90 Days
by cyancosmic
Summary: Katsuki hanya punya 90 hari. Selama 90 hari ia bertaruh, akankah ia kehilangan segalanya atau akankah ia kembali mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya? Warn: Fem!Deku, AU, typos
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note:_**

 _Holla! Salam kenal! Saya Cyancosmic :D finally saya nggak tahan buat nggak ngetik, padahal niatnya mau hiatus dulu selama beberapa bulan, eh ternyata takdir berkata lain dan akhirnya saya ikut meramaikan fandom ini. :P_

 _Aniway, let's save the chitchat for later and let's enjoy the story XD_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia** not mine

 **90 days** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC a lot, Typos, Fem!Izuku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

Denting lonceng di pintu masuk berdentang mengumandangkan kehadiran tamu yang baru saja datang. Mendengarnya, gadis yang berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh. Bibir mungilnya hendak mengucapkan sesuatu namun ia menghentikannya ketika mengenali sosok yang baru saja datang. Manik sehijau zamrudnya melebar dan seketika itu juga ia berkata, "K-Kaachan?"

Pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu mengangkat kepala ketika mendengar panggilan yang ditujukan padanya itu. Manik semerah delima miliknya bertemu dengan manik hijau zamrud gadis itu dan ia menyunggingkan sedikit senyum saat mereka bertatapan. Melihat kursi-kursi yang sudah diangkat dan ruangannya yang sedang dibersihkan, pemuda itu pun kembali berkata, "Sudah tutup?"

"Y-ya," jawab gadis itu sembari menatap sekelilingnya mengikuti pemuda itu. Walaupun begitu, pada akhirnya pandangannya kembali tertuju pada pemuda itu dan ia berkata, "Apa… kau ada meeting di dekat sini?"

Pemuda yang ditanyainya itu masih mengenakan kemeja garis-garis dengan setelan berwarna merah marun yang serasi dengan maniknya, tak heran gadis itu mengira bahwa kedatangannya berhubungan dengan pekerjaan. Namun pemuda itu tak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia mengambil salah satu bangku yang sudah dinaikkan ke atas meja, membalikannya dan meletakkannya di lantai. Baru setelahnya pemuda itu kembali berkata, "Tidak. Aku datang ke sini bukan karena urusan pekerjaan."

"B-begitu?" Gadis itu kembali berkata dengan gugup.

Dari penampilannya, gadis itu yakin bahwa pemuda itu baru saja pulang kantor. Hanya saja setahunya, pemuda ini bekerja di tempat yang cukup jauh dari kafe miliknya. Bila tidak macet saja, pemuda ini akan membutuhkan waktu dua jam untuk tiba di kafe. Melihat kondisinya, si gadis tidak yakin pemuda ini datang hanya untuk meminum kopinya di malam hari seperti ini. Namun bagaimana pun juga, ia tetap menanyakannya.

"Apa kau mau kopi?" Gadis itu berkata kembali. "Kalau mau akan kubuat…"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Kalau tidak merepotkan."

'Kalau tidak merepotkan?' Gadis itu membatin. Tidak merepotkan bagaimana? Sudah jelas sangat merepotkan karena ia harus mengisi kembali mesin kopi yang sudah dibersihkannya dan mengeluarkan kembali cangkir yang sudah di lapnya. Ia juga harus mengeluarkan susu juga caramel yang telah ia simpan sebelumnya. Namun ia tidak menyuarakan protesnya dan memilih untuk membuatkan kopi bagi pemuda yang dipanggilnya Kaa-chan itu.

Sementara ia bekerja, pemuda dengan manik semerah delima itu memandanginya hampir tanpa berkedip. Mulai dari cara gadis itu menyelipkan sedikit rambut hijau lumutnya ke belakang telinga karena menghalangi pandangan, kerutan di dahi gadis itu ketika memilihkan cangkir untuknya, juga ketika kedua manik hijau zamrud itu bersembunyi di balik kelopak karena sang pemilik tengah menghirup harumnya kopi. Sungguh pemandangan yang akan membuat pemuda itu tersenyum saat memandangnya, bila saja tidak ada benda yang bersinar malu-malu di jari manis gadis itu.

Perhatian pemuda itu pun tertuju sepenuhnya pada benda bersinar yang melingkar di jari manis si gadis. Berlian putih mungil yang terkadang memantulkan cahaya itu membuat si pemuda memicingkan matanya, berharap bahwa ia dapat menghancurkan benda tersebut. Ia ingin sekali merebut benda itu dan meremukannya dalam genggamannya. Benda jahanam yang menjadi pertanda bahwa Izuku takkan menyandang nama Midoriya lagi.

"S-Silakan kopinya," kata gadis itu sembari meletakkan secangkir kopi di atas meja. Dahi gadis itu berkerut sejenak ketika melihat pemuda itu mengamati jemarinya saat ia meletakkan cangkir. Namun ia tidak mau memusingkannya dan memilih untuk segera berbalik dan meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan kopinya.

Sayangnya, pemuda itu memanggil kembali namanya dan memintannya untuk menemaninya. Tak punya pilihan, Izuku pun kembali berbalik dan diam di samping pemuda itu. Pandangannya terarah ke lantai, sementara tangannya mencengkeram apron yang masih dikenakannya erat-erat.

"Duduklah, Deku!"

Entah tidak mendengar, entah berpura-pura tidak mendengar, Izuku atau yang dipanggilnya Deku tetap berdiri di sampingnya sembari memegangi apron. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada lantai, seperti yang selama ini selalu gadis itu lakukan bila bertemu dengannya. Benar-benar seperti 'Deku'.

Pemuda itu memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan sikapnya. Perhatiannya kini tertuju pada cangkir cangkir yang diletakkan di atas meja dan menghirup sedikit aromanya. Harumnya memenuhi indera pemuda itu dan membuat rasa letihnya saat menyetir ke tempat ini lenyap untuk sesaat. Tanpa menunggu, ia pun mendekatkan cangkir tersebut ke bibirnya dan menikmati minuman yang baru saja dibuat oleh mantan kekasihnya.

Gadis itu sendiri masih di sana, mematung dan tidak bersuara. Menyadari kehadirannya, pemuda itu pun kembali mengalihkan perhatian dan berkata, "Bagaimana kabarmu, Deku?"

"B-Baik," jawab gadis itu hampir tanpa berpikir. "K-Kaachan sendiri, bagaimana?"

Wajah pemuda itu menunjukkan senyum yang tidak biasa. Bakugou Katsuki yang ada dalam ingatannya tidak seperti ini. Pemuda itu lebih sering menumpahkan emosinya dibanding tersenyum dengan penuh pengendalian diri, seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini. Terlebih ketika ia berkata, "Buruk, sangat buruk."

Gadis itu menelan ludah. Instingnya berkata sebaiknya ia tidak meneruskan pembicaraan ini. Katsuki yang tersenyum bukanlah Katsuki. Ia sudah terbiasa menangani Katsuki yang marah, tapi bukan Katsuki yang ini. Ia justru semakin takut, seolah-olah ia tengah menghadapi bom waktu yang tidak bisa ditebak kapan akan meledak.

Tak mau mengambil resiko, gadis itu pun memilih untuk melarikan diri dari pembicaraan. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berkata, "K-Kurasa, aku harus membuang sampah. Sampah organic, sangat merepotkan kalau tidak dibuang sekarang."

"Deku…"

"K-Kaa-chan duduk saja," kata gadis itu lagi, "aku akan segera kembali!"

Sebelum Izuku dapat melangkah lebih jauh, pemuda yang tengah menikmati kopinya itu tiba-tiba menahan tangannya. Sikapnya membuat gadis itu bergidik sedikit dan kembali mengalihkan lagi perhatiannya pada pemuda itu.

Tidak ada amarah di wajah pemuda itu sekalipun tangan yang mencengkeram Izuku membuatnya sedikit nyeri. Merasakan sakitnya, Izuku pun meringis sedikit. Ia berharap pemuda itu akan melepaskannya dengan segera, walaupun ia tahu, harapannya itu mustahil.

"Tunggu sebentar, Deku!" Pemuda itu berkata, "Aku masih ingin berbicara denganmu."

Izuku menelan ludah. Tangannya gemetar. Kakinya ingin melangkah sejauh mungkin, namun pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh pemuda itu. Tanpa daya, Izuku hanya bisa menunduk pasrah, berharap pemuda itu akan segera melepaskannya.

Tangan Katsuki menuruni pergelangan tangannya dan menyentuh jari manisnya. Ia mengangkat tangan Izuku, membawanya mendekat ke wajahnya untuk mengamati lebih seksama benda bersinar yang melingkari tangan mantan kekasihnya. Sekali lagi, tak ada amarah yang melintas di wajah pemuda itu.

"Kulihat hubunganmu dengan Todoroki ada kemajuan," ujar pemuda itu sembari mengangkat jemarinya dan menunjukkan cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya. "Tunangan?"

Kepala gadis itu mengangguk sedikit mendengar pertanyaan pemuda itu. "B-begitulah."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Dua… bulan yang lalu," ujar Izuku sambil menundukkan kepala.

Alis Katsuki terangkat mendengar perkataannya sementara pandangannya tertuju pada cincin di jemari sang gadis. Ia memutar jemari gadis itu ke kiri dan kanan, berusaha mendapatkan pandangan yang menyeluruh. Sembari mengamati, ia berkata, "Kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"T-tiga bulan lagi," jawab Izuku ragu-ragu.

"Setelah ia kembali dari Amerika?"

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan sang pemuda. Ia tidak heran. Berita mengenai pemuda itu pasti sudah sampai juga di telinga Katsuki. Mungkin salah satu temannya yang menyampaikan berita itu padanya.

Katsuki menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit melihat gadis itu hanya mengangguk. Namun sesi interograsinya belum selesai. Ia pun kembali mengajukan pertanyaannya, "Lalu? Setelah menikah kalian akan tinggal di sana?"

Manik hijau Izuku mengerjap-ngerjap sesaat. Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu pun mengangguk dan berkata, "Ya."

"Menetap di sana?"

Lagi-lagi Izuku mengangguk. Melihatnya, pemuda itu pun mendenguskan tawa sinis dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada cincinnya. Di luar dugaan, pemuda itu kembali berkata, "Jauh sekali."

Ragu-ragu, Izuku mengangkat kepalanya dan mengerutkan dahi. Ia takut bahwa ia salah dengar, sehingga ia berkata, "Y-ya?"

Namun ia tidak salah dengar. Katsuki berani memastikannya. Bahkan pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada gadis itu dan berbisik pelan di hadapannya, "Jauh sekali, ia membawamu."

Alarm tanda bahaya meraung-raung di kepala gadis itu. Ini gawat. Benar-benar gawat. Saking gawatnya, gadis itu pun memutuskan untuk mengambil sedikit jarak antara dirinya dan pemuda itu. Sembari menatap sang pemuda dengan waspada, gadis itu kembali berkata, "K-Kaachan…"

"Apa dua jam perjalanan masih belum cukup baginya," Katsuki kembali bertanya pada gadis itu, "hingga ia memilih membawamu ke Amerika?"

"K-Kaachan," Izuku mulai panik. Hari sudah malam, karyawannya sudah pulang semua. Tidak akan ada orang yang dapat menyelamatkannya bila pemuda ini menyerangnya. Ia berusaha untuk menghindari kemungkinan itu dengan berkata, "Jangan seperti ini, kumohon!"

"Ia sudah merebutmu dariku," Katsuki kembali berkata, tidak terpengaruh dengan bujukannya, "sekarang ia hendak membawamu pergi jauh dari hadapanku."

"B-bukan, Shouto tidak melakukannya," protes gadis itu ketika menyadari siapa yang dimaksud pemuda itu. Bahkan ia melanjutkan protesnya dengan berkata, "Hubungan kita yang sudah berakhir, Kaa-chan…"

Seharusnya ia diam saja. Seharusnya ia tidak termakan perkataan Katsuki dan membuat segalanya lebih buruk. Kalau saja ia dapat menutup mulutnya…

"Dia merebutmu!" Katsuki berkata dengan suara meninggi. "Dia membuatmu berpaling dariku! Dia mengambilmu dariku! Gadis yang seharusnya kunikahi… Gadis yang ingin kubahagiakan direbut olehnya…"

"K-Kaa-chan…"

"Apa perkataan manisnya membuatmu tergoda, Deku?" Pemuda itu berkata sembari menyentuh dagunya. "Atau cincin berliannya yang berkilauan membuatmu bertekuk lutut di bawah kakinya?"

Izuku menggelengkan kepala. Tidak. Bukan itu. Izuku bukan orang seperti itu. Izuku… Izuku hanya…

"Aku pun bisa mengucapkan beribu-ribu rayuan manis untukmu, Deku," lanjut pemuda itu. "Cincin berlian yang lebih besar pun dapat kuberikan untukmu."

"Aku… aku tidak…"

"Kembalilah padaku," kata pemuda itu sembari memeluk pinggangnya. "Jangan menikah dengannya!"

Takut-takut, Izuku menggelengkan kepalanya, "M-Maaf, Kaachan…"

"Kau ingin kafe yang lebih besar pun akan kuberikan," ujar pemuda itu lagi, "apa pun yang pemuda itu berikan, akan kuberikan padamu dua kali lipat!"

"A-aku…"

"Kembalilah," ujar pemuda itu sembari memeluknya erat dan meletakkan kepala di bahunya, "kembalilah padaku!"

Menelan ludah, Izuku sekali lagi berkata, "Maaf."

Katsuki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia tidak membutuhkanmu, Deku. Aku yang membutuhkanmu. Kembalilah padaku!"

"Kaa-chan," Izuku menggerakkan tangannya yang lain dan mendorong pemuda itu, "Sudah cukup!"

"Aku tidak bisa," pemuda itu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Deku."

"Maafkan aku, Kaa-chan."

Maaf. Hanya itulah yang dapat dikatakan oleh gadis yang dikasihinya. Tidak sekalipun gadis itu mengiyakan permintaannya. Hanya 'Maaf' dan 'Maaf', seolah tak ada kata lain yang dapat diucapkannya. Tapi bukan itu, bukan itu yang diinginkan Katsuki.

Ia menginginkan gadis itu di sisinya. Todoroki Shouto tidak membutuhkan gadis itu. Buktinya, ia bisa meninggalkan gadis itu dan pergi ke Amerika tanpanya. Berbeda dengan Katsuki, yang malah terjebak dalam neraka insomnia berkepanjangan ketika gadis itu meninggalkannya. Tapi apa yang dikatakan gadis itu?

Maaf dan hanya maaf.

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu," ucap Katsuki dengan nada getir, "aku ingin kau kembali."

"Ma…"

"Sudah cukup!" Katsuki membentak gadis itu. "Sudah… cukup!"

Izuku tersentak mendengar pemuda itu membentaknya. Secara refleks, tubuhnya gemetar sementara matanya menyiratkan ketakutan. Kedua tangan yang selama ini ia takuti tengah berada di atas lengannya, mencengkeramnya begitu erat hingga Izuku tidak bisa bernapas. Takut. Ia sangat takut pada pemuda ini.

Menyadari ketakutannya, pemuda itu pun melonggarkan cengkeramannya pada Izuku. Ia menarik napasnya, berusaha mengembalikan ketenangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata Izuku.

"Deku, pikirkan baik-baik," pinta pemuda itu dengan suara lebih pelan. "Kita sudah lebih lama bersama, kita sudah lebih lama mengenal dan mengerti sifat masing-masing. Bersamaku akan lebih baik dibanding bersamanya."

Sekali lagi Izuku menggeleng. "Maaf."

Katsuki berusaha mengabaikan setiap rasa sakit yang muncul setiap kali Izuku mengatakan 'maaf'. Ia menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengenyahkannya. Ia belum menyerah.

"Bukankah aku yang berada di sampingmu ketika ayahmu meninggal?" Katsuki kembali berkata, "Ataupun ketika kau sakit bukankah aku yang menemanimu? Bukankah aku selalu bersamamu?"

Izuku terdiam selama beberapa saat dan berkata, "Ma…"

Pemuda itu lebih dulu memotong ucapannya dengan berkata, "Kenapa kau terus saja mengatakan 'maaf'?"

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat. Ia menatap pemuda yang tengah menunduk di hadapannya dan berkata, "Karena… aku tidak bisa lagi bersamamu, Kaa-chan."

"Kau bisa!" Pemuda itu berkata, "Kau harus bisa!"

Sekali lagi gadis itu menggelengkan kepala, ia sudah hendak mengucapkan kata 'maaf' lagi sebelum tangan pemuda itu melayang dan mendarat di pipinya dengan keras. Untuk sesaat, gadis itu terdiam begitu juga dengan Katsuki.

"Jangan…," kata pemuda itu lagi, "jangan katakan lagi…"

Seharusnya ia takut, seharusnya ia tidak bisa melawan. Namun entah mengapa gadis itu malah mengangkat kepala dan menatap manik merah Katsuki. Bahkan dengan nada tegas, gadis itu berkata, "Setidaknya, Shouto tidak pernah memukulku, Kaa-chan."

"I-itu…"

"Bersamamu selalu menyakitkan," kata gadis itu sembari menundukkan kepala. "Bersamamu memberiku ketakutan yang tiada akhir."

"A-aku…"

"Kumohon!" Gadis itu berkata sembari menatapnya sedih, "Lepaskan aku!"

Katsuki menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa melepaskannya. Gadis itu pernah menjadi miliknya. Gadis itu pernah bahagia bersamanya. Kenapa sekarang gadis itu menatapnya seperti itu?

"Deku…?"

Ia mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh wajah si gadis, namun gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan mundur selangkah darinya.

"Maafkan aku," ucap gadis itu untuk terakhir kalinya dan sembari menatap matanya gadis itu berkata, "Selamat tinggal, Kacchan!"

Gadis itu berbalik, menghadapkan punggungnya pada Katsuki yang masih mematung dengan tangan terulur. Ia berjalan, selangkah demi selangkah menjauh dari pemuda itu.

Masih terpana, Katsuki bahkan tidak menyadari ketika gadis itu melepaskan diri darinya dan membalikkan badan. Lagi-lagi, punggungnyalah yang dihadapkan pada Katsuki dan semakin lama semakin menjauh darinya. Kalau terus seperti ini, gadis itu benar-benar akan meninggalkannya, selamanya.

Katsuki pun berlari. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mengejar punggung itu.

Dan ia akan mendapatkannya.

Bagaimana pun caranya.

.

.

.

 **Day 1: Sorry**

Gadis yang terbaring di atas ranjang itu mengangkat kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya hanyalah plafon putih dan ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna putih. Sejauh ia memandang, hanya ada perabotan berwarna putih dengan dinding bercat putih. Jendela di samping ruangannya memantulkan gelapnya langit malam yang kontras dengan ruangannya. Namun gadis itu mengalihkan dengan cepat pandangannya hingga akhirnya berhenti di satu titik.

Sembari menggerakkan kepala, gadis itu mengamati sosok pemuda berambut pirang pucat yang tengah memegangi tangannya sementara kepalanya terantuk di sampingnya. Warna putih menyembul sedikit dari rambut pirang pucatnya sementara satu tangannya dibalut hingga membuat kemeja bergaris-garis yang dikenakannya harus digulung sebatas lengan.

Sesaat, dahi pemuda itu berkerut dan pemuda itu terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Karenanya, gadis itu pun menyentuhkan telunjuknya pada dahi si pemuda, berharap bahwa kerutan itu akan menghilang dan pemuda itu dapat tidur dengan nyaman. Sayangnya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa tingkahnya justru membuat pemuda itu terbangun.

"Ng?"

Sang gadis terkejut. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya ketika ia menyentuh dahinya. Sontak ia menyembunyikan lagi tangannya dan mengerjapkan mata, menunggu pemuda itu bicara.

Awalnya pemuda itu menguap lebar dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sembari menggosok-gosok matanya, pemuda itu mengangkat kepala dan memutar pandangannya. Manik merah si pemuda bertemu dengan manik miliknya. Selama sesaat mereka hanya saling menatap, sebelum mata pemuda itu melebar dan ia berkata, "D-Deku?"

Sang gadis menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, namun tak ada ekspresi berarti di wajahnya. Ia justru lebih tertarik untuk mengamati ekspresi pemuda itu yang kerap berganti dengan cepat. Sesaat pemuda itu terkejut, sesaat lagi senang dan terakhir kesedihanlah yang mampir di wajahnya. Melihatnya membuat gadis itu heran, betapa banyaknya ekspresi yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu padanya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Pemuda itu bertanya begitu melihatnya, pertanyaan bodoh sebenarnya, tentu saja gadis itu sudah sadar. Mungkin karena itu ia langsung menggantinya dengan berkata, "Apa ada yang sakit? Apa ada yang tidak nyaman? Katakan padaku! Deku?"

Bukannya menjawab, gadis itu malah menggerakkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Ini … di mana?"

"Di rumah sakit," jawab pemuda itu cepat. Namun ia segera bertanya lagi, "Kau baik-baik saja? Apakah ada yang sakit?"

Pemuda itu mengulangi pertanyaannya, namun si gadis hanya menggelengkan kepala. Melihatnya, pemuda itu pun menghela napasnya lega dan kembali duduk di kursi yang diletakkan di samping ranjang si gadis. Lalu ia pun berkata, "Syukurlah!"

Masih memandanginya, gadis itu kembali berkata, "Kau terluka?"

Alis si pemuda terangkat sedikit mendengar pertanyaannya. Pandangannya tertuju pada kepala dan lengannya yang diperban sebelum ia berkata, "Oh, ya. Sedikit."

"Kepalamu…," kata gadis itu, "berdarah?"

Si pemuda mengangguk. "Tidak masalah."

"Kenapa… bisa begitu?"

Pemuda itu kini mengerjapkan matanya. "Apa?"

"Kenapa… kau terluka?"

Alis pemuda itu berkerut ketika mendengar pertanyaannya. Sedikit ragu, pemuda itu kembali berkata, "Mobil yang kita tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan."

Sang gadis kembali mengangguk mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Namun pertanyaannya belum berakhir sampai di situ. Ia pun melanjutkannya dengan berkata, "Kenapa… bisa kecelakaan?"

"Karena…," ujar pemuda itu sembari memicingkan mata, sedikit curiga, "karena hujan, jalanan licin kala itu dan akhirnya kita menabrak pembatas jalan."

Mengerjapkan mata, gadis itu pun mengangguk sekali. Pandangan gadis itu kini tertunduk dan ia menggerakkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Kau…," ragu-ragu pemuda itu berkata, "kau tidak ingat?"

Kepala si gadis kembali diangkat. Manik sehijau zamrudnya mengedip beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingat apa pun."

"Tidak… ingat apa pun?"

Sekali lagi gadis itu menggeleng dan ia berkata, "Tidak."

"Apa…," tanya pemuda itu ragu-ragu, "kau tahu siapa aku?"

Kepala gadis itu digerakkan sedikit sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Tidak. Apa… apa kau mengenalku?"

"Mengenalmu?" Nada pemuda itu sedikit meninggi ketika mendengar pertanyaannya. "Tentu saja aku mengenalmu."

Manik hijau zamrudnya melebar mendengar perkataan antusias dari pemuda itu. Tertarik, gadis itu pun langsung berkata dengan nada yang sama antuasiasnya, "Siapa? Siapa kau?"

Mulut pemuda itu terbuka dan matanya menatap gadis itu dengan tidak percaya. Untuk sesaat, ia tetap bergeming dengan pandangan yang terus tertuju pada si gadis.

"Bagaimana mungkin…," ujar pemuda itu, "bagaimana mungkin… kau tidak mengenalku?"

Mendengar perkataan pemuda itu, sang gadis pun berkata, "M-maaf."

Sang pemuda menggelengkan kepalanya dan dilihatnya gadis itu tengah tertunduk dengan sedikit kesedihan terlintas di wajahnya. Melihatnya, ia pun akhirnya berkata, "Katsuki. Bakugou Katsuki."

Kepala gadis itu terangkat kembali dengan pandangan tertuju pada pemuda berambut pirang pucat dengan manik semerah delima itu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sesaat dan mengulangi perkataan pemuda itu, "Bakugou…-san?"

Pemuda itu menelan ludah, namun tangannya terulur pada gadis itu. Ia menarik kepala gadis itu dan mendekatkannya ke pelukannya. Matanya terpejam sementara dahinya dibenamkan d antara rambut ikal sang gadis

"Kau… tidak memanggilku seperti itu."

"M-maaf," kata gadis itu lagi, "B-Bagaimana harusnya aku memanggilmu?"

"Kac… Katsuki," ucap pemuda itu. "Kau memanggilku Katsuki."

"Kat…suki?" Gadis itu berkata, "Apa itu benar, Katsuki?"

Sesaat, pemuda itu terdiam sebelum anggukan lemah terasa di kepala gadis itu. Samar-samar, gadis itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah menyentuh kepalanya hingga membuatnya semakin tidak enak. Ia yakin, pemuda itu tengah bersedih karena ia tak dapat mengingatnya, sehingga ia kembali berkata, "Maaf."

Perkataan itu mengembalikan kesadaran Katsuki. Tanpa sadar ia kembali berkata dengan suara meninggi, "Untuk apa meminta maaf?"

Kaget, gadis itu menjawab dengan gugup, "A-aku… tidak dapat mengingatmu, k-karena itulah kau menangis?"

Pemuda itu terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Memang."

Kepala si gadis semakin tertunduk mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Ia semakin gugup dan mengatakan maaf berulang kali sehingga Katsuki kembali mendekat padanya sembari melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh mungil gadis itu. Tangannya mengusap pelan rambut si gadis hingga membuat gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tidak apa," kata pemuda itu, "tidak apa-apa."

"T-tapi," kata gadis itu lagi, "kau sangat sedih, kau… kau pasti spesial untukku."

Katsuki mengerjapkan mata mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Spesial? Dirinya? Gadis itu menganggapnya spesial karena ia mengalirkan air mata?

"Siapa?" Gadis itu berkata lagi. "Kau ini siapa bagiku, Katsuki?"

Katsuki terdiam ketika mendengar pertanyaannya. Untuk sesaat, ia menatap si gadis, namun ia hanya menemukan keingintahuan semata. Ia pun menundukkan kepala, tidak berani menjawab. Haruskah ia mengatakannya? Haruskah ia mengatakan seperti apa dirinya bagi gadis itu? Haruskah…?

"Katsuki?"

Karena tak kunjung dijawab, gadis itu pun menggerakkan tangannya dan memegangi lengan Katsuki. Untuk sesaat, perhatian Katsuki pun tertuju pada lengannya sebelum ia menemukan sesuatu yang bersinar di jemari gadis itu.

Tepat saat itulah, ia menemukan jawabannya.

"Aku…"

Gadis itu menatapnya, penuh harap.

"Suamimu."

"Ya?"

"Aku suamimu," ujar pemuda itu. "Bakugou Izuku."

.

.

.

 _t.b.c_

 _Author's note :_

 _Yay! Fic pertama saya di fandom My Hero Academia. And… truthfully, I haven't decided for the pair, so it could be Katsudeku or Tododeku. No quirks, AU as usual :p_

 _Oh, btw, untuk pengganti kata 'chapter' saya menggunakan kata 'days', tapi tenang aja, nggak mungkin juga saya tulis sampe 90 chapter, jadi jangan kaget kalo tiba-tiba days nya tau-tau jadi day 10 atau day 11, dsbnya :P_

 _Aniway, if you have something on your mind about the story, please leave me a review, so I know there's someone reading this fic XD_

 _Thank you again XD_

 _With love,_

 _Cyan._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note:_

 _Before starting the story, I'll humbly apologize for the characterization… I know, Kacchan is an explosive type, so it's almost impossible for him to be like this. But, in this story he's already grown up so maybe he has changed a little (maybe, just maybe)._

 _Aniway, aside from that excuse, I hope you guys really like the story._

 _Happy reading all! Cheers!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia** not mine

 **90 days** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC a lot, Typos, Fem!Izuku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Day 2 : Who I am?**

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Bakugou?"

Katsuki memejamkan sedikit matanya dan memijat dahinya begitu mendengar suara di ujung telepon. Ia menghela napasnya sedikit sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Pelankan suaramu, Kirishima! Ini di rumah sakit."

Lawan bicara di telepon tentu saja tidak menggubris perkataannya. Masih dengan suara nyaring yang sama, sang penelepon berkata, "Dokumen di atas mejamu sudah menumpuk, tahu! Aku tidak peduli walau kau di depan pintu gerbang Neraka sekalipun, pokoknya kau harus menyeret kakimu ke kantor!"

"Jangan bercanda!" Katsuki berkata dengan nada sinis. "Di Neraka tak ada sinyal!"

"Terserahlah," lawan bicaranya sudah enggan membalas candaannya. "Aku tak peduli di mana pun kau berada, yang jelas tumpukan dokumen itu harus segera…"

"Dengar, Kirishima!" Katsuki akhirnya memotong perkataan lawan bicaranya. "Aku baru saja mengalami kecelakaan."

"Aku tak mau dengar kebohonganmu kali i…," lawan bicara yang dipanggilnya Kirishima itu memotong sendiri ucapannya ketika menyadari perkataan Katsuki. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku baru saja kecelakaan," ulang Katsuki. "Hampir saja dipersilakan masuk oleh penghuni Neraka, tapi sayangnya mereka bilang aku belum cukup umur."

Kirishima menelan ludah. "Aku tidak ingin bercanda saat ini, Bakugou."

"Aku pun tidak sedang bercanda," jawab Katsuki dengan nada serius. "Kemarin, mobilku menghantam pembatas jalan, bagian depannya rusak parah. Sepertinya untuk beberapa hari aku takkan bisa bekerja."

"Omong kosong," balas lawan bicaranya dengan cepat. "Kalau hanya mobil, kau masih punya yang lain, itu bukan alasan untuk…"

"Kepalaku terbentur," potong Katsuki cepat, "tanganku pun harus di gips selama beberapa minggu."

"Lalu?" Kirishima masih tak percaya. "Kalau tangan kiri yang di gips bukan masalah 'kan? Kau masih bisa menandatangani semua dokumen itu dengan tangan ka…"

"Tidak bisa, kedua tanganku di gips." Katsuki beralasan sembari memainkan jemari di tangan kanannya. Kalau saja lawan bicaranya tahu apa yang tengah dilakukannya, pastilah orang itu akan mengamuk lagi di telinganya. "Kau mau aku menandatangani dokumen dengan kaki?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Daripada itu, jauh lebih baik seseorang yang kedua tangannya baik-baik saja yang mengurus semua dokumen tersebut," kata Katsuki sambil memejamkan sedikit matanya, membayangkan bahwa lawan bicaranya pasti tengah membelalak lebar mendengar perkataannya. Ia pun mengangguk-angguk dan berkata, "Orang yang paling dapat diandalkan, seorang 'tangan kanan' yang serba bisa…"

"Bakugou Katsuki! Kuperingatkan kau, kalau kau melimpahkan pekerjaanmu lagi padaku…"

"Nah Kirishima," kata Katsuki mengakhiri perkataannya, "kuberi kau kepercayaan penuh atas semua dokumen di mejaku."

"Jangan…"

"Mau kau bakar, kau hancurkan, atau kau bagi-bagikan juga tidak masalah buatku," lanjut pemuda yang mengaku baru saja mengalami kecelakaan itu.

"Da-sar-sam-…"

"Semua terserah padamu!" Katsuki kembali memotong ucapannya. "Yang pasti usahakan jangan sampai mereka beranak cucu saat aku masuk nanti!"

Tanpa mengindahkan makian penuh kasih sayang dari bawahannya, Katsuki pun menekan _icon_ berwarna merah pada layar handphonenya. Tak hanya itu, pemuda yang baru saja membolos kerja itu juga mematikan handphonenya sekaligus supaya mereka tak mengganggunya lagi, Sempat ia melirik pada akuarium di samping dan terpaksa ia tahan keinginannya untuk mencelupkan _gadget_ tersebut ke dalam air. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa semua urusan finansialnya berhubungan dengan benda itu, pasti saat ini handphonenya sudah berenang-renang di dalam sana.

Baru saja ia berubah pikiran dan hendak memasukkan _smartphone_ miliknya ke dalam saku, sesuatu bergetar di kantung kemejanya. Penasaran, pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu menggerakkan tangan ke bagian kiri kemejanya dan mengeluarkan _smartphone_ lain dengan casing berwarna hijau tua. _Smartphone_ itu masih bergetar ketika berada di tangannya, sehingga Katsuki mendekatkan _smartphone_ tersebut dan membaca notifikasi yang tertera pada layar.

 ** _'_** ** _Incoming call alert : Shouto'_**

Melihat nama yang tertera di layar, Katsuki langsung menyentuhkan jemarinya pada _icon_ berwarna merah dan menggesernya. Sama dengan yang ia lakukan pada handphonenya, ia pun mematikan handphone di tangannya itu sebelum memasukkannya kembali ke kantung celana.

Ia tahu, mematikan handphone saja takkan cukup untuk membuat pemuda itu menyerah. Malahan dengan berbuat demikian, ia justru membuat pemuda itu curiga dan mencari-cari alasan untuk mempercepat kepulangannya. Namun untuk saat ini, Katsuki tidak mau ambil pusing. Biarlah ia memikirkan urusan itu nanti, yang jelas, saat ini Katsuki tidak mau waktu berharganya diganggu dengan memikirkan si penelepon.

Perlahan, Katsuki kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor dan melangkah menuju ke kamar yang terletak di paling ujung. Begitu ia tiba di depan pintu, Katsuki menggerakkan tangannya dan menggeser dengan hati-hati, berharap agar penghuni di ruangan itu tidak terbangun. Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, masih terlalu cepat bagi penghuni kamar untuk membuka matanya. Karenanya, Katsuki pun mengambil tempat di samping tempat tidur dan kembali menyentuhkan kepalanya pada tepian ranjang. Tangannya terulur pada sang penghuni yang menempati kamar tersebut.

Ujung jemarinya berhasil menggapai helaian rambut yang menghalangi pelipis gadis itu dan menyingkirkannya. Ia memandangi hasil kerjanya selama beberapa saat, sebelum membawa jemarinya berpindah menuju ke pipi gadis itu dan mengusapnya lembut. Kelopak mata si gadis bergerak sedikit ketika ia melakukannya, namun tak ada tanda-tanda si gadis akan membuka mata. Karenanya, Katsuki pun membiarkan jemarinya tetap berada di sana, sembari mengamati wajah si gadis.

Terlelap begitu damai, Midoriya Izuku terbaring di atas ranjangnya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa ada pemuda yang menghabiskan waktu semalam suntuk hanya untuk memandangi wajahnya. Ia tetap terlelap dalam diam, dengan napas yang berembus teratur.

Katsuki mengantuk, sangat mengantuk, tapi ia tidak ingin terlelap. Ia ingin terus mengamati wajah itu. Ia ingin terus memandangi alis yang melengkung sempurna di atas kelopak mata, mengamati bulu mata lentik yang berjejer rapi di atasnya, juga bintik-bintik kecil di bawah mata gadis itu. Ia berharap waktu berhenti saat ini, dengan dirinya berada di samping si gadis dan mengamatinya yang tengah terlelap.

Hanya saja, Katsuki tahu bahwa waktu tidak pernah berhenti untuknya. Benda melingkar yang memantulkan cahaya matahari pagi itu yang mengingatkannya. Benda yang sebelumnya dipakai Katsuki untuk membuat gadis itu percaya, bahwa dirinya adalah suami si gadis, berkilau mengintimidasi, seolah memberinya ultimatum bahwa waktunya tinggal sedikit sebelum sang pemilik sesungguhnya datang dan merebutnya dari Katsuki.

Cincin itu bukan miliknya. Cincin itu bukan pertanda bahwa gadis ini adalah istrinya. Cincin itu merupakan pertanda bahwa gadis itu adalah tunangan orang lain. Tapi entah kenapa, Katsuki malah mengklaim benda itu. Ia membuat si gadis beranggapan bahwa dirinya lah yang memberikan cincin itu dan bukan Todoroki Shouto, tunangan yang sesungguhnya.

 _Oh_! Jangan salah! Katsuki sama sekali tidak menyesal merebut gadis ini dari tangan tunangannya. Sejak awal ia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk merebut gadis ini kembali dan langit membantunya dengan menghilangkan ingatan gadis ini. Bukan salahnya kalau pada akhirnya ia mengklaim benda tersebut sebagai miliknya. Justru salah si pemberi, yang tak berada di samping gadis itu dan mengira bahwa benda itu cukup untuk membuat si gadis terikat padanya.

Hanya karena sebuah cincin, Todoroki Shouto mengira sudah memenangkan gadis itu. Sebuah kesalahan besar karena mengira bahwa sebuah cincin sudah cukup untuk menghalau dirinya. Kesalahan besar karena mengira dirinya akan diam saja dan membiarkan miliknya direbut. Gadis ini adalah milik Bakugou Katsuki, bukan Todoroki Shouto.

"Ng…"

Suara lemah yang diiringi dengan kelopak mata yang bergerak perlahan membuat Katsuki tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia pun mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan menatap pada sumber suara. Sembari memegangi tangan si gadis, Katsuki pun menanti hingga manik sehijau zamrud itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Masih terbaring lemah, si gadis perlahan mengangkat kelopak matanya. Manik hijau zamrudnya tertangkap oleh manik delima Katsuki, dan seketika itu sang pemilik berkata, " _Ohayou_ … Katsuki…"

Suara pelan dengan sedikit jeda membuat pemuda yang mendengarnya melengkungkan kembali bibirnya. Ia mengangkat tangan yang digenggamnya itu dan dan menyentuhkannya ke bibir. Kemudian ia pun berkata, "Ohayou, Izuku."

Walaupun ia tidak berhasil mengingat siapa dirinya, namun ia mengerti bahwa dirinya lah Izuku yang dimaksud oleh pemuda itu. Membalas senyuman si pemuda, gadis itu pun menorehkan garis lengkung yang sama di wajahnya sebelum menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah jendela. Melihat sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam ruangan, gadis itu pun berkata, "Sudah pagi?"

Katsuki mengangguk menyetujui, "Sudah pagi."

Perhatian sang gadis kembali teralih pada pemuda di sampingnya. Ia mengamati sedikit penampilan pemuda yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu dan berkata, "Katsuki… tidur nyenyak?"

"Ah…," Katsuki mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tidak dapat mengatakan bahwa ia tidak memejamkan matanya sedikit pun sejak kemarin. Sebagai gantinya, pemuda satu itu berkata, "Aku memejamkan mata sebentar."

Menatap Katsuki, si gadis pun kembali berkata, "Katsuki… tidak bisa tidur?"

Tahu tidak ada gunanya berbohong, Katsuki pun mengangguk dan berkata, "Aku sulit tidur kalau bukan di rumah."

"Rumah," gadis itu mengulangi perkataan Katsuki. "Rumah… kita?"

Katsuki mengangguk, "Rumah kita."

Sedikit keingintahuan kembali tersirat di wajah gadis itu. Ia menatap Katsuki dan kembali bertanya, "Seperti… apa?"

Alis Katsuki terangkat mendengar pertanyaannya. "Ya?"

"Rumah...," ujar gadis itu, "yang kita tempati, seperti apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan bernada ingin tahu dari gadis itu, Katsuki pun kembali terdiam. Sebelum menjawab, Katsuki lebih memilih untuk berkata, "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Aku… aku ingin mengingatnya," jawab gadis itu cepat. "Aku ingin mengingat, sebelum kita kembali."

Tidak. Katsuki tidak ingin gadis itu mengingat. Katsuki ingin gadis itu tetap seperti ini. Kalau tidak, ia takkan punya kesempatan untuk berada di sisi gadis ini. Walaupun begitu, Katsuki memilih untuk menyimpan sendiri pikirannya dan malah berkata, "Aku senang kalau kau mau melakukannya, tapi jangan paksakan dirimu."

"Tapi…," kata gadis itu, "Katsuki akan sedih, bila aku tidak bisa mengingat."

"Aku… sedih?"

Gadis di hadapannya kembali mengangguk dan ia berkata, "Ketika aku tidak bisa mengingat tentang Katsuki, Katsuki bersedih. Makanya… makanya kalau aku bisa mengingat seperti apa rumah kita, mungkin… mungkin Katsuki tidak akan… sedih."

Katsuki mengerjapkan matanya ketika mendengar alasan Izuku. Ia menatap gadis yang tertunduk di hadapannya itu sebelum menyentuhkan satu tangannya pada kepala gadis itu. Ia pun menyentuhkan kepalanya ke bahu si gadis dan berkata. "Terima kasih."

"Kat…suki?"

"Tapi… seperti ini pun tak apa," lanjut Katsuki sambil menatap manik sehijau zamrud milik gadis itu. "Tak bisa mengingat rumah, tak bisa mengingatku pun… tak apa. Aku sudah cukup bersyukur bahwa kau masih hidup."

"T-tapi…"

"Jangan dipikirkan," ucap pemuda itu lagi sambil mengusap-usap rambut gadis itu perlahan dan mengangkat kepalanya, "Kehilangan ingatan bukan masalah besar untukku dibanding kehilanganmu."

Gadis itu terdiam sedikit mendengar perkataan Katsuki. Ia menatap manik delimanya yang memandanginya itu sebelum kembali menundukkan kepala. Dibiarkannya pemuda itu menyentuh rambutnya sementara dengan sedikit pelan ia berkata, "Katsuki… baik sekali."

Alis Katsuki kembali terangkat saat mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Apa… katanya? Dia baik? Apa ia tak salah dengar?

"Aku… pasti beruntung sekali," ujar gadis itu, "memiliki suami seperti Katsuki."

Tangan yang selama ini mengusap-usap kepala gadis itu terhenti ketika mendengar ucapan si gadis. Bahkan sang pemiliknya pun hanya dapat tertegun ketika mendengar perkataan tersebut. Tenggorokannya tercekat hingga ia tak dapat mengucapkan apa pun sebagai respon.

Beruntung? Gadis itu menganggap dirinya beruntung memiliki suami seperti dirinya? Gadis itu…

"Katsuki," gadis itu mengangkat manik sehijau zamrudnya dan menatap pemuda berambut ash blonde di hadapannya dengan sedikit antusias. "Apa… selama ini aku istri yang baik bagi Katsuki?"

"A… itu…"

"Seperti apa aku selama ini, Katsuki?" Gadis itu bertanya lagi. "Aku… aku ingin tahu."

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu. Manik semerah delimanya bertemu dengan manik kehijauan gadis itu. Untuk beberapa saat, ia tak mengatakan apa pun, hingga gadis itu memanggil namanya sekali lagi. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tapi bila ia tidak menjawab gadis itu akan sangat curiga. Ia tak punya pilihan selain berkata, "Kau… kau istri yang baik."

Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya dan sedikit keraguan menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Kenapa… pemuda itu tak langsung menjawab? Kenapa… kelopak mata pemuda itu bergetar saat ia bertanya seperti apa dirinya? Apakah… itu pertanyaan yang sulit untuk pemuda itu? Apakah… pemuda itu … berbohong padanya?

Ia tidak percaya dan karenanya ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Katsuki, kalau aku istri yang buruk, katakan saja! Aku... aku akan berubah."

Kelopak mata pemuda itu kembali bergetar dan tanpa bisa dicegahnya, pemuda itu mendekatkan diri dan memeluknya. Gadis itu merasakan gelengan lemah di bahunya diikuti dengan perkataan, "Tidak. Kau benar-benar baik. Sangat baik."

"Katsuki…" Gadis itu memaksanya, tapi yang dikatakan pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu tetap sama.

"Gadis yang baik. Istri yang sangat baik." Ia berkata. "Aku… bersyukur memilikimu."

"Kat…"

"Sangat…," lanjut pemuda itu sembari mencengkeram erat rambut ikal si gadis, "bersyukur."

Mendengar perkataannya, gadis itu ingin sekali menjawab, namun ia menahan ucapannya. Sesaat sebelum memeluknya, ia sempat melihat ekspresi di wajah pemuda itu. Seperti itukah wajah yang begitu bersyukur karena memiliki istri seperti dirinya? Kenapa wajah itu… tidak menunjukkan kebahagiaan dan kebanggaan? Kenapa… wajah itu menunjukkan kesakitan dan kesedihan? Bukankah kalau ia sangat bersyukur, ia tak akan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu?

Istri yang baik, tidak akan membuat suaminya berwajah seperti itu saat mengatakan bahwa ia bersyukur 'kan? Apakah… ia sungguh-sungguh istri yang baik bagi pemuda itu? Atau pemuda itu hanya menenangkannya semata karena ia tidak bisa mengingat apa pun?

Izuku bingung. Sangat bingung. Namun setiap kali ia melihat manik delima di mata pemuda itu, Izuku tahu bahwa pemuda ini memiliki perasaan yang sangat besar padanya. Sepasang manik delima yang terus mengawasinya ketika ia terlelap dan sepasang mata yang terus menjaganya sekalipun ia takut karena tak bisa mengingat apa pun. Ia merasa aman ketika melihat dirinya terpantul di manik merah itu, walaupun terkadang, ada perasaan lain yang tidak ia kenali setiap kali ia memandang jauh ke dalamnya.

Masih banyak yang ingin Izuku ketahui tentang pemuda ini, namun sayangnya, Izuku tak dapat memikirkannya lebih lanjut karena mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Suara itu membuat pemuda yang memeluknya pun mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Izuku dan menjauhkan diri sedikit. Tak lama kemudian, pintu digeser dan seorang perawat masuk sembari membawa troli.

"Selamat pagi," sapa si perawat sambil meletakkan makanan yang berada di dalam nampan stainless ke meja di samping tempat tidur Izuku. "Saya letakkan makanannya di sini, ya?"

Izuku mengangguk dan membiarkan perawat meletakkan nampan berisi makanan tersebut. Ia memerhatikan ketika si perawat menoleh sedikit pada pemuda di sampingnya dan berkata, "Apakah Tuan Bakugou ingin makanan Anda diletakkan di sini?"

Katsuki menoleh mendengar perkataan si perawat dan ia berkata, "Ah, ya."

Si perawat meletakkan satu nampan makanan lain di atas nampan milik Izuku. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun undur diri dan menghilang di balik pintu. Sementara itu perhatian Izuku terarah pada dua buah nampan yang ada di atas meja dan kembali menatap Katsuki. Sembari meringis, ia pun berkata, "Aku penasaran dengan menunya."

Alis Katsuki kembali terangkat. Tangannya menyentuh salah satu nampan dan membuka penutupnya. Ia tidak terkejut melihat bubur dengan beragam sayur terhidang di hadapannya. Sambil menunjukkan isi makanannya pada Izuku, pemuda itu berkata, "Mungkin aku akan membeli makanan di kantin."

Izuku tertawa mendengar komentarnya dan ia berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku juga!"

Perkataan gadis itu diikuti dengan tindakannya yang hendak turun dari ranjang sembari menumpukan dirinya pada tiang infus di sampingnya. Namun sebelum ia berpijak, Katsuki sudah memutari ranjang tersebut sambil menahan tangan gadis itu. Ia pun berkata setelahnya, "Biar aku saja yang membeli. Kau di sini saja, Izuku!"

"Tapi…" Katsuki ragu-ragu. "Aku juga ingin ikut."

Menggelengkan kepala, Katsuki berkata, "Kau masih lemah, harus banyak istirahat. Sebaiknya kau di sini saja!"

Sebenarnya Izuku masih ingin membantah, namun mendengar perkataan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, Izuku akhirnya memilih untuk patuh. Ia membiarkan Katsuki mengitari kembali tempat tidurnya, sebelum pria itu beranjak menuju ke pintu. Ia masih bisa melihat punggung pemuda itu sebelum benar-benar menghilang di baliknya. Ketika pemuda itu meninggalkannya, barulah ia menatap ke arah lain.

"Katsuki," gumamnya, "Bakugou… Katsuki."

Katsuki sendiri berjalan menuju ke koridor yang mengarah ke lift. Ia turun ke lantai dasar, mengikuti petunjuk arah yang bertuliskan 'Food Court' dan melangkahkan kakinya ke sana. Sayangnya, ia tidak menemukan apa pun selain kios-kios yang masih tertutup. Ia lupa bahwa jam baru berlalu tiga puluh menit sejak ia menelepon Kirishima sebelumnya. Belum waktunya kios-kios ini buka dan menghidangkan makanan.

Menarik satu bangku di dekatnya, Katsuki pun duduk dengan punggung menempel dengan sandaran kursi. Pemuda berambut pirang pucat yang tidak beraturan itu menengadah menatap langit-langit kantin. Matanya terpejam sementara ingatannya kembali berputar pada percakapan mereka sebelumnya.

 _'_ _Aku pasti beruntung sekali.'_

Katsuki menggeleng pelan.

 _'_ _Memiliki suami seperti Katsuki.'_

Sekali ini mata Katsuki kembali terbuka dan ia kembali menatap langit-langit. Matanya sedikit menyipit dan ia kembali menelan ludah. Izuku merasa beruntung karena memiliki suami seperti dirinya. Entah apa yang akan gadis itu katakan, kalau ia ingat akan peristiwa yang sudah lama berlalu itu.

 _"_ _Kacchan! Kacchan sakit!" Gadis itu meringis, menahan sakit di pergelangan tangannya. "Lepaskan aku!"_

 _Berjalan di depan si gadis, Katsuki mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya kuat-kuat, menyeretnya untuk terus berjalan. Beberapa pasang mata memandang penuh ingin tahu pada mereka, namun tak ada satu pun yang berniat untuk menolong si gadis. Lebih baik bagi mereka untuk menjaga jarak aman dibanding berurusan dengan Bakugou Katsuki._

 _"_ _Kacchan…"_

 _Entah tidak mendengar, entah berpura-pura tidak mendengar, pemuda itu terus saja berjalan dengan Izuku terseok-seok di belakangnya. Begitu tiba di depan lift, ia menempelkan kartu dan menekan tombol yang menunjukkan lantai tempat apartemennya berada. Pintu lift pun kembali tertutup ketika keduanya sudah masuk. Perlahan lift bergerak membawa mereka menuju tempat tinggal Katsuki._

 _Lift membawa mereka naik, lantai demi lantai. Di dalam, baik pemuda yang mencengkeram tangannya maupun si gadis, tak ada yang bicara. Keduanya seolah tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Paling tidak hingga pintu lift kembali terbuka dan menunjukkan bagian depan pintu masuk apartemen Katsuki. Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda itu menempalkan kembali kuncinya dan menunggu hingga lampu hijau di atas gagang pintu berkedip sebelum mendorong pintunya._

 _Tanpa menutup pintunya, pemuda itu menyeret Izuku masuk dan baru melepaskannya begitu mereka sudah berada di ruang keluarga. Mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu sofa, pemuda itu kembali berkata, "Duduklah, Deku!"_

 _Gadis itu tidak bergerak. Ia masih berdiri tepat di tempat Katsuki meninggalkannya._

 _"_ _Kubilang duduk, sialan!" Katsuki berkata dengan nada tinggi. "Duduklah, sebelum aku kehilangan kesabaranku!"_

 _Pembangkangan hanya akan membuat Katsuki semakin naik darah. Gadis ini paham akan hal itu dan memilih untuk tidak membantah. Perlahan, gadis berambut ikal itu melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Katsuki dan mengambil tempat di salah satu sofa yang jauh dari tempat Katsuki duduk. Menundukkan kepala, gadis itu pun kembali diam._

 _"_ _Aku melihatmu dengan Shouto," ujar Katsuki. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?"_

 _Gadis itu masih menunduk. Tidak mengatakan apa pun._

 _"_ _Jawab, Deku!"_

 _Walaupun sudah mendengar nada perintah, gadis itu tak kunjung menjawab. Ia tetap menunduk, seolah tak mendengar ucapannya._

 _Melihatnya, Katsuki pun kembali naik darah sehingga ia berkata, "Jawab aku, sialan!"_

 _Kepala gadis itu diangkat dan ia menatap Katsuki. Tidak ada isakan, tidak ada airmata. Gadis iitu hanya menatap Katsuki. Kelelahan terpancar dari kata-katanya._

 _"_ _Apa lagi… yang harus kukatakan?"_

 _"_ _Apa pun!" Katsuki kembali membentak. "Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau bersamanya? Kenapa kau bisa tertawa seperti itu bersamanya sementara kau tidak pernah menunjukkan tawa seperti itu di hadapanku?"_

 _Gadis itu menatap Katsuki dan ia berkata, "Kau ingin aku tertawa?"_

 _"_ _Apa?"_

 _"_ _Diteriaki seperti ini olehmu," ujar gadis itu dengan pandangan yang membuat tenggorokan Katsuki tercekat, "dan kau masih memintaku untuk tertawa?"_

 _Katsuki ingin sekali membantah. Namun ia tidak dapat mengatakan apa pun. Pandangan gadis itu seolah menyalahkannya, seolah mengatakan bahwa ini semua salahnya yang membuat hubungan mereka menjadi seperti ini._

 _Menjawab permintaan Katsuki, gadis itu pun membuka mulutnya dan suara tawanya memenuhi ruangan. Ya, gadis itu tertawa, tapi bukan tawa yang sama seperti yang Katsuki lihat saat gadis itu bersama Todoroki Shouto. Gadis itu tidak menitikkan airmata saat tersenyum di depan Shouto. Gadis itu seharusnya tertawa bahagia, bukan seperti ini._

 _"_ _Hentikan…," Katsuki berkata. "Hentikan kubilang!"_

 _"_ _Kau ingin aku tertawa, bukan?" Gadis itu balas berkata. "Aku sudah tertawa."_

 _Bukan. Bukan yang seperti ini. Ini… menyakitkan. Gadis ini… tidak ingin tertawa. Gadis ini hanya menunjukkan ekspresi yang belakangan ini sering Katsuki lihat. Ekspresi yang selalu membuat Katsuki tersiksa, ekspresi yang membuatnya harus menelan berbagai pil untuk menenangkan diri._

 _"_ _Tidak," kata Katsuki sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak seperti ini. Kau tidak seperti ini di depannya."_

 _Izuku mengangguk. "Ya, aku sendiri pun tidak pernah merasa menjadi diriku sendiri ketika bersama Bakugou Katsuki"_

 _Katsuki ingin berteriak, ingin marah dan membentak ketika mendengar perkataan gadis di hadapannya. Tapi anehnya, semua amarahnya seolah terkunci ketika manik hijau zamrud itu menatapnya. Dulu manik hijau zamrud itu tidak menatapnya seperti ini. Manik hijau zamrud itu tidak memberinya ekspresi muak dan terluka… seperti ini…_

 _"_ _Kau bertanya kenapa aku bisa tertawa di depan Shouto?" Gadis itu kembali berkata, "Kenapa kau tidak bercermin dan menatap dirimu sendiri. Haruskah aku tertawa di hadapan orang yang meneriakiku 'sialan' setiap kali aku tidak menjawab?"_

 _Sejak kapan ia meneriaki gadis ini 'sialan'? Sejak kapan perkataan lembutnya berubah menjadi makian? Sejak kapan gadis ini mulai berhenti tertawa dan menatapnya seperti ini?_

 _"_ _Benar juga," kata gadis itu sambil mengangguk, "kenapa aku masih terus bersamamu, padahal ada orang sebaik Shouto di dekatku."_

 _Manik merah Katsuki melebar. Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Izuku… Izuku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Izuku…_

 _"_ _Kenapa aku harus bertahan mati-matian," lanjut gadis itu, "untuk seseorang yang tidak menghargaiku?"_

 _Tidak menghargainya? Katsuki selalu menghargainya. Katsuki selalu menganggapnya berharga. Karena itulah Katsuki selalu menjaganya mati-matian, menjauhkannya mati-matian dari orang lain karena ia takut mereka akan merebut miliknya. Tidak sadarkah gadis ini bahwa semua itu ia lakukan karena gadis ini sangat berharga?_

 _"_ _Aku… tidak menghargaimu?" Katsuki mengulang ucapannya. "Aku?"_

 _Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, tidak berani mendekat padanya dan mencengkeram lagi pergelangan tangannya erat. Ia berusaha berpaling, namun Katsuki memaksa agar pandangannya kembali terarah padanya. Tidak punya pilihan, Izuku pun kembali menatapnya dengan membawa seluruh kekecewaan dan rasa sakit yang selalu ia dapatkan ketika bersama pemuda itu._

 _Melihatnya, Katsuki pun menurunkan tangannya. Bukan ini. Bukan ini cara manik sehijau zamrud itu menatapnya dulu. Bukan ini._

 _"_ _Kenapa?" Gadis itu berkata lagi sambil menatap mata Katsuki. "Kau mau memukulku? Silakan!"_

 _Tidak. Katsuki tidak ingin memukulnya. Gadis ini gadis yang sangat berharga baginya. Katsuki… tidak ingin memukulnya._

 _"_ _Kau boleh memukulmu sepuas hatimu, Bakugou Katsuki!" Gadis itu berkata lagi sambil menatapnya. "Tapi aku takkan pernah jadi milikmu!"_

 _Tak pernah menjadi milik… nya? Bukankah… selama ini Izuku adalah miliknya? Bukankah selama ini ia mempertahankannya… karena Izuku adalah miliknya?_

 _Katsuki memegangi kepalanya. Ia menatap gadis itu sembari menggelengkan kepala. Tidak. Ini tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Ia sangat mencintai gadis ini. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti gadis ini. Kenapa? Kenapa gadis ini menatapnya seperti itu?_

 _Izuku… Izukunya yang ia cintai. Izuku yang ingin dilindunginya… Kenapa menatapnya seperti itu? Kenapa Katsuki tidak menemukan kebahagiaan yang ia cari? Kenapa Katsuki hanya menemukan kesedihan, kemarahan, kekecewaan dan rasa sakit, di bola mata yang ia cintai itu?_

 _Sebelum ia dapat menyadarinya, kedua tangan Katsuki sudah mencengkeram erat kepalanya. Pemuda itu menjerit dan terus menjerit, namun gadis itu tak mendekat padanya. Gadis itu hanya menatapnya, takut dan ngeri._

 _Jangan… jangan melihatnya seperti itu! Gadis itu tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu. Kalau gadis itu hanya menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu ketika bersamanya, lebih baik gadis itu pergi. Lebih baik gadis itu… pergi saja._

 _"_ _Pergi," Katsuki berkata tanpa sadar. "Pergi!"_

 _Benak Katsuki meminta gadis itu untuk pergi, tapi batinnya menjerit. Ia tidak ingin gadis itu beranjak. Walaupun begitu, setiap kali ia menatap ke manik sehijau zamrud dan tak menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia kembali berteriak, "Pergi!"_

 _Gadis itu tidak menunggu. Ia segera bangkit dari sofa dan berlari menuju pintu sembari menatap Katsuki dengan waspada. Begitu ia sudah berada di ambang pintu, gadis itu menatapnya sekali sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepala dan meninggalkannya. Ia mendengar bunyi pintu ditutup dan saat itu keheningan pun melandanya._

 _"_ _Deku…" Katsuki berkata sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ketika manik sehijau zamrud itu tidak tertuju padanya, barulah kesadarannya kembali. Namun sudah terlambat untuk mengatakannya._

 _"_ _Jangan… pergi…"_

 _Daun pintu yang menyembunyikan gadis itu tetap tergantung di tempatnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa gadis itu akan kembali._

 _"_ _Jangan pergi…"_

 _Sudah terlambat. Ia sudah sangat terlambat untuk mengatakannya._

"Izuku…"

Katsuki tersentak ketika ia merasakan ada sedikit guncangan di tangannya. Manik merahnya langsung bergerak mencari-cari dengan panik. Namun ia terkejut ketika melihat sepasang manik hijau zamrud yang ia cari berada di hadapannya. Sesaat, ia mundur dan sedikit gentar saat melihatnya. Ia takut menemukan pandangan terluka dan kesakitan itu lagi.

"Katsuki?" Suara bernada khawatir memenuhi indera pendengarannya dan perlahan-lahan, manik merahnya menangkap kesan berbeda yang dipancarkan oleh kedua manik sehijau zamrud itu "Katsuki baik-baik saja?"

"A-aku…," Katsuki masih tergagap sedikit. Ia berusaha menguasai dirinya sendiri dengan berkata, "Y-ya, baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau ada di sini, Izuku?"

"Aku… aku menyusulmu karena kau tidak kembali," ujar gadis itu dengan ragu-ragu. "Apa… apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?"

Cepat-cepat Katsuki menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?"

Sekali lagi pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu mengangguk dan menyunggingkan sedikit senyum yang dipaksakan. Ia tahu, kekhawatiran gadis itu tidak berkurang, karenanya ia pun kembali berkata, "Daripada itu, bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak meninggalkan tempatmu, Izuku? Kenapa kau ke sini? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kepalamu pusing?"

Gadis berambut hijau itu menggelengkan kepala dan ia berkata, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Katsuki. Aku baik-baik saja."

Mengikuti Izuku, Katsuki pun menggeleng dan ia berkata, "Kau seharusnya banyak beristirahat, Izuku! Ayo kita kembali ke kamarmu!"

"T-tapi…," kata gadis itu sembari memegangi ujung kemejanya.

"Ayo!" Katsuki berkata sambil bangkit berdiri dari kursi yang ditempatinya dan memapah gadis di sampingnya.

Melihat reaksi pemuda di sampingnya, dahi si gadis pun berkerut dan ia berkata, "Apa… apa aku merepotkan Katsuki?"

"Merepotkan?" Katsuki mengulang pertanyaan si gadis dengan bingung. "Tidak. Kau tidak merepotkan. Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Karena…," kata gadis itu sembari menunduk, "Katsuki tidak bisa memejamkan mata ketika di dekatku, dan… dan begitu tertidur, Katsuki pun memanggil namaku dengan gelisah. Aku… apa sebenarnya aku… sangat merepotkan Katsuki sebelumnya? Apa aku bukan istri yang baik sebelumnya?"

"Tidak," sanggah Katsuki cepat. "Bukan karena itu…"

"Katsuki tidak perlu berbohong," kata gadis itu lagi. "Kalau aku bukan istri yang baik, Katsuki boleh mengatakannya padaku."

"Tidak, aku…"

"Jangan berbohong padaku!" Izuku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau aku istri yang baik, Katsuki tidak akan memanggil namaku seperti itu. Katsuki tidak akan bersedih ketika menatapku, juga tidak akan menghindariku. Aku… aku pasti bukan istri yang baik."

Untuk sesaat, Katsuki sampai tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia sudah banyak berbohong dan ia akan terus berbohong. Sekarang ketika gadis itu meminta untuk tidak berbohong padanya, Katsuki tidak tahu apakah ia tengah berbohong atau berkata jujur.

"Izuku…"

Kepala gadis itu terangkat dan ia menatap pemuda yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kalau kau bukan istri yang baik," kata pemuda itu lagi, "aku tak mungkin berada di sini dan menjagaimu semalaman suntuk."

"Tapi…"

"Untuk apa aku takut kehilangan istriku," lanjut si pemuda, "kalau ia bukan istri yang baik."

Masih menatap pemuda itu, Izuku pun menoleh ke arahnya. Namun yang ditemuinya hanya manik semerah delima yang memantulkan bayangannya. Manik semerah delima yang takut kehilangannya dan belum pernah ia temukan di mata orang lain.

Ia tahu, pemuda ini mungkin tak sepenuhnya berkata jujur. Tapi, ia juga tahu bahwa pemuda itu memiliki perasaan yang sangat besar padanya. Perasaan besar yang mungkin telah menyakiti pemuda itu dan mungkin tanpa sadar, selama ini ialah yang telah menyakitinya.

Izuku tak ingin percaya, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan. Ia tak ingin mendebat pemuda ini lagi. Ia tak ingin menyakiti pemuda ini lebih lanjut.

"Apa… aku benar-benar istri yang baik, Katsuki?"

Katsuki kembali menatap manik sehijau zamrud yang memancarkan keingintahuan itu. Ia tidak ingin mengubah manik itu menjadi kesedihan lagi, ia tak ingin melihatnya lagi. Ia tahu konsekuensi perbuatannya nantinya, tapi untuk saat ini, ia tak ingin lagi melihat mimpi buruk itu. Karenanya, ia pun berkata, "Ya. Ya, Izuku."

.

.

.

(t.b.c)

 _Author's note :_

 _Ups! Oke, sedikit tambahan, untuk penyebutan setelah Izuku kehilangan ingatan, panggilan Kacchan untuknya akan jadi 'Izuku' , sementara sebelumnya, Kacchan akan panggil dia 'Deku'. Karena… (mungkin nanti penjelasan Kacchan beda) buat saya kata 'Deku' itu lebih cocok disebut dengan sedikit teriak, sementara kalo dia lagi adem, lebih cocok panggil 'Izuku'. (nggak, nggak gitu oy!)_

 _Aniway :_

 _ **Fujoshi desu XD**_ _: YAY! Highfive! Senang karena berhasil bikin seorang fujo doki2 sendiri :P dan… yak ane sadar banget ambil judul yang uda terkenal, tapi… tenang, storynya nggak bakalan sama, walaupun untuk genrenya agak nyerempet dikittttt….._

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _: Holla Hikacchi! Kita ketemu lagi XD semoga kamu juga kepikiran buat meramaikan fandom sini :P Thank you banget uda menyempatkan diri untuk repiu dan saya berusaha semoga jadi story yang tetep kamu suka XD_

 __ _: Holla Zzich XD salam kenal. Iya, di fandom ini, ini fic pertama saya, so please be easy on me (w/ glittering puppy eyes- makin ditampol malah)_

 _LOL, iya, nggak bakalan ampe 90 kok, tenang. Saya pake 90 hari karena saya pikir kayaknya kecepetan deh kalo bikin orang suka dalam waktu kurang dari itu, walopun sebenernya suka sendiri nggak ada ukuran waktu sih. Begitu pertimbangan awalnya XD_

 _ **Shin Aoi**_ _: holla Ao, salam kenal XD_

 _Betulll, garis besar ceritanya seperti itu. Nasib Todo-kun sendiri… ehem, berhubung dia masih di Amerika, semoga dia tetap tenang dan adem ayem di sana ya (nggak mungkin)_

 _ **kyunauzunami**_ _: Holla Kyu! Kita ketemu lagi juga di sini XD senang sekali kalo kamu suka ceritanya, semoga kamu makin suka dan makin jatuh cinta lagi sama cerita ke depannya_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _thank you for reading this fic and if you mind, please leave any review so I know there's someone read this fic._

 _Thank you once again and PLUSSSS ULTRAAAA!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's note :_**

 _Sebelumnya, saya pernah info bahwa walaupun judulnya 90Days, nggak mungkin saya akan tulis 90 chapter, jadi jangan kaget ya kalau tiba-tiba day nya diloncat seperti kali ini. Kemudian, supaya kalian nggak bingung, kata Day di judul pun akan diganti sama Chapter, tapi sebagai penanda waktu saya tetap akan pake kata 'Day' di dalam cerita. Thank you :D_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia** not mine

 **90 days** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC a lot, Typos, Fem!Izuku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 3 : Call your name**

 **Day 4**

Katsuki meletakkan lap yang dipegangnya di atas meja dan menggerakan sedikit tubuhnya. Ia baru saja akan beranjak ke ruang tamu dan mengistirahatkan diri di ruang keluarga ketika melihat gadis yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Mengangkat tangan, gadis itu berusaha meraih sudut yang melebihi jangkauannya.

Ia mengamatinya sesaat. Si gadis tengah berjinjit sembari memegangi bingkai kaca dengan satu tangannya sementara tangannya yang lain terulur ke sudut yang lebih tinggi. Kelihatannya gadis itu tengah berusaha keras untuk mencapai sudut tersebut walaupun dalam hati Katsuki tahu bahwa sudut itu tak mungkin diraih hanya dengan melompat-lompat kecil. Dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu, Katsuki akhirnya mendekat pada si gadis dan berdiri di belakangnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Tadinya ia akan terus berdiam diri bila saja gadis itu tidak berpaling dan melebarkan bola mata ketika menyadari kehadirannya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Izuku?"

Dengan mengerjapkan matanya, gadis itu menunjukkan lap kotor yang dipegangnya dan ia berkata, "Membersihkan kaca?"

"Aku tahu," jawab Katsuki yang memindahkan lap di tangan si gadis ke tangannya sendiri. Ia pun mengambil tempat gadis itu dan berdiri di sampingnya, "Tapi bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu untuk duduk saja sebelumnya?"

Melihat lap di tangannya sudah berpindah ke tangan pemuda berambut pirang nan pucat itu, Izuku pun mencoba mengambilnya dengan refleks. Sayang gerakan tangan Katsuki sedikit lebih cepat darinya sehingga gadis itu hanya mendapatkan lengannya. Namun bukan Izuku namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja. Walaupun kekuatannya tak seberapa, gadis itu mencoba menarik lengan pemuda yang merebut lap dari tangannya itu. Ia berharap dengan demikian pekerjaannya akan kembali padanya.

Sayangnya bukannya lap yang ia dapat melainkan wajah lelah pemuda itu yang dihadapkan padanya. Pemuda itu bahkan menambahkannya dengan nada peringatan yang sudah Izuku hapal dengan baik.

"Izuku…"

Masih keras kepala, Izuku kembali berkata, "Aku ingin membantu. Katsuki sendirian saja tidak mungkin membersihkan rumah seluas ini."

Alis terangkat dan Katsuki berkata, "Memang tidak mungkin, ini seharusnya pekerjaan para pelayan yang entah ada di mana sekarang. Seenaknya saja mereka meninggalkan villa dalam keadaan berdebu seperti ini."

Meskipun Izuku tahu bahwa seharusnya pelayanlah yang mengerjakannya, tetap saja gadis itu tidak bisa berdiam diri dan membiarkan pemuda yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu yang membersihkan rumah. Tidak mungkin ia hanya duduk dan ongkang-ongkang kaki di sofa sementara suaminya sibuk marah-marah dan mengelap ruangan dengan jengkel. Hilang ingatan pun bukan alasan baginya untuk duduk dan bersantai sementara suaminya berkeliling melakukan pekerjaan rumah.

"Iya." Izuku mengangguk menyetujui ucapan sang suami. Gadis itu kemudian berkata lagi penuh harap. " Makanya izinkan aku membantumu, Katsuki."

"Kau ini baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit," kata si pemuda mengingatkan. "Lebih baik kau duduk saja di sofa."

"T-tapi itu 'kan tugasku sebagai istri…"

Sekali ini dengan nada tak ingin dibantah, Katsuki berkata, "Duduklah Izuku!"

Walaupun baru bertemu pemuda ini beberapa hari, Izuku sudah dapat membedakan intonasi yang digunakan pemuda itu. Seperti saat ini misalnya, sesekali pemuda itu akan mengeluarkan nada itu ketika Izuku tidak menurut. Kalau sudah seperti ini, biasanya Izuku sekalipun tak dapat mengucapkan apa pun lagi. Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk patuh walaupun wajahnya akan menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa yang teramat jelas di mata Katsuki.

Namun gadis itu pun tak menurutinya begitu saja. Bukannya duduk seperti yang diminta, si gadis justru menundukkan kepala di samping Katsuki, memalingkan pandangan sementara bibirnya merengut. Hanya permasalahan sepele memang, tapi bagi gadis yang tak suka dikekang itu, hal seperti ini justru membuatnya merasa dibatasi oleh si pemuda.

Ia tahu maksud suaminya baik. Ia tahu bahwa suaminya tak ingin ia terlalu kelelahan sehingga memperingatkannya seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja Izuku tidak suka. Terlebih di saat ia ingin mengenal pemuda di sampingnya ini lebih baik.

Hal semacam ini sepertinya luput di mata Katsuki. Pemuda itu benar-benar serius mengerjakan pekerjaannya hingga tak menyadari bahwa gadis yang dimintanya duduk masih berdiri di sampingnya. Ia baru menyadarinya ketika akan berpindah ke samping untuk mengelap kaca. Ketika dilihatnya gadis itu masih tertunduk dengan bibir merengut, barulah ia menyadari kesalahannya.

Kepala tertunduk, sorot mata yang tak mengarah padanya sudah cukup membekas di ingatan Katsuki. Katsuki sudah melihatnya berkali-kali baik sebelum mereka berpisah maupun setelah mereka berpisah. Melihatnya cukup untuk membuat pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendekat pada si gadis. Ia tahu bahwa lagi-lagi ia mengecewakan gadis itu.

Hanya permasalahan sepele sebenarnya. Katsuki hanya ingin gadis ini istirahat karena tidak mau gadis ini tumbang, tapi gadis itu tidak mengerti. Ingin mengalah pun tidak mudah rasanya. Sekalipun ia tahu bahwa mungkin ia benar, tetap saja ekspresi kecewa sudah terlanjur muncul di wajah si gadis. Jalan satu-satunya untuk melenyapkannya hanyalah mengalah. Dan itulah yang ia coba lakukan saat ini.

"Ini...," Katsuki akhirnya menyerahkan lap di tangannya pada gadis yang masih berdiri di sampingnya.

Perkataan pemuda itu membuat perhatian Izuku kembali beralih padanya. Masih dipenuhi dengan ekspresi kecewa, gadis itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada kedua manik merah Katsuki sebelum turun ke tangannya.

Ketika melihat benda yang diperebutkan tengah terulur padanya, bola mata si gadis pun langsung membelalak lebar. Ia menatap Katsuki dengan tidak percaya sehingga Katsuki harus menyodorkannya sekali lagi. Masih dengan ragu-ragu, diterimanya benda itu dan mendekat pada tepian jendela.

Melihat si gadis ragu-ragu, Katsuki pun menggerakkan tangannya, mencoba mengatakan pada gadis itu bahwa ia mengizinkan. Gadis itu sendiri sepertinya memahami maksudnya dan akhirnya mulai mengelap kaca seperti yang diinginkannya. Beberapa saat lamanya gadis itu menggosok-gosokkan lap ke kaca hingga akhirnya ekspresinya berubah serius.

Saking seriusnya gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa di belakang punggungnya, kedua manik merah itu tengah mengawasinya dengan tajam. Tentu saja tak semudah itu Katsuki setuju dan melepaskan pengawasannya dari gadis itu. Pikirnya, bagaimana kalau gadis itu tiba-tiba tumbang karena harus melompat-lompat saat mebersihkan kaca? Bagaimana kalau nantinya gadis itu demam karena terlalu lelah bekerja? Dan masih banyak kekhawatiran lainnya. Saking khawatirnya, Katsuki tak dapat menahan helaan napas dari bibirnya dan membuat gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya.

Dengan ekspresi yang seakan tidak tahu apa-apa, Katsuki pun balas menatap gadis itu. Namun sepertinya gadis itu sedikit menyadari kegelisahannya sehingga akhirnya gadis itu menunduk dan menyerahkan kembali lapnya.

"Aku... akan duduk," ujar gadis itu akhirnya. "Maaf..., Katsuki."

Mendengarnya, Katsuki pun tahu bahwa sikapnya membuat Izuku tidak nyaman. Gadis ini tidak seharusnya minta maaf. Gadis ini tidak salah apa-apa. Katsuki hanya ingin melindunginya, kenapa...jadi begini? Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengalah? Kenapa ia begini kekanakan hingga membuat gadis itu yang harus meminta maaf akibat pertengkaran kecil?

"Kat...suki?"

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut ketika melihat pemuda itu mendekat padanya. Lap yang ditawarkannya tergantung begitu saja di tangannya tak diambil. Alih-alih mengambil lapnya, pemuda satu itu justru membungkukkan badan di hadapannya dan memeluk pinggangnya. Sebelum Izuku menyadarinya, pemuda itu sudah mengangkatnya tinggi seraya berkata, "Ayo cepat! Aku tidak bisa menahanmu lama-lama!"

Awalnya gadis itu hanya mengerjapkan mata. Masih sedikit bingung gadis itu pun berkata, "A-apa aku.. cukup berat?"

Tidak. Sama sekali tidak berat. Katsuki malah heran karena bobot gadis itu sudah jauh berkurang dibanding yang diingatnya dulu. Tapi... memangnya kapan terakhir kali ia memeluk dan mengangkat gadis itu seperti ini? Apa yang ia tahu soal bobot gadis itu padahal sudah hampir dua tahun sejak ia memeluk gadis itu?

"K-Katsuki?"

"Tidak," jawabnya cepat sambil menatap gadis itu. Satu tangannya menahan Izuku sementara tangannya yang lain menunjuk ke suatu sudut. "Coba kau ulurkan tanganmu ke sana, sepertinya di sana masih kotor!"

"I-ini?"

"Ke kanan sedikit lagi."

Mencoba merentangkan tangannya, Izuku pun mencoba meraih sudut yang dimaksud. Ia menggosok bagian tersebut dengan segenap kekuatannya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dengan takut-takut pada pemuda itu. Begitu dilihatnya pemuda itu mengangguk, gadis itu pun mengambil napas penuh kelegaan.

Sayangnya, masih banyak sudut yang perlu digosoknya dengan cermat. Dibantu oleh Katsuki, Izuku menggosok kaca sementara pemuda itu mengangkatnya sesekali bila ia membutuhkan bantuan untuk sudut yang tak dapat diraih. Begitu terus hingga akhirnya kaca di ruang keluarga selesai dibersihkan.

"S-sudah," Izuku akhirnya berkata. "Turunkan aku, Katsuki!"

Mendengar permintaan gadis itu, Katsuki pun membungkukkan kembali badannya dan meletakkan si gadis hingga telapak kakinya menyentuh lantai. Mengamati sejenak hasi kerjanya, Katsuki pun menganggukkan kepala. Ia pun bergumam, "Lumayan juga."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya," jawabnya sambil menyentuh kepala Izuku, "kerja bagus."

Pujian itu membuat bibir si gadis bergetar sedikit sebelum membentuk lengkungan yang manis. Lengkungan itu pun menulari Katsuki dan membuat si pemuda menorehkan garis lengkung yang sama. Hanya saja berhubung ia tak ingin memperlihatkannya pada gadis itu, Katsuki pun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dari kepala Izuku sementara tangannya yang lain menyentuh kaus yang dikenakannya.

"Sebaiknya aku ganti baju dulu," ucap pemuda itu sembari berbalik. "Kau juga sebaiknya gantilah bajumu!"

"Ng..."

"Kamarmu ada di ujung," tunjuk pemuda itu sembari menaiki anak tangga dan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke kanan. "Baju-bajumu sudah kupindahkan semua ke sana."

"O-oh..."

Mengikutinya, gadis itu pun melangkahkan kaki mendekat padanya. Ia menaiki beberapa anak tangga hingga akhirnya ia berada di belakang si pemuda. Namun begitu Izuku sudah berada di dekatnya, pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya berlawanan dengan arah yang ditunjuknya. Melihatnya, Izuku pun kembali memanggil namanya.

"K-Katsuki..."

Katsuki menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil. Alisnya terangkat dan ia bergumam.

"M-mau..." tanya gadis itu sembari menyentuh kaus berwarna orange miliknya, "mau kemana?"

Pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu mengerjapkan matanya sedikit. Ia mengarahkan telunjuknya ke tempat yang akan ia tuju seraya berkata, "Ganti baju?"

Kembali gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa... di sana?"

" _Hm_?" Alis Katsuki terangkat dan ia berkata, "Bajuku di sana."

Dahi si gadis berkerut dan ia kembali bertanya, "Kenapa... bajumu berada di tempat yang berbeda dengan... bajuku?"

Katsuki menatapnya selama beberapa saat. Ia terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Apakah... baju-baju itu seharusnya berada di tempat yang sama?"

Gadis itu kembali menunjukkan raut wajah kebingungan dan ia berkata, "Apakah tidak?"

Sembari menyentuhkan satu tangannya lagi di rambut hijau si gadis, Katsuki kembali berkata, "Kau ini masih kehilangan ingatan, Izuku."

"Y-ya?"

"Kalau kau sudah dapat mengingatku, baru aku akan memindahkan kembali baju-bajumu ke kamarku," jawab pemuda itu sembari mengusap rambut yang selalu berantakan itu. "Untuk sekarang, mungkin akan lebih nyaman untukmu bila berada di kamar yang berbeda denganku."

"Ke.. napa?"

"Memangnya kau nyaman dengan pemuda asing yang tidur di sampingmu?"

"Tapi...," Izuku berkata sambil menatap pemuda itu dengan sedikit takut-takut, "bukankah Katsuki suamiku?"

Benak Katsuki mengatakan 'Ya' tapi hati kecilnya berkata, 'Tidak'. Tidak sinkronnya hati kecilnya dengan benaknya membuatnya sedikit terlambat ketika mengatakan, "Y-Ya, aku suamimu."

"Lalu?" Gadis itu kembali bertanya lagi. "Apa masalahnya?"

Tidak ada masalah selama mereka suami istri yang sesungguhnya. Justru Katsuki sangat mendambakan memeluk gadis itu di antara kedua tangannya ketika memejamkan mata dan menemukan gadis itu lagi ketika ia membuka mata. Tapi sayangnya, ia bukan suami gadis itu. Itulah masalah terbesar yang tidak diketahui gadis itu.

Mengangkat tangannya dari atas kepala gadis itu, Katsuki pun akhirnya berkata, "Tidak. Aku yang tidak bisa."

"Kat..suki?"

Tanpa mengucapkan apa pun lagi, pemuda itu menarik dirinya menjauhi Izuku. Ia terus berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Tangannya meraih gagang pintu itu dan mendorongnya sedikit hingga pintu terbuka. Ketika sosoknya sudah lenyap dari pandangan, barulah Izuku kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Padahal... begitu dekat," ujar Izuku sambil menatap tangan yang sebelumnya memegangi baju pemuda itu. "Tapi... tidak cukup."

Menghela napas, Izuku pun menatap sekali lagi pada koridor yang sebelumnya dilalui pemuda itu. Ia berdiam diri beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju ke tempat yang disebutkan oleh pemuda itu. Untuk sekali ini, gadis itu memilih untuk patuh tanpa memprotes.

Sementara itu, Katsuki sendiri bersandar di balik pintu kamarnya. Cukup lama ia menyandarkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mata. Menggelengkan kepala, Katsuki pun berjalan menuju ke lemari putih besar yang ada di samping ranjang dan membuka pintunya. Pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu memilih kaus tanpa lengan berwarna merah yang cocok dengan kulitnya sebelum mengganti kausnya yang basah karena keringat.

Ia baru saja selesai mengenakan baju ketika suara getaran mengganggu pendengarannya. Mendekat ke arah sumber suara, pemuda yang kini mengenakan kaus berwarna merah itu menuju ke meja kerja yang ada di kamarnya dan menemukan sumber yang mengusik telinga. Melihat benda itu bergetar, Katsuki pun mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil benda itu.

 _Handphone_ berbungkus _casing_ hijau tua di tangannya itu bergetar tanpa suara. Sebelumnya Katsuki memang sudah mematikan nada dering dan menggantinya dengan fungsi getar. Namun sepertinya fungsi getar pun tak lagi efektif bila bergetarnya sekeras ini. Mungkin lain kali ada baiknya ia mematikan saja seluruh nada dering maupun fungsi getar di _handphone_ tersebut.

Mengesampingkan soal getaran, Katsuki memandangi layar _handphone_ yang kini menyala dan menampilkan deretan huruf yang membentuk kata 'Shouto'. Lagi-lagi nama itu yang muncul di layar menggantikan nama-nama seperti 'Iida' maupun 'Uraraka'. Bila melihat banyaknya panggilan telepon yang ditinggalkan pemuda itu, Katsuki tahu sepertinya ia tidak bisa mengabaikan panggilannya kali ini.

Tapi biarpun begitu, Katsuki menunggu hingga teleponnya berhenti dan padam. Ia menghela napas lega begitu telepon berakhir dan membuka fitur _chatting_ untuk menuliskan pesan. Jemarinya pun menari di atas _handphone_ yang bukan miliknya itu dan ia berpesan, _'Maaf, Shouto. Aku tidak bisa menerima telepon. Sedang bersama Nenek.'_

Balasan pun datang lebih cepat dibanding yang diduga Katsuki.

 _'_ _Izuku? Di mana kau sekarang? Iida dan Urarakan bilang kau menghilang. Di mana kau?'_

Katsuki tahu, kedua orang itu pasti akan memberitahukan Shouto bila terjadi sesuatu pada Izuku. Namun ia sudah memikirkan jawabannya dan ia berkata, _'Ya, aku di rumah Nenek. Tidak sempat mengabari mereka, tapi aku baik-baik saja.'_

 _'_ _Nenek?'_

Jemari Katsuki kembali mengetik. Sepertinya Shouto tidak tahu bahwa Izuku masih punya Nenek. Memang Izuku yatim piatu karena kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal, tapi gadis itu masih punya Nenek dari pihak Ibunya. Katsuki rasa hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui fakta tersebut.

 _'_ _Ya,'_ ketik Katsuki sembari mengambil tempat di pinggir ranjang dan duduk di sana. _'Nenekku sakit keras sehingga aku pergi menjenguknya.'_

Tak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Katsuki harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama sebelum balasannya datang. Sembari menunggu, ia pun menempelkan punggungnya pada ranjang dan mengamati _handphone_ yang ada di tangannya. Ia baru mendekatkan benda itu ke wajahnya ketika merasakan getaran dan langsung membaca tulisan yang tertera di atasnya.

 _'_ _Sakit apa?'_

 _'_ _Gegar otak,'_ ketik Katsuki. Dulu Neneknya Izuku pernah jatuh dan gegar otak hingga harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama beberapa bulan. Tapi sekarang sepertinya beliau baik-baik saja dan sehat walafiat. _'Beliau belum sadarkan diri dari kemarin.'_

Kembali, jawaban tidak langsung muncul setelah Katsuki menuliskan pesannya. Sekali lagi Katsuki harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama dan memejamkan mata sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, _'Begitukah? Semoga Nenekmu cepat sembuh.'_

 _'_ _Terima kasih'_ ketik Katsuki cepat. Ia pikir semua pembicaraan ini sudah berakhir hingga pesan baru kembali muncul.

 _'_ _Apakah di sana sama sekali tidak bisa mengangkat telepon? Aku merindukan suaramu.'_

Sembari mendengus sinis, Katsuki pun langsung mematikan _handphone_. Pemuda satu itu pun melemparkan benda berwarna hijau itu ke sisi samping ranjangnya sebelum akhirnya berguling ke samping. Ia pun memejamkan matanya dan kembali memikirkan pesan tunangan gadis itu.

Merindukan suaranya katanya? Pemuda yang telah merebut gadis itu darinya dan membawanya sejauh mungkin gelisah karena tak dapat mendengar suara gadis itu selama beberapa hari? Konyol sekali. Bila dibandingkan dengan apa yang ia lakukan, ini sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya.

Selama dua tahun ini pemuda itu sudah menyembunyikan Izuku darinya. Membawanya jauh, memblokir semua komunikasinya dengan gadis itu. Ia bahkan tak mengizinkannya bertemu kembali dengan gadisnya dan ketika Katsuki berhasil menemuinya, gadis itu justru menunjukkan ekspresi yang tak ingin dilihatnya. Kegelisahan yang dialami Todoroki Shouto sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan yang ia alami.

Dan jangan kira Katsuki akan berbaik hati dengan membiarkannya menemui atau berbicara dengan gadis itu. Tidak mungkin ia menyia-nyiakan kesempatan di saat gadis itu sedang kehilangan ingatan dan tidak tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Kesempatan semacam ini tak mungkin disia-siakannya begitu saja hanya karena seorang Todoroki Shouto ingin mendengar suara gadis itu 'kan?

Tapi... biarpun begitu Katsuki sadar bahwa ia tidak mungkin berkomunikasi dengan Shouto hanya melalui fitur _chatting_. Tunangan Midoriya Izuku itu tidak dapat dikelabui semudah dirinya membohongi rekan atau karyawan Izuku. Bisa saja ia mengatakan pada teman Izuku bahwa dirinya harus merawat nenek. Bisa saja ia membohongi karyawan gadis itu dan mengatakan bahwa toko akan direnovasi selama tiga bulan selama ia masih membayarkan gaji mereka selama ini. Bisa saja ia mengelabui semua orang, tapi ia tidak mungkin mengelabui Todoroki Shouto semudah itu.

Ia harus berpikir ekstra bila ingin mengelabui pemuda itu. Kalau memang suaralah yang diinginkan oleh si pemuda, maka Katsuki harus memutar otak. Tentu saja ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Izuku sendiri yang menjawab telepon pemuda itu. Ia pasti akan membiarkan orang lain mengangkat teleponnya. Orang lain yang memiliki suara yang sama dengan Izuku.

Tapi... di mana mencari orang yang seperti itu? Mencarinya saja pasti membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun sebelum ia berhasil menipu Shouto. Ia membutuhkan jalan pintas yang mudah dan cepat, bukan cara yang lama seperti ini.

Pikir. Pikir. Bagaimana caranya? Kalau bukan suara, lalu apa yang dapat meyakinkan Shouto? Foto? Tidak. Tanpa suara foto saja tak ada artinya. Ia sendiri akan ragu bila tiba-tiba menerima foto tapi orang yang bersangkutan hanya mengirim pesan. Bisa saja foto itu dimanipulasi, bisa saja foto itu berbohong. Hanya satu yang dapat meyakinkan pemuda itu dan Katsuki rasa tak ada jalan lain lagi. Ia harus membuat Todoroki mendengar suara gadis itu.

 _Ng_! Tunggu sebentar! Kalau tidak salah dulu sekali Kirishima pernah berkata bahwa ada seseorang yang dapat menirukan suara orang lain. Mungkin kalau ia berhasil menemukan orang itu dan memintanya bersuara seperti Izuku...

Tidak mau membuang waktu, Katsuki pun langsung membuka matanya. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju ke meja untuk mengambil _handphone_ lain yang ada di atasnya. Begitu ia sudah mendapatkannya, Katsuki pun menyalakan _handphone_ berlayar lebar miliknya itu dan mencari nama kontak yang ditujunya. Ia tidak sabar hingga akhirnya orang yang dihubunginya itu mengangkat telepon dan menjawab panggilannya.

"Apa lagi?"

Suara bernada enggan yang menyapa Katsuki membuatnya yakin bahwa ia tengah berbicara dengan orang yang tepat. Melihat jam di tangan dan mendengar suara Kirishima, Katsuki sepertinya punya dugaan. Tanpa basa-basi pemuda itu pun berkata, "Lembur, Kirishima?"

Pertanyaan sensitif yang diajukan Katsuki membuat lawan bicaranya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Tak lama kemudian, dari telepon terdengar bunyi geraman diiringi dengan bunyi benda patah di belakang. Beberapa saat kemudian, sang lawan bicara pun berkata, " _Hee_? Menurutmu?"

"Ah, tumpukan dokumen itu sudah kau bereskan?"

"Dokumen?" Lawan bicaranya kembali berkata, "Kau masih berani menanyakan soal dokumen? Kau pikir ini gara-gara siapa? Kau pikir tumpukan dokumen ini milikku, _hah_? Di mana kau sekarang, Bakugou?"

Tak mau memberitahu lokasi, Katsuki hanya menjawab seperlunya. "Di suatu tempat. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Lalu apa?" Kirishima membalas dengan kejengkelan yang jelas dalam intonasinya, "Kapan kau kembali ke kantor?"

Berpikir sebentar, Katsuki pun menjawab, "Tiga bulan lagi?"

"Tiga bulan la..."

Nada tinggi lawan bicaranya langsung disela Katsuki. Pemuda itu mengabaikan sepenuhnya protes dan geraman Kirishima dan berkata, "Daripada itu Kirishima, apa kau tahu seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan meniru suara?"

"Meniru suara?" Nada suara Kirishima kembali tenang. "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

Memutar manik merah, Katsuki berkata, "Aku membutuhkan bantuannya. Kau punya nomor kontaknya?"

"Membutuhkan bantuannya?" Kirishima mengulangi perkataan atasannya itu. Sang bawahan pun terdiam cukup lama sebelum memelankan suaranya dan berkata, "Kejahatan apalagi yang kali ini kau lakukan?"

"Hei, jangan seenaknya berasumsi bahwa aku melakukan kejahatan!"

"Apalagi?" Sang lawan bicara kembali memperdengarkan nada tinggi diiringi keputusasaan. "Tidakkah kau punya belas kasihan, Bakugou? Pekerjaan yang kau tinggalkan sudah banyak, dan kau masih menambahnya dengan ulahmu yang tidak bertanggung jawab? Apalagi yang harus kuselesaikan kali ini? Melenyapkan seseorang? Mencuri dokumen? Mengikuti seseorang? Apa?"

"Tidak, bukan itu," jawab Katsuki cepat. "Aku hanya ingin tahu kontak si peniru suara. Carikan untukku!"

"Carikan untukmu?" ulang lawan bicaranya. "Kau pikir aku punya waktu senggang untuk..."

Tidak mau menedengar protes Kirishima, Katsuki pun memotong ucapan pemuda itu. Tahu bahwa bawahannya itu tidak bisa membantah, ia pun berkata, "Kirishima, kuberi waktu satu menit untuk mencari orang itu beserta kontaknya."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak punya waktu senggang untuk..."

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Katsuki langsung memutuskan telepon. Ia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menunggu hingga satu menit dan malah mematikan _handphone_ nya. Diletakkannya kembali benda itu ke atas meja sementara ia kembali ke luar. Satu masalah selesai, ia tinggal menunggu bawahannya itu mencarikan kontak yang dimintanya dan ia akan meminta orang itu untuk berbicara dengan Shouto.

Sedikit lega satu masalah terselesaikan, Katsuki pun beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Ia melangkahi ambang pintu dan berjalan di koridor. Dalam beberapa langkah, ia sudah tiba di ruang tengah yang terhubung dengan ruang keluarga. Sembari menuruni anak tangga, Katsuki mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok yang telah lebih dulu mengambil tempat di sofa.

"Izu..."

Belum selesai Katsuki memanggil namanya, tubuh gadis itu tahu-tahu semakin miring ke kanan dan jatuh menubruk sofa. Sedikit tergesa-gesa, Katsuki pun menghampirinya. Kepanikan melandanya ketika ia mendekat dan menemukan gadis itu sudah terbaring dengan setengah tubuhnya rata dengan sofa.

Tangannya menyentuh dahi gadis itu sementara tangannya yang lain menyentuh dahinya sendiri. Ia memejamkan mata selama beberapa saat untuk menilai kondisinya. Ketika dirasanya tidak ada masalah barulah ia kembali membuka matanya. Kedua manik merahnya terarah pada gadis yang terbaring dengan nyaman di sofa.

Sembari menghembuskan napas dengan teratur, gadis itu menyembunyikan kedua manik hijau zamrudnya di balik kelopak. Salah satu sisi kepalanya menempel rata dengan sofa sementara kedua tangannya bergelung di dekat tubuh. Beberapa helai rambut hijaunya jatuh menutupi wajah sehingga Katsuki pun mengulurkan tangan dan menyingkirkannya.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja," ujarnya sembari menggerakkan tangan untuk menepikan rambut hijau gadis itu agar tidak menghalangi wajah. "Kukira... kau sakit."

Tidak ada suara yang menanggapi perkataannya. Gadis itu masih terlelap, dengan sofa sebagai ranjangnya. Bergumam pelan, gadis itu sedikit tersenyum ketika merasakan jemari Katsuki menyisiri rambutnya. Bahkan di tengah ketidaksadarannya, gadis itu memanggil namanya dengan pelan hingga membuat seluruh indera Katsuki terjaga.

"Ka... tsuki..."

Gerakan tangan Katsuki langsung berhenti ketika mendengar namanya terucap dari bibir gadis itu. Ia memandangi gadis itu selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia mendekat dan menyentuhkan dahinya dengan dahi gadis itu. Matanya terpejam sementara tangannya memeluk kepala gadis itu.

"Lagi...," ucap pemuda itu, "kumohon sebutkan lagi..."

Gadis itu kembali bergumam namun tak ada nama Katsuki meluncur dari bibirnya. Matanya tetap terpejam sementara gadis itu terbuai dalam mimpi. Melihatnya, Katsuki pun menyentuhkan tangannya dan mengusap pelan rambut gadis itu.

Ia memandanginya selama beberapa saat, mengingat bagaimana gadis itu menyebut namanya sebelumnya.

 _"_ _Keluar! Keluar dari tokoku! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi, Bakugou Katsuki!"_

Katsuki kembali memejamkan mata dan mendekat pada gadis itu. Ia terdiam begitu lama hingga gumaman Izuku menyadarkannya. Bangkit dari posisinya, si pemuda pun menyentuh rambut gadis yang terlelap di hadapannya itu.

Masih sambil memandanginya pemuda itu pun berkata, "Selamat tidur, Izuku."

.

.

.

 _(t.b.c)_

 ** _Author's note:_**

 _Holla All XD thank you untuk review, favorit maupun follow nya XD, sungguh support yang luar biasa berhubung saia nggak biasa dengan genre 'drama', terlebih fandom baru TTATT_

 _But, aniway :_

 _ **Shin Aoi**_ _: Holla Ao :D iyaaa, dia protektif, posesif, tapi berlebihan semua, sama kayak quirksnya yang meledak-ledak, di sini doi pun meledak dalam hal lain :P_

 _Nah, saia juga setuju, sepertinya Deku bisa jadi istri yang baik, saia percaya. Kalaupun nggak bisa, jadi istri yang ceroboh dan nggak bisa diandelin juga imut-imut kok. Kacchan maupun Shouto suka keduanya :P_

 _ **Fujoshi desu**_ _: XD iyaaa, di mana2 Kirishima tetep best buddy nya Katsuki dan ane buat sedikit tertindas karena image dia sepertinya cocok_

 _Iyah, dia pun stress karena ulah dia sendiri TTATT #pukpukKacchan tapi bener juga, mau Kacchan gmana pun tetep suka :P_

 _Nah, ane belom sempet buat untuk acara ultah deku Orz, pengen coba sesekali, mungkin nunggu ultah Kacchan (kapan woi) ato Shouto?_

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _: LOL, Hikacchi, saya juga pernah begituu, jadi saia mengerti XD nah, sejujurnya ane berusahaa banget supaya kita nggak buang2 tisu dengan menahan diri bikin adegan baper, tapi… ternyata malah jadi ikutan baper… ane… akan berusaha supaya nggak bikin Hikachi baperan dlu, supaya pas baper, bapernya sekalian :P #savedworld #irittisu_

 _Uapaaah? Trisum?wiiiiii….. duo egois macem Kacchan ato Shouto mana mau bagi2 Izuku :P dua2nya sama2 posesif gitu :P Andai mereka mau teken ego masing-masing mungkin bisa jadi trisum #oi_

 _Hm, ane lebih biasa action sebenernya :P tapi ane mau coba genre lain, makanya lagi nyoba drama XD sedikit lebih sulit karena bawanya perasaan terus, orz … dan perasaan itu… sesuatu yang dikendalikan sama sekeliling, jadinya… double sulitnya buat ane_

 _ **Miharu348**_ _: nah! nah! halo Tododeku shipper. Saya saat ini masih di tengah2 kayak Hikaru, mau sama siapapun saya okey :P mungkin harus hari ke 90 dulu baru saya bisa mutusin mau sama siapa Deku :P_

 _ **Jeruk**_ _: wow! Holla Jeruk-san XD terima kasih sudah baca ff ini :P_

 _Aniway, iya diaku2 jadi istrinya, makanya boongnya mesti pinter si Katsuki nih :P dan saia pun menantikan pas Shouto pulang nanti. Gmana jadinya kalo mereka b3 ketemu XD_

 _Dan, huhuhu, terima kasih suka sama Kacchan romantic side, soalnya jujur saya pikir dia OOC di sini… ha… ha…._

 _ **fajrikyoya**_ _: holla XD bakudeku shipper, senang sekali kamu uda baca dan ikut fave and follow. Tapi jujur saia nggak tau mau jadi sama siapa ini endingnya … soalnya kalo saya terlanjur mutusin di satu titik, pasti keliatan dari sekarang #susahboongorangnya makanya saya tetep biarin mereka trisum dulu sampe… hari ke 90?_

 _ **Tutturu**_ _: username kamu kiyut banget XD salam kenal btw :D dan iya, tododeku blum ada, berhubung todonya ngomong ama kacchan, dan dekunya pun lupa ama todo… makanya kemunculan doi masih dikit banget TTATT_

 _ **kyunauzunami**_ _: Holla Kyu :D hahaha, behind the scene? Kapan2 ane coba ya, berhubung Izuku nya ganti gender, behind the scenenya agak bingung buat ane :P tapi next time ane coba XD thank you masukannya_

 _Yep, KatsuDekuTodo punya peran penting, karena mereka nggak bisa dipisahin. Sama kayak Kacchan, Shouto pun punya potensi buat sama Deku. Sayang aja Shoutonya lagi di ln jadinya Kacchan pake deh kesempatannya :P_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _thank you for reading this fic and if you mind, please leave any review so I know there's someone read this fic._

 _Thank you once again and PLUSSSS ULTRAAAA!_


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia** not mine

 **90 days** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC a lot, Typos, Fem!Izuku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 4 : Nightmare**

 **Day 4 :**

 **San Fransisco, USA**

Gadis berambut hitam itu sudah beberapa kali melihat atasannya menghela napas sembari memandangi ponsel pintar di tangan. Tingkah itu menarik keingintahuannya sehingga ia melepaskan pandangan sejenak dari layar monitor dan memilih untuk mengamati pemuda itu. Dengan dibatasi kaca, kedua manik hitamnya mengikuti bagaimana pemuda dengan rambut yang dicat sebagian merah dan putih itu berjalan mondar-mandir mengelilingi ruangan sebelum akhirnya mengambil tempat di sofa.

Lama pemuda itu duduk diam sambil memandangi ponselnya. Sikap diamnya membuat ketertarikan si gadis lenyap sehingga ia kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada layar monitor dan tak menggubrisnya lagi. Ia tak menduga bahwa beberapa saat kemudian pintu di ruangan kaca akan terbuka dan menampilkan pemuda berambut merah kelabu yang tadi mondar mandir di ruangannya. Berjalan mendekat pada mejanya, pemuda itu mengangkat tangan dan menunjukkan layar ponsel yang menjadi sumber masalah.

"Sepertinya handphoneku rusak."

Alis si gadis terangkat mendengar perkataan tak biasa yang meluncur dari mulut pemuda di hadapannya. Tak punya pilihan, ia pun menatap layar hitam kelam yang ditunjukkan oleh sang atasan sebelum akhirnya menjawab, " _Oh_? Apanya yang rusak, Todoroki-san?"

Sesaat, layar hitam itu dihadapkan kembali ke arah si pemuda. Kedua manik yang berbeda warna itu menatap layar yang gelap sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Entahlah."

Keluhan tak berdasar itu membuat manik hitam si gadis menatapnya dengan penuh arti, sebelum perhatiannya kembali teralih ke layar komputernya. Masih sambil mengetik, gadis itu berkata, "Kelihatannya tidak ada masalah pada handphonemu."

"Yang benar?" Pemuda itu berkata sembari memutar-mutar handphone di tangannya. Ia mengangkat alis dan kembali bergumam, "Tapi kenapa setiap kali aku menelepon tidak ada suaranya?"

"Menelepon?" Gadis itu ikut mengulangi perkataannya. "Apa pulsa… Tidak, ponselmu tidak menggunakan sistem prabayar. Apa mungkin _speaker_ nya yang rusak?"

" _Oh_! Mungkin juga," ucap pemuda itu sambil menunjuknya. "Apa kau tahu orang yang dapat memperbaikinya, Yaoyorozu-san?"

"Kau harus membawanya ke _service centre,_ " jawab gadis itu sambil mengetik di _keyboard_. Tak lama kemudian gadis itu menjawab, "Paling tidak butuh beberapa hari untuk memperbaiki. Apa selama itu kau punya _handphone_ cadangan yang dapat digunakan, Todoroki-san?"

Menggelengkan kepala, pemuda itu berkata, "Tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu tidak bisa secepat itu diperbaiki," jawab sang sekretaris yang dipanggil Yaoyorozu itu. "Aku khawatir ada banyak jalur komunikasi penting yang masuk bila kau mematikan komunikasimu begitu saja."

"Benar juga," keluh pemuda itu sembari menghela napas, "bagaimana kalau Izuku tiba-tiba menghubungiku?"

Alis gadis itu terangkat mendengar nama yang tiba-tiba disebutkan oleh si pemuda. "Yang kumaksud bukan Midoriya-san, Todoroki-san. Maksudku, bagaimana kalau ada telepon penting dari _partner_ bisnis atau ayahmu?"

"Tidak masalah, mereka bisa menghubungiku di kantor, lagipula telepon dari mereka tidak bermasalah seperti Izuku," jawab pemuda itu.

Dengan kerutan yang semakin dalam, si gadis kembali berkata, "Maksudnya?"

"Tidak ada masalah dengan telepon ayah atau pun yang lain, aku masih bisa mendengar suara mereka," jelas pemuda itu. "Hanya suara Izuku saja yang tidak bisa kudengar."

Perkataan pemuda itu membuat sekretaris utama Endeavor Group mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Ia menatap pemuda itu selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kurasa… masalahnya bukan pada ponselmu, Todoroki-san."

"Bukan?" pemuda itu berkata dengan nada tidak percaya.

Dengan sedikit enggan, sang sekretaris menjawab, "Saya tidak mau ikut campur dalam urusan pribadi Anda. Tapi kalau Anda memaksa, saya akan mengatakan pendapat saya."

"Katakan saja."

"Apabila Anda tidak dapat mendengar suara Midoriya-san maka ada beberapa dugaan yang muncul," ucap sang sekretaris. Ia menaikkan satu persatu jarinya dan kembali melanjutkan berkata, "Satu, dia tidak dapat mendengar suara Anda. Dua, fungsi bicara di ponsel Midoriya-san yang rusak. Atau ketiga, dia memang tidak ingin bicara dengan Anda. Menurut Anda, yang mana yang paling memungkinkan dari ketiga kemungkinan tersebut?"

Tanpa ragu-ragu Todoroki menjawab, "Kemungkinan pertama dan kedua."

" _Oh_?" Sekretarisnya berkata dengan nada tertarik. "Kenapa bukan kemungkinan ketiga?"

Sembari mengangkat bahunya, pemuda itu kembali berkata, "Entahlah. Menurutku begitu."

Jawaban tak bertanggung jawab ala Todoroki Shouto itu kembali mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang sekretaris. Namun kali ini, gadis itu memilih untuk tidak mengungkapkan pendapatnya dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, semoga dugaan Anda benar."

Todoroki Shouto pun mengangguk kecil mendengar jawaban sekretarisnya itu. Hanya saja, walaupun sudah berdiskusi dan sudah menjawab sendiri masalahnya, pemuda satu itu masih tidak yakin dengan jawabannya. Mungkin karena itulah ia masih belum beranjak dan tetap berdiri di depan meja sekretarisnya.

"Apa sebaiknya aku pulang dan mengecek kondisinya?"

Jemari yang tengah menari di atas _keyboard_ itu berhenti sejenak berhubung kedua manik pemiliknya tengah diarahkan kembali pada Shouto. Dengan nada tegas dan monoton, gadis itu berkata, "Sebaiknya Anda tidak melakukannya."

Ekspresi pemuda dengan warna rambut berbeda itu sedikit membuat gentar sang sekretaris. Gadis itu ingin segera berpaling, namun ia menahan diri dan tetap menatap dua manik berbeda warna yang diarahkan padanya.

"Kau tidak berhak mengaturku…"

"Memang tidak," jawab sang sekretaris, berusaha untuk tetap tenang, "saya di sini hanya membantu mengatur jadwal Anda. Bila Anda pulang, semua jadwal yang telah disusun akan berantakan dan saya tidak yakin berapa banyak peluang bisnis yang lenyap bila Anda melakukannya."

"Persetan dengan bisnis," umpat pemuda itu. "Aku tidak peduli dengan bisnis Ayah."

"Ya," jawab gadis itu. "Tapi tanpa Ayah Anda, Anda bukanlah siapa-siapa, Todoroki-san."

Kedua manik berbeda warna itu memicing mendengar jawaban gadis itu. "Apa… kau bilang?"

"Semua yang Anda dapatkan selama ini adalah berkat ayah Anda," jelas sang sekretaris. "Apa menurut Anda, Midoriya-san tidak mempertimbangkan semua itu saat bersama Anda?"

"Jangan coba-coba…"

"Kalau Anda tidak percaya, silakan saja katakan bahwa Anda sudah bukan bagian dari Endeavor Group," usul gadis itu. "Mungkin ini bisa menambah sedikit pengenalan Anda akan gadis yang Anda pikirkan itu."

Pemuda yang merupakan ahli waris Endeavor Group itu terdiam selama beberapa saat mendengar ucapan panjang lebar dari sekretarisnya. Ia tetap bergeming di tempat hingga akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali ke ruangannya yang berada di balik pintu kaca. Begitu ia sudah berada di dalamnya, kakinya menuju sofa yang ada di ruangan dan menghempaskan dirinya di sana.

Satu tangannya mengangkat ponsel miliknya dan menyalakan layarnya. Ia menatap foto yang ada di layar tersebut dan menyentuhkan jemarinya pada ponsel. Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya menyapukan jemarinya pada layar seraya bergumam, "I…zuku…"

Tentu saja tak ada jawaban dari layar yang dipandanginya itu. Si gadis yang berada dalam layar tersebut masih tetap memandang ke arah lain, tidak sadar walaupun Shouto tengah memanggilnya berkali-kali. Sama seperti semua teleponnya yang tak pernah diangkat oleh si gadis.

Walaupun begitu, Shouto tetap mendekatkan ponsel itu ke bibirnya. Ia mengecup pelan benda yang diklaimnya 'rusak' beberapa menit yang lalu itu sebelum memandangi layarnya kembali, memandang dalam diam gadis yang tertangkap oleh layar kameranya.

"Izuku…," panggilnya untuk kesekian kalinya sambil menatap layar, "aku ingin bertemu denganmu… sangat ingin bertemu."

.

.

.

 **Day 6** :

 **Shizuoka, Japan**

Kehangatan matahari pagi menembus kamar gadis yang tengah berbaring nyaman di dalam selimutnya, memaksanya untuk membuka mata. Awalnya ia masih ingin menempelkan kepalanya dan tetap terbuai dalam mimpi. Namun udara hangat yang memasuki kamarnya sudah mencapai batas yang dapat ditanggungnya sehingga ia terpaksa menyingkap selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Selama beberapa saat mata si gadis mengerjap-ngerjap berusaha membiasakan diri dengan keadaan sekelilingnya. Ia mengamati ruangan yang bersih, dengan perabotan berwarna putih dan lantai yang juga didominasi dengan warna serupa. Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya diam dan mengamati sebelum memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjang.

Kakinya menepuk-nepuk lantai keramik di bawahnya selama beberapa kali hingga akhirnya mencapai sandal yang ia letakkan di samping ranjang. Melangkah perlahan, gadis itu berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar sembari menguap menahan kantuk. Begitu ia sudah berada di dekat pintu, si gadis pun memutar kenop dan menarik pintu hingga terbuka.

"Selamat pagi, Midoriya-san."

Sapaan selamat pagi dari suara yang tak dikenalnya membuat gadis itu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Di hadapannya, seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan bola mata lebar dan poni menutupi dahi yang mengenakan seragam pelayan tengah membalas tatapan matanya. Cukup lama mereka berpandang-pandangan sebelum akhirnya Izuku membalas sapaannya.

" _O-ohayou_ …," ucapnya gugup.

"Ohayou," balas si pelayan sekali lagi, "saya harap tidur Anda semalam cukup nyenyak, Midoriya-san."

Mengangguk dengan gugup, Izuku kembali berkata, "Y-ya, terima kasih."

Si pelayan pun mengangguk singkat sebelum berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, sarapan sudah tersedia. Apa Anda mau mencicipinya dahulu?"

"A… eh…"

"Atau Anda mau berkeliling dulu?"

"I-itu…," ucap gadis yang diberi pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu, "b-bagaimana dengan Katsuki?"

"Bakugou-san sepertinya masih berada di ruang keluarga." Gadis berambut hitam itu menjawab. "Ah, maaf lupa memperkenalkan diri. Saya Asui Tsuyu, pelayan yang bertugas mengurus villa ini."

"O-oh, salam kenal, Tsuyu-san," jawab Izuku sambil membungkukkan kepalanya. "Ng, namaku… "

"Bakugou-san sudah menceritakan garis besarnya pada saya," potong si pelayan sebelum Izuku menyebutkan namanya. "Anda kehilangan ingatan dan tidak dapat mengingat siapa diri Anda."

Izuku kembali mengangguk mendengar penjelasan si pelayan. "Tsuyu-san…"

"Tsuyu saja cukup," jawab gadis yang sepertinya sebaya dengannya itu. "Tidak perlu sungkan pada saya, selama Anda di sini, Anda dan Bakugou-san adalah majikan saya. Jangan ragu-ragu untuk memanggil apabila Anda membutuhkan bantuan."

"Y-ya," jawab Izuku masih sedikit canggung. "Aku… akan memanggilmu bila membutuhkan sesuatu."

Gadis pelayan itu pun menunjukkan seulas senyum di hadapannya dan berkata, "Senang mendengarnya. Kuharap Anda kerasan selama berada di Villa ini."

Membalas senyumannya Izuku pun berkata, "Terima kasih."

Si pelayan mengangguk singkat. Menyadari bahwa tak ada lagi yang ingin disampaikannya, ia pun berkata, "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

Sekali lagi Izuku mengangguk dan pelayan berambut hitam yang mengenakan rok panjang hingga semata kaki itu pun berlalu meninggalkannya. Izuku masih sempat mengamati sosoknya hingga si pelayan menghilang di balik tikungan. Begitu pelayan sudah tak tampak lagi sosoknya, barulah ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya di koridor.

Dengan langkah pelan, gadis itu menyusuri koridor hingga menemukan anak tangga yang menuju ke ruang keluarga. Namun bukannya langsung menuruninya, gadis itu malah berdiri sejenak di puncak anak tangga dan mencari-cari sosok yang dibicarakannya dengan si pelayan. Ketika ia menemukan rambut lancip yang mencuat dari balik sofa, barulah ia melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga.

Sembari memegangi handrail, Izuku menuruni anak tangga hingga tiba di ruang keluarga dan berjalan mendekat pada sofa. Jejak langkahnya meninggalkan bunyi berderit pelan pada _parquette_ walnut di belakangnya, namun sosok yang duduk di sofa itu tak kunjung menoleh. Penasaran, Izuku pun mengendap-endap hingga akhirnya tiba di hadapan sosok tersebut.

Masih mengenakan kaus merah berkerah V yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya semalam, Bakugou Katsuki terduduk di sofa dengan sebuah televisi yang masih menyala. Dengan mata terpejam sementara kepala disandarkan miring pada lengan sofa, pemuda itu terlelap hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Izuku. Hal ini membuat si gadis mengangkat alis karena biasanya pemuda itu selalu lebih dulu terbangun darinya.

"Katsuki?"

Tidak ada gerakan. Kedua kelopak mata si pemuda tetap terpejam sekalipun gadis itu sudah memanggilnya. Namun, bukan Izuku namanya kalau ia menyerah setelah sekali mencoba. Kali ini, gadis itu pun memanggilnya sekali lagi dengan suara lebih keras.

"Katsuki..?"

Izuku menunggu, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Katsuki masih terlelap di atas sofa sekalipun suaranya sudah jauh lebih keras dibandingkan suara televisi. Bila demikian lelapnya pemuda itu tidur, Izuku ragu bahwa pemuda itu akan terbangun dalam waktu dekat.

'Mungkin Katsuki kelelahan,' pikirnya ketika melihat pemuda itu tak juga terbangun. Gadis itu pun akhirnya mengambil tempat di sampingnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Begitu sudah duduk dengan nyaman, gadis itu pun menoleh ke samping dan mengamati pemuda berambut runcing yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

Seolah menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah diamati, pemuda yang masih terlelap itu tiba-tiba mengerutkan dahinya. Sikapnya membuat si gadis yang asyik mengamatinya pun mengangkat alis keheranan. Ia bingung karena melihat kerutan diiringi dengan ekspresi kesakitan yang begitu gamblang di wajah si pemuda. Karenanya, ia pun mencoba menyentuhkan telunjuknya pada dahi pemuda itu, berharap dengan demikian ia dapat menghilangkan kerutan di dahi si pemuda.

Selama beberapa saat gadis itu bertahan dan menyentuhkan jarinya, namun kerutan di dahi pemuda itu tak kunjung lenyap. Dahinya pun ikut berkerut dan kembali memandangi si pemuda dengan bingung. Bahkan satu telapak tangannya sudah disentuhkan pada dahi si pemuda, sementara telapak tangan yang lain berada di dahinya sendiri, berharap dengan demikian ia dapat menemukan jawabannya. Namun bukan itu jawabannya, pemuda itu tidak demam.

Izuku pun bingung.

Kalau bukan demam, lalu apa? Kenapa dahi pemuda ini tetap berkerut dan ekspresinya seperti orang kesakitan? Apakah pemuda ini tengah bermimpi buruk? Atau jangan-jangan ada penyakit lain yang tak diketahuinya?

"Deku…"

Manik zamrud Izuku melebar mendengar ucapan yang meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu. Walaupun tidak ingat, entah kenapa kata itu sedikit familiar di benaknya. Entah di mana, ia pernah mendengar kata itu.

"Jangan pergi, Deku…"

Nama orang-kah itu?

"Jangan…"

Hatinya mencelos dan ia ingin bertanya. Siapa itu Deku? Siapa yang meninggalkan pemuda ini hingga membuatnya berekspresi kesakitan seperti itu?

"Kumohon…"

Kenapa… pemuda ini memohon pada 'Deku' itu untuk tidak meninggalkannya? Memangnya… 'Deku' itu siapa? Kenapa nama itu meluncur dari bibir suaminya dan bukan namanya?

Izuku mengerutkan dahinya dan ia menundukkan kepala. Entah mengapa, sedikit kekecewaan kembali mampir di wajahnya. Terkadang saat bersama pemuda ini, perasaan itu menyeruak tanpa bisa ia kendalikan walaupun pemuda ini sudah berusaha yang terbaik untuk dirinya.

Kali ini pun begitu.

Ia tahu pemuda ini punya perasaan yang besar padanya. Ia tahu pemuda ini sangat memerhatikannya lebih dari apa pun dan ia pikir, mungkin karena orang ini adalah suaminya. Makanya ia tak mau banyak berpikir waktu itu.

Namun ia tak mengerti.

Kenapa terkadang ada kesedihan yang muncul setiap kali Izuku menelusuri manik merah delima itu? Kenapa terkadang kedua manik itu beralih darinya dan kenapa terkadang pemuda itu menghindarinya dibanding memilih untuk berada di sampingnya? Bukankah… pemuda ini adalah suaminya? Kenapa… pemuda ini malah menjauhinya?

Apakah… karena 'Deku' itu? Apakah sebetulnya… bukan dirinyalah yang dilihat oleh pemuda itu? Apakah jangan-jangan 'Deku' lah yang diinginkan pemuda itu dan bukan dirinya?

Ah! Kalau begitu, Izuku bisa mengerti mengapa manik semerah delima itu terkadang menyerukan kesedihan saat ia menatapnya. Ia mengerti kenapa pemuda ini terkadang berkesan menghindarinya dan menjaga jarak sekalipun mereka adalah suami istri. Sekarang, Izuku mengerti itu.

Karena dirinya bukan 'Deku'. Karena dia 'Izuku'. Karena dia bukan istrinya, dia….

"Izuku…," pemuda itu kembali berkata, "Izuku…"

Manik hijau zamrud Izuku melebar dan menatap pemuda yang masih memejamkan matanya itu. Sesuatu yang basah mengalir dari pelupuk mata si pemuda, sehingga ia menyentuhkan tangan dan menghapusnya. Untuk sesaat semua kekhawatirannya lenyap dan ia menunggu, berharap untuk mendengar namanya disebut sekali lagi.

Dan harapannya pun terkabul saat itu juga.

"Jangan pergi… Izuku…"

.

.

.

Bagi Katsuki, gadis itulah yang lebih dulu menyukainya. Gadis itu lebih dulu menyatakan perasaan padanya dan ia hanya menerima perasaan gadis itu. Berarti seharusnya si gadis tetap menyukainya dan tidak berpindah pada orang lain 'kan?

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ketika Katsuki mengatakan bahwa ia tidak suka gadis itu bersama dengan pemuda lain, atau setiap kali Katsuki marah ketika pemuda lain mengajaknya bicara, gadis itu menunjukkan wajah sedih? Kenapa jadi Katsuki yang salah padahal gadis itulah yang mengkhianatinya? Kenapa gadis itu yang meninggalkannya padahal gadis itulah yang lebih dulu mencintainya?

Katsuki tidak mengerti.

Salahkah ia bila ingin mempertahankan miliknya? Salahkah ia bila menjaga kepunyaannya? Salahkah ia bila terpaksa menggunakan kekerasan untuk mendisiplinkan gadis itu? Salahkah ia bila ia membuat gadis itu hanya melihat padanya seorang?

Tidak. Menurut Katsuki tindakannya sudah benar. Gadis itulah yang menyukainya duluan jadi secara otomatis gadis itu mengakui kepemilikannya atas gadis itu. Justru gadis itulah yang salah karena mengkhianati Katsuki dan berpaling darinya. Gadis itulah yang salah karena meninggalkannya.

Tapi… entah sejak kapan Katsuki mulai ragu.

Sungguhkah ia punya hak atas gadis itu? Sungguhkah ia berhak menjauhkannya dari pemuda lain dan melarangnya bicara dengan mereka? Sungguhkah ia layak mengklaim dirinya sebagai pemilik gadis itu dan membatasi semua aktivitasnya?

Tidak. Mungkin ia tidak berhak. Justru yang dilakukannya malah membuatnya semakin salah. Justru karena itulah mimpi buruk Katsuki dimulai.

Sebagai akibatnya, manik hijau zamrud yang sebelumnya bersinar ketika menatapnya kini mulai kehilangan cahayanya seiring dengan waktu berlalu. Senyum merekah yang biasanya dilihat Katsuki setiap kali mereka bertemu mulai digantikan dengan bibir yang mengerut menahan amarah. Perkataan manja yang biasanya Katsuki dengar berubah menjadi ucapan singkat yang hanya diungkapkan ketika ia bertanya. Semua hal indah yang sebelumnya Katsuki rasakan berubah menjadi mimpi buruk yang menghantui hidupnya dan semakin parah setiap harinya.

Entah sejak kapan mimpi buruk itu membuat Katsuki terbangun di tengah malam dan menemukan pipinya basah sementara mulutnya menjerit-jerit memanggil nama gadis itu. Entah sudah berapa banyak pil penenang yang harus ia telan setiap kali ia teringat akan mimpi buruk itu. Mimpi buruk yang membuatnya takut untuk memejamkan mata dan menemukan gadis itu di dalam mimpinya.

Takut. Katsuki sangat takut. Ia tidak mau lagi melihat mimpi buruk yang sama. Ia tidak mau lagi terbangun dengan ketakutan setiap kalinya. Ia ingin pergi. Ia ingin melarikan diri.

Tapi Katsuki tahu, ia tidak bisa.

Ia tahu, seharusnya ia tidak jatuh cinta pada gadis yang memiliki manik hijau zamrud itu. Ia tahu seharusnya ia membiarkan saja gadis berambut hitam dengan wajah berbintik-bintik itu didekati pemuda lain dan bukan mengekangnya. Seharusnya ia tidak peduli pada gadis itu, tapi ia tahu lebih baik dari siapapun bahwa ia tidak mungkin melakukannya.

Ia sudah terlanjur terpesona pada senyuman secerah matahari yang pernah dilihatnya. Terlanjur menyukai semua kecerobohan dan terlanjur mendambakan semua tutur kata manja yang pernah diucapkan gadis itu. Makanya ia berusaha bertahan, berusaha mencari sekalipun semua hal tersebut sudah tak bersisa lagi untuknya. Gadis yang ia cintai, sudah bukan gadis yang dulu mencintainya.

Seandainya waktu dapat diputar kembali, ia takkan bersikap acuh saat melihat senyum yang ditunjukkan padanya. Takkan mengabaikan ketika tutur kata yang manja itu memanggil namanya, juga takkan melayangkan tangannya setiap kali mereka beradu pendapat.

Ia akan menjaga dan memperhatikan gadis itu. Ia akan memberikan bunga setiap hari bila gadis itu menginginkannya. Meluangkan waktunya untuk bertemu gadis itu setiap harinya, membelikan apa pun yang gadis itu sukai juga mengantarkan gadis itu ke mana pun yang ia inginkan. Ia akan melakukan semuanya sebelum segalanya menjadi tak berarti lagi, sebelum ia kehilangan gadis itu.

"Maaf, Kacchan…"

' _Tidak, tidak Deku...'_

"Maaf…"

 _'_ _Tidak! Jangan begini! Kumohon! Satu kesempatan lagi. Berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi…_ '

"Maaf…"

Katsuki membuka matanya secara tiba-tiba. Napasnya terengah-engah bagaikan orang yang habis berolahraga berat. Tangannya dingin sementara keringat mengalir membasahi dahinya dan mulutnya terbuka seolah tengah mengucapkan sesuatu.

Telinganya menangkap suara televisi yang menyala di ruang keluarga, sementara matanya menangkap pemandangan hijau membentang yang terlihat dari sofa yang didudukinya. Menyadari di mana dirinya berada, berangsur-angsur ia pun mulai mengendalikan diri dan mengatur napasnya.

Selama ia mengatur napas, Katsuki merasakan nyeri yang familiar pada bahu kirinya. Awalnya ia mencoba mengabaikannya, namun akhirnya Katsuki pun penasaran sehingga menggerakkan kepalanya ke bahu kiri yang menyebabkan rasa ngilu itu. Dan ia pun terkejut ketika menemukan sumber rasa sakit itu.

Katsuki bingung. Bukankah gadis itu menjauhinya? Bukankah gadis itu melarikan diri darinya dan pergi bersama pemuda lain? Bukankah gadis ini yang tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Katsuki untuk mengulang semuanya lagi? Tapi kenapa gadis ini tahu-tahu ada di sampingnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Katsuki? Kenapa…

 _Oh_! Tunggu! Tunggu dulu! Nyaris saja ia lupa.

Gadis ini 'kan kehilangan seluruh ingatannya. Memorinya lenyap seluruhnya dan tak ada satu pun yang dapat diingatnya. Bagi si gadis, dia adalah suaminya dan karena itu gadis ini bisa berada di sampingnya. Karena gadis ini tidak dapat mengingatnya maupun semua perbuatan yang pernah dilakukannya.

Tersenyum puas, Katsuki pun menyentuhkan jemarinya pada pipi gadis itu dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Izuku…," ucapnya sambil merengkuh kepala gadis itu dalam pelukannya, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Biarlah selamanya mereka seperti ini. Biarlah selamanya gadis itu kehilangan ingatannya. Biarlah…

Lamunannya buyar ketika mendengar suara lemah memanggil namanya. Tersentak, Katsuki pun mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan menemukan kedua manik sehijau zamrud tengah menatapnya. Masih terlihat mengantuk sang pemilik pun kembali berkata,

"Kat… suki?"

Alis pemuda itu melengkung menunjukkan senyumannya ketika namanya disebut. Dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada gadis itu, Katsuki pun berkata, " _Ohayou_ , Izuku…"

Mendengar sapaan selamat pagi pemuda itu, senyum merekah di wajah Izuku. Untuk sesaat, lengkungan yang manis itu bertahan di bibirnya sementara ia mengucapkan salam yang sama.

"Katsuki tidur nyenyak?"

Alis pemuda itu kembali terangkat mendengar pertanyaannya. Sembari menguap, pemuda itu pun berkata, "Mungkin?"

"Mungkin?" gadis itu mengulangi keragu-raguan Katsuki. Selama sesaat gadis itu terdiam, sebelum kembali berkata, "Apa Katsuki bermimpi buruk?"

Si pemuda terdiam sebentar dan akhirnya mengangguk. "Ya."

Gadis di sampingnya mengerjapkan mata selama beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Mimpinya… seperti apa?"

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya Katsuki lebih dulu diam sebelum bicara. Hanya saja, kali ini durasinya sedikit lebih panjang hingga membuat si gadis merasa telah salah mengajukan pertanyaan. Tapi pada akhirnya, pemuda itu membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Aku bermimpi… orang yang kucintai meninggalkanku."

"Orang yang…", ulang gadis itu, "Katsuki cintai?"

Pemuda yang ditanyainya itu hanya mengangguk, namun tak berniat mengatakan apa pun lagi. Bahkan pemuda itu sudah beranjak dari sofa yang ditempatinya dan akan berjalan menuju ke tangga. Sebelum itu terjadi, Izuku pun langsung membulatkan tekadnya dan mengejar pemuda itu.

Tangannya berhasil meraih pemuda itu dan menahannya di tempat. Ketika pandangan si pemuda tertuju padanya, ia pun berkata, "Katsuki!"

Manik merah Katsuki terkejut ketika melihat gadis itu mengejarnya dan memegangi tangannya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa gadis itu akan menanggapi serius ucapannya, sehingga alisnya kembali berkerut meminta agar si gadis melanjutkan ucapan.

Dan sepertinya gadis itu paham karena tiba-tiba mulutnya terbuka dan ia berkata, "Kupikir… itu takkan terjadi."

"Ng?"

"Orang yang Katsuki cintai," ujar gadis itu sambil memegangi tangannya, "takkan meninggalkan Katsuki. Aku… yakin."

Ucapan Izuku membuat pemuda itu tertegun di tempat, tak dapat berkata-kata. Selama beberapa saat, manik semerah delima itu hanya menatapnya, seolah hendak mengucapkan ribuan kata namun tak ada sepatah pun yang bisa didengarnya. Izuku hanya diizinkan menduga-duga melalui pantulan manik semerah delima yang kelopaknya sedikit bergetar saat menatapnya.

"Benarkah?"

Izuku mengerjapkan matanya mendengar perkataan itu dan ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ketika ia melakukannya, pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya itu memberinya tatapan lembut dengan senyum yang menawan. Untuk pertama kalinya, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat manik hijau zamrudnya bertemu dengan manik merah si pemuda.

"Syukurlah," itu sambil menundukkan kepala dan menyentuhkan dahinya pada dahi Izuku. "Syukurlah…"

"Kat… suki?"

"Kurasa," ucap pemuda itu, "aku takkan bermimpi buruk lagi mulai sekarang."

Sesaat Izuku mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan ia pun tersenyum ketika memahami ucapannya. Gadis itu sudah hendak melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh pemuda itu ketika rasa sakit yang membutakan menyerang kepalanya. Hal itu membuatnya terdiam selama beberapa saat sementara jemarinya memijat-mijat kepalanya.

"Izuku?"

Izuku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Rasa sakit yang datang tiba-tiba itu sudah lenyap dan sekarang ia tak merasakan apa pun.

"Ada apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Katsuki, gadis itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang biasa, gadis itu pun berkata, "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?"

Gadis itu mengangguk dan Katsuki pun tidak bertanya lagi. Pemuda berambut lancip itu menjauhkan dirinya sedikit dari si gadis dan berbalik untuk merenggangkan tubuhnya. Selama ia melakukannya, gadis itu memicingkan mata dan memijat-mijat dahinya.

"Aneh," gumam gadis itu, "kenapa tadi aku ingin memanggilnya 'Kacchan'?"

.

.

.

 _(t.b.c)_

 ** _Author's note :_**

 _Holla all, weekend sudah nyaris berakhir, untunglah nggak ketinggalan ngapdet XD_

 _Aniway :_

 _ **Fujoshi desu XD**_ _: baru mau memperingatkan, eh uda telat, keburu diledakin duluan :P Dibilang orang sabar, sepertinya lebih ke menyesal kayaknya, Fujocchi. Makanya sekarang Kacchan berniat berubah #ngeles #oi_

 _Btw, berhubung kamu dan beberapa review yang masuk juga request Shouto, akhirnya saya munculin doi :P dan kalo secara materi, ada dua sudut pandang buat ngeliat mereka. Kalau dari total jumlah kekayaan sepertinya Shouto yang menang karena ada bekingan Om Endeavor. Tapi kalau secara individual, Kacchan jauh lebih banyak duitnya karena doi cari sendiri sampe akhirnya berhasil dapet jabatan tinggi. Kamu pilih yang mana hayoh? #samamatrenya :P_

 _Dan, ehem, Izuku dibilang yatim piatu cuman supaya Kacchan gampang nyuliknya sih :P kalo masih ada mami papinya, susah dong culik anak orang XD_

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _: eh? Oh? Silakan! #nyodorintisu… ane…nggak berniat bikin baper, serius, tapi… kayaknya malah makin baper deh, sekarang juga ane jadi baper….TTATT moga2 ke depannya kita maki baper… #eh?_

 _Lol, siap2 perang dunia ketiga kalo mereka bertiga disatuin di satu tempat._

 _ **Miharu348**_ _: hm… sepertinya belum dalam waktu dekat :P baru hari keenam, Todo uda muncul, nggak sampe 90 hari dong :P_

 _ **Fajrikyoya**_ _: hidup fujoshi2 matre XD Cheers! Btw, sama nih, saya juga nungguin Todo muncul, tapi ini masih hari keenam TTATT seperti kata pepatah : jalan masih panjang :P_

 _ **Deablue**_ _: Holla Dea, salam kenal :D menjawab pertanyaan kamu, mungkin… karena akhirnya rada Tododeku kamu berhasil mencapai ff ini setelah sekian lama ff ini bersembunyi?_

 _Nah, seperti yang kamu bilang, Izuku mungkin memang sedikit tertekan dan… bingung sebenernya. Kalo jadi Izuku, tiba-tiba ilang ingetan terus ada cowok ngaku2 suami, tapi si suami kayak agak menjaga jarak, kira-kira begitu perasaan dia sekarang. Nggak ngerti, tapi dia berusaha nyari tahu, walopun terkadang doi jadi agak tertekan :D Sementara Baku sendiri, lebih ke menyesal sampe dia berbuat hal-hal yang bahkan nggak kayak dirinya :P_

 _ **kyunauzunami**_ _: holla Kyu, kadang di ff ini saya bingung ngebedain pendukung Bakudeku dan Tododeku, tapi I love you all soalnya saya juga pecinta dua2nya :P dan… berhubung Todo masih lama munculnya, mari kita berbaper ria ama Kacchan dulu ya? #nasibnyadigantung #authordiledakinamakingExplodo_

 _: lol, holla Zzich (semoga panggilannya bener, ya? Atau ada nama panggilan yang lebih diinginkan?) Iyah, Kacchan melembek, dia ngalah, walaupun nggak tahu bertahan sampe kapan dia bisa ngalah :P_

 _Wkwkwk, Todo masih ditahan ama Momo-san di USA sana, belom tau kapan baliknya. Kalau balik, Om Enji yang ngamuk dan bisa-bisa Todo dicoret dari ahli waris. Kan bahaya itu? Bagaimana kelangsungan hidup Nak Izuku, nanti? #dasarfujomatre :P_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _thank you for reading this fic and if you mind, please leave any review so I know there's someone read this fic._

 _Sedikit tambahan, karena saya uda janji mau munculin request dari Kyuu, jadi saya coba buat sedikit 'behind the scene' nya 90 Days. Tapi sepertinya… ah… silakan dinikmati sajalah :P_

 ** _Omake :_**

K (katsuki) : pemuda tampan, sukses, pemilik posisi tinggi di perusahaan, tapi masih kurang dari si Halfie?

Ar ( Author) : err… ya?

K: ganti skenarionya!

Ar : t-tapi...

S (Shouto) : pewaris Endeavor Group, perusahaan bernilai triliunan, tapi tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa si Tua Bangka itu?

Ar : tua Bangka itu maksudnya…?

S : ganti!

Ar : ta…tapi…

I (Izuku) : gadis kehilangan ingatan, mantan pacar Bakugou Katsuki dan disebut-sebut sebagai tunangan pewaris Endeavor Group…

Ar: Ya, ya Izuku-san. Tidak perlu diganti 'kan? Peranmu sudah sesuai 'kan? Sudah cocok 'kan?

I : Author-san…

Ar : Ya?

I : aku ini laki-laki, kau tahu?

Ar : Lalu?

(hening sesaat)

I : ... Detroit…

K :… Howitzer…

S : … Ice…

Ar: (lari pake kecepatan cahaya ga pake ngelirik ke belakang lagi dan nggak mau tau di belakang ada apa)


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia** not mine

 **90 days** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC a lot, Typos, Fem!Izuku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 5: Special Place**

 **Day 9:**

 **Shizuoka, Japan**

Sejak dulu, Katsuki tidak pernah memiliki perasaan apa pun pada gadis itu. Gadis berambut hijau dengan manik hijau zamrud itu hanyalah tetangga dan teman masa kecilnya. Bukan siapa-siapa dan takkan jadi siapa-siapa.

Hanya saja, ibu Katsuki menaruh perhatian pada gadis yang hanya dibesarkan oleh ayah dan neneknya itu. Sang ibu kerap kali mengajak anak itu bermain di rumah mereka atau memberikannya makanan bagi gadis kecil itu. Saat ulang tahun memberikan hadiah, membelikannya permen atau menghiburnya saat sedang sedih. Kadang-kadang Katsuki sampai bingung siapa anak ibunya sebenarnya. Pasalnya, ia yang anak ibunya saja tidak pernah disayang sampai seperti itu.

Tapi walaupun Katsuki sadar ibunya begitu dekat dengan gadis itu, tidak pernah sekalipun perasaannya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Bagi Katsuki anak itu hanya teman main, bukan sesuatu yang akan berubah menjadi kekasih. Makanya ia tak pernah membayangkan hari di mana gadis itu menyatakan perasaan padanya.

 _"Kacchan, ini minumnya," kata gadis itu sambil menyerahkan minuman pada sang Ace sepakbola itu. "Ah, handuknya juga..."_

 _"Minggir!" Katsuki berkata sambil menyingkirkan gadis berambut hijau favorit Ibunya. "Aku tidak butuh!"_

 _"Tapi Kacchan habis pertandingan 'kan haus, juga..."_

 _"Buatku saja, Midoriya!" Pemuda lain yang juga salah satu anggota klub sepakbola mengambil minuman yang ada di tangan si gadis dan mengguncang isinya. "Aku jauh lebih kehausan dari pada Ace kita."_

 _"S-Shinsou-kun," kata gadis itu dengan terbata-bata. "Tapi ini milik Kacchan, punyamu sudah kuletakkan di bangku…"_

 _"Tak apa 'kan?" Shinsou berkata lagi sambil mengangkat botol yang direbutnya dari tangan Midoriya. "Bakugou sepertinya tidak membutuhkannya."_

 _"T-tapi..."_

 _"Minggir kau, Shinsou!" Bakugou berkata sambil mendorong wajah pemuda yang tengah merangkul manajer tim mereka. "Ini milikku!"_

 _"Hm? Memangnya ada namamu di sana?"_

 _"Tidak, tapi manajer sudah bilang begitu," jawabnya sambil menenggak isi minuman tersebut sampai habis di hadapan Shinsou. Ia juga langsung membuangnya di tong sampah dan sudah hendak berlalu dari sana. Namun Katsuki menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali berbalik, "Kenapa kau diam saja, Deku?"_

 _"O-Oh!" Midoriya atau yang dipanggilnya Deku bergegas menyusulnya, "T-Tunggu aku, Kacchan!"_

 _Katsuki mendecak sedikit mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Sembari menggerutu ia menunggu hingga gadis itu tiba di sisinya, baru ia mulai melangkah. Mereka terus berjalan dalam diam, hingga akhirnya tiba di dekat keran air._

 _"Dasar deku!" Katsuki berkata sambil menjalankan keran. "Kalau kau tidak mau berada di dekatnya, katakan dengan tegas! Jangan ragu-ragu begitu! Makanya ia selalu mengambil kesempatan 'kan?"_

 _"T-Tapi Kacchan.."_

 _"Kau itu tidak pernah jelas suka atau tidak," lanjut pemuda berambut ash blonde itu, "makanya kau sering sekali didekati olehnya. Seharusnya kau lebih jelas mengatakan suka atau tidak! Bukan gugup seperti cacing begini!"_

 _Gadis itu tidak langsung berkomentar. Ia menundukkan kepalanya hingga Katsuki yang tengah mencuci muka pun mengangkat kepala untuk melihatnya. Baru saja Katsuki ingin menegur, gadis itu berkata, "Jadi aku boleh mengatakannya?"_

 _"Hah?"_

 _"Suka," ucap gadis yang merupakan teman sepermainannya sedari ia masih kanak-kanak, "a-aku boleh mengatakannya?"_

 _"_ _Hah?" Katsuki berkata sembari menyipitkan mata. "Ya, katakan saja! Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa…"_

 _"_ _Aku," ujar gadis itu sembari menatap Katsuki dengan manik hijau zamrud dan pipi yang sedikit kemerahan, "... sangat menyukai, Kacchan... Sangat suka."_

 _Katsuki yang tengah memegang kran sampai tak bisa berkata-kata mendengar ucapannya. Manik merah delima pemuda itu melebar sementara tangannya yang tengah memegangi kran sampai kaku di tempat. Beberapa saat lamanya ia mematung hingga akhirnya bibirnya bergetar dan memperdengarkan tawa sinis._

 _"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Ia berkata dengan nada mencemooh. "Kau menyukaiku?"_

 _Manik hijau zamrud itu awalnya tertuju padanya, namun cara bicara Katsuki membuat gadis itu kehilangan nyali. Memalingkan wajah, si gadis terus tertunduk dan mengalihkan pandangan. Bahkan ia hanya dapat mengangguk kuat-kuat sambil mengangkat sedikit kepalanya ketika menjawab pertanyaan Katsuki._

 _"I-iya," jawab si gadis dengan terbata-bata dan wajah yang merah padam. "Aku... suka Kacchan. Sangat... suka."_

 _Pengulangan kalimat itu membuat Katsuki kembali mendenguskan napas. Ia menatap gadis yang mengenakan seragam olahraga di depannya itu, menatapnya dari ujung kepala dan ujung kaki lalu berkata, "Lalu? Kau berharap apa? Kau berharap kita pacaran?"_

 _"E-eh... itu..."_

 _"Mana mungkin!" Katsuki dengan cepat menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya. "Walaupun kau gadis terakhir di Bumi ini pun, aku takkan berpacaran denganmu, Deku."_

 _Manik hijau zamrud teman kanak-kanaknya itu terkejut ketika mendengarnya. Ia hendak mengucapkan sesuatu namun dengan tiba-tiba gadis itu mengatupkan kembali mulutnya. Pandangannya beralih dan gadis itu pun menunduk, tidak ingin membantah._

 _"Hei, Deku!" Katsuki kembali memanggil dan mendekat pada gadis itu, "Jangan bermimpi! Jangan kira karena selama ini kau bisa mengobrol denganku, maka kau punya kesempatan!"_

 _Airmata si gadis nyaris mengalir turun dari pipi, namun dengan susah payah ia menahannya. Ia tetap bertahan di tempat, mendengarkan seluruh ucapan pemuda yang disukainya itu. Ia tahu pemuda itu memang bermulut kasar dan kejam, tapi berulang kali ia menguatkan diri sendiri bahwa Katsuki hanya malu untuk bersikap jujur. Namun biarpun sudah berpikir seperti itu, kenyataannya tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Jujur saja, saat ini ia sama sekali tidak merasa bahwa pemuda itu hanya malu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Baginya ini seperti perasaan pemuda itu yang sesungguhnya._

 _"K-Kacchan...," katanya pelan, berusaha agar tidak mengeluarkan isak tangis. "K-Kejam..."_

 _"Hah?" Pemuda itu membalasnya dengan tidak peduli. "Kejam? Aku 'kan hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Memangnya kalau kau menyukaiku, lantas aku pun harus menyukaimu?"_

 _"T-Tidak, t-tapi... kau 'kan bisa mengatakannya baik-baik?"_

 _"Mengatakan baik-baik?" Katsuki mengulangi ucapannya. "Untuk? Agar kau semakin jatuh hati padaku?"_

 _"I-itu..."_

 _"Merepotkan!" Pemuda berambut ashblonde itu mendecak kesal sambil berjalan melewati si gadis. "Lebih baik aku mengatakan tidak dari awal sebelum kau terlanjur berharap macam-macam padaku!"_

 _"A-aku tidak berharap macam-macam!" Gadis itu berkata dengan suara mencicit. "Aku... aku hanya ingin Kacchan tahu, bahwa aku menyukai Kacchan. Hanya itu..."_

 _"Benar hanya itu?" Pemuda itu membalas ucapannya dengan sinis. "Kau yakin tidak berharap apa pun setelahnya?"_

 _"T-tidak..."_

 _"Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengatakannya padaku?" Pemuda itu bertanya. "Kalau kau tidak mengharapkan jawaban apa pun, seharusnya kau tetap merahasiakan perasaanmu. Tidak perlu memberitahuku, 'kan?"_

 _"Bukankah... Kacchan yang bilang untuk menyatakan dengan tegas apa yang kusukai dan tidak?" Gadis itu kembali bertanya. "Aku sedang mengatakannya."_

 _"Tapi bukan padaku!" Pemuda itu balas membentaknya. "Katakan pada si Shinsou itu! Bukan aku!"_

 _"Tapi... yang kusukai itu Kacchan," ujar gadis itu dengan suara yang makin pelan. "Bukan... Shinsou-kun..."_

 _Kembali mendecak sebal, Katsuki akhirnya bertanya, "Suka, suka, memangnya suka yang kau sukai itu seperti apa sih?"_

 _Baru saja gadis itu hendak menjelaskan, salah satu anggota tim yang lain mendekati sang Ace. Tidak menyadari situasi yang tengah terjadi, dengan santainya anggota tim berambut kuning cemerlang itu merangkul sahabatnya dan berkata, "Sedang apa kalian di sini? Kapten sudah memanggil daritadi lho!"_

 _Sama-sama terkejut, namun berbeda reaksi. Katsuki mencoba menyingkirkan sahabatnya, sementara Midoriya memanggil namanya dengan sopan._

 _"Kaminari-kun..."_

 _Pemuda yang dipanggil Kaminari itu menunjukkan cengirannya sedikit ketika mendengar namanya disebut. Ia sudah hentak melontarkan lelucon bodoh ketika melihat kejanggalan di wajah sang manajer. Menahan lidahnya, pemuda itu malah berkata, "Kau kenapa, Midoriya? Matamu merah."_

 _"O-oh?" Midoriya menjawab sambil mengerjapkan matanya, tindakan yang membuat Kaminari semakin curiga. "Aku baik-baik saja."_

 _"Oh ya?" Pemuda yang baru datang itu mendekat dengan tatapan menyelidik. Satu tangannya diletakkan di bawah dagu dan ia mendekat pada gadis itu, "Kau sepertinya habis menangis."_

 _"T-tidak," gadis itu berusaha berpaling dari pemuda berambut kuning cemerlang itu, "hanya perasaanmu saja, Kaminari-kun."_

 _Menggelengkan kepala, Denki berkata dengan yakin, "Tidak, aku yakin kau habis menangis."_

 _Semakin Midoriya mengelak, pemuda yang merupakan sahabat sang Ace itu malah semakin penasaran. Ia mendekatkan diri pada gadis itu dan memicingkan mata untuk menilai. Hingga akhirnya ia mendapatkan kesimpulan dan mencoba mengutarakannya._

 _"Jangan-jangan Ace berkata kasar lagi,ya?"_

 _"T-ti..."_

 _Melihat Midoriya berusaha menutupinya, Kaminari semakin yakin dengan hipotesanya. Ia pun menyikut sahabatnya dan dengan gaya sok menasehati ia berkata, "Jangan begitu, Bakugou! Nanti lama-lama pacarmu kabur!"_

 _"Hah?"_

 _Satu tatapan sinis Bakugou Katsuki ditambah dengan nada menantangnya langsung menutup mulut Kaminari Denki dengan sempurna. Ia mundur perlahan sambil bersembunyi di belakang sang manajer. Bahkan pemuda itu sempat-sempatnya berbisik, "Pacarmu galak sekali."_

 _"Pacar?" Katsuki mengulang kata-kata itu dengan sinis. "Siapa yang pacar?"_

 _Alis Kaminari terangkat dan ia menatap sahabatnya dari balik punggung si gadis. "Bukannya kalian berdua memang berpacaran?"_

 _"Hah?" Katsuki mendengus mendengarnya. "Apa kau buta? Memangnya aku cocok dengan gadis kutu buku ini? Mana sudi aku berpacaran dengan perempuan jelek ini?"_

 _"Err..." Sang sahabat melirik ke arah gadis yang dijadikan tameng sementara olehnya. Melihat gadis itu tertunduk dengan bibir bergetar, pemuda berambut kuning terang itu berkata, "Kurasa Midoriya tidak seperti yang kau maksud, Bakugou."_

 _"Hoo, menurutmu begitu?" Katsuki berkata dengan nada mencemooh. Senyum sinisnya terkembang dan sembari melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, pemuda itu berkata, "Kalau begitu kau saja yang berpacaran dengannya."_

 _"Lho?" Kaminari bingung dan mengejar sahabatnya itu. "Tunggu, Bakugou! Kau mau ke mana? Hei!"_

 _Mengikuti sahabatnya, Kaminari pun melangkahkan kaki untuk menyamai langkah pemuda yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Keduanya meninggalkan gadis berambut hijau yang masih terus menundukkan kepala sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa disadari oleh kedua pemuda itu. Bahkan gumamannya pun tak dapat lagi didengar oleh dua pemuda yang sudah berlalu darinya itu._

 _"Aku bodoh sekali." Gadis itu bergumam sambil menggerakkan tangannya dan menghapus airmata yang tak dapat dibendungnya lagi."Kenapa… aku menyukai orang seperti itu?"_

 _Mengucapkannya justru membuat airmatanya kembali mengalir sehingga ia harus berupaya ekstra keras untuk menghapusnya. Namun bukannya semakin reda, airmatanya malah semakin deras jatuhnya. Lebih parahnya lagi, gadis itu merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat saat berusaha menahan tangisnya. Tak sanggup lagi, pundak mungilnya pun bergetar dan ia jatuh berlutut di samping keran. Menutup mulutnya, gadis itu berusaha agar tak ada seorang pun yang mendengar suaranya. Bersembunyi di belakang keran, gadis itu berharap agar tak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya. Walaupun pada akhirnya semua upayanya sudah terlanjur diketahui oleh dua pemuda yang sebelumnya meninggalkannya._

 _Menatap pemuda berambut ashblonde yang sedang menyandarkan punggung di balik dinding, Kaminari berkata, "Kau... tidak perlu bilang begitu, tahu!"_

 _Pemuda yang diajaknya bicara hanya berkata, "Berisik!"_

 _"Tidak perlu sampai menghinanya begitu 'kan? Dia itu teman masa kecilmu."_

 _Katsuki mendecak dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia mulai menarik punggungnya dari dinding dan berjalan menjauh. Namun perkataan Kaminari kembali menahan langkahnya._

 _"Dia juga bukan perempuan jelek seperti yang kau bilang," kata pemuda itu hingga membuat Katsuki melirik tajam padanya. "Banyak rekan satu tim kita yang mengincarnya, tapi mereka mengira tidak punya kesempatan karena kau selalu ada di sampingnya. Kalau mereka tahu bahwa kalian tidak ada hubungan apa-apa..."_

 _"Hah?!"_

 _Mendengarnya, Kaminari pun menelan ludah, namun sepertinya ia masih tidak memahami keinginan sahabatnya. "Apa sebaiknya kukatakan saja?"_

 _"Bukan urusanku!"_

 _"Kalau begitu, boleh kukatakan pada Shinsou?"_

 _Manik merah membelalak dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah hendak menelannya bulat-bulat. "Kubunuh kau!"_

 _Alis si pemuda berambut kuning pun terangkat mendengarnya. Alih-alih takut, pemuda itu malah tersenyum dan mendekati Katsuki sembari merangkulnya. Dengan senyum mengejek di wajah, Kaminari berkata, "Dasar tidak jujur!"_

 _Kali ini Katsuki tidak menanggapinya. Ia hanya mendecakkan lidahnya sembari melangkahkan kaki. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan tempat, pemuda berambut ash blonde itu menoleh ke belakang dan memerhatikan sosok yang bersembunyi di balik tembok keran._

 _Dahinya berkerut dan ekspresi matanya menunjukkan sedikit penyesalan kala itu. Namun ketika Kaminari menanyakannya, ia menggelengkan kepala dan terus berjalan. Menekan perasaannya, Katsuki berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri._

 _'Tidak apa,' batinnya sambil berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan tidak nyaman itu. 'Deku pasti tidak apa-apa. Ia sudah terbiasa mendengar kata-kata kasarku. Ia tahu, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, 'kan?'_

 _Ya. Katsuki berbohong. Ia bukan tak menyukainya, ia hanya tak ingin disandingkan dengan gadis pilihan ibunya. Katakanlah itu kekanakan, tapi Katsuki tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia punya perasaan pada gadis itu. Terlebih pada teman satu tim yang setiap kali menjodoh-jodohkan mereka. Ia tak suka disamakan dengan gadis yang tak bisa melakukan apa pun itu._

 _Walau begitu, Katsuki sadar bahwa ia sendiri memberi perhatian lebih dari yang diakuinya pada gadis itu. Ia tahu bahwa dengan melakukannya, tempatnya akan selalu tersedia, tempat istimewa yang hanya dapat diisi olehnya. Gadis itu menyukainya dan memberinya tempat khusus yang takkan dapat direbut oleh pemuda lain. Karena itu walaupun kata-katanya kasar dan perangainya buruk, gadis itu pasti akan memaafkannya, bukan? Karena dia… istimewa bagi gadis itu._

"Ka...tsuki?"

Suara yang memanggil namanya itu membuat Katsuki tersadar dari lamunannya. Sesaat, ia mengerjapkan mata dan menatap manik hijau zamrud yang tengah diarahkan padanya. Ketika pandangan mata mereka bertemu, ia pun balas memanggil nama gadis itu.

Terlihat lemah dan rapuh, gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Kepalanya bergerak terlebih dulu dan berputar untuk menatap sekelilingnya. Manik kehijauannya berputar mengitari seluruh sudut ruangan hingga akhirnya kembali pada manik merah Katsuki. Dan ia pun berkata, "Di... mana?"

Menyentuhkan tangannya di atas tangan gadis yang masih berbaring di atas ranjang itu, Katsuki pun menjawab, "Kamarmu."

Dahi gadis berambut hijau itu berkerut mendengar pertanyaan pemuda yang duduk di pinggir ranjang. Masih tidak mengerti, gadis itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali berkata, "Kenapa... Katsuki ada di kamarku? Apa... yang terjadi?"

"Kau jatuh pingsan," jawab pemuda itu sambil melepaskan sejenak tangan gadis itu. Satu tangannya disentuhkan ke atas dahi si gadis sementara tangannya yang lain ke dahinya sendiri. "Tidak demam, tapi sebelumnya kau memegangi kepalamu seolah kesakitan."

"O-oh," ucap gadis yang tengah berbaring itu sembari menyentuh kepalanya. Saat ini ia tak merasakan apa-apa tapi belakangan ini kepalanya sering berdenyut menyakitkan. "Lagi-lagi, ya?"

Katsuki tidak mengiyakan. Manik semerah delimanya memandangi gadis itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia tahu, intensitas sakit kepala gadis itu semakin meningkat dan ia semakin cemas setiap kali sakit kepala itu terjadi. Ia khawatir.

Menyentuh kepalanya, gadis berambut hijau itu berkata, "Belakangan ini kepalaku sering sakit dan bersamaan dengan itu biasanya ada kepingan gambar yang muncul di kepalaku."

Sudah pasti inilah yang akan terjadi. Layaknya _puzzle_ , gadis ini tengah mengumpulkan kembali kepingan ingatannya. Hanya saja, bukan ini yang diinginkan Katsuki. Ia justru berharap agar ingatan gadis itu tidak pernah kembali, agar gadis itu tak mengingat lagi dirinya yang dulu.

Namun tentu saja gadis itu tak menyadarinya. Gadis itu mengira bahwa ia mengharapkan agar ingatan gadis itu cepat kembali. Bahkan sembari memijat-mijat kepalanya, gadis itu berkata, "Maaf, Katsuki. Kalau saja... aku bisa lebih cepat mengingatmu."

Tak langsung menjawab, pemuda yang duduk di tepian ranjang itu menundukkan kepalanya dan tetap bungkam. Sikapnya rupanya cukup menarik perhatian Izuku, sehingga gadis itu mengangkat alis dan menggerakkan kepalanya. Saat itu barulah Katsuki kembali bergerak dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tangannya menyentuh pipi gadis itu dan berkata, "Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, kau tidak perlu terburu-buru mengingatku."

Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata, namun dengan segera ia menggelengkan kepala. "Katsuki terlalu memanjakanku."

"Bukan itu, aku..."

"Padahal punya perasaan sebesar itu…" kata si gadis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "melihatku seperti ini pasti menyakitkan untuk Katsuki."

Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Ia justru berharap gadis itu tidak mengingatnya. Ia berharap gadis itu melupakan masa lalunya.

"Makanya, kuharap ingatanku segera kembali," lanjut si gadis, "agar aku bisa cepat-cepat membalas perasaan Katsuki."

Mendengar perkataan gadis di hadapannya, Katsuki tidak dapat menahan diri. Kelopak matanya bergetar sementara ia menatap gadis itu. Bibirnya berkedut sedikit dan alisnya menekuk sementara ingatannya memutar kembali kenangan saat gadis itu mengungkapkan perasaannya padanya.

"Perasaan…," ucap pemuda itu sembari menelan ludah dan tenggorokannya tercekat, "yang besar?"

Izuku mengerjapkan matanya. "Ya?"

Katsuki tidak meneruskan lagi ucapannya. Ia hanya menatap Izuku sementara tangannya menyentuh wajah gadis itu. Ia menyentuh pipi si gadis itu dan membingkai wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Gadis ini, gadis yang lebih dulu menawarkannya perasaan yang besar. Gadis yang dulu telah menawarkan tempat yang spesial, yang hanya dapat diisi olehnya. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan waktu itu?

"I...zuku..."

 _Walaupun kau gadis terakhir di Bumi ini pun, aku takkan berpacaran denganmu, Deku."_

Betapa bodohnya dia.

 _"Kejam? Aku 'kan hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Memangnya kalau kau menyukaiku, lantas aku pun harus menyukaimu?"_

Betapa bebalnya dia.

 _"Apa kau buta? Memangnya aku cocok dengan gadis kutu buku ini? Mana sudi aku berpacaran dengan perempuan jelek ini?"_

Kenapa… ia mengatakan hal seperti itu hanya untuk menutupi egonya sendiri? Kenapa ia tidak bisa jujur pada perasaannya sendiri? Kenapa… waktu itu ia tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan malah menginjak-injak perasaan gadis itu?

"Ya?"

Menundukkan kepala, pemuda itu mendekat padanya dan memeluknya. Sikapnya lagi-lagi membuat gadis itu mengerutkan dahi karenanya, sehingga ia berkata, "Katsuki?"

Pertanyaan gadis itu tak dijawabnya. Katsuki hanya memeluknya dan mendekapnya erat. Ia sadar percuma saja meminta maaf sekarang, gadis itu takkan mengingatnya. Kalau saja dulu ia tidak mengatakan hal semacam itu, kalau saja dulu ia lebih lembut dan mengakui perasaannya, pasti semuanya takkan berakhir seperti ini. Pasti tempatnya, takkan digeser oleh orang lain dan membuatnya tersingkir seperti ini.

"Maaf...," ucapnya dengan kelopak mata yang bergetar, berusaha menahan perasaannya. "Maafkan aku..."

"K-Katsuki?" Gadis itu sedikit panik mendengarnya. "A-aku melakukan kesalahan, ya? Aku melakukan sesuatukah? Ada apa, Katsuki?"

Katsuki menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Kau tidak salah, akulah yang salah."

"Kat...suki?"

Kepala si gadis bergerak, ingin mencari tahu. Namun Katsuki sudah lebih dulu mengangkat kepalanya dan ia menyentuhkan dahinya pada gadis itu. Sembari memejamkan mata, ia pun berkata, "Maaf, maafkan aku."

"Apa yang perlu dimaafkan?" Gadis itu akhirnya bertanya. "Memangnya… apa yang Katsuki lakukan padaku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Izuku, Katsuki pun kembali bergeming. Ia memejamkan mata dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menatap manik hijau zamrud itu. Menyapukan jemarinya pada pipi si gadis pemuda itu pun berkata, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

Tidak yakin, gadis itu pun mengerutkan dahi, "Kat…"

"Kau… tidak perlu buru-buru untuk membalas perasaanku."

Mengerjapkan mata gadis itu berkata, "Eh?"

"Aku akan sabar menanti," ujar pemuda itu lagi, "hingga perasaanmu sebesar milikku."

"L-lho? Tapi..."

"Bagiku itu hukuman yang jauh lebih baik," jawab Katsuki sambil memejamkan matanya dan menggenggam rambut gadis itu erat-erat. "Benar-benar jauh lebih baik."

'Hukuman?' Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahi mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia bertanya-tanya, apa maksud pemuda ini? Kenapa pemuda itu menyebut-nyebut soal hukuman? Memang… apa yang telah dilakukannya?

Izuku bingung, sangat bingung. Ia ingin menanyakannya, namun pemuda itu tak mengatakan apa pun lagi. Bahkan kesedihan yang terpancar di manik merah itu justru menciutkan nyalinya. Ia takut. Takut bahwa ia justru tengah menyakiti pemuda itu karena terus menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak bisa diingatnya.

Andai saja gadis itu tahu. Andai saja gadis itu mengumpulkan kembali memorinya, tentu gadis itu akan sadar.

Bukan itu. Ia tidak pernah menyakiti Katsuki. Justru Katsuki lah yang menyakitinya. Justru Katsuki lah yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Justru Katsuki lah yang menginjak-injak perasaannya, membuatnya merasa tak berharga, membuatnya merasa rendah diri, semua karena Katsuki. Bahkan kali ini pun pemuda itu menyakitinya di saat ia tak bisa mengingatnya. Bahkan kali ini pun, pemuda itu berusaha merebut kembali tempat yang seharusnya telah diisi oleh orang lain.

.

.

.

 **Day 9:**

 **Sanfransisco, USA**

 _Sepanjang ingatan Shouto, gadis itu tak pernah sendirian. Selalu ada seseorang di samping gadis itu setiap kali Shouto melayangkan pandangan. Seseorang yang tak pernah meninggalkan tempatnya, barang sedetik pun._

 _Saat itu, Shouto tidak peduli pada teman sekelasnya yang tak pernah bertegur sapa dengannya itu. Ayahnya benar-benar mengawasi pergaulannya sehingga ia tak tertarik berinteraksi dengan banyak orang. Hanya segelintir orang yang pernah bercakap dengannya selama bersekolah dan tidak pernah ada gadis itu di antaranya._

 _Makanya ia tidak menyangka bahwa namanya akan disebut ketika ia tengah membeli kopi saat istirahat makan siang di kantornya. Terlebih dari mulut gadis itu._

 _"Todoroki-kun?"_

 _Todoroki Shouto yang tengah menatap buku menu pun akhirnya mengangkat kepala. Seingatnya ia belum menyebutkan nama. Kenapa si pegaawai kafe ini sudah menyebutnya duluan?_

 _"Siapa...?"_

 _"Ah!" Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata. Sedikit gelagapan, si gadis menunjukkan bros yang dikenakannya di seragam kerjanya dan berkata, "Namaku Midoriya. Midoriya Izuku. Apa kau ingat? Dulu kita pernah sekelas di U.A Academy."_

 _Samar-samar ingatan gadis berambut hijau dengan wajah yang tak jauh berbeda mulai muncul di ingatannya. Bersamaan dengan itu pula, gambaran seseorang yang selalu berada di sampingnya ikut menyertai. Namun sejauh penglihatannya, tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orang itu sekarang._

 _"Midoriya," ucap Shouto akhirnya, mengenali gadis itu._

 _Tersenyum mendengar pemuda itu menyebut namanya, gadis itu pun kembali berkata, "Apa kabar? Kau bekerja di dekat sini?"_

 _Sembari menilik kembali menu yang dipajang, pemuda itu menjawab, "Aku bekerja di gedung di seberang kafe."_

 _"Gedung seberang kafe?" Midoriya mengerutkan dahi dan menatap ke belakang pemuda itu. Pandangannya tertuju pada gedung bertingkat tinggi yang menjulang tepat di depan bangunan kafenya. Gedung berlapiskan kaca setinggi dua puluh lantai yang merupakan perluasan cabang Endeavor Group di Jepang._

 _Sembari mengangkat alis melihat kemegahannya, gadis itu kembali berkata, "Kau bekerja di sana? Hebat sekali! Kudengar hanya orang-orang terpilih yang bisa bekerja di sana."_

 _"Tidak," jawabnya acuh. "Aku hanya tidak punya pilihan."_

 _"Ng?"_

 _"Satu Ice Coffee Latte" jawab pemuda itu sembari mengangkat kepala. "Dengan sirup hazelnut."_

 _"O-oh baik," jawab gadis itu tanpa banyak bicara dan segera mengetikkan pesanannya. Ia menyerahkan struk dan Todoroki membayar menggunakan kredit cardnya. Begitu transaksi selesai, ia pun berpindah ke samping menunggu pesanannya selesai dibuat._

 _Tak sampai beberapa menit menunggu, namanya kembali dipanggil. Shouto pun bergerak ke konter pengambilan pesanan dan hendak mengulurkan tangan ketika melihat gadis itulah yang memberikan pesanannya._

 _"Silakan, Coffee Lattenya!" Gadis itu berkata dengan nada cerianya dan Todoroki mengambilnya tanpa banyak berkata-kata. Ia sudah hendak berbalik dan duduk di salah satu tempat ketika gadis itu kembali menyebut namanya. Otomatis kepalanya menoleh kembali pada gadis itu. "Selamat bekerja! Todoroki-kun!"_

 _Alisnya terangkat untuk sesaat, namun dengan segera ekspresinya kembali sinis. Tanpa mengomentari ucapan Midoriya, Shouto berjalan ke tempat duduk. Ia mengambil tempat di pojok ruangan, yang tak menghadap ke arah gedung kantornya dan menenangkan diri di sana selama satu jam sebelum jam kerjanya kembali dimulai._

 _'Selamat bekerja katanya? Sungguh ironis sekali,' pikir Todoroki sambil mengamati gadis itu dari sudut matanya. Hanya sebentar, sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan memejamkan mata. 'Padahal aku bagaikan penunggu kantor Tua Bangka itu.'_

 _Todoroki menyesap Ice Coffeenya dan tak memikirkan lagi ucapan gadis itu. Ia termenung, menghabiskan waktu satu jam istirahatnya di sana. Setelah waktu istirahatnya usai, ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tanpa menatap gadis itu, ia pun langsung berjalan ke pintu keluar dan kembali ke gedung kantornya._

 _Biarpun tidak menaruh perhatian khusus pada kafe itu, pada hari berikutnya di jam yang sama, Shouto pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke sana. Ia berjalan menuju konter dan sudah akan memesan ketika suara yang familiar kembali menyebutkan namanya. Lagi-lagi kepalanya terangkat dan ia memicingkan mata._

 _"Halo Todoroki-kun!" Gadis itu berkata dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. "Bagaimana harimu?"_

 _Sebelah alis terangkat dan Todoroki pun kembali menekuni buku menu, tidak tertarik dengan pertanyaan gadis di hadapannya. Walaupun begitu, mulutnya terbuka dan ia menjawab, "Seperti biasa."_

 _Gadis di hadapannya memutar manik hijau zamrudnya selama beberapa saat, sebelum kembali berkata, "Oh, wow! Sudah makan siang?"_

 _"Belum," jawab Todoroki tak acuh sembari menatap menu yang tak pernah berubah itu. "Ice coffee latte, sirup hazelnut."_

 _"Eh-o-oh!" Lagi-lagi gadis itu terbata-bata saat mengetik pesanannya. Namun Todoroki tak mau ambil pusing dan segera bergerak ke samping. Ia kembali menunggu selama beberapa saat hingga pesanannya siap. "Todoroki-kun?"_

 _Todoroki kembali membuka mata dan bersiap mengambil pesanan. Namun ia terkejut ketika melihat ada pesanan lain yang disertakan dengan Ice Coffee Latte miliknya sehingga ia berkata, "Midoriya! Pesanan ini..."_

 _Gsdis yang dipanggilnya Midoriya menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya terlebih dulu. Ketika tidak ada yang memerhatikan, gadis itu pun menunduk dan berbisik, "Bonus. Jangan katakan pada siapapun, ya?"_

 _"Tapi aku tidak memintanya."_

 _"Tidak apa," jawab gadis itu sambil menggerakkan tangan. "Kau belum makan siang, 'kan? Makanlah dulu sandwichnya sebelum minum kopi."_

 _"Aku tidak bu..."_

 _"Jangan begitu!" Gadis itu berkata dengan tegas dan cepat. "Sibuk sekalipun kau harus menyempatkan diri untuk makan siang. Kalau tidak kau bisa jatuh sakit."_

 _Mendengarnya, Shouto pun terdiam selama beberapa saat dan mengamati makanan yang ada di tangannya. Hanya roti isi daging biasa yang mungkin tak selezat makanan di rumahnya. Tapi entah mengapa, Shouto mengambilnya, padahal biasanya ia tak mau mencicipi makanan di tempat yang baru dikenalnya._

 _Mungkin karena baru kali ini ada seseorang yang berani menegurnya seperti itu. Mungkin karena ada orang yang memerhatikan kesehatannya, mungkin karena ada orang yang mau bersusah payah mengingatkannya dan mungkin karena ia mau mendengarkan orang itu. Di samping sang Ibu, baru gadis inilah satu-satunya orang yang didengarkannya. Gadis yang hanya pernah sekali mengobrol dengannya._

 _"Hei, minggir!"_

 _Sadar bahwa ia terlalu lama berdiri dan menghalangi antrian, Shouto akhirnya bergeser ke samping. Ia sudah akan beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju ke tempat duduk, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti dan ia kembali memanggil nama gadis itu._

 _"Midoriya!"_

 _Si gadis mengangkat kepalanya dari balik konter dan ia mengerjapkan mata. "Ya?"_

 _Sembari mengangkat ice coffee latte dan sepiring sandwich di tangan, pemuda itu pun berkata, "Terima kasih."_

 _Midoriya tertegun sejenak saat mendengar ucapan terima kasihnya. Namun tak butuh waktu lama bagi gadis itu untuk kembali tersenyum lebar._

 _"Sama-sama," jawab gadis itu._

 _Dan tanpa sadar, Shouto pun membalas senyumannya._

 _Semenjak hari itu mengunjungi gadis itu saat makan siang menjadi rutinitas baginya. Seminggu tiga kali, kakinya akan melangkah keluar dari gedung kantornya dan berjalan menuju ke kafe. Ia sengaja mengambil waktu saat gadis itu bekerja dan selalu menyempatkan waktunya tak peduli sepadat apa pun pekerjaannya. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari, mendatangi gadis itu dan mengobrol sudah menjadi hal yang paling ditunggunya setiap kali ia pergi bekerja._

 _Ia mencoba menerka-nerka kenapa ia begitu ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu dan berbagai dugaan pun muncul di benaknya. Mungkin karena gadis itu selalu mengangkat kepala dan memberikan senyuman lebar bila Shouto menemuinya? Mungkin karena gadis itu selalu menunggunya dengan sabar untuk mengucapkan pesanan walau Shouto hanya mengucapkan pesanan yang itu-itu saja? Mungkin karena ia senang mendengar gadis itu khawatir saat ia belum makan siang? Mungkin karena… Ah! Entahlah! Ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Padahal perbincangan mereka tak lebih dari empat atau lima kalimat tapi rasanya Shouto cukup nyaman berbincang dengan gadis itu. Bahkan tanpa disadarinya, ia selalu kecewa ketika pesanannya dibuat lebih cepat. Itu berarti waktu mengobrolnya sudah habis dan ia perlu minggir untuk mempersilakan gadis itu mengobrol dengan orang lain selain dirinya._

 _Samar, tapi ia mulai tidak ingin tempatnya direbut oleh orang lain. Ia ingin mengobrol lebih lama lagi dengan gadis itu. Ia ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang diperhatikan gadis itu. Ia ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang melihat senyuman itu. Tapi sepertinya ia melupakan hal yang penting._

 _Ia lupa, bahwa sudah ada orang yang menempati tempat yang paling diinginkannya itu. Dan ia baru menyadarinya ketika melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut ash blonde yang tengah berdiri mengantri di depan konter. Pemuda yang seharusnya ada di dalam gambaran yang diingatnya tentang gadis itu._

 _"Oi, Deku," pemuda itu berkata. "Satu Americano panas, ya?"_

 _"Kacchan!" Gadis itu mengangkat sedikit dirinya dari konter begitu mendengar suaranya. Ekspresinya menunjukkan keterkejutan saat itu, namun Shouto pun menangkap suatu kegembiraan dari caranya melihat si pemuda. "Kok ada di sini?Bukankah kantormu jauh?"_

 _"Ya," jawab si pemuda yang menaruh kedua sikunya di depan konter. "Ada meeting di dekat sini dan kebetulan aku sedang ingin minum kopi."_

 _"B-begitu," jawab si gadis sambil membuatkan pesanan pemuda berambut ash blonde yang datang terlebih dulu itu. "Kacchan, sudah makan siang?"_

 _Si pemuda bergumam dan ia menggelengkan kepala. "Belum, aku tidak sempat makan. Setelah ini pun aku harus segera menyelesaikan dokumen."_

 _"E-eh? Kok begitu?" Gadis itu tampak kecewa mendengarnya. Ia membuatkan pesanan pemuda yang baru datang itu dan terburu-buru mengeluarkan makanan. Setelahnya, ia keluar dari konter dan mengantarkan pesanan tersebut pada si pemuda yang sudah mengambil tempat duduk di dekat pintu. "Makanlah dulu, Kacchan!"_

 _"Tidak perlu...," pemuda itu menjawab sementara pandangannya tertuju pada laptop yang dibukanya. "Aku harus segera mengirim email juga. Tadi aku tidak sempat mengirimkannya."_

 _"Ng, ini kopinya," ujar gadis itu sembari meletakkan kopi hangat di samping meja dan sepiring sandwich. "Hati-hati masih panas!"_

 _Tak mendengarkan, pemuda itu sibuk bergumam sendiri. Melihatnya si gadis pun menghela napas, namun ia masih sempat berkata, "Sandwichnya jangan lupa dimakan, ya?"_

 _Pemuda berambut ash blonde itu mengangguk singkat dan memasukkan sandwich yang telah disediakan ke dalam mulut sementara tangannya kembali mengetik. Melihatnya, gadis itu pun menghela napas dan menunjukkan seulas senyum sebelum kembali ke konternya. Perhatiannya pada pemuda itu membuatnya tidak menyadari bahwa Todoroki sudah berdiri di dekatnya dan menunggu._

 _"Midoriya."_

 _Untung saja kaki gadis itu berhenti tepat pada waktunya. Terkejut, gadis itu pun mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya sambil mengerjapkan mata. Baru beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu berkata, "Todoroki-kun!"_

 _Alis Todoroki terangkat sebagai tanggapan. Seperti biasa senyuman manis kembali terukir di wajah gadis itu sebelum si gadis beranjak ke konternya. Ketika sudah berada di balik konter, Midoriya kembali berkata, "Mau pesan apa?"_

 _Seperti kebiasaannya, Todoroki membaca buku menu selama beberapa saat. Ia mengamati dengan ekspresi serius di wajahnya sebelum akhirnya menyebutkan pesanan favoritnya. "Ice coffee latte sirup hazelnut."_

 _Tertawa kecil gadis itu berkata, "Seperti biasa, ya?"_

 _Senyuman turut muncul di wajah Todoroki ketika mendengar tawa gadis itu. Ia menunggu hingga gadis itu mengetik pesanannya sembari berkata, "Sibuk?"_

 _Midoriya mengangkat kepalanya dari mesin kasir dan berkata, "Tidak. Tidak juga. Ah, Todoroki-kun sudah makan siang?"_

 _Pertanyaan yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu itu baru saja akan dijawabnya ketika suara teriakan yang cukup keras. Bersamaan dengan itu, perhatian Midoriya pun beralih dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah khawatir. Ia segera keluar dari konternya dan menghampiri si pengunjung yang baru saja berteriak._

 _"Kacchan!" Gadis itu berkata sambil menghampiri si pengunjung. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kan sudah kubilang kopinya panas."_

 _"Aku tahu," balas pemuda itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Sudah pergilah!"_

 _"Kau benar tidak apa-apa?"_

 _"Iya, iya," jawab pemuda itu sambil menggerakkan tangan seolah mengusirnya. "Sana urus pelangganmu yang lain!"_

 _Kembali menghela napas, gadis itu kembali ke konternya. Namun sesekali perhatian gadis itu akan kembali tertuju pada pemuda yang ditinggalkannya. Sikapnya membuat Shouto memanggilnya untuk membawa perhatian gadis itu kembali padanya._

 _"Midoriya?"_

 _Pandangan si gadis kembali tertuju padanya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, ekspresinya berubah panik dan ia berkata, "A-ah ya, ice coffee latte sirup hazelnut."_

 _Dengan segera ia menyerahkan struk dan berpaling untuk membuatkan pesanan Shouto. Saking terburu-burunya ia bahkan lupa meminta bayaran hingga Shouto-lah yang harus menyodorkan kredit cardnya. Tapi Shouto salah ketika mengira bahwa mereka bisa kembali mengobrol setelah transaksi selesai. Kali ini si gadis terlalu sibuk menyelesaikan pesanannya dan tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali._

 _"Silakan!" Midoriya berkata sambil menyerahkan pesanan Shouto._

 _"Oh..."_

 _Todoroki mengambil pesanannya. Hanya saja ia tidak langsung pergi dan mencari tempat duduk. Ia masih terdiam di tempatnya hingga membuat Midoriya kembali menoleh dengan dahi berkerut._

 _"Ada lagi yang kau inginkan, Todoroki-kun?"_

 _Kedua manik berbeda pemuda itu menatapnya dalam diam. Untuk sesaat, keduanya hanya saling memandang hingga kepala gadis itu bergerak miring. Melihat kebingungan di wajah Midoriya, Todoroki akhirnya berkata, "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."_

 _Senyum kembali terkembang di wajahnya, namun gadis itu tidak mengucapkan apa pun. Perhatiannya teralih pada pelanggan lain yang sudah mengantri di hadapannya dan mengabaikan Shouto. Menghela napas, pemuda dengan warna rambut berbeda itu berbalik dan kembali ke tempat duduknya._

 _Ia menyeruput kopinya dan meletakkannya kembali. Kini perhatiannya teralih pada pemuda yang duduk di samping pintu dan tengah mengacak-acak rambut ash blondenya dengan satu tangan. Sementara itu di tangannya yang satu lagi, sepotong sandwich tengah digigitnya dengan terburu-buru._

 _"Aduh," gerutu pemuda itu, "dasar bodoh! Bisa-bisanya aku lupa menyertakan attachment!"_

 _Sembari mengumpat, pemuda itu kembali melahap ganas sandwich di tangannya. Ia mengunyah dengan cepat hingga sandwich tersebut lenyap di mulutnya sementara tangannya terus mengetikkan sesuatu di laptop. Namun tiba-tiba jemarinya berhenti bergerak dan kepalanya terangkat. Manik merah pemuda itu berhenti di satu titik dan dengan ekspresi tak yakin ia berkata, "Todoroki...Shouto?"_

 _Shouto menyeruput minumannya begitu melihat pemuda itu menyebutkan namanya. Hanya saja ia enggan menyapa pemuda itu dan memilih untuk segera angkat kaki. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung beranjak ke pintu keluar. Entah mengapa hilang moodnya untuk menghabiskan waktu satu jamnya di ruangan yang sama dengan pemuda itu._

 _Pandangan pemuda itu masih mengikutinya ketika ia melangkah keluar tanpa menyapa. Dengan segera, Shouto bergegas berjalan ke gedung kantor seolah-olah jam makan siangnya telah habis. Beberapa karyawan yang berpapasan dengannya membungkukkan badan saat melihatnya berlalu, namun ia tak memedulikan mereka dan terus saja berjalan hingga ia mencapai ruangan._

 _Sebelum ia masuk ke dalam ruangannya, sekretaris ayahnya menghentikannya dan ia berkata, "Kau tidak memakan makan siangmu lagi?"_

 _Tanpa menatapnya, Shouto berkata sembari mendorong pintu kacanya, "Tidak. Singkirkan saja dari mejaku."_

 _Melihat minuman yang ada di tangannya, sang sekretaris kembali berkata, "Kau hanya meminum kopi saja? Tidak memesan makanan?"_

 _"Bukan urusanmu!" Shouto menjawab dengan cuek dan segera membanting pintu, enggan untuk berbicara dengan sekretaris ayahnya. Ia pun berjalan menuju ke meja kerja dan menaruh kopi yang dipesannya di sana. Sementara itu kakinya mendekat pada jendela di ruangannya._

 _Pandangannya tertuju pada bangunan dua lantai di dekat gedung kantornya itu dan ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sembari bersandar pada meja kerjanya, Todoroki Shouto pun mendesah._

 _Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada. Lama ia terdiam sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan mengambil minuman yang sebelumnya diletakkan di atas meja. Diguncangnya sedikit minuman tersebut sebelum kembali berkata, "Bakugou... Katsuki."_

 _Diletakkannya kembali minuman itu di atas meja dan Shouto pun berpaling._

 _"Sepertinya, aku harus merebut tempat itu darinya."_

Bunyi alarm yang memekakan telinga membuat Shouto terbangun dan membuka matanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya selama beberapa saat, menenangkan dirinya dan menoleh ke samping. Di luar, hari masih gelap dan matahari belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Tak heran, penunjuk waktunya baru menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, belum waktunya bagi sang surya untuk menampakkan diri. Sepertinya ia salah menyetel alarm.

Menyeka keringat dingin yang mengalir di dahinya, Shouto pun kembali berbaring. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping, mengulurkan tangan pada ponsel dengan _casing_ merah dan biru yang diletakkannya di samping meja. Ia menyalakan layarnya dan menunggu.

Begitu layar menyala, Shouto pun menyipitkan mata. Tak ada panggilan, juga tak ada pesan. Ponselnya tetap hening, walau hampir seminggu berlalu. Gadis itu benar-benar sudah mengabaikannya sekarang.

Mendesah, Shouto pun kembali meletakkan ponsel itu dan menatap langit-langit. Dahinya tertekuk dan kelopak matanya bergetar.

"Sampai kapan kau mau mengabaikanku seperti ini, Izuku?" Ia bergumam. "Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu untuk mendapatkan tempat itu?"

Ia bertanya, tapi langit-langitnya tak pernah memberinya jawaban. Ia hanya dapat memejamkan matanya kembali dan membayangkan sosok yang paling dikasihinya itu. Namun kali ini, ada sosok lain yang juga turut menyertai ketika ia membayangkan kekasih hatinya itu. Sosok lain yang paling ditakutkannya melebihi penjahat mana pun di dunia ini.

Membuka matanya, Shouto pun kembali menatap layar ponselnya. Ia curiga. Tidak biasanya Izuku mengabaikannya seperti ini. Tidak biasanya gadis itu menghilang tanpa kabar dan tidak menghubunginya walau beberapa hari sudah berlalu. Ini sangat aneh.

Ia harus menyelidikinya. Ia harus mengeceknya. Izuku tak mungkin mengabaikannya begitu saja. Saat ini, dirinyalah orang paling spesial di hati Izuku dan tak mungkin gadis itu meninggalkannya tanpa kabar seperti ini. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu.

Tangannya pun menekan layar ponselnya, mencari-cari sebuah kontak yang diketahuinya. Selama beberapa saat ia menunggu hingga akhirnya terdengar jawaban dari orang yang dihubunginya.

"Iida?" Ia berkata pada orang itu. "Aku ingin kau menyelidiki sesuatu."

.

.

.

 _(t.b.c)_

 ** _Author's note :_**

 _Ops! Sedikit kepanjangan, semoga kalian nggak keberatan bacanya :D saya nggak bisa control panjang dan pendek cerita berhubung nulisnya pake hape, gomen, TT_TT_

 _Aniway :_

 _ **Fujoshi desu XD**_ _: *nyodorin Fujocchi ke trio hero kece badai itu dan bergegas kabur_

 _Terima kasih, Fujocchi! Pengorbanan Anda takkan saya sia-siakan. Saya akan terus melanjutkan ff ini, walau dengan darah dan airmata XD *superlebayauthor_

 _Dan Fujocchi, Kacchan kesayanganmu mesti siap2 nih, sepertinya badai akan segera datang :P_

 _ **Jaguarian76**_ _: Hello Jaguarian, nice to meet you :D hope your google traduction could translate this ff into French (hope I was right?), really looking forward to talk with you more about this ff :D_

 _ **Shin Aoi**_ _: iyah, gimana tuh Kacchan? Shouto uda mule nggak sabaran loh, Shouto uda mule curiga loh! *ikut-ikutan panik bareng Ao-chan XD_

 _Dan Yes, sama-sama Ao-chan, saya juga uda menantikan munculnya Shouto, dan sekarang doi muncul, terlebih lagi doi curiga deh sekarang. Uda berapa hari nggak denger suara Izuku sih :P_

 _Sementara buat posesif, kalo liat begini, kayaknya dua-duanya sama-sama posesif sebenernya. Cuman mungkin Kacchan uda dapet giliran duluan sementara Shouto belom keliatan :P_

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _: Hikacchi XD sama, saia juga nggak bisa nebak sama siapa akhirnya :P jadi saya nikmatin aja manis-manisnya mereka bertiga. Dan, kali ini pun saya berharap untuk bikin kamu baper lagi di chapter ini :P tapi kayaknya nggak perlu nyiapin tisu :P cuman perlu siap-siap ngiri ama Izuku yang ditaksir eksekutif macem Shouto n Kacchan (macem drakor manapula ini?)_

 _Btw, bener banget, Izuku itu Detroit Smash dan Kacchan itu Howitzer Impact seperti yang kamu bilang, TAPI si Shouto (saya liat dari wiki) nama jurusnya itu 'Giant Ice Wall'. Jadi akhirnya, saya pakailah Ice nya saja, dan sisanya saya nggak lanjutin :P_

 _ **Miharu 348**_ _: seneng bisa menghibur kamu sebelom masuk sekolah :P semoga semanget belajar kamu ikut naek juga ya (bukannya malah bikin baper, oy?)_

 _ **Zzich** : Holla Zzich XD enak sekaliii minum susu hanget, saia malah lagi minum Ice Green Tea berhubung cuacanya panas banget today TT^TT _

_Lol, Mas Shouto diminta jangan buru-buru balik ama Fujocchi tuh, makanya saya tahan dia di USA :p tapi tenang saja, biar Iida Tenya yang maju wakilin Shouto :P_

 _ **Shion**_ _: Holla Shion XD saya senang kamu mau ikutan review :D_

 _Ehem , btw soal request kamu, saia sendiri nggak yakin bisa nyanggupin karena sampe saat ini saya belom tahu Deku bakalan jadi sama siapa :P yang jelas, kita sama-sama berharap Deku bahagia (walau dua cowo laen belom tentu bahagia *dapet Ice Wall dari Shouto *kena Howitzer Impactnya Kacchan *author pingsan selama beberapa saat)_

 _ **dearBlue**_ _: holla Blue :D *berasa jadi power**nger mari kita toss dulu berhubung saya juga seneng banget kalo ada di kondisi Izuku :P_

 _Tapi lagi, seperti yang kamu bilang, memang sama Kacchan itu kesianan karena dia menyesal banget uda lepasin kesempatannya begitu aja. Kali ini baru10% semoga ke depannya makin meningkat ya :P_

 _Dan… uhuk, author belum tahu Deku jadi sama siapa *doong_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _thank you for reading this fic and if you mind, please leave any review so I know there's someone read this fic._


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia** not mine

 **90 days** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC a lot, Typos, Fem!Izuku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 6 : Top priority**

 **Day 10**

Seharusnya perusahaan tidak hanya memberi cuti dua belas hari dalam satu tahun. Seharusnya perusahaan memberikannya cuti lebih, terlebih untuknya yang senantiasa mengalami penderitaan batin akibat kelakuan sang atasan. Sayangnya penderitaannya tidak digubris oleh sang atasan, seperti yang satu ini.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku ingin kau menjemput seseorang," jawab orang yang berbicara di telepon itu, "dan mengantarnya ke tempat yang kutentukan, juga mengatakan pada tetangganya sesuai dengan yang kukatakan."

"Tidak, tunggu! Menjemput seseorang dan mengantarnya?" Kirishima bertanya sembari mengangkat tangan seolah-olah si penelepon dapat melihatnya. "Kau tahu aku ini Manajer dan bukannya _Driver_ 'kan?"

" _Uh-huh!_ Aku tahu, tapi saat ini kuturunkan jabatanmu sementara," jawab si penelepon yang tengah menghubunginya itu. "Tinggalkan semua pekerjaanmu dan lakukan yang kukatakan!"

Kirishima mencoba menarik napasnya sebelum ia berkata, "Dengar ya, Direktur Operasional yang tengah mengambil _unpaid leave_! Kalau-kalau kau lupa, biar kuingatkan bahwa perusahaan kita ini bukan perusahaan yang hanya bergerak di bidang transportasi saja!"

"Aku sudah tahu itu, tapi kita perlu sesekali memperluas wawasan di bidang transportasi," jawab sang Direktur Operasional. "Seperti misalnya, menjemput dan mengantarkan sendiri orang yang kumaksud."

Mengerutkan dahi Kirishima pun bingung dengan sang atasan yang lagi-lagi memberikan pekerjaan yang tak sesuai dengan _jobdesk_ nya. Ia melamar di tempat ini bukan untuk menjadi seorang _Driver_. Kenapa sang atasan ngotot memintanya untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh _Driver_?

"Bakugou Katsuki, kau ini seorang Direktur yang difasilitasi dengan _Driver_ ," protes Kirishima. "Bagaimana kalau kau minta tolong pada _Driver_ -mu saja dan bukan pada seorang manajer yang punya setumpuk pekerjaan lain untuk diurus?"

Tapi tentu saja sang atasan tidak mendengarkan usulannya. Sang atasan kerap kali menggunakan pendapatnya sendiri. Diktator satu itu tidak pernah bisa menerima pendapat orang lain. Direktur arogan, kasar, atasan paling tidak bertanggung jawab satu ini, Kirishima heran bagaimana caranya orang ini menjadi Direktur tanpa koneksi dari atas.

"Tidak bisa," jawab Katsuki seperti yang sudah diduganya, "tugas ini memerlukan kecerdikan dan keputusan selevel manajer."

Menyipitkan mata, Kirishima berkata, "Oh ya?"

Sembari menganggukkan kepala, Katsuki kembali berkata, "Percayalah padaku dan lakukan yang kukatakan! Kau tidak akan menyesalinya, Kirishima."

Tidak begitu meyakinkan, tapi saat ini nada bicara sang atasan terdengar lebih _'job oriented'_ dibandingkan dengan _'personal oriented'_. Pikir Kirishima, mungkin atasannya ini memang membutuhkan bantuannya untuk sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan. Semoga saja ia tidak salah menduga. "Jadi, siapa yang perlu kujemput?"

"Midoriya…"

Hilang sudah keyakinan Kirishima mendengar marga yang disebutkan oleh atasannya. Ia tahu seseorang dengan marga 'Midoriya' dan orang itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan. Maka itu tanpa banyak pertimbangan, Kirishima langsung berkata, "Kalau begitu, lupakan saja! Aku tidak tertarik untuk mendengarkan lebih lanjut."

Sang atasan sepertinya sudah menduga akan mendapatkan reaksi seperti ini darinya. Berbeda dengan nada tidak sabarannya yang biasa, sang atasan berkata, "Tenang, ini bukan hanya urusan personal biasa."

Bila sang Direktur berharap bahwa ia akan mudah terpancing dengan mendengarnya, maka harapan sang Direktur terkabul. Pemuda berambut merah marun yang merupakan bawahannya itu menyipitkan matanya dan walaupun masih curiga, ia berkata, "Benarkah?"

Katsuki tahu bahwa lawan bicaranya tak bisa melihatnya, namun secara refleks ia menganggukkan kepala. Pemuda yang tengah duduk di dalam kamar dan melayangkan pandangan pada seorang gadis yang berdiri di halaman rumah itu kembali berkata, "Ini urusan penting, menyangkut kelangsungan perusahaan."

"Kelangsungan… perusahaan?" Kirishima mengulangi perkataannya, sepertinya tugas kali ini benar-benar tidak berhubungan dengan urusan pribadi. "Memangnya siapa orang ini? Komisaris perusahaan?"

"Lebih penting dari itu," jawab Katsuki serius sembari mendekat pada jendela dan mencengkeram teralis yang menghalangi pandangannya pada gadis di depan matanya. "Dia orang yang dapat menentukan kelangsungan hidupku."

Mengerutkan dahi, Kirishima pun menjauhkan teleponnya sedikit. "Maaf?"

"Kalau kau tidak segera menjemputnya," lanjut Katsuki, "aku benar-benar celaka."

" _Err_ …," kata sang sekretaris terdengar ragu-ragu, "lalu kenapa kalau kau yang celaka? Apa ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan?"

"Yah," jawab sang atasan sembari berbalik dan memasukkan jemarinya ke kantung celana, "bukannya kau yang mengharapkan agar aku cepat kembali ke kantor?"

"Memangnya kalau kujemput orang ini, kau akan segera kembali ke kantor?"

"Begitulah," jawab Katsuki sambil mendekat pada meja kerjanya, memandangi ponsel lain yang dibiarkannya tergeletak di atas meja. "Tapi kalau kau tidak menjemputnya, kurasa aku takkan kembali lagi bekerja lagi."

"Hah?" Kirishima menjauhkan ponselnya sejenak dan memandangi layar. Dahinya berkerut ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar. Seharusnya contactnya benar, tapi entah kenapa ia sedikit ragu bahwa ia tengah berbicara dengan orang yang namanya tertera pada layar. "Kau serius?"

Mengangguk, Katsuki pun kembali berkata, "Akan kuketikkan alamatnya, setelahnya langsung kau bawa dia dan tempatkan di tempat yang kukatakan. Kau mengerti?"

"Sekarang juga?"

"Iya," jawab Katsuki. "Ada masalah?"

"Bukan ada masalah sih," jawab Kirishima, "hanya saja, sejak tadi aku belum menemui Iida karena kau menelepon. Kupikir sebaiknya aku menemuinya dulu sebelum berangkat."

"Iida?" Katsuki berkata sambil menyipitkan mata. "Iida Tenya?"

Pemuda yang menata rambutnya tinggi ke atas itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, dia ingin bertemu denganmu sebenarnya, tapi karena kau sedang tidak masuk, mau tidak mau aku yang akan menggantikanmu menemuinya."

Selama beberapa saat, pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu terdiam mendengar laporan bawahannya. Sikap diamnya tentu saja membuat lawan bicaranya penasaran dan memanggil-manggil namanya. Untunglah akhirnya pemuda satu itu kembali berkata, "Tidak perlu. Kau jemput saja orang yang kumaksud."

"Lho? Tapi dia sudah datang, masa kutinggal begitu sa…"

"Aku yang akan menemuinya."

Tanpa mendengarkan respon bawahannya, Katsuki langsung mematikan sambungan. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja kerja dan beranjak ke lemari pakaian. Diambilnya beberapa kemeja yang ada di dalamnya beserta setelan yang biasa dikenakannya dan diletakkan di atas ranjang. Setelahnya ia mengganti pakaian sehari-hari yang sebelumnya dikenakan dengan setelan yang telah dikeluarkannya.

Tak berapa lama ketika ia hendak mengancingkan lengan kemeja, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya sehingga ia bergerak menghampiri pintu. Namun sebelumnya, Katsuki menyempatkan diri untuk memasukkan ponsel dengan _casing_ hijau itu ke dalam laci meja terlebih dahulu, baru mendekat pada daun pintu. Diputarnya gagang pintu dan ditariknya untuk menampilkan seorang gadis berambut hijau yang tengah menatap balik padanya.

"Katsuki, apa hari…" Perkataan gadis itu terputus ketika melihat penampilan Katsuki. Dengan mengerjapkan matanya dan menggerakkan kepala bingung, gadis berambut hijau daun itu berkata, "Katsuki mau… pergi?"

"Ya," jawab pemuda itu sembari mengikuti arah pandangan gadis itu. Tangannya bergerak merapikan kancing kemeja yang ditinggalkannya tadi dan berkata, "Maaf, ada pekerjaan yang mendesak dan tidak dapat kutinggal."

"O-oh," ucap gadis itu seraya menggerakkan jemarinya "Begitu…"

Melihatnya, Katsuki pun menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan gadis di hadapannya. Ia juga meletakkan jemarinya di atas tangan si gadis dan berkata, "Ada apa, Izuku?"

Izuku, gadis yang sebelumnya tertunduk itu pun mengerjapkan sedikit matanya ketika pipinya disentuh oleh pemuda di hadapannya. Ia menatap pemuda berambut _ash blonde_ itu dan perlahan mulai menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Sembari menggelengkan kepala, Izuku berkata, "Tidak ada. Apa Katsuki akan kembali sebelum makan malam?"

"Akan kucoba," janji Katsuki sambil mengusap sedikit pipi gadis itu. "Nanti akan kutelepon kalau ternyata aku tidak sempat makan malam."

Walau sekejap gadis itu sempat terdiam untuk sesaat. Sikap diamnya sempat membuat alarm dalam otak Katsuki kembali berbunyi, khawatir ia melakukan kesalahan. Namun pada akhirnya gadis itu berkata, "Oh, baiklah kalau begitu."

Gadis itu sudah akan beranjak, namun alarm dalam otaknya terus meraung-raung, karenanya ia pun menarik tangan gadis itu dan menggenggam tangannya agar gadis itu berbalik. Sesuai keinginannya, gadis itu pun menoleh padanya dan menatapnya bingung. Namun Katsuki hanya balas memandanginya dengan khawatir dan sebuah pertanyaan pun meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Apa kau marah," tanya pemuda itu sambil menatapnya, "karena aku pergi bekerja?"

Mengerjapkan mata, gadis itu berkata sambil menggeleng gugup, "T-tidak. Aku tidak marah, Katsuki."

"Benar?"

Gadis itu mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Sungguh. Hanya… aku sedikit terkejut dan lupa…"

"Lupa?"

Kembali Izuku menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku… lupa… bahwa Katsuki juga bekerja. Padahal itu hal yang wajar tapi aku tidak pernah menanyakannya."

"Hanya karena itu?" Katsuki kembali mengerutkan dahi.

Kembali gadis itu mengangguk dan kepalanya terangkat sedikit, "Apakah… mulai besok juga… Katsuki akan terus bekerja?"

"Kuharap tidak," jawab pemuda itu sambil menyentuhkan satu tangannya di atas kepala gadis itu. "Aku sedang mengambil _unpaid leave_ selama sebulan, jadi seharusnya aku tidak perlu ke kantor besok."

"Oh begitu," ucap si gadis sambil menatap pemuda itu. Ketika itu sesuatu menarik perhatiannya sehingga ia mengulurkan tangan pada kerah kemeja abu-abu yang dikenakan Katsuki. Ia menyentuhkan tangannya dan merapikannya hingga ke bahu pemuda itu. Begitu selesai gadis itu tersenyum puas dan mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya sambil berkata, "Kalau begitu, selamat bekerja, Katsuki."

Jemari Katsuki menggantung di tempat ketika melihat gadis itu mendongakkan kepala ke atas dan menatapnya. Kata-kata yang sebelumnya nyaris keluar dari mulutnya langsung lenyap begitu saja, semua karena pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya ini. Ia sampai harus mengalihkan pandangan dan menutup sedikit mulutnya untuk dapat berkata, "Ya, terima kasih."

Izuku mengangguk, tak menyadari keanehan pada pemuda itu. Bahkan sembari mengambil satu langkah mundur, gadis itu menunjuk ke koridor dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, kutunggu di depan, ya?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Katsuki, Izuku sudah berlalu darinya dan meninggalkan pemuda itu. Ia berjalan melewati koridor, menuruni anak tangga dengan perlahan sembari berpegang pada _handrail_. Begitu tiba di ruang keluarga, seseorang menghampirinya dan berkata, "Bagaimana Midoriya-san? Apa Bakugou-san setuju dengan menu makan siangnya?"

Menggelengkan kepala, Izuku berkata, "Katsuki tidak akan makan siang di rumah, Tsuyu-san. Dia harus pergi bekerja."

"Eh?" Gadis pelayan itu sedikit kebingungan mendengar perkataannya. "Bakugou-san pergi bekerja? Saya kira beliau mengambil cuti selama sebulan?"

Izuku mengangkat bahunya dan berkata, "Ada pekerjaan yang tak bisa ditinggal olehnya."

Si gadis pelayan mengerutkan dahi sambil menatap Izuku. Baru saja ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, sang Tuan Rumah berjalan menuruni anak tangga sembari memakai setelan jasnya. Ia pun membungkukkan badan sedikit ketika Tuannya menghampiri sementara Nona yang tinggal bersama mereka itu membalikkan badan.

"Kurasa aku akan kembali sebelum jam tujuh," ucap sang Tuan Rumah sembari mengamati jam di tangannya. "Apa kau ingin kubelikan sesuatu, Izuku?"

Nona yang menumpang tinggal itu menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian ia berkata, "Tidak, Katsuki cukup kembali saja."

"Kau yakin?" Katsuki bertanya sambil merapikan jasnya. "Kau tidak ingin makanan, pakaian, bunga, atau apa pun?"

Izuku mengerjapkan matanya sedikit. Ia menatap sang suami di sampingnya sebelum akhirnya gadis itu berkata, "Apakah biasanya Katsuki membawakan sesuatu untukku sepulang kerja?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Katsuki tertegun sejenak. Selama beberapa saat, keduanya hanya berpandang-pandangan, sebelum akhirnya si pemuda tersenyum kecil. Lalu pemuda berambut _ash blonde_ itu berkata, "Tidak selalu, kau hampir tidak pernah memesan apa pun kecuali kau benar-benar membutuhkannya."

Sekali lagi gadis itu mengangguk dan berkata, "Aku pun sedang tidak membutuhkan apa pun saat ini."

Katsuki menyentuhkan tangannya pada kepala gadis itu dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sesaat sebelum berlalu. Sembari memutar-mutar kunci mobil di tangannya yang satu pemuda itu pun berjalan melewati keduanya. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

"Ya," jawab Izuku yang berjalan mengikuti suaminya, "hati-hati, Katsuki!"

Suaminya itu hanya menggerakkan tangan sebagai tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan sebelum menuruni tangga dan menuju ke garasi tempat mobilnya disimpan. Ketika sang suami sudah tidak terlihat lagi sosoknya, Izuku pun berbalik menatap pelayan di sampingnya. Lalu dengan sedikit penasaran gadis itu berkata, "Apakah… biasanya kami selalu seperti ini?"

Memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sang pelayan kembali berkata, "Maksud Nona?"

"Katsuki," ucap gadis berambut hijau gelap itu sembari menunjuk ke tempat suaminya terakhir terlihat, "apakah hanya menyentuh kepalaku saja setiap pergi bekerja?"

Tanpa mengiyakan atau menyangkal, gadis pelayan itu berkata, "Apakah Nona keberatan?"

"Tidak," jawab gadis itu sembari menyentuh puncak kepalanya dan termenung selama beberapa saat. Namun tiba-tiba gadis itu mendongak ke arahnya dan ia berkata, "Tsuyu-san, apa kau sudah menikah?"

"Saya?" Gadis pelayan itu bertanya sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Tidak. Saya belum menikah. Kenapa Nona menanyakannya?"

"O-oh," gadis itu berkata dengan nada suara yang berangsur-angsur turun. "Aku… hanya ingin tahu."

Mengangkat alis, Asui Tsuyu menatap nona yang pikirannya sudah tidak berada di tempatnya itu. Melihat tingkahnya, sepertinya samar-samar Tsuyu mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran sang Nona. Namun ia menahan diri, berusaha untuk tidak ikut campur dalam urusan keduanya. Ia khawatir bahwa ia akan menyakiti salah satunya bila ia berbicara.

"Mungkin…," kata gadis itu sembari menurunkan tangannya dari kepala, "aku terlalu banyak menonton drama."

"Ng?"

Tsuyu masih hendak bertanya, namun sang Nona sepertinya sudah tidak ingin membicarakannya. Ia pun menghargai keinginan sang Nona dan menutup mulutnya. Dalam diam, gadis pelayan itu mengamati ketika sang Nona berjalan menaiki tangga dan berbelok menuju ke koridor yang mengarah ke kamarnya. Ia baru melepaskan pandangannya dari Nona itu ketika sang Nona sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Sementara sang Nona yang dimaksud, tengah berjalan perlahan menuju ke kamarnya. Walaupun pelan, langkah kakinya akhirnya membawanya menuju ke kamarnya. Diputarnya kenop pintu dan didorongnya hingga memperlihatkan ruangan kamarnya. Setelahnya, gadis itu pun masuk ke dalam dan berbalik untuk menutup pintu.

Bersandar pada daun pintu, gadis itu pun menundukkan kepala. Ia diam dan menghela napasnya.

Tangannya menyentuh kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut dan ia memejamkan mata sembari meringis. Beberapa hari ini kepalanya memang terasa sakit, namun tak sampai membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Ia masih bisa mengatasinya.

Namun, sakit kepala yang ringan tak membuat ingatannya kembali. Sakit kepala semacam ini hanya membuatnya terdiam sambil meringis sesaat, tapi tak ada memori yang muncul di kepalanya. Hanya sakit kepala yang membuatnya pingsan lah yang membawa ingatannya. Hanya sakit kepala semacam itu, yang dapat membawanya lebih dekat dengan suaminya dan itulah yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

Ia tahu, suaminya tak melakukan apa pun padanya karena ingatannya belum kembali. Karena ia tak ingat apa yang biasanya dilakukan bila suaminya pergi bekerja maka suaminya berlalu begitu saja. Mungkin juga karena ia tak kunjung mengingat makanya suaminya kembali bekerja. Karena tak ada gunanya berada di sisinya bila ia tak dapat mengingat apa pun.

"Ayolah," gumam gadis itu sembari memegangi kepalanya, "aku masih bisa mengatasi yang ini. Ayolah!"

Punggung yang sebelumnya disandarkan pada daun pintu, perlahan-lahan mulai turun. Kaki yang sebelumnya menopang tubuh si gadis pun mulai lunglai. Sakit kepala yang dirasakan gadis itu kian menyiksa hingga ia meringis menahan tangis. Walaupun begitu, tak ada satu pun isakan meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia hanya terus mengernyit, hingga akhirnya permintaannya terkabul. Hingga akhirnya kegelapan menghampiri dan memunculkan memori yang telah dilupakannya.

 _"_ _Kacchan," ucap gadis kecil itu sembari mengulurkan tangan pada bocah berambut ash blonde di hadapannya. "Kacchan, tunggu aku!"_

 _Menoleh ke arahnya, anak laki-laki berambut ash blonde itu mengerucutkan bibir. Lalu anak itu berkata, "Lamban!"_

 _Tidak peduli, Izuku terus mengulurkan tangannya hingga akhirnya ia berhasil menyentuh lengan bocah cilik yang sebaya dengannya. Ia terengah-engah dan merapatkan dirinya pada bocah itu. Sambil memeluk erat lengan bocah di sampingnya, Izuku berkata, "Kacchan, ini di mana? Kenapa kita belum juga tiba di rumah?"_

 _"_ _Berisik, Deku," jawab bocah cilik itu sambil menggerakkan tangannya, enggan dipeluk oleh gadis mungil di sampingnya. "Aku masih mau mencari kunang-kunang, kenapa kau malah mengikutiku?"_

 _"_ _Eh?" Gadis itu berkata dengan bingung. "Kacchan masih mau mencari kunang-kunang? Tapi ini sudah malam."_

 _"_ _Dasar bodoh!" Bocah cilik itu membalas, "Kunang-kunang 'kan memang keluar di malam hari."_

 _"_ _T-tapi," kata si gadis kecil sambil memandangi sekelilingnya. Ketika melihat daun yang bergoyang-goyang di kegelapan, gadis itu pun kembali bergidik ngeri dan bergegas memeluk lengan bocah berambut ash blonde di sampingnya. Tubuhnya gemetar, sementara ia menatap waspada pada pohon yang bergoyang. "K-Kacchan…"_

 _"_ _Berisik, Deku!" Bocah cilik di sampingnya berkata sambil terus melangkah. Berkatnya, mau tak mau Izuku pun mengikutinya walaupun sesekali pandangannya akan tertuju ke belakang, mengawasi. "Kalau kau takut, kenapa kau ikut? Sudah kubilang jangan ikut 'kan tadi?"_

 _"_ _A-aku…,"kata gadis itu sembari mengintip ke belakang, "aku ingin ikut, karena sepertinya Kacchan hanya sendirian…"_

 _"_ _Hah? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku sendirian aku sudah biasa sendirian!"_

 _"_ _Tapi nanti Kacchan kesepian…"_

 _Bocah laki-laki itu menatapnya jengkel. Dengan menggerakkan tangannya yang dipeluk oleh si anak perempuan, bocah itu berkata, "Aku bisa sendirian! Aku tidak butuh…"_

 _Ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat gadis cilik itu tersandung akar pohon sehingga ia jatuh terjerembab dengan keras. Melihatnya cukup untuk membuat wajahnya pucat pasi dan langsung menghampiri gadis cilik itu serta mengangkat tangannya. Namub bukannya mengungkapkan kekhawatiranny, ia malah berkata, "Kau ini! Kenapa ceroboh sekali sih?"_

 _"_ _S-sakit," kata gadis itu dengan airmata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata, siap untuk jatuh. "S-sakit, Kacchan…"_

 _"_ _Makanya lihat ke depan kalau jalan!" Bocah cilik itu berkata tanpa ampun. Ia mengeluarkan botol air minum dari dalam tas selempangan kecil yang dibawanya dan berjongkok sedikit untuk melihat lukanya. Sembari memegang senter di mulut, anak laki-laki berambut ash blonde itu membasuh luka di lutut si gadis dan menempelkan plester di lututnya. "Sudah, hanya luka kecil. Tidak perlu sampai menangis begitu."_

 _Gadis kecil itu tidak mendengarkannya. Walaupun luka di lutut sudah diberi penanganan ala kadarnya, si gadis masih terus saja menangis keras. Tak punya pilihan, anak laki-laki itu menghela napas dan menghadapkan punggungnya di depan gadis cilik itu._

 _"_ _Ayo naik!"_

 _Tangis si gadis berhenti sesaat dan ia menoleh. Melihat bocah laki-laki yang bersamanya sudah menghadapkan punggung, memintanya naik, si gadis cilik pun langsung mendekat. Ragu-ragu ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher bocah itu, sementara si bocah bangkit berdiri dengan hati-hati sementara tangannya menahan kaki gadis cilik itu._

 _"_ _Jangan lepaskan tanganmu dari leherku!" bocah itu kembali berkata, "Kalau tidak kau bisa jatuh."_

 _Mengangguk, gadis cilik itu pun mengeratkan pegangannya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung si bocah laki-laki dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa bocah itu. Tangisnya sudah reda, gemetarnya sudah hilang tapi ia masih ingin pulang._

 _"_ _Kacchan…kapan kita bisa pulang?"_

 _Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala, "Berisik, nanti kalau sudah melihat kunang-kunang."_

 _"_ _Kunang-kunangnya di mana?" gadis cilik itu kembali bertanya. "Daritadi sepertinya kita hanya berputar-putar saja. Apa kita tersesat?"_

 _Bocah yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam dan terus berjalan. Sebetulnya, samar-samar anak perempuan itu tahu bahwa bocah yang berjalan bersamanya itu juga takut dan gemetar. Ia sudah tahu bahwa mereka tersesat karena sedari tadi mereka hanya berputar-putar saja. Tapi karena bocah yang menggendongnya tak mengatakan apa pun, gadis itu juga tak berkomentar._

 _Paling tidak hingga sesuatu mengganggu pandangannya dan membuatnya memanggil nama bocah itu lagi._

 _"_ _Kacchan…"_

 _Mendengar namanya dipanggil anak laki-laki itu berkata, "Apalagi?"_

 _"_ _Kunang-kunang…"_

 _Anak laki-laki yang sebelumnya memimpin jalan itu pun berhenti mendengar ucapannya. Menoleh ke arahnya, anak laki-laki itu menatapnya bingung. Namun Izuku menggerakkan telunjuknya dan mengarahkan ke samping, di mana banyak cahaya berkumpul. Melihatnya, manik merah si anak laki-laki pun bersinar dan mulutnya menganga lebar._

 _"_ _Kunang-kunang!" Anak laki-laki itu berkata dengan keras. "Kunang.. kunang… wow!"_

 _Izuku pun mengamati sekelilingnya yang sontak dipenuhi cahaya temaram dari tubuh serangga tersebut. Berkatnya, ia pun tertarik untuk mengulurkan tangan pada salah satunya dan berkata, "Cantik sekali."_

 _"_ _Ya 'kan? Betul 'kan?" Si anak laki-laki kembali berkata sambil berputar mengamati satu persatu kunang-kunang di sekeliling mereka. "Kunang-kunangnya cantik."_

 _Gadis cilik itu kembali menatapnya dan ia pun mengangguk. "Ya, cantik."_

 _Dalam diam mereka mengamati cahaya lembut yang bersinar di sekeliling mereka. Untuk beberapa saat hanya ada keheningan dan kepakan sayap si kunang-kunang. Hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memilih untuk bicara._

 _"_ _Deku…"_

 _Menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, gadis kecil itu berkata, "Ya, Kacchan?"_

 _Hening sejenak, gadis kecil itu menunggu hingga anak laki-laki itu kembali berbicara. Hanya saja, walaupun beberapa detik telah berlalu, si bocah laki-laki masih tetap bergeming sehingga gadis kecil itu memanggil lagi namanya. Ketika pemuda itu menoleh dan menghadapkan wajahnya, gadis kecil itu pun mengangkat alis._

 _"_ _Aku…"_

 _Belum sempat anak laki-laki itu bicara, di kejauhan mereka mendengar suara-suara yang menyebut nama keduanya. Sontak, keduanya kembali terdiam dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Mengernyitkan dahi, salah satu dari mereka berkata, "Kacchan, kau dengar?"_

 _Si anak laki-laki mengerutkan dahi dan ia berkata, "Ada… suara yang memanggil-manggil."_

 _"_ _Mungkin itu Tou-san," kata si gadis cilik sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Mulutnya sudah terbuka dan hendak bersuara ketika si anak laki-laki itu menahannya. "Kenapa Kacchan?"_

 _"_ _Tunggu! Tunggu dulu!" Anak laki-laki itu kembali berkata, "Jangan menyahut!"_

 _"_ _Kenapa?" Gadis kecil itu bertanya. "Mungkin saja itu Tou-san! Kalau kita tidak menyahut, mereka tidak akan tahu bahwa kita di sini."_

 _"_ _Tidak," ujar anak yang menutup mulutnya itu, "Kaa-san pernah bilang di hutan ini ada seekor rubah yang dapat meniru suara. Kalau sampai kita mengikuti suaranya, maka dia akan memakan kita!"_

 _Gadis cilik itu menatapnya selama beberapa saat. Tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya. Namun ketika suara-suara yang memanggil namanya kembali bergema di kejauhan, gadis cilik itu pun mulai bergidik. "L-lalu kita harus bagaimana?"_

 _Mengerutkan dahi, si anak laki-laki pun berpikir keras. Ia terdiam cukup lama sebelum suara berkeresak mengganggu pendengarannya. Dengan segera, anak laki-laki itu menurunkan si gadis cilik dari punggungnya dan memosisikan si gadis kecil di belakang sambil menggenggam jaring penangkap serangga bagaikan senjata._

 _"_ _K-Kacchan…" ucap gadis kecil itu sembari memegangi ujung baju anak lelaki di depannya._

 _"_ _Jangan berisik!" Anak laki-laki itu berkata. "Kalau kita tidak bersuara, pasti dia akan pergi dengan sendirinya."_

 _"_ _B-benarkah?"_

 _"_ _Ya," jawab anak laki-laki itu sembari menggenggam jaringnya erat, "jangan jauh-jauh dariku, Deku!"_

 _Gadis kecil itu menatap anak laki-laki yang menghadapkan punggung padanya. Ia mengintip sedikit dan melihat tangan anak itu pun bergetar, sama sepertinya. Namun entah mengapa, gadis kecil itu malah mengeratkan pegangannya pada si anak laki-laki dan bersembunyi di belakangnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan mulai berdoa._

 _"_ _Katsuki!"_

 _"_ _Izuku!"_

 _Bersamaan dengan suara yang terdengar, si anak laki-laki mengayunkan jaring penangkap serangganya sekuat tenaga sembari berteriak. Membabi buta, anak laki-laki itu menyerang pria dan wanita yang menghampiri mereka hingga akhirnya jaringnya ditangkap dan si wanita berkata dengan marah, "Katsuki! Hei! Berhenti! Dasar anak kurang ajar!"_

 _"_ _K-Katsuki-kun, ada apa?"_

 _"_ _Ah," ucap si gadis kecil sambil menunjuk mereka, "Tou-san, Mama Mitsuki?"_

 _Menghentikan serangannya, si anak laki-laki kembali berkata, "Jangan mengajak mereka bicara, Deku! Mereka ini rubah dan mereka…"_

 _Tanpa banyak bicara, wanita dengan warna rambut ash blonde yang sama dengan si anak laki-laki langsung menghantam tinjunya ke kepala anak itu. Bersamaan dengan itu, si anak laki-laki kembali mengamuk dan memusatkan serangannya pada wanita itu. Sembari berkata, "Apa yang kau lakukan, wanita sialan?"_

 _"_ _Begitu sikapmu pada ibumu, anak sialan?"_

 _Melihat pertengkaran keduanya, pria yang memiliki warna rambut yang serupa dengannya itu menghampirinya. Ia mengusapkan jemarinya pada Izuku dan berkata, "Kau baik-baik saja, Izuku? Apa kau terlu.. Ah! Kenapa tanganmu?"_

 _"_ _Aku jatuh," jawab Izuku pelan ketika pria itu mengangkat sikunya yang juga cedera saat ia terjatuh. "Tapi Kacchan mengobatiku."_

 _"_ _Oya?" Pria itu berkata sambil meniup-niup siku anak gadisnya. Dengan wajah prihatin, sang Ayah pun kembali berkata, "Maaf ya, seharusnya Tou-san lebih cepat menemukanmu."_

 _Menggeleng, Izuku kembali berkata, "Tak apa, aku bersama Kacchan."_

 _"_ _Hm?" Ayahnya mengerjapkan mata dan berkata, "Katsuki-kun?"_

 _Izuku mengangguk dan ia berkata, "Iya, selama bersama Kacchan, aku akan baik-baik saja, Tou-chan! Aku tidak apa-apa."_

 _Sembari mengucapkannya, Izuku menatap anak laki-laki yang masih berdebat dengan sang ibu. Masing-masing dari mereka mengeluarkan suara nyaring yang memekakkan telinga untuk mempertahankan argumen. Dari cara mereka berbicara, sepertinya tak ada yang akan mengalah dalam waktu dekat._

 _Biarpun begitu, gadis kecil itu menatap anak laki-laki berambut ash blonde di sampingnya dan seulas senyum mengisi wajahnya. Anak laki-laki yang walaupun ketakutan tetap saja melindunginya. Anak laki-laki yang bermulut kasar namun memiliki kebaikannya sendiri. Ia sangat suka anak laki-laki yang seperti itu dan kini ia paham kenapa ia memilih laki-laki itu menjadi pendamping hidupnya._

 _Tangannya terulur hendak menghampiri bocah laki-laki berambut ash blonde itu, namun tiba-tiba kabut melingkupinya dan menghalangi pandangannya. Gadis itu pun mencoba mengulurkan tangan dan meraba-raba, berharap bahwa ia akan berhasil menggapai si anak laki-laki._

 _"_ _Midoriya…"_

 _Gadis kecil itu menoleh. Ada suara lain yang memanggilnya, atau malah ayahnya yang sedang dipanggil? Eh! Tapi di mana ayahnya? Bukankah ayahnya ada di belakangnya tadi? Di mana mereka semua sekarang? Kacchan? Tou-san? Mama Mitsuki?_

 _"_ _Izuku…."_

 _Mengerutkan dahi, Izuku yakin bahwa suara yang sama itu tengah memanggilnya. Ia pun berusaha untuk mendekat dan menggerakkan kepala mencari suara tersebut. Entah mengapa, suara itu juga familiar, tapi ia tidak memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'Deku' seperti yang selama ini ia tahu. Suara ini memanggilnya 'Izuku'._

 _"_ _Siapa?"_

 _Tidak ada jawaban. Namun dengan keras kepala Izuku tetap melangkahkan kakinya. Di depan, dikelilingi kabut tebal, ada seseorang yang berdiri memunggunginya. Ia tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena kabut itu, tapi sosok di depan itu mengulurkan tangan padanya._

 _"_ _Kat…suki?" Izuku balas bertanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Katsuki? Kau-kah itu?"_

 _Dari balik kabut, sosok itu mencengkeram tangannya. Izuku pun mundur selangkah saking kagetnya. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berhenti dan berdiam diri di tempat._

 _Ia mengerutkan dahi dan melihat benda yang sama dengan yang dikenakannya di jari manisnya. Benda berkilau yang melingkari jemari manisnya, juga melingkari jemari orang ini. Tapi setahunya, Bakugou Katsuki tidak mengenakan cincin yang sama di jari manisnya._

 _"_ _Kau…"_

.

.

.

Pemuda itu sudah menunggu lebih dari dua jam. Sudah dua jam lamanya ia duduk, menunggu di ruang meeting, namun tak ada seorang pun yang menemuinya. Ia sudah mencoba bertanya pada resepsionis di depan, tapi sang resepsionis hanya tersenyum dan mempersilakannya duduk kembali. Ingin rasanya ia meninggalkan tempat ini, sayangnya akal sehatnya berusaha bertahan karena sadar bahwa ia membutuhkan jawaban.

Untunglah, setelah dua jam dan tujuh belas menit kemudian, orang yang ingin ditemuinya menampakkan sosoknya. Mengenakan setelan merah marun dengan kemeja berwarna abu-abu dan dasi hitam yang serasi, Bakugou Katsuki akhirnya berkenan menemuinya. Dengan gaya arogannya yang biasa, pemuda satu itu mengambil tempat duduk di seberangnya dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Lama menunggu?"

Menyipitkan mata, ia pun berkata, "Begitulah. Menemuimu ternyata tidak semudah yang kuduga, Bakugou."

Mengangkat bahu, pemuda bersetelan merah marun itu berkata, "Kau tidak membuat janji sebelumnya denganku. Masih bagus aku berkenan menemuimu, Iida."

Iida Tenya, pemuda berkacamata yang sudah menunggu selama lebih dari dua jam itu hanya menelan ludah mendengar jawaban Direktur Perusahaan Manufaktur terbesar ketiga di negaranya. Kalau bukan karena permintaan sahabatnya, ia tak akan mau menemui pemuda sombong yang sudah sangat terkenal sejak mereka bersekolah di U.A dulu. Ia sudah tahu akan mendapat perlakuan seperti ini saat menemui pemuda itu.

"Kau masih tetap sombong seperti biasanya, ya, Bakugou," ujar Iida sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Rambut rancung dan kata-kata beracunmu juga masih tetap pada tempatnya."

Mengangkat alis, pemuda berambut _ash blonde_ itu berkata, "Apa kau datang menemuiku hanya untuk mengomentari penampilanku?"

Menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, Iida berkata, "Tentu tidak. Aku juga tidak mau mengganggu waktumu yang berharga hanya untuk reuni."

Pemuda bersetelan merah marun itu menyipitkan matanya dan kembali berkata, "Jadi?"

"Aku tidak enak mengungkit hal ini," ucap Iida sambil menatap manik merah delima yang mengintimidasi itu, "tapi apa kau tahu bahwa Midoriya menghilang?"

Menyipitkan mata, Bakugou Katsuki pun berkata, "Oh? Dia menghilang?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Mengangkat bahu, pemuda bersetelan jas merah marun itu berkata, "Entah, sudah dua tahun aku tak menemuinya."

"Beberapa hari yang lalu," ujar Iida sambil menyipitkan mata kembali ketika mendengar ucapan lawan bicaranya "aku mendengar kabar dari karyawannya, bahwa toko kopinya hendak direnovasi sehingga ia memecat para karyawannya dan memberi uang pesangon ke rekening mereka masing-masing."

Sembari menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, Katsuki kembali berkata, "Lalu?"

"Kau tidak merasakan ada yang aneh?"

"Aneh?" Pemuda berambut _ash blonde_ itu mengerutkan dahi, "Tidak. Memang apa yang aneh bila tokonya direnovasi dan karyawannya diberi pesangon? Bahkan menurutku, dia terlalu baik kalau sampai memberi uang pesangon."

"Hanya itu yang ada di pikiranmu?" Iida bertanya sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Kau tidak merasa curiga atau apa terhadap tingkah janggal Izuku padahal kau lebih lama bersamanya dan lebih mengenalnya dibanding kami?"

Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Katsuki kembali berkata, "Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?"

"Sebagai teman dekatnya," ujar Iida sambil menatap Direktur Perusahaan yang ia datangi itu, "aku tidak percaya bahwa Midoriya akan melakukan hal itu tanpa memberitahu kami sebelumnya."

"Oh?"

"Aku dan Uraraka adalah teman dekatnya," ucap Iida sambil menatap Katsuki yang tidak banyak menunjukkan reaksi apa pun, "tapi ia tidak memberitahukan kami soal rencana renovasi itu sebelumnya. Padahal biasanya Midoriya akan menceritakan lebih dulu pada kami dan bukannya pergi mendadak seperti ini. Ini seperti…"

Di hadapannya, pemuda bersetelan jas merah marun itu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit dan mengorek telinga dengan jarinya. Tampak jelas bahwa pemuda itu tidak tertarik untuk mendengar. Terlebih ketika ia berkata, "Jadi kau datang menemuiku hanya untuk menceritakan hal ini?"

"Tidak," jawab Iida sambil memerhatikan reaksi pemuda berambut _ash blonde_ itu. "Aku hanya ingin mendengar pendapatmu sebagai mantan kekasihnya."

Bila Iida mengharapkan pemuda itu akan bereaksi emosional ketika mendengar perkataannya, maka ia salah. Bakugou Katsuki tetap tenang dan ia menggerakkan bahunya sedikit. Lalu ia pun berkata, "Kau ingin mendengar apa?"

"Entahlah," jawab Iida sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kekhawatiran? Panik? Cemas?"

Sembari memutar bola matanya, Katsuki berkata, "Aku tidak tertarik mengomentari soal kekecewaanmu terhadap perubahan sikap Deku."

"Bukan soal itu," ucap Iida sedikit memaksa karena melihat Katsuki begitu tak acuh terhadap masalah yang tengah mereka bicarakan. "Aku ingin tahu pendapatmu soal sikap Midoriya. Apa menurutmu dia… diculik?"

"Diculik?" Katsuki berkata sambil menyipitkan mata. "Mungkin juga. Mungkin pewaris tunggal Endeavor itu yang menculiknya dan membawanya ke Amerika."

"Kenapa kau mengira begitu?"

"Entahlah," jawab Katsuki. "Kalau kau bilang diculik, hanya ada orang itu yang terlintas di pikiranku."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Bukankah mereka bertunangan?" Katsuki balas bertanya. "Tidak aneh kalau orang itu menculiknya karena ingin mempercepat pertunangan mereka, bukan?"

Iida terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Justru Todoroki meminta bantuanku untuk menyelidiki di mana Midoriya sekarang."

Menganggukkan kepala sembari memainkan jemari, Katsuki hanya bergumam singkat.

"Dan sama sepertimu," ujar Iida sambil memerhatikan reaksi sang Direktur, "di kepalanya pun hanya terlintas satu orang yang mungkin menculik Midoriya."

"Oh ya?" Katsuki berkata sembari menurunkan jemarinya. Manik merahnya menatap tajam pada tamunya dan ia berkata, "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau membuang waktumu di sini, Mata Empat? Tidakkah seharusnya kau bergegas mencari dan menemukan kekasih Todoroki Shouto itu?"

"Itulah yang sedang kulakukan," jawab Iida seraya menaikkan kacamatanya, "Bakugou Katsuki."

Untuk sesaat, hanya keheningan semata yang menyelimuti mereka. Keduanya tetap diam sementara pandangan mata keduanya saling menyerang satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya, keheningan dipecahkan oleh suara tawa si pemuda berambut _ash blonde_. Bahkan pemuda itu menunjuknya dan berkata, "Jadi, itulah tujuanmu datang menemuiku."

"Benar," jawab Iida sambil melipat jemarinya di atas meja meeting, "aku merasa di sinilah petunjuk pertamaku berada."

"Sayang sekali," balas Katsuki dengan nada sinis yang terdengar jelas, "tak ada petunjuk yang dapat kuberikan untuk membantumu."

Menyipitkan mata, Iida kembali memandanginya. "Kau yakin, tidak tahu apa-apa soal Midoriya, Bakugou?"

"Begitulah." Katsuki menjawab sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kau sudah membuang waktumu dengan menemuiku."

"Tapi…," Iida kembali bertanya, "darimana kau tahu bahwa Todoroki bertunangan dengan Midoriya Izuku?"

" _Hm_?"

"Tak seorang pun yang mengetahuinya kecuali kami dan Shouto sendiri," jawab Iida sambil menatap pemuda itu. "Mereka pun bertunangan baru-baru ini, jadi aneh kalau kau yang sudah lama tak menemuinya tahu bahwa Midoriya sudah bertunangan dengannya."

Jemari Katsuki yang sebelumnya mengetuk-ngetuk meja meeting langsung berhenti di tempat. Kepalanya bergerak dan manik merahnya menatap pada pemuda berkacamata di seberangnya. Menyipitkan mata, pemuda itu pun berkata, "Lalu?"

"Jangan-jangan," balas Iida tanpa merasa terintimidasi oleh manik semerah delima yang memandanginya, "kaulah yang menculik Midoriya, Bakugou?"

Kembali terdiam, pemuda berambut _ash blonde_ itu kembali berkata, "Hanya karena… aku mengetahui soal pertunangannya? Apa kau tahu di dunia ini ada yang namanya 'media sosial'? Kalau tahu mungkin kau bisa memulai petunjukmu dari sana."

"Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya selain aku, Uraraka juga Todoroki sendiri dan kami berempat bukanlah orang yang akan mengumbar hal ini pada media sosial," ucap Iida dengan penuh keyakinan. "Todoroki sengaja tidak menyebarkannya karena tidak mau menyusahkan Midoriya. Begitu pula Midoriya tidak menyebarkannya karena tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah bagi Todoroki. Karena itu mereka…"

"Memangnya aku sehilang akal itu sampai menculik tunangan seseorang?" Katsuki bertanya sambil mengetukkan kembali jemarinya. "Masih banyak gadis di dunia ini, kenapa aku harus menculik tunangan Todoroki Shouto?"

"Karena…," Iida berhati-hati sebelum mengemukakan alasannya, "kau masih memiliki perasaan yang besar, pada Midoriya."

"Begitu?" Katsuki kembali berkata dengan nada cuek, "Kalau memang begitu, aku akan berlari menemuinya dan memaksanya kembali. Aku bukan orang yang akan membiarkan orang lain merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku."

"Itu…"

"Tentunya, melihatku tetap bergeming dan membiarkannya, kau sudah paham jawabanku, 'kan, Iida?"

Iida tidak menjawab. Ia tetap memicingkan matanya.

"Bagiku, gadis itu sudah tidak berarti," jawab Katsuki sebelum berbalik, "mau diculik atau dibunuh sekalipun, aku tak akan berpaling lagi padanya."

Setelah mengatakannya, pemuda berambut merah marun itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendorong pintu yang memisahkan ruang meeting dengan kantornya. Ia berjalan melewati beberapa karyawan yang membungkukkan badan padanya dan segera kembali ke ruangannya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia segera menghampiri sofa dan menundukkan kepalanya di sana.

'Tidak berarti,' batinnya menertawakan ucapannya sendiri. 'Omong kosong apalagi yang kau katakan, Bakugou Katsuki?'

Memejamkan mata, Katsuki pun melipat tangannya seolah sedang berdoa. Ia tak mengucapkan apa pun walaupun pikirannya dipenuhi oleh gadis itu. Gadis yang paling berharga, jauh lebih berharga dibanding karir ataupun nyawanya sendiri. Gadis yang membuatnya melakukan semua hal tak masuk akal ini, agar gadis itu kembali padanya.

"Lho? Kau masih di sini?"

Walaupun mendengar ada orang yang mendatangi ruangannya, Katsuki masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengenal suara itu dan tak masalah bila suara tersebut tak diacuhkannya.

"Laporan di mejamu sudah beres, sebaiknya kau berterimakasih padaku!"

Alih-alih mempersoalkan laporan, pemuda berambut ashblonde itu malah bertanya, "Apa kau sudah menjemput dan mengantar orang yang kusebutkan tadi?"

"Oh?" Orang yang baru datang itu terkejut mendengar perkataannya. "Sudah. Tapi, wanita tua itu tampaknya mengenalimu. Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

Katsuki mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku akan menemuinya kalau begitu."

"O-oi, kau tidak mau melihat pekerjaan anak buahmu?"

"Kau saja yang lakukan," jawab Katsuki sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. "Bukankah kau dibayar untuk itu?"

"Dasar sam…"

Sebelum pemuda berambut merah itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, Katsuki sudah lebih dulu menoleh dan memberikan pandangan mengintimidasi padanya. Akibatnya, mulut sang bawahan pun langsung menutup sempurna sementara matanya mengerjap, menunggu perintah.

Namun bukannya membalas ucapannya dengan makian atau amarah, pemuda berambut _ash blonde_ itu malah berhenti di tempat dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Ia membaca pesan yang masuk dan perlahan-lahan ekspresi wajahnya mulai berubah. Serta merta, pemuda itu pun berbalik dan langsung menggerakkan kakinya menuju ke parkiran.

"O-oi, ada apa?" Bawahannya langsung bertanya begitu melihat kepanikan di wajah atasannya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Tidak menjawab, Katsuki masih terus melangkahkan kakinya. Namun ia menghentikannya sesaat ketika teringat sesuatu. Berbalik menghadapi bawahannya, ia berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin kau menyewa detektif untuk menyelidiki orang yang baru kutemui itu."

"Orang yang baru kau temui?" Sang bawahan kembali mengernyitkan dahi, berpikir keras. "Sia…Ah! Iida Tenya maksudmu?"

"Ya," jawab si pemuda berambut _ash blonde_ itu, "selidiki dia dan apa saja yang sudah didapatkannya tentangku, juga…"

Suara Katsuki memelan ketika mengucapkannya hingga membuat si bawahan harus menajamkan telinga untuk dapat mendengarnya. Hanya saja saat sang bawahan menangkap maksudnya, ia pun membelalakan mata dan berkata, "H-hah? Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu? Hei! Bakugou?!"

Yang ditanya sudah tak menghiraukan lagi ucapannya dan segera berlari melintasi koridor. Satu pesan di ponselnya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya mengabaikan sekeliling dan segera kembali. Kecemasan dan kepanikan melandanya saat ini. Ia begitu takut dan bila Iida Tenya melihatnya sekarang ini, pastilah semua kebohongannya akan terbongkar.

Siapa bilang ia tidak peduli lagi? Siapa bilang masih banyak gadis lain di dunia ini? Bagi Bakugou Katsuki, gadis itu hanya ada satu di dunia ini. Gadis yang berharga melebihi karir atau pun nyawanya sendiri. Gadis yang segala kebutuhannya adalah prioritas utama bagi Katsuki dan tak ada pengecualian. Gadis yang ingatannya sedang dipertaruhkan karena Katsuki ingin agar gadis itu kembali berpaling padanya.

Karenanya, ia tak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja ketika ada pesan masuk di ponselnya yang berkata:

 _'_ _Nona kembali kehilangan kesadaran. Apa yang harus saya lakukan, Tuan?'_

.

.

.

 _(t.b.c)_

 _Author's note:_

 _ **Fujoshi desu xD**_ _: badai sudah datang! Badai sudah datang! Kacchan harus puter otak buat ngadepin badai XD_

 _Wooh, lagu Re-pray, lagu yang uda lama nggak didenger, jadi kepengen denger lagi gegara Fujocchi.. Sekarang sih ane lagi demen2nya dengerin soundtrack Kimi no na wa XD_

 _ **Shin Aoi**_ _: iya Kacchan kejem, TTATT, ane juga merasa kalo dia itu kejem, Ao-chan. Tapi lagi, sekarang dia uda tobat #semoga dan uda cukup nyesel #dikejauhandengersuarateriakSHINE #authormulaibacadoa_

 _Iyaaa, Todoroki demen karena hal sepele, tapi lama-lama jadi besar karena sering ketemu #mungkinininamanyacinlok_

 _Dan si Abang mata panda yang kamu bilang, saya masukin karena doi sepertinya lucu juga kalo dimasukin di 'Harem'nya Izuku, tapi lagi, saya belom ada rencana untuk libatin dia lebih jauh… sepertinya Shouto ama Kacchan aja uda cukup sengit soalnya :P_

 _Wokeeehh, siap! Ane juga menunggu saatnya Todoroki posesif :P #marikitanantikankemunculansidispenser_

 _ **Miharu348**_ _: love is simple, love is blind, love is… Todoroki Shouto :P_

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _: Uit… Hikacchi, ar you serious? Si Mr. Explodo nggak bisa dibunuh pake golok soalnya. Apa kita coba racunin dia atau minta bantuan Best Jeanist buat nata rambut rancungnya?_

 _Iyahh, finally Todoroki mulai bergerak, tapi berhubung doi masih di USA, makanya dia minta bantuan si Ketua Kelas :P_

 _Dan … Bagaimana caranya mereka 'saling menikahi'? saya bingung di sini #sokpolos #authormintaditimpuklagirupanya_

 _ **Febby Anastacia**_ _:hola Febby XD salam kenal_

 _Ehe, nggak jadi pasang tampang sedih dong sekarang :P kan suami Deku masih Kacchan sekarang :P_

 _ **ererigado**_ _: Holla Ereri-chan, akhirnya melanglang juga ke fandom ini ya? XD Senang sekaliiii, akhirnya kita bisa ngobrol lagiii soal ff XD ditunggu ripiumu selanjutnya :D_

 _ **kyunauzunami**_ _: *highfive Kyuu-chan! Saia juga suka semua XD mau dipasangin ama siapa pun Izuku tetep oke #quirkOneforAllactive #dibelakangterdengarteriakanDetroitSmash #authortewas_

 _ **Jeruk**_ _: Holla Jeruk-san :D makasihhh uda fave flashbacknya dan, dan… seperti yang kamu bilang, kalo bukan milik itu baru berasa nyeselnya double TTATT, dasar Kacchan_

 _Terus, terus, memang bener, aku pun dilemma, nggak pengen ingetannya balik, tapi kesian sama Mas Dispenser yang di LDR in terus nggak tahu apa-apa. Tapi kalo ingetannya balik, kesian kita yang uda setengah mati berubah TTATT_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _thank you for reading this fic and if you mind, please leave any review so I know there's someone read this fic._

 _Thank you once again and PLUSSSS ULTRAAAA!_

 _Aniway, berhubung Shouto nggak muncul di sini dan saya kangen berat ama doi, maka saya buatkan sedikit tambahan buat Abang Dispenser. Hope you guys don't mind XD_

.

.

.

 **Omake :**

I(Izuku) : (baca naskah) Mendongak ke atas itu bagaimana sih, Author-san? Lho? Mana Author-san?

S (Shouto) : (pas lagi lewat) ada apa, Midoriya?

I : oh, hai Todoroki-kun! Ini! Di naskah bagianku, aku harus mendongak ke atas. Apa kau paham bagaimana maksudnya?

S : (ikutan baca naskah, duduk di samping) coba praktekkan padaku!

I : eh? Oh… hmm… begini? (agak nunduk, mata natep ke atas)

S : ….

I : Salah ya? Sepertinya aku kurang berbakat soal i… Err…T-Todoroki-kun, h-hidungmu berdarah! Biar kuambilkan tissue.

S: Tidak usah repot-repot, Midoriya! Lanjutkan saja!

I: t-tapi darahnya banyak sekali dan… Gyaa! Todoroki-kun! Jangan pingsan dulu! Aduh… bagaimana ini? (nengok sana-sini nyari bantuan)

S : (nengok ke samping, liat Author-san nyumput di balik lemari, terus angkat satu jempol dan berkomat-kamit) Good job, Author-san!

Ar (Author) : (bales angkat jempol) sama-sama Shouto-ku…eh? (di belakang, Author ngerasa ada aura membunuh yang susah diabaikan)

K : Hoo…

Ar: a-Anu Katsuki-kun… tunggu dulu! Ini tidak seperti yang kau duga… ini…

K : Howitzer…

Ar : (lari, lari sekuat tenaga) Gomennnn!


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia** not mine

 **90 days** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC a lot, Typos, Fem!Izuku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 7 : Your reflection**

 ** _Day 10 , 7pm_**

 _"_ _Maaf membangunkanmu," ujar pemuda yang mengenakan kacamata sembari memarking mobilnya di hadapan sebuah rumah yang hendak ia kunjungi, "hanya hendak melaporkan sedikit soal penyelidikan yang kau minta."_

 _"_ _Tak masalah, Iida," jawab suara di ponselnya, "ada perkembangan?"_

 _Melirik waktu setempat, Iida tak mengomentari soal nada si pembicara yang begitu mantap dan tegas, tidak seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur. Padahal setahunya, orang yang dihubunginya berada di belahan dunia yang berbeda enam belas jam darinya. "Sedikit. Soal pertunanganmu dan Izuku, apa kau menyebarkannya pada orang lain selain kami?"_

 _Jauh di ujung sana, orang yang ditelepon oleh pemuda berambut biru itu terdiam sejenak. Pemuda itu bahkan sempat keluar dari mobil, menutup dan menguncinya sembari menjepit ponselnya di antara telinga dan bahu, namun belum terdengar tanggapan dari orang yang diajaknya bicara. Lama berselang, akhirnya orang yang ditanyainya menjawab, "Kenapa memangnya?"_

 _"_ _Bakugou mengetahuinya," jawab Iida sambil memicingkan mata saat menatap papan nama di depan rumah yang bertuliskan huruf 'Bakugou' sebelum menekan bel. "Apa kau pernah memberitahukannya?"_

 _Sekali lagi pertanyaan Iida harus menghadapi keheningan panjang. Namun paling tidak, kali ini pemuda itu mendapatkan sebuah jawaban, walaupun tidak memuaskan. "Mungkin salah seorang dari keluargaku. Atau keluarga Izuku."_

 _"_ _Apakah keluargamu berhubungan dengan perusahaan Bakugou?"_

 _"_ _Entahlah," jawab lawan bicaranya. "Tapi lebih besar kemungkinannya bila keluarga Izuku yang menyebarkannya. Kurasa dulu mereka cukup dekat."_

 _"_ _Kupikir juga begitu," ucap Iida yang segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika mendengar pintu dibuka. "Dan aku berusaha memastikannya sekarang."_

 _"_ _Maksudnya?"_

 _Iida hendak menjelaskan, namun pintu rumah yang didatanginya sudah dibuka dan seseorang sudah keluar dari dalam rumah. Tak punya pilihan, pemuda berambut biru terang itu pun segera mengucapkan perpisahan singkat dengan orang yang diteleponnya dan menurunkan ponsel dari telinga. Pandangannya tertuju pada si pemilik rumah dan ia berkata, "Selamat malam. Apakah saya bisa bertemu dengan ibunya Katsuki Bakugou?"_

 _Wanita berambut ashblonde yang menyambutnya mengerjapkan mata sejenak ketika mendengar sapaannya. Salah satu tangan wanita itu menurunkan selot pintu pagarnya dan berkacak pinggang sejenak sebelum berkata, "Aku Ibunya dan sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu."_

 _"_ _Oh, benar," lanjut pemuda itu, "saya Iida. Iida Tenya. Teman sekelas Bakugou Katsuki."_

 _"_ _Ketua kelas," tunjuk si wanita dengan kelopak mata melebar. "Ah, kalau mencari Katsuki…"_

 _"_ _Tidak, saya tidak mencari Bakugou Katsuki," potong Iida cepat. "Saya justru ingin bertemu dengan Anda."_

 _"_ _Ingin bertemu denganku?" Wanita itu mengerjap dengan bingung. "Kena… Ah! Mari bicara di dalam saja kalau begitu!"_

 _Tak banyak bicara lagi, si Nyonya rumah pun membukakan pintu pagar dan bergerak lebih dulu masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti dengan pemuda berambut biru tua di belakangnya. Ia lebih dulu masuk ke dapur, sementara ia mempersilakan tamunya duduk di kursi di ruang tamu. Cukup lama ia berada di sana sebelum akhirnya keluar dengan dua cangkir teh yang ia hidangkan di atas meja tamu._

 _"_ _Sejujurnya ini aneh, karena ada teman putraku yang berkunjung menemuiku" ujar wanita berambut pirang pucat itu sambil meletakkan minuman. "Jangan-jangan kau hendak mengadu padaku soal ulah putraku?"_

 _"_ _Kenapa Anda berpikir begitu, Nyonya?" Pemuda dengan rambut biru sapphire itu tertawa kecil mendengar komentar Nyonya rumah. "Apa putra Anda sering berbuat ulah?"_

 _Menggerakkan kepalanya, sang Nyonya rumah kembali berkata, "Kau ketua kelasnya waktu itu 'kan? Apa kau tidak ingat ulah apa saja yang ia timbulkan selama bersekolah? Entah ia berkelahi dengan senior, berkelahi dengan sekolah lain, membuat masalah dengan guru atau membolos sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari. Membuatku sebagai orang tua malu karena harus kerap kali datang ke sekolah dan menundukkan kepala."_

 _Tamu yang duduk di hadapan sang Nyonya hanya tersenyum mendengar cerita dari masa lalu yang dibawakan sang Nyonya. Sembari melipat tangan seperti sedang berdoa, pemuda itu berkata, "Tapi ia melakukannya untuk membela orang lain, Nyonya. Bukankah Anda juga tahu itu?"_

 _Walaupun sang Nyonya mendecak sebal, seulas senyum tetap terbit di wajah wanita paruh baya ketika mendengar pujian untuk putranya. Sembari menempelkan cangkir pada bibir dan menyesapnya, wanita itu bernostalgia sendirian, melupakan kehadiran tamu di rumahnya untuk sesaat. Namun ketika kepalanya berpaling dan menemukan pemuda dengan warna rambut segelap langit dini hari tengah memandanginya, sang Nyonya pun cepat-cepat berkata, "Ah, silakan diminum tehnya, Iida-kun!"_

 _Mengangguk, pemuda yang duduk di hadapan sang Nyonya pun mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada cangkir teh yang sudah diletakkan di atas meja. Dengan hati-hati, diambilnya cangkir tersebut dan mulai menyesap isinya. Ia baru saja menelan tehnya ketika sang Nyonya rumah kembali mengajaknya bicara._

 _"_ _Jadi…," ucap sang Nyonya sambil meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya di atas coffee table, "ada keperluan apa denganku, Iida-kun?"_

 _Mengangkat alis, Iida Tenya mengikuti gerakan sang Nyonya dengan meletakkan cangkir teh di hadapannya. Setelahnya ia berkata, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuketahui, Nyonya. Kuharap Anda tidak keberatan mengobrol denganku."_

 _"_ _Tentu tidak," jawab sang Nyonya, "tapi jarang sekali teman Katsuki yang hendak mengobrol denganku. Apakah ini sesuatu yang tak boleh diketahui Katsuki?"_

 _Tertawa pelan, Iida menggerakkan tangannya dan berkata, "Bukan, bukan begitu Nyonya. Aku hanya ingin tahu karena dari informasi yang kukumpulkan, aku mendengar bahwa Anda cukup dekat dengan Midoriya-san. Apa itu benar?"_

 _"_ _Midoriya?" Wanita paruh baya itu mengerjap pelan mendengar pertanyaannya. "Izu-chan maksudmu?"_

 _Mengangguk, Iida kembali berkata, "Ya, Izuku. Apa Anda cukup dekat dengannya?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja," sang Nyonya kembali berkata, "Izu-chan sudah kuanggap seperti putriku sendiri. Walaupun… sekarang ini aku sudah tak mendengar kabarnya lagi."_

 _Ketertarikannya muncul dan tanpa disadarinya Iida menyipitkan matanya mendengar pengakuan Nyonya Bakugou. "Kenapa begitu, Nyonya? Bukankah Anda menganggapnya sebagai putri Anda sendiri?"_

 _Sayangnya Nyonya Bakugou tidak menyadari keingintahuan yang dipancarkan oleh tamunya. Ia tetap menundukkan sedikit kepalanya sebelum menjawab, "Aku menganggapnya putriku, hingga suatu hari, Katsuki memintaku untuk berhenti menanyakan tentangnya."_

 _"_ _Ng?"_

 _"_ _Dua tahun yang lalu," ujar sang Nyonya sambil tersenyum simpul, "sewaktu aku menanyakan soal Izuku, tiba-tiba saja Katsuki memintaku berhenti menanyakan tentangnya. Kurasa, hubungan mereka sudah berakhir."_

 _"_ _Oh," ucap Iida ketika menyadari hal yang tengah dibicarakan oleh sang Nyonya. "Saat itu rupanya…"_

 _Mengangguk, sang Nyonya kembali berkata, "Dasar anak itu! Padahal ia tahu bahwa aku menginginkan anak perempuan seperti Izuku. Tapi apa mau dikata, sepertinya mereka sudah tak cocok lagi."_

 _"_ _Begitukah… menurut Anda?"_

 _Wanita paruh baya berambut ash blonde itu mengerutkan dahi mendengar perkataan tamunya. Ia pun berkata, "Apa maksudmu?"_

 _Iida mengangkat bahunya terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Apa menurut Anda, putra Anda sudah tidak menyukai Midoriya-san?"_

 _"_ _Kurasa begitu," jawab sang Nyonya, "ia tidak pernah membicarakan tentang Izu-chan lagi sejak ia memintaku untuk tidak menanyakannya."_

 _"_ _Begitu," ujar tamunya sambil menaikkan sedikit kacamatanya. "Jadi menurut Anda pun, Bakugou Katsuki sudah tak ada hubungan apa pun dengan Midoriya Izuku sejak dua tahun yang lalu."_

 _Sang Nyonya rumah menyipitkan sedikit matanya, mulai merasakan sedikit kecurigaan mendengar kesimpulan yang dibuat oleh tamunya. Wanita itu terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali berkata, "Bila menurutmu begitu, maka tak ada lagi yang bisa kukatakan."_

 _Menganggukkan kepala, tamu yang baru datang itu kembali berkata, "Apa Anda tahu bahwa selama dua tahun ini, Midoriya Izuku sudah menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain?"_

 _"_ _Tidak," jawab Nyonya rumah cepat. "Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak lagi mendengar kabarnya setelah dua tahun itu."_

 _"_ _Benar," lanjut Iida, "makanya sangat aneh 'kan, bila putra Anda yang meminta Anda untuk tidak menanyakan kabarnya saja, bisa mengetahui bahwa Midoriya-san sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain. Kalau memang ia tidak tertarik, seharusnya ia tidak tahu hal-hal semacam itu, bukan?"_

 _Mengerjapkan mata, sang Nyonya rumah kembali berkata, "Oh ya? Izu-chan sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain?"_

 _Sang tamu terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk._

 _"_ _Oh, begitu," ucap Nyonya rumah sembari tersenyum sendu. "Rupanya hubungan mereka benar-benar sudah berakhir, ya?"_

 _"_ _Ng?"_

 _"_ _Ah, jadi siapa pasangannya?" Sang Nyonya dengan cepatnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Apa aku mengenalnya? Apa dia pria baik-baik?"_

 _Mengangguk, Iida kembali berkata, "Anda tidak perlu cemas, Nyonya. Tunangan Midoriya orang yang sangat baik, ia juga sangat memerhatikan Midoriya."_

 _"_ _Siapa dia?" Nyonya rumah kembali bertanya. "Apa aku kenal?"_

 _"_ _Tentu," jawab Iida cepat, "sayangnya saat ini ia sedang di luar negeri dan di saat yang bersamaan, Midoriya malah menghilang entah ke mana."_

 _Perkataan terakhir tamunya membuat sang Nyonya rumah mengerjapkan mata. Wanita satu itu pun berkata, "Izu-chan menghilang?"_

 _"_ _Ya," jawab Iida sembari mengangguk sedih, "entah di mana dia. Tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja tanpa kabar dan membuat tunangannya cemas bahkan sampai memintaku mencarinya. Tunangannya mengira telah terjadi sesuatu padanya."_

 _Menggelengkan kepala, Nyonya itu berkata, "Bagaimana… "_

 _"_ _Aku sudah mencoba menanyakannya, tapi tak ada yang mengetahui kapan terakhir Midoriya terlihat," ucap Iida sembari memegangi dahinya. "Pergi tanpa kabar rasanya tidak seperti Midoriya, jadi kupikir, mungkin ia diculik."_

 _"_ _D-diculik?" Sang wanita kembali bertanya. "Bagaimana bisa? A-Apa… apa penculiknya meminta tebusan? Berapa yang ia minta?"_

 _Menyipitkan mata, tamu yang duduk di seberangnya mengamati reaksi si Nyonya. Tapi sepanjang penglihatannya, hanya terlintas kekhawatiran semata di wajah wanita paruh baya yang merupakan ibu kandung orang yang dicurigainya itu. Sepertinya, wanita ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan menghilangnya Midoriya._

 _"_ _Tidak, justru penculiknya hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan apa pun, Nyonya," ucap Iida sambil mengawasi sang Nyonya. "Justru inilah yang membuat kami kesulitan menemukan sang penculik."_

 _"_ _Lho? Tapi kalau begitu, kenapa kau menyimpulkan bahwa Izu-chan diculik?" Nyonya Rumah berkata dengan heran. "Bisa saja anak itu sedang pergi ke suatu tempat 'kan?"_

 _"_ _Bila hanya satu atau dua hari, saya juga akan berpikir demikian," ucap Iida sambil menyentuhkan jemarinya di dagu. "Tapi bila sudah lebih dari seminggu, siapa pun akan curiga."_

 _Wanita yang diajaknya bicara pun turut mengerutkan dahi, memikirkan perkataan tamunya. "Sudah dicoba dicari ke rumahnya?"_

 _"_ _Tempat itu yang pertama kali saya datangi," jawab Iida lagi, "tapi tak ada yang mencurigakan di sana. Midoriya tidak meninggalkan apa pun di sana."_

 _"_ _Oh, Izu-chan…," ucap sang Nyonya sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Cukup lama sang Nyonya menundukkan kepala tapi tiba-tiba ia kembali menatap tamunya dan berkata, "Apa… Apa Katsuki tahu soal ini?"_

 _"_ _Saya sudah memberitahunya," jawab Iida, "tapi sepertinya putra Nyonya tak terlalu tertarik."_

 _"_ _Hah?"_

 _"_ _Ia mengatakan bahwa gadis itu sudah tak berharga lagi baginya," jawab Iida sambil mengangkat bahu. "Tak ada sedikit pun kekhawatiran dari nada bicaranya."_

 _Memejamkan mata, sang ibu pun hanya dapat menyentuh dahinya dan berkata, "Katsuki…"_

 _Tamu di hadapannya tetap diam sambil menilai reaksi si Nyonya Rumah. Bila ini hanya rekayasa, maka akting sang Nyonya rumah sungguh sangat meyakinkan. Iida bahkan tak bisa menemukan celah untuk menyalahkan Nyonya ini. Mungkin untuk sementara sebaiknya ia mundur sambil mengamati situasi lebih lanjut._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Nyonya."_

 _"_ _Eh? Sudah mau pulang?"_

 _"_ _Iya," jawab Iida sambil mengambil jas berwarna abu-abu yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di samping ranjang. "Saya ingin mencoba menanyakannya lagi pada orang terdekatnya sebelum melaporkannya pada petugas setempat."_

 _"_ _Oh begitu," jawab Nyonya itu. "Benar juga, sebaiknya dilaporkan saja ke petugas setempat."_

 _Mengangguk, Iida pun berkata, "Tentu, aku akan meminta bantuan petugas setempat bila tidak mendapatkan titik terang dalam beberapa hari ini."_

 _Si Nyonya Rumah mengangguk menyetujui ketika mendengar perkataan tamunya. Bersama-sama dengan pemuda itu, mereka bangkit berdiri dan menuju ke pintu depan. Sebelum mengucapkan salam perpisahan, si pemuda berkata, "Ah, Nyonya, apakah Anda bisa mengabari saya bila Anda tahu sesuatu?"_

 _"_ _Oh, tentu, aku akan menghubungimu," jawab sang Nyonya Rumah._

 _Mengangguk, Iida pun menyerahkan kartu namanya dan berkata, "Ini kartu nama saya, nomor telepon dan alamat saya tertera di sana."_

 _Nyonya Rumah mengangguk. Setelah mengatakan akan menyimpan baik-baik kartu nama tersebut, Iida pun keluar dari rumah dan kembali masuk ke mobilnya dengan diawasi oleh si Nyonya Rumah. Begitu pemuda itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan, barulah Nyonya Rumah mengamati baik-baik kartu namanya dan mendecakkan lidah._

 _"_ _Katsuki," ucapnya sambil menatap kartu nama di tangannya, "apalagi ulahmu sekarang?"_

.

.

.

 **Day 11**

Sang surya masih belum menampakkan diri ketika gadis itu membuka matanya. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia mengedip, menatap langit-langit yang ada di atas kepalanya sebelum menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping dan mengamati sinar bulan yang masuk dari jendela kamar. Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya dan berhenti pada sosok yang tertidur di atas sofa tak jauh dari jendela.

Menyingkapkan selimut, gadis berambut hijau itu menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang. Dikenakannya sandal yang ada di bawah tempat tidur dan perlahan ia bergerak mendekat pada sofa tempat sosok itu memejamkan matanya. Selangkah demi selangkah ia berjalan hingga tepat berada di hadapan sosok yang diperhatikannya itu.

Masih mengenakan kemeja berwarna abu-abu dan dasi hitam yang belum dilepas, pemuda yang tengah terlelap itu meletakkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Kedua kelopak matanya tertutup rapat sementara napasnya berembus teratur dari lubang hidungnya. Begitu nyenyaknya hingga pemuda itu tidak menyadari kehadiran gadis berambut hijau yang tengah mengamatinya.

Dari balik selimut tipis yang dikenakannya, Izuku mengeluarkan tangan mungilnya untuk menyentuh wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Ia membiarkan jemarinya menyentuh pipi pemuda itu, merasakan betapa dinginnya kulit yang tengah disentuhnya sama dengan suhu di dalam kamarnya. Begitu dingin hingga membuat gadis itu merapatkan selimut tipis yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Ia membuka mulut, mencoba membangunkannya dan memintanya untuk tidur di ranjang yang lebih hangat. Hanya saja, setelah beberapa kali panggilan sia-sia, Izuku pun menyerah. Dibanding melakukannya, ia memutuskan untuk duduk di samping pemuda itu dan berbagi selimut tipis yang sebelumnya menyelimutinya.

Walaupun akhirnya tidak sehangat sebelumnya, Izuku cukup puas. Gadis itu menggerakkan kepalanya dan menghadapkan wajahnya pada pemuda yang baru saja diselimutinya. Satu tangannya kembali terulur menyentuh rambut pemuda itu dan seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Ka…cchan…" ia berkata sambil menyentuh rambut rancung berwarna pirang pucat itu. "Namamu… Kacchan…"

Bahkan panggilan kesayangan pemuda itu pun tak sanggup membuat si pemuda terbangun dari mimpinya. Kedua matanya tetap terpejam, sementara gadis di sampingnya terus mengusap rambutnya. Ia terus mengulangi sebutan itu hingga akhirnya kilauan cahaya tertangkap oleh retinanya dan membuat perhatiannya tertuju pada jari manisnya.

Untuk sesaat ia menarik tangannya dan mengamati benda yang melingkari jari manisnya itu. Benda melingkar ini, seharusnya juga ada di jemari suaminya, bukan? Tapi kenapa… hanya dia seorang yang mengenakannya? Apakah cincin ini hanya dibuat untuknya seorang? Atau… cincin ini bukan cincin pernikahan?

Tapi, bukankah tangan yang dilihatnya dalam mimpi juga mengenakan cincin yang sama? Kalau begitu, artinya cincin itu ada pasangannya? Tapi kalau memang ada pasangannya, kenapa suaminya tidak mengenakan benda yang sama di jemarinya? Apakah cincin milik suaminya hilang? Atau… apa?

Saat ia berusaha mengingat, rasa nyeri menyerang kepalanya hingga membuat Izuku menyentuhkan jemarinya. Ia ingin berusaha mengingat bentuk cincin itu, bentuk tangan itu, juga sosok orang yang memanggil namanya. Harusnya orang itu… Katsuki, 'kan? Tapi kenapa… Katsuki tidak menampakkan sosoknya? Kenapa ia tak bisa melihat suaminya sendiri?

Aneh. Lebih aneh lagi karena sosok itu memanggilnya 'Midoriya' terlebih dulu. Seingatnya dalam mimpinya sekalipun, sosok anak kecil yang mirip Katsuki saja memanggilnya 'Deku' bukan Midoriya. Katsuki tidak pernah memanggilnya Midoriya. Lagipula, untuk apa suaminya sendiri memanggilnya dengan nama yang sudah tidak ia gunakan lagi? Nama yang seharusnya berubah menjadi 'Bakugou' ketika ia menikah dengan pemuda itu.

Hanya saja, sosok yang mengenakan cincin juga memanggilnya 'Izuku' seperti Katsuki. Apakah itu artinya ada orang lain yang cukup dekat dengannya dan memanggilnya dengan nama kecil? Mungkin juga. Tapi… kenapa orang seperti itu bisa mengenakan cincin yang mirip dengan cincin yang dikenakannya? Seharusnya… itu tidak mungkin 'kan?

Menggerakkan kepala, Izuku pun menoleh pada pemuda yang masih tertidur dengan lelap itu. Cukup lama ia diam dan menatapnya sebelum gadis itu berkata, "Itu… pasti dirimu, 'kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan. Orang itu masih terbuai dalam mimpi hingga tidak menyadari bahwa Izuku tengah mengajaknya bicara. Andai saja ia terbangun, andai saja ia tidak menyerah dengan keletihan, mungkin ia berkesempatan untuk meyakinkan gadis yang mulai meragukan dirinya itu.

"Tapi," ujar gadis itu lagi, "kenapa kau tak mengenakan cincin yang sama? Kenapa… hanya aku seorang yang mengenakannya?"

Sekali lagi, pemuda itu tetap bergeming, tidak memberikan jawaban. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari, bahwa kini dirinya tengah dipertanyakan sebagai suami dari gadis yang tengah kehilangan ingatan itu. Namun sekali lagi, gadis itu mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya dan berpikir positif. Ia tak mendengar pembelaan apa pun dari pemuda itu dan Izuku pun tak mau berasumsi sendiri.

Memang sempat terlintas di pikirannya bahwa orang lain pun bisa memiliki hubungan yang spesial dengannya, tapi… ia meragukan itu. Ia sendiri bukanlah gadis cantik yang layak diperebutkan, juga bukan gadis kaya raya yang diincar banyak orang. Gadis seperti dia, seharusnya sudah sangat bersyukur memiliki suami sebaik Katsuki.

Ia tak mau lagi mencurigai seseorang yang sudah begitu memerhatikannya dan memperlakukannya layaknya benda paling berharga di dunia ini. Tak mau lagi berprasangka pada orang yang selalu berada di sisinya ketika ia membuka mata sekalipun terkadang tatapannya lebih menyiratkan kesedihan dibanding sukacita. Ia tak mau menyakiti pemuda ini lebih dari ini.

Sudah cukup baginya melihat tatapan sendu yang seolah menahan tangis setiap kali ia memandang manik semerah delima itu. Sudah cukup baginya melihat dahi yang berkerut menahan emosi, sudah cukup baginya mendengar permintaan maaf sekalipun ia tak mengerti kesalahan yang diperbuat pemuda itu. Sudah cukup, ia tak mau melihatnya lagi.

Karenanya, ia pun menyandarkan kepala pada bahu pemuda itu. Sembari memejamkan mata, gadis itu berkata, "Jangan lagi… menunjukkan sorot mata seperti itu, Katsuki!"

.

.

.

Kurang tidur berhari-hari tidak pernah menjadi masalah bagi Bakugou Katsuki. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan rasa nyeri di kepala atau pun pikiran yang kurang fokus dan pandangan yang berbayang saking kurangnya waktu istirahat. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun ia mengeluhkan sakit di bahunya. Baru akhir-akhir ini ia mengeluhkan betapa sakit bahunya setiap kali ia membuka mata.

Namun ketika pandangannya turun ke bahu dan melihat helaian rambut warna hijau tengah menyandarkan diri pada bahunya, keluhannya pun sirna dalam sekejap. Malahan, ia mengangkat kepala sang pemilik rambut dengan hati-hati sebelum menyandarkannya kembali pada dadanya. Begitu kepala yang menyebabkan nyeri di bahunya sudah bersandar dengan nyaman di dadanya, jemarinya menyentuh helaian rambut hijau itu perlahan-lahan.

Ia menikmati sensasi ketika jemarinya menyentuh helaian rambut hijau di dekatnya. Begitu menenangkan hingga membuatnya menyentuhkan kepalanya sendiri di atas rambut itu sementara matanya kembali terpejam menikmati suhu kamar yang mulai naik seiring dengan tingginya sinar matahari.

Biarpun begitu, suhu yang semakin tinggi sepertinya tidak menjadi masalah baginya. Pemuda berambut _ash blonde_ itu tetap memilih untuk memejamkan matanya, tak terganggu dengan udara yang mulai menghangat. Ia tetap bergeming di samping gadis itu, siap terseret kembali ke dalam alam mimpi.

Sayang sekali suara ribut-ribut di luar kamar membuatnya harus meninggalkan kedamaian kecilnya. Dengan amat terpaksa, Katsuki membuka kembali matanya dan menghela napas. Ia sudah siap untuk bangun dan mengecek sendiri sumber kegaduhan di rumahnya ketika pintu kamar dibuka secara mendadak. Seiring dengan terbantingnya pintu, suara yang menggelegar pun memenuhi ruangan.

"Katsuki, di mana kau?" Suara itu berkata dengan nyaring, "Cepat keluar! Jangan coba-coba bersembunyi! Aku sudah tahu bahwa kau ada di…"

Manik merah delima Katsuki menatap wanita yang baru masuk itu selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya matanya terbuka lebar. "Wanita sialan! Apa maumu kali ini?"

Bukannya marah-marah seperti yang tadi dilakukannya saat masuk, wanita berambut _ash blonde_ yang sudah cukup berumur itu membuka mulutnya lebar. Ia menunjuk sosok di sebelah Katsuki dan dengan gagap ia berkata, "I-I-Izuku?

Menyipitkan mata, Katsuki mengikuti pandangan ibunya. Kata-kata disertai sumpah serapah sudah nyaris terlontar dari mulutnya. Hanya saja ia menahannya berhubung manik merahnya menangkap gerakan dari si pemilik rambut hijau yang tengah menggosok-gosok matanya.

"Bukannya…," ujar wanita itu sambil menunjuk Izuku, "bukannya… Izuku…"

Perkataan ibunya yang sepotong-sepotong membuat Katsuki memicingkan mata. Ia sudah hendak menghampiri wanita itu, menyeretnya untuk berbicara lebih jelas di luar tanpa diketahui gadis di sebelahnya. Sayangnya, manik hijau zamrud itu lebih dulu menangkap sosok tersebut sebelum Katsuki dapat menyeretnya.

"Mama… Mitsuki?"

Mendengar perkataannya, kepala Katsuki bergerak dengan cepat ke arah gadis yang baru terbangun itu. Kelopak matanya melebar ketika mendengar gadis itu menyebutkan panggilan akrabnya dengan sang Ibu. Seharusnya, gadis itu tidak bisa mengingat panggilan itu, seharusnya gadis itu tak tahu siapa wanita ini, seharusnya…

"Izu-chan!"

Tidak peduli bahwa ia baru saja menabrak putranya, wanita paruh baya berambut _ash blonde_ itu langsung menerjang si gadis berambut hijau yang baru saja terbangun. Ia bahkan langsung memeluknya erat dan membuat si gadis kebingungan. Sekalipun sang putra sudah mencoba menariknya dari si gadis, tetap saja wanita paruh baya itu mengeratkan pelukannya dan berkata, "Kukira terjadi sesuatu denganmu… kukira… kukira…"

"E-eh?" Gadis itu berkata dengan bingung. "Terjadi sesuatu?"

"Itu…," ucap sang Ibu sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin mencengkeram bahunya dan membuatnya memotong perkataannya. Dengan hati-hati, ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan sang putra sudah berada di sampingnya dengan sorot mata paling jahat yang sudah biasa dilihatnya sejak pemuda itu masih balita. Melihat itu, otomatis sang Ibu pun langsung menyipitkan mata dan dengan isyarat bahwa ia akan mempersoalkan ini nanti, wanita itu kembali berkata, "Tidak, tidak terjadi sesuatu, tapi kenapa Izu-chan ada di sini?"

Mengerjapkan mata, Izuku berkata, "Apakah… seharusnya aku tidak di sini?"

Menelan ludah, Mitsuki menoleh ke arah putranya, meminta bantuan. Melalui telekomunikasi via sorot mata, akhirnya putranya mengambil alih pembicaraan dan berkata, "Kau sudah pikun, ya, wanita sialan? Minggu lalu 'kan sudah kukatakan padamu bahwa istriku kehilangan ingatan sehingga aku membawanya ke villa. Masa kau lupa?"

Dengan manik yang membelalak lebar, wanita itu menatap putranya. Selama sesaat, mereka berdua saling menatap tanpa kata-kata hingga si wanita kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Izuku. Sembari tersenyum canggung, wanita paruh baya itu berkata, "Kau sudah mengatakannya? Yang benar?"

"Dasar pikun," umpat Katsuki singkat sebelum perhatiannya kembali beralih pada gadis yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka. Manik merahnya kembali menyipit ketika melihat reaksi gadis itu dan ia berkata, "Apa… ada yang lucu, Izuku?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, gadis berambut hijau itu kembali berkata, "Tidak. Tapi Kacchan dan Mama Mitsuki masih tetap sama, seperti dulu."

"Sama… seperti dulu?"

Mengangguk tanpa menyadari manik merah yang tengah memberinya tatapan yang tak ingin ia lihat, Izuku berkata, "Aku bermimpi, melihat Katsuki kecil dan Mama Mitsuki."

"Mimpi… seperti apa?"

"Katsuki dan aku tersesat," ucap gadis itu sambil menatap tangannya dan tersenyum sedikit saat mengingat peristiwa itu, "lalu Mama Mitsuki dan Tou-san menemukanku."

" _O-oh_?" Mitsuki kembali berkata sementara pandangannya tertuju pada putranya. Ia mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat sorot mata yang sedikit berbeda di manik merah delima yang sewarna dengannya itu. "Itu sudah lama sekali 'kan? Sekitar lima belas tahun yang lalu."

Mengangguk, Izuku kembali berkata, "Ya, akhirnya aku mulai mengingatnya kembali. Sebentar lagi, aku akan mengingat Katsuki seutuhnya."

Ketika melihat sorot mata anaknya, Mitsuki pun menelan ludah. Ia meletakkan satu tangannya di bahu Izuku dan bangkit berdiri dari sofa yang ditempatinya. Ia juga menyentuh bahu putranya dan berkata, "Katsuki, kalau sudah bangun, sebaiknya kau membantuku menyiapkan sarapan."

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus…"

"Tidak ada bantahan!"

Terkikik pelan, gadis itu kembali menuai perhatian Katsuki. Ketika melihat dahi berkerut pemuda di sampingnya, gadis itu menunjukkan seringainya dan berkata, " _Mh_ , selamat berjuang, Katsuki!"

Mengangkat alis dan mengacak rambutnya, pemuda berambut ash blonde itu hanya berkata, "Kau senang, ya?"

"E-eh? Apakah… Katsuki tidak senang?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan hati-hati dan menatap Katsuki dengan cemas. "Aku… salah?"

"Tidak, bukan itu," jawab Katsuki sambil menghela napas. "Aku hanya tidak cocok dengan wanita sialan itu."

"Begitu?" Gadis itu berkata sambil menatap ke arah pintu, tempat wanita yang memiliki kesamaan genetik dengan pemuda di sampingnya itu menghilang. "Padahal kukira Katsuki dan Mama Mitsuki sangat cocok satu sama lain."

Melihat gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, Katsuki pun menyentuhkan satu tangannya di kepala gadis itu dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia tak mengatakan apa pun sekalipun gadis itu menengadah, berusaha bertanya melalui sorot matanya dan mulai mengangkat tangannya dan akhirnya berbalik. Ia berjalan meninggalkan gadis yang masih memandangi punggungnya itu sembari melepaskan dasi yang masih dikenakannya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya. Ketika ia sudah berada di ambang pintu, ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat ibu kandungnya sudah menunggu.

"Apa di sini ada ruangan kedap suara?"

Menatap wanita itu, Katsuki pun melangkah melewatinya dan berkata, "Ikuti aku!"

Keduanya berjalan melintasi koridor hingga akhirnya tiba di ujung kamar yang lain. Membuka pintu, Katsuki pun masuk diikuti oleh wanita itu. Setelah wanita itu masuk, ia menutup pintu dan bersandar pada meja kerjanya. Sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, pemuda berambut _ash blonde_ itu berkata, "Jadi?"

"Aku ingin penjelasan," ucap wanita itu dengan pose yang sama dengan putranya dan bersandar pada lemari buku di belakangnya, "kenapa tiba-tiba Izu-chan bisa menjadi istrimu? Memangnya kapan aku memberi restu pada kalian?"

Tak ada jawaban dari putra tunggalnya itu. Sang putra hanya bergeming sembari memandangi parket mahogany di bawah kakinya. Cukup lama pemuda itu terdiam dan hampir saja Mitsuki kehilangan kesabarannya ketika pemuda itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Bukannya kau sudah merestuinya dari dulu?"

"Bukan itu maksudku," ucap Mitsuki dengan tidak sabar. "Seingatku, aku tidak pernah diundang ke pernikahan kalian, tapi tiba-tiba kalian sudah menjadi suami istri. Apa kau melakukan sesuatu padanya yang membuatmu harus menjadikannya sebagai istrimu?"

"Ya," jawab Katsuki singkat. "Aku membuatnya kehilangan ingatan."

"Kehilangan ingatan?" Wanita itu bertanya sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Memangnya kehilangan ingatan membuatmu harus menikahinya?"

Sekali lagi Katsuki menjawab dengan singkat, padat dan jelas, "Ya."

Mendengar jawaban dari putra tunggalnya itu, Mitsuki hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya. Dengan sedikit jengkel karena mendapat penjelasan yang sepotong-sepotong, wanita itu pun berkata, "Apa hubungannya kehilangan ingatan dengan menikahinya? Kalau hanya kehilangan ingatan saja, kau tidak perlu menikahinya 'kan? Gadis itu sudah punya tunang…"

"Justru karena itu aku harus menikahinya," potong Katsuki sebelum ibunya menyelesaikan ucapan, "supaya ia tidak menikah dengan orang itu."

Mitsuki tak dapat mengatupkan mulutnya ketika mendengar perkataan anaknya. Ia menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya dan ia berkata, "Kau… apa?"

"Aku yang akan menikah dengannya," ujar putranya itu sambil menatap sang ibu, "bukan tunangannya."

Ibunya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, masih tidak percaya. Malahan tanpa menahan diri, Mitsuki berkata, "Kau sudah gila? Merebut anak gadis orang dari tunangannya dan menculiknya ke tempat ini. Kau bisa masuk penjara, tahu?"

"Lalu?"

Kalau saja Mitsuki punya riwayat darah tinggi atau penyakit jantung, ia pasti sudah mati bila berhadapan dengan putra semacam ini. Untungnya kedua penyakit kronis itu tidak melekat satu pun padanya, sehingga ia masih bisa meneriaki putranya dan berkata, "Makanya, apa kau sudah gila? Kalau kau masuk penjara, kau bisa kehilangan karir dan Izu-chan sekaligus. Kenapa kau memilih cara seperti ini? Apa kalian tidak bisa bicara baik-baik?"

"Tidak bisa," ucap Katsuki dengan pandangan mata yang seolah memandang jauh ke tempat lain, "ia sudah tidak bisa diajak bicara lagi."

Mitsuki menelan ludah. Ini kedua kalinya ia melihat sorot mata seperti ini di mata putranya. Sorot mata yang membuat tenggorokannya tercekat dan panas. Sorot mata yang tak pernah dibayangkannya akan muncul di kedua manik semerah delima yang serupa dengannya.

"Semua upayaku tak ada hasilnya," lanjut anaknya, "hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkannya."

"Dengar," ucap Mitsuki yang akhirnya mendekat dan menyentuh bahu putranya, "kau tidak bisa melakukan ini. Itu artinya kau mengambil hak orang lain, Katsuki. Izu-chan bukan milikmu. Ia sudah menjadi milik orang lain."

"Tidak juga," sanggah Katsuki, "Izuku belum menjadi milik orang itu. Mereka baru bertunangan dan belum resmi menikah. Selama mereka belum menikah, masih ada kesempatan untukku."

"Tapi…"

"Selama sembilan puluh hari sebelum mereka melangsungkan pernikahan," lanjut pemuda itu sebelum sang ibu dapat membantah, "itulah kesempatanku."

Sudah ia duga, betapa sulitnya berbicara dengan putranya yang satu ini. Ia pun menghela napasnya dan dibanding membantah pemuda itu, Mitsuki akhirnya berkata, "Siapa tunangannya ini? Kenapa ia belum mencari Izu-chan hingga hari ini?"

"Todoroki…"

"Todo… pewaris Endeavor Group itu?" Mitsuki kembali berkata dengan terkejut. "Shouto Todoroki yang dulu juga sekelas denganmu?"

Katsuki mengangguk sementara Mitsuki menghembuskan napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengerjapkan mata seraya berkata, "Jadi karena itulah Iida-kun datang ke rumah dan menanyakan soal Izu-chan."

Dahi putra tunggalnya menyipit mendengar kabar tersebut dan ia berkata, "Iida?"

"Ya," jawab Mitsuki, "temanmu itu datang dan memintaku mengabarinya apabila aku tahu sesuatu mengenai Izu-chan. Kemungkinan besar, ia sudah mencurigaimu sebagai orang yang menculik Izu-chan. Hanya tinggal masalah waktu sebelum ia menemukan kalian."

"Tidak masalah, hanya sampai sembilan puluh ha…"

"Tidak akan sampai sembilan puluh hari," potong sang Ibu cepat. "Ia akan melaporkanmu ke petugas bila ia tak menemukan titik terang. Kau tidak bisa terus bersembunyi selama sembilan puluh hari, Katsuki!"

"Percuma saja," jawab Katsuki santai, "melapor pada petugas tak ada gunanya karena aku sudah meminta Kirishima mengurusnya."

Menggelengkan kepala, sang Ibu berkata, "Kau benar-benar sudah gila."

Katsuki tidak menjawab. Ia tidak bisa menyanggah perkataan sang Ibu. Ia sendiri tahu bahwa semua yang ia lakukan memang tidak masuk akal. Hanya karena seorang gadis, ia dapat melakukan hal-hal yang ia sendiri tak mengira akan diperbuatnya.

"Katsuki," kata sang Ibu akhirnya, "apa tidak ada gadis lain selain Izu-chan? Apakah harus dia seorang? Di dunia ini masih banyak gadis lain, dan kau bahkan tidak perlu bersusah payah mendapatkannya. Kau…"

"Tidak ada."

"Katsuki!"

"Tidak ada, wanita sialan," jawab pemuda itu dengan sorot mata yang sama. "Tidak ada dan takkan pernah ada."

"Kau belum mencoba…"

"Aku sudah mencobanya," ucap pemuda itu sambil menundukkan kepala, "dan semuanya terasa kosong. Tanpa Izuku, semuanya kosong."

Mendengar ucapan putranya, Mitsuki hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan memejamkan mata. Ucapan putranya membuatnya teringat saat-saat di mana ia kerap menjodohkan putranya dengan gadis manis yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai putrinya sendiri. Ia tak menyangka bahwa sikap turut campurnya kini justru menjadi penjara bagi anaknya. Penjara yang membuat anaknya tak dapat melihat orang lain selain gadis itu.

Ini salahnya. Ini benar-benar salahnya. Seandainya saja ia tak menjodohkan kedua orang itu, seandainya saja ia tidak ikut campur, seandainya saja ia tidak memaksakan kehendaknya pada putranya, mungkin sorot mata putranya takkan menjadi seperti sekarang.

Tak ada lagi keangkuhan di sorot mata itu. Tak ada lagi arogansi yang selalu ditemukannya setiap kali mereka bercakap-cakap. Hanya tersisa kesedihan, hanya tersisa rasa sakit dan penyesalan. Penderitaan yang terus menerus dirasakan putranya semuanya tergambar dalam sorot matanya. Penderitaan yang sebisa mungkin tak ingin dibebankannya pada putranya.

"Katsuki…", panggil Mitsuki sembari mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuhkannya pada bahu pemuda itu. "Sudah cukup!"

Menepis tangannya putranya berkata, "Jangan menghalangiku, wanita sialan! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu tapi apabila kau menghalangiku…"

"Kau tahu," ucap Mitsuki sambil meletakkan tangannya mencengkeram erat leher putranya, "rupamu sekarang sudah sangat tidak enak dilihat."

Tak langsung menjawab, pemuda itu berkata, "Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Kalau kau ingin memperbesar kesempatanmu," ucap wanita itu sambil mencengkeram bahunya, "setidaknya perbaiki caramu menatapnya."

"Hah?"

"Tak ada wanita yang suka ditatap seperti itu," lanjut sang ibu sambil membingkai wajah putranya dengan kedua tangan, "tak ada wanita yang ingin diberikan tatapan sedih seperti ini."

Manik merah delima putranya melebar ketika mendengar ucapan sang Ibu. Ia ingin menyingkirkan tangan ibunya dan memalingkan wajah, namun sayangnya kedua tangan sang ibu mengapitnya erat. Tak punya pilihan, Katsuki hanya bisa mendecak sebal.

"Jangan lagi," ucap wanita itu sambil menatapnya, "memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti ini di hadapannya!"

"Hei, ini bukan urusan…"

"Mulai sekarang ini urusanku."

"Hah?"

"Kalau kau ingin memastikan Izu-chan jatuh ke tanganmu," ucap wanita itu sambil menatapnya galak, "sebaiknya kau dengarkan perkataanku mulai sekarang."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

 _(t.b.c)_

 _Author's note :_

 _Nyaris lewat dua minggu, XD untunglah masih belom lewat jauh dari tanggal kmaren apdet :P. Aniway :_

 _ **Fujoshi-desu XD**_ _: Fujocchi, kamu dikejer lebar apa dikejer iblis granat? Kok mantranya kayak ngusir lebah? Mungkin harusnya Dekudekudekudedekuku supaya iblis granatnya pergi :P_

 _Hmm, papi All Might ane pengennn masukin, entah kapan doi akan muncul, sementara Mami Inko, harusnya nggak ya, soalnya kan ortu Izuku uda meninggal_

 _LOL, Kiri-chan memang kesianan, nasib jadi bawahan si iblis granat emang sengsara naujubilah, masih mending jadi bawahan abang Dispenser. Seenggak-enggaknya, Iida kerja masih disambut dengan ramah, beda ama iblis granat ;P_

 _ **Ererigado**_ _: Yuhuuuu! Siapp! Laksanakan!_

 _ **Shin Aoi**_ _: betull, Ao-chan, si Kacchan mulai ketar-ketir dia, tapi masih bisa nantangin Iida kok, belum lagi sekarang sekutunya nambah, sama Mama Mitsuki :P_

 _LOL, ingetannya Izuku emang sukses bikin baper Izu-chan sih, ngasinya yang baik-baik dulu, coba kalo dia langsung munculin yang Kacchan jahatin dia, uda bubar dah :P_

 _Dan… iyah, abang Dispenser juga uda nyariin, masa nggak di telepon, nggak di message sih, dia kan uda nunggu mau di notice ama Izu-chan, eh Izu-chan nya nggak notis-notis juga XD_

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _: yey! Seribu buat Hikacchi XD betul sekali Hikacchi, orang yang dijemput Kiri-chan itu Neneknya Izuku. Ane baru sadar pas baca ulang, ternyata ane lupa sebutin kalo itu Neneknya Izu-chan, eh malah jadi misteri deh :p_

 _Sebetulnya, ane nggak punya ide siapa nama neneknya, makanya ane masih kosongin dulu, LOL, boleh banget kalo ada masukan nama neneknya Izu XD_

 _Kalo jadi Kacchan, uda pasti panas dingin sih, mungkin doi tingkat akting dan boongnya jauh lebih expert dari kita yang hanya manusia biasa, Hikacchi, jangan lupa, doi kan si Explodo King "D_

 _ **Miharu 348**_ _: huwooo, ane pun sampe lupa yang mana Tododeku dan yang mana yang Katsudeku, soalnya pada dukung Kacchan semua XD_

 _Senang ya, Kacchan! Didukung sama semua? #senggol2ExplodoKing #diledakin_

 _ **Jeruk**_ _: Jeruk-san XD senang sekali masih sempetin ripiu (ehem, saya juga nunggu banget ff nya Jeruk-san loh :P ) LOL, Kacchan the nekad man. Maju Kacchan!_

 _ **Aozora**_ _: holla Aozora, salam kenal XD ihiyyy, seneng banget ada guest yang tiba-tiba tulisin kesan pesan, jadi berasa penting :P (hanya imajinasi yang bersangkutan semata)_

 _Uwaaa, buat Abang Dispenser, untuk ketemu Izu-chan itu… dia harus melewati Om Endeavor, dan sayangnya Abang Dispenser kita belom punya cukup nyali untuk ngelawan Abang Dispenser :P_

 _Wow, tuh 'kan, Kacchan (tepok-tepok bahu King Explodo) kalo kamu manis bagitu kan banyak yang baper jadinya! #diledakin #saveauthor_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _thank you for reading this fic and if you mind, please leave any review so I know there's someone read this fic._

 _Thank you once again and PLUSSSS ULTRAAAA!_


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia** not mine

 **90 days** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC a lot, Typos, Fem!Izuku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 8 : Time limit**

 **Days 14**

 **11.00 pm, San Fransisco, USA**

Bunyi denting es membentur dinding gelas terdengar menggema berulang kali di dalam ruangan yang hanya diterangi sinar bulan. Suaranya terdengar begitu nyaring di tengah kesunyian yang mencekam. Di dekatnya, seorang pemuda dengan bekas luka bakar di sebelah matanya tengah menempati sofa bersandaran tinggi. Satu tangannya menyangga pipinya sementara tangannya yang lain memegangi gelas berisi cairan berwarna kuning. Matanya terbuka namun pandangannya kosong seolah-olah pemuda itu hanya melihat namun tak memerhatikan dan mendengar namun tak menyimak.

Setelah dentingan yang ia perdengarkan berulang kali, pemuda dengan rambut berbeda warna itu menghentikan gerakannya. Ia meletakkan gelas yang dipegangnya di meja samping dan bangkit berdiri dari kursi empuk dengan sandaran tinggi yang ditempatinya. Sembari menghela napas, pemuda itu berjalan mendekat pada jendela dan mengamati pemandangan yang terlihat dari apartemen berlantai dua puluh sembilan miliknya.

Di hadapannya, bangunan pencakar langit yang bersinar diterangi pencahayaan yang berkerlap kerlip tidak menarik minatnya. Pemandangan Golden Gate yang terlihat dari jendela apartemennya pun tak mampu mengalihkan pikirannya. Pemuda itu tetap menatap dengan kosong sementara pikirannya terus berkelana mimikirkan orang yang saat ini berada jauh di belahan dunia yang lain. Orang yang menyedot seluruh perhatiannya dan mengisi hampir sembilan puluh persen isi otaknya.

Sudah sepuluh hari, mungkin lebih, sejak orang itu terakhir menghubunginya dan selama itu pula, ia nyaris tak bisa memejamkan mata. Sejak itu pula setiap menitnya ia lalui dengan memandangi ponselnya, berharap berharap ada setitik informasi mengenai orang itu atau lebih baik lagi bila orang itu sendiri yang menghubunginya. Ia sudah sangat merindukan suaranya yang bagaikan candu dan kata-katanya yang mampu menyalakan api di dalam dirinya.

Tapi kini, sudah lebih dari sepuluh hari sejak orang itu memperdengarkan suaranya. Sejak orang itu menghilang dan lenyap tanpa kabar. Berita-berita seputar dirinya pun tak ada yang terdengar, bahkan bantuan temannya pun tak mampu menyingkirkan kekhawatiran yang semakin besar setiap harinya. Firasatnya tidak enak soal ini.

 _Aku sudah meminta bantuan kepolisian setempat dan melaporkan Midoriya sebagai orang hilang_ , _hanya saja kepolisian bergerak terlalu lambat. Daftar pencariannya belum dikeluarkan hingga hari ini, mereka seolah enggan memproses laporanku._

Pesan yang baru diterimanya itu membuatnya mencengkeram ponsel yang ada di tangannya. Ia memejamkan mata dan merapatkan giginya, merasa geram. Ia sudah meminta bantuan temannya untuk menyelidiki keberadaan gadis itu, tapi segalanya sia-sia. Seolah setiap pencariannya menemui jalan buntu setiap kali mereka mendekati kebenaran. Seolah-olah, seseorang sengaja menjebak mereka hanya untuk memerangkap mereka dalam keputusasaan.

Tangannya mengepal, menghantam dinding di samping jendela berulang kali. Baginya ini mustahil. Tak mungkin tunangannya menghilang begitu saja. Gadis itu tak mungkin pergi begitu saja di saat hari pernikahan mereka sudah semakin dekat. Gadis itu tidak akan pergi dari sisinya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah segala yang diperbuatnya untuk gadis itu. Gadis itu takkan kembali lagi pada orang itu. Gadis itu sudah tak punya perasaan lagi pada pemuda itu. Iya 'kan?

Ini tidak sama lagi. Ini tidak sama seperti dulu. Dia bukan lagi Shouto yang hanya dapat menatap tanpa melakukan apa-apa sekalipun perasaannya begitu besar pada gadis itu. Ia bukan lagi hanya sekedar teman bagi gadis itu. Bagi gadis itu, dialah tunangannya, bukan lagi… pemuda itu. Bukan lagi seperti dulu, saat ialah yang berada di pihak yang harus merebut gadis itu.

 _"_ _Midoriya?"_

 _Gadis berambut ikal kehijauan yang dilihatnya di samping gang kecil yang berada di seberang kantornya menggerakkan kepala ke arahnya saat mendengar namanya disebut. Wajahnya yang pucat dengan manik hijau zamrud yang berkaca-kaca tak luput dari penglihatan Shouto. Terlebih ketika ia mendengar gadis itu tergagap saat memanggil namanya._

 _"_ _T-T-Todoroki? K-Kenapa… ?"_

 _Shouto tahu, seharusnya ia bersikap sopan dengan berpura-pura tidak melihat airmatanya atau menanyakan hal lain. Namun akal sehatnya sudah meninggalkannya jauh dan perasaannyalah yang mengambil alih. Bukannya membicarakan hal lain, pemuda itu malah dengan frontalnya berkata, "Kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi?"_

 _"_ _B-b-bukan apa-apa." Gadis itu berkata sambil menggeleng gugup, seperti kebiasaannya. "Bukan apa-apa."_

 _Cara gadis itu mengelak, malah membuatnya semakin penasaran. Kakinya malah semakin jauh memasuki gang kecil tempat gadis itu berada dan meninggalkan jalan raya yang hendak dilaluinya. Ia terus berjalan hingga akhirnya ia tiba di hadapan gadis itu._

 _Semakin dekat ia berjalan, akal sehatnya malah semakin jauh meninggalkannya. Sekarang Shouto dapat melihat dengan jelas, jejak airmata yang sebelumnya mengaliri pipi si gadis. Jejak isakan yang sebelumnya meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. Juga getaran di pundaknya tanpa seorang pun menghentikannya. Semuanya begitu jelas seiring setiap langkah yang diambilnya dan tanpa ia sadari setitik amarah mulai berkobar di dalam dirinya._

 _"_ _Ada apa?" Ia mengulangi kembali pertanyaannya sekalipun si gadis terlihat gugup. "Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"_

 _"_ _T-Tidak ada apa-apa, Todoroki," jawab gadis itu sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Sungguh!"_

 _Ia tidak percaya. Sama sekali tidak bisa percaya. Gadis ini bukan penipu ulung. Setiap kebohongannya terdengar begitu jelas setiap kali ia bicara. Hanya dengan melihatnya, Shouto tahu bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi, sesuatu yang melukainya, sesuatu yang membuatnya bersedih. Dan Shouto tak bisa memaafkan siapapun yang membuat gadis itu menjadi seperti ini._

 _Dugaan pertamanya melayang pada sang pemilik kafe tempat gadis itu bekerja. Pemilik kafe bertubuh kekar dan mantan aktor itu memang tidak pernah kasar terhadap gadis ini. Tapi tetap saja, Shouto harus menanyakannya. Ia pun menggerakkan kepalanya pada pintu di belakang si gadis yang mengarah ke kafe dan berkata, "Apa Toshinari-san memarahimu?"_

 _"_ _H-hah? T-tidak!" Gadis itu berkata dengan terkejut. "Tidak terjadi apa pun! Sungguh!"_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu orang lain," Shouto melanjutkan interograsinya. "Siapa? Rekan kerjamu yang lain? Seniormu? Siapa?"_

 _Pertanyaan Shouto yang bernada mendesak membuat gadis itu panik. Bukannya memberikan sebuah nama, gadis itu malah menggeleng semakin kuat dan kakinya mulai melangkah mundur, menjauhi dirinya. "T-tidak, bukan. Sungguh tidak ada apa-apa, Todoroki-kun! Sungguh!"_

 _Bohong. Kebohongan yang jelas sekali. Namun reaksi gadis itu membuat Shouto sadar, ia tidak bisa memaksa gadis itu. Ia tidak bisa membuat gadis itu membuka mulutnya dengan cara ini. Saat ini, ia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Gadis itu menganggapnya sebagai teman, sebagai orang asing, sebagai orang yang belum layak untuk diajak berbagi rahasia._

 _Menyadari hal itu, Shouto pun menelan ludah. Ia menghela napas melihat sikap gadis itu dan berkebalikan dengan rasa ingin tahunya, pemuda itu akhirnya memasang topeng tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya lalu berkata, "Oh begitu!"_

 _Tanpa adanya desakan, gadis itu pun langsung menunjukkan kelegaan yang jelas terpancar dari wajahnya. Gadis itu memang tidak dapat menyembunyikan apa pun, bahkan perasaannya sendiri. Shouto bisa membacanya semudah membaca telapak tangannya._

 _"_ _I-iya," jawab si gadis dengan bahu yang mulai sedikit rileks. Ia kembali menyunggingkan senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan bila bertemu dengannya. Dengan senyum itu, si gadis berkata, "Todoroki-kun baru pulang kerja?"_

 _Menganggukkan kepala, Shouto pun menjawab. "Ya, sudah jam enam soalnya."_

 _"_ _O-oh, benar," ucap si gadis sembari melirik pada ponsel yang dipegangnya. Untuk sesaat, kesedihan kembali mampir dan tak luput dari pandangan Shouto. Namun si gadis mengerjapkan matanya, mengganti raut wajahnya dengan keceriaan semu. "Todoroki-kun selalu pulang jam segini? Apa kantormu tidak pernah lembur?"_

 _"_ _Khusus untuk yang lain mungkin," jawab pemuda itu sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kasusku berbeda."_

 _Gadis itu mengangkat alisnya. "B-begitu, ya?"_

 _Raut keceriaan gadis itu lenyap dan digantikan dengan kesedihan, sama seperti sebelumnya. Sepertinya pembicaraan mengenai jam pulang kerja tidak membuat suasana hati si gadis menjadi lebih baik. Mungkin ia harus menggantinya dengan topik lain._

 _"_ _Kau belum pulang, Midoriya?" Ia kembali bertanya sambil menatap gadis itu._

 _Menggerakkan kepala ke arahnya, gadis berambut hijau daun musim semi itu menatapnya dan berkata, "Belum, shift-ku belum berakhir. Aku sedang mengambil istirahat sebentar."_

 _Menoleh ke arah jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya, Shouto kembali berkata, "Jam berapa shiftmu selesai biasanya?"_

 _"_ _Sekitar pukul delapan atau lebih," jawab gadis itu, kelihatan seperti berusaha mengingat-ngingat. Ia menatap pemuda dengan warna rambut berbeda yang tengah merengutkan dahi mendengar jawabannya dan gadis itu pun kembali tersenyum. Sepertinya ia mengerti arti kerutan di dahi si pemuda. "Jangan samakan aku denganmu, Todoroki-kun! Kau bekerja dari pukul delapan hingga enam, sementara aku hanya bekerja dari jam dua belas hingga pukul delapan."_

 _"_ _Pukul delapan," gumam Shouto, mengulangi ucapan gadis mungil di hadapannya. "Masih dua jam lagi."_

 _Sekali ini si gadis mengangguk dan ia berkata, "Uh-huh, masih dua jam lagi, tapi biasanya tidak terasa saat aku bekerja."_

 _Shouto kembali bergumam sedikit mendengar ucapan Midoriya. "Apa biasanya kau selalu pulang selarut itu?"_

 _"_ _Eh, tidak, tidak terlalu larut," jawab Midoriya sambil menggerakkan tangannya. "Masih banyak orang pada jam seperti itu. Rekanku yang lain malah sampai pukul sepuluh."_

 _"_ _Di mana rumahmu?"_

 _"_ _Ah, aku tinggal sedikit jauh dari sini," ucap gadis itu. "T-tapi tidak masalah, stasiunnya dekat dari rumahku. Walaupun harus memakan satu jam perjalanan, tapi tidak akan terasa bila…"_

 _"_ _Berarti tiba di rumah pukul sembilan?"_

 _"_ _Eh, iya," lanjut gadis itu sembari menganggukkan kepala, tak tampak tersinggung karena ucapannya dipotong oleh Todoroki. "T-tapi itu tidak terlalu malam, masih banyak yang berkeliaran di jalan dan lampu-lampu masih terang. Karenanya…"_

 _"_ _Kau tidak mengambil apartemen di dekat sini?" Todoroki kembali bertanya. "Kurasa di dekat sini banyak apartemen yang dapat disewakan dengan harga murah."_

 _Kali ini raut wajah gadis itu menggelap sedikit dan ia berkata, "Tidak. Aku… lebih suka di rumah."_

 _"_ _Hm?"_

 _"_ _A-ah, pokoknya begitu," kata si gadis sembari memaksakan kembali raut wajah cerianya. "Todoroki-kun sendiri bagaimana? Apa Todoroki-kun selalu pulang jam segini? Di mana rumahmu?"_

 _"_ _Dekat," jawabnya, "hanya lima belas menit bila berjalan kaki."_

 _"_ _Wah, dekat sekali," ucap gadis itu dengan takjub. "Bila seperti itu, Todoroki-kun bisa pulang dulu untuk tidur siang di rumah juga tidak perlu cemas terlambat ke kantor. Menyenangkan sekali, Todoroki-kun."_

 _"_ _Tidak, tidak semenyenangkan itu…"_

 _"_ _Eh?" Midoriya mengerjapkan matanya mendengar komentar pemuda itu. Ia hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Mungkin karena itulah ia memilih untuk menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan gelisah, menunggu seseorang membuka percakapan untuknya._

 _"_ _Ngomong-ngomong," ucap Shouto akhirnya ketika Midoriya tak lagi berkata-kata, "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat Bakugou di kafe. Apa tempat kerjanya di dekat sini?"_

 _Sepertinya kali ini pembicaraannya tepat pada sasaran. Dari sudut matanya, Shouto dapat melihat bahwa gadis itu gelisah walaupun ia memaksakan diri untuk berkata, "K-Kacchan... bekerja di tempat yang jauh."_

 _"_ _Oh?" Shouto mengangkat alisnya, berpura-pura terkejut mendengar informasi itu. Padahal jauh di dalam benaknya, ia sudah menyimpan informasi itu rapat-rapat sejak pertama kali melihat pemuda itu berkunjung di kafe. "Kupikir tempat kerjanya dekat makanya ia dapat berkunjung. Di mana ia bekerja?"_

 _"_ _D-Dua jam perjalanan jauhnya dari kota ini," jawab gadis itu dengan tergagap._

 _"_ _Dua jam?" Kali ini Shouto tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Apa dia sedang ada meeting atau apa di tempat ini waktu itu?"_

 _"_ _Tidak, dia… hanya ingin menemuiku," jawab gadis itu sambil menundukkan kepala. "Terkadang… ia sering melakukan hal seperti itu, walaupun belakangan ini ia sudah terlalu sibuk untuk melakukannya."_

 _"_ _Terlalu sibuk?"_

 _Gadis itu kembali diam, membuat Shouto khawatir bahwa dirinya mungkin terlalu memaksa gadis itu untuk bicara. Namun kekhawatirannya langsung lenyap ketika melihat gadis itu membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Dia… dipromosikan untuk menjadi manajer. P-pekerjaannya bertambah sibuk belakangan ini."_

 _Shouto mengangguk pelan mendengar informasi yang diucapkan Midoriya. Menjadi seorang manajer di usia yang belum mencapai dua puluh lima tahun memang sesuatu yang luar biasa. Terlebih setahunya pemuda itu bekerja tanpa mendapatkan koneksi dari siapapun, berbeda dengan dirinya yang memang sudah menempati jabatan tinggi sejak ia masuk ke perusahaan ayahnya._

 _"_ _Hebat sekali," pujinya jujur. "Bakugou pasti bekerja keras."_

 _"_ _Sangat… keras," jawab gadis itu sambil menundukkan kepala. "Ia… ia baru saja sembuh dari sakit, tapi… ia sudah bekerja lagi. Aku mencoba melarangnya tapi… ia tidak mendengarkan."_

 _"_ _Dia… pasti punya banyak tanggung jawab," ucap Shouto walaupun nadanya terdengar tidak yakin. Ia sendiri tidak ingin membela pemuda yang dianggapnya sebagai rival itu, tapi gadis ini mungkin takkan suka mendengarnya menjelek-jelekkan pemuda itu. "Jarang sekali ada orang yang dipromosikan sebagai Manajer walaupun usianya di bawah dua puluh lima tahun. Apakah perusahaannya perusahaan besar?"_

 _Midoriya terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Perusahaan manufaktur internasional terbesar di negara ini."_

 _Sekali lagi Shouto mengangguk. Ia tahu perusahaan yang dimaksud oleh gadis itu. Walaupun berbeda bidangnya, perusahaan manufaktur tempat Bakugou bekerja merupakan perusahaan besar yang dapat dibandingkan dengan perusahaannya. Setahunya, tempat itu memiliki standar pekerja yang ketat dan tak mudah mencapai jenjang karir di sana. Ia salut mendengar pemuda arogan itu telah mendapatkan tempatnya._

 _"_ _Temanmu benar-benar hebat," puji Shouto. Namun teringat perkataan Midoriya sebelumnya, ia pun kembali berkata, "Pekerjaan di sana memang sulit, makanya tak heran bila Bakugou sekalipun jatuh sakit karenanya."_

 _"_ _Ya," jawab gadis itu sambil menundukkan kepala. "Ya…"_

 _"_ _Apa…ini yang membuatmu sedih?" Shouto berkata hati-hati, takut menyinggungnya._

 _Seperti sebelumnya, Midoriya tak langsung menjawab. Ia lebih banyak diam dan Shouto harus menunggu beberapa saat untuk mendapatkan jawabannya. Ketika gadis itu mengangguk dan membuka mata, barulah Shouto dapat bernapas lega._

 _"_ _Kacchan bilang… itu bukan urusanku," ucap gadis itu dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku… tak seharusnya mencampuri urusan pekerjaannya. Aku… seharusnya diam saja dan bekerja di kafe. Tidak perlu memusingkan soal kesehatannya."_

 _Bila sebelumnya Midoriya yang bergeming, kali ini giliran Shouto. Pemuda itu menatap gadis di hadapannya cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Dia… berkata seperti itu?"_

 _Mengangguk, Midoriya melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kacchan bilang… pekerjaan ini penting untuk masa depan kami. Ia ingin memberikanku hidup yang lebih baik, yang membuatku santai setiap hari dan hanya mengurus anak-anaknya. Makanya… makanya ia terus berusaha mencari uang…"_

 _Shouto terdiam. Kata 'anak-anak', 'hidup yang lebih baik', 'masa depan', sepertinya hubungan keduanya sudah lebih dari yang dapat dibayangkan olehnya. Sepertinya hubungan mereka, bukan lagi sesuatu yang dapat ia masuki dengan mudah._

 _"_ _Tapi… untuk apa rumah," ucap gadis itu dengan bibir bergetar menahan tangis, "bila Kacchan harus bekerja sekalipun ia sakit. Untuk apa santai setiap hari bila sekarang calon ayah anak-anakku bekerja seolah hendak mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Untuk apa?"_

 _"_ _Midoriya…"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak meminta rumah yang mewah, juga tidak meminta kehidupan yang santai," lanjut gadis itu dengan airmata yang jatuh ke pelupuk matanya, "tapi bagi Kacchan, sepertinya aku hanya gadis bodoh yang tak bisa memikirkan masa depan."_

 _Tanpa suara, Shouto menyentuhkan satu tangannya ke pundak gadis itu. Perkataannya membuat Shouto teringat akan kehidupannya sendiri sehingga ia berkata, "Tidak. Kau benar, Midoriya. Semua itu tak ada gunanya. Rumah yang mewah, hidup yang santai tidak ada gunanya. Itu tidak menjamin anak-anakmu akan hidup bahagia."_

 _"_ _Aku sudah mencoba mengatakannya," ujar gadis itu sembari menundukkan kepala, tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya yang kini telah berurai airmata. "Tapi Kacchan meneriakiku. Dia mengusirku. Dia… marah."_

 _Salah satu tangan Shouto mengepal erat dan amarah yang sebelumnya hilang kini kembali muncul ke permukaan. Giginya dirapatkan sementara matanya terpejam ketika membayangkan sosok pemuda yang tengah mereka bicarakan._

 _Marah? Bisa-bisanya pemuda itu marah pada seorang gadis yang tak menuntut apa-apa darinya. Bisa-bisanya pemuda itu kesal pada seorang gadis yang memerhatikan kesehatannya. Bisa-bisanya pemuda itu meneriaki gadis yang suaranya tak lebih dari cicitan pelan dan lembut. Betapa Shouto tidak bisa mengerti kenapa pemuda itu sanggup melakukan hal seperti itu dan lebih tidak mengerti lagi karena gadis ini masih menangisinya._

 _Seharusnya gadis itu meninggalkan pemuda brengsek itu. Pemuda itu tak dapat menghargainya, pemuda itu tak mengerti dirinya seperti Shouto. Kenapa justru pemuda itu yang dipilihnya dan bukan dirinya? Shouto tidak mengerti._

 _Ingin rasanya Shouto berteriak dan meminta Midoriya untuk memutuskan saja pemuda semacam itu. Tapi ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Bila ia bertindak dengan mengikuti emosi, Midoriya justru akan menjauh darinya. Ia hanya dapat menyimpan emosinya rapat-rapat, memejamkan matanya agar pandangan kebencian yang tertuju pada Bakugou Katsuki tidak terlihat oleh gadis itu dan sesekali memberikan kata-kata untuk menyemangati gadis itu._

 _"_ _Tidak apa," ucap Shouto walau terdengar seperti kebohongan di bibirnya, "suatu saat Bakugou akan mengerti."- Tidak. Ia tidak berharap pemuda itu mengerti. Ia berharap pemuda itu menjadi brengsek, lebih brengsek lagi dari sekarang, sehingga akhirnya Midoriya akan meninggalkannya._

 _"_ _A-aku tahu…"_

 _'_ _Jangan, kau tidak boleh tahu, kau tidak boleh mengerti!' Shouto menjerit dalam benaknya. Sementara bibirnya menunjukkan senyum dan ia berkata, "Bersabarlah padanya!"_

 _Gadis itu mengangguk sementara sorot mata Shouto memandangnya lekat tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan perhatiannya. Berlawanan dengan ucapannya, Shouto justru tidak ingin gadis itu bersabar lagi. Shouto lebih ingin gadis itu marah dan muak pada pemuda itu._

 _"_ _A-akan kucoba," jawab gadis itu sambil menganggukkan kepala, sama sekali tidak menyadari maksud Shouto yang sebenarnya. "Akan kucoba berbicara lagi dengannya."_

 _Sekali lagi batin Shouto meneriakkan hal yang berbeda, sementara dengan seluruh pengendalian dirinya, pemuda dengan bekas luka di wajahnya itu berkata, "Bagus!"_

 _Walaupun tak bergerak sesuai harapannya, semua kebohongannya membuat gadis itu menghapus airmatanya. Sembari mengangkat kepala, gadis itu kembali menunjukkan senyum manisnya dan ia berkata, "Terima kasih, Todoroki-kun."_

 _Menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit, Todoroki kembali membalas senyum gadis itu dan ia berkata, "Senang mendengarnya."_

 _Gadis itu mengangguk dan kepala gadis itu bergerak sedikit gelisah ketika melirik jam di ponselnya. Ia menatap Shouto dengan panik sebelum berkata, "Celaka, lebih sepuluh menit dari seharusnya. Seniorku pasti akan mengoceh."_

 _Mendengar gadis itu hendak mendapat kesulitan, Shouto pun otomatis berkata, "Apa perlu aku masuk untuk menjelaskan?"_

 _Ucapannya sontak membuat gadis itu menggerakkan tangan dan dengan canggung berkata, "T-tidak perlu. Kenapa Todoroki-kun yang menjelaskan? Ini kesalahanku."_

 _"_ _Tapi…"_

 _"_ _Tidak apa-apa," jawab gadis itu sambil menunjukkan kembali senyumannya. Kemudian gadis itu membuka pintu belakang dan kembali berkata, "Terima kasih sekali lagi, Todoroki-kun. Kapan-kapan akan kutraktir untuk hari ini."_

 _Shouto ingin berkata bahwa bukan itu yang ia inginkan. Ia ingin berkata bahwa ia hanya ingin waktu gadis itu. Ia hanya ingin mengobrol sekalipun ia tahu bahwa kebohongannya akan menyakitinya sendiri. Tapi sayangnya, ia hanya dapat mengangguk dan berpura-pura menganggapnya sebagai gagasan bagus. "Akan kutunggu, kalau begitu."_

 _Setidaknya sekali lagi sebuah cengiran tersungging di bibir gadis itu dan ia berkata, "Sampai jumpa!"_

 _Tak banyak bicara, gadis itu pun masuk dan menutup pintu. Ia masih memandangi gadis itu sebelum menyandarkan salah satu bahunya pada dinding tembok. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada pintu yang dimasuki gadis itu sementara bibirnya berujar, "Menikah. Mereka akan segera menikah."_

 _Menggelengkan kepala, ia pun berbalik, dan mulai berjalan. Namun sebelum meninggalkan gang itu, Shouto kembali berbalik, menatap ke arah pintu tempat Izuku menghilang. Kemudian ia pun berkata, "Mungkin… aku masih punya sedikit waktu."_

Waktu. Dulu ia memohon sedikit waktu. Memohon agar gadis itu tidak segera menikah dengan pemuda brengsek itu. Ia memohon agar ia diberikan waktu yang cukup untuk menyusup masuk di antara mereka, untuk merebut gadis itu. Dan langit pun mengabulkan permohonannya.

Sekarang, ia tidak lagi membutuhkan waktu, ia punya banyak waktu. Ia sudah memiliki gadis itu dan mereka akan segera menikah. Tidak ada lagi yang dapat menghalangi mereka.

Kecuali, bila pada akhirnya langit memutuskan untuk mengabulkan doa orang lain yang serupa dengan doanya di masa lalu.

.

.

.

 **Day 15**

 **Shizuoka, Japan**

"Katsuki!"

Suara teriakan yang belakangan ini terdengar familiar membuat pemuda berambut _ash blonde_ itu menurunkan majalah yang dipegangnya dan menatap jengkel. Dari balik sofa tempatnya berbaring, pemuda itu menunjukkan wajah kesalnya. Namun ekspresi kekesalannya langsung berganti ketika melihat sosok berambut hijau yang menyertai bersama suara tersebut.

"Apa lagi wanita sialan?" Pemuda itu berkata sambil menatap wanita dengan warna rambut sama sepertinya terlebih dahulu. "Apa lagi yang kau butuhkan? Sikat gigi? Sikat wc? Sikat pakaian? Kau sudah membuatku bolak balik membeli tiga sikat, sekarang apa lagi yang kau inginkan?"

Di samping wanita itu, gadis berambut hijau yang menyertai terpaksa menutup mulutnya untuk menahan semburan tawa yang nyaris sulit dihentikan. Walaupun begitu, kedua 'tsuki' yang tengah beradu mulut sudah lebih dulu menyadarinya sehingga pandangan keduanya tertuju padanya. Tak punya pilihan, si gadis pun berdehem-dehem dan berkata, "Tiga sikat itu sudah kuberikan pada Tsuyu-san, dan dipergunakan dengan baik, Katsuki. Jangan khawatir!"

Mendengar itu, Katsuki hanya mendecakkan lidah dan beranjak bangun dari sofa yang ditempatinya. "Kupikir wanita sialan ini hanya mengada-ngada."

Wanita yang dimaksud hanya mengangkat satu alisnya mendengar tuduhan putra tunggalnya itu. Tanpa rasa takut atau bersalah sedikit pun, wanita itu berkata, "Aku memang hanya mengada-ada. Habisnya aku tidak suka putraku hanya berleha-leha sepanjang hari di sofa seperti seorang pengangguran."

Manik semerah delima Kacchan langsung menatapnya dengan mengintimidasi dan ia berkata, "Apa kau bilang wanita sialan?"

"Seram," ujar wanita itu sambil bersembunyi di balik gadis berambut hijau yang menjadi tamengnya, "Izu-chan, tolong aku! Katsuki menyeramkan sekali."

Tertawa, gadis yang dimintai tolong sebagai tameng itu berkata, "Katsuki, Mama Mitsuki hanya bercanda."

Mendengar gadis itu bicara, manik merah yang sebelumnya mengintimidasi pun melembut. Walau masih meninggalkan seraut kejengkelan pada sang Ibu, ekspresi pemuda itu perlahan-lahan berubah saat menghadapi si gadis. Dengan suara yang lebih pelan, ia berkata, "Kau tidak seharusnya membela wanita sialan ini, Izuku."

"Umh…"

"A-aku tidak bilang itu salah," Katsuki kembali berkata dengan cepat ketika melihat gadis itu tertunduk dan merasa telah berbuat kesalahan. Tangannya buru-buru menyapu rambut hijau si gadis dan berkata, "Hanya wanita ini memang… memang…"

Di belakang punggung si gadis, wanita berambut _ash blonde_ yang dimaksud malah mengangguk-angguk dengan sorot mata menghina seolah menikmati kesulitan putranya. Melihat itu, amarah putranya langsung timbul dan ia pun mengulurkan tangan pada wanita itu berusaha untuk mendapatkannya. Namun segesit putranya, wanita itu mengelak sehingga tangan Katsuki hanya meraih angin belaka dan membuatnya mengumpat tertahan.

Tertawa karena melihat putranya tak berhasil memberinya pelajaran membuat gadis di sampingnya menoleh padanya. Lalu dengan mengerutkan dahi, gadis itu berkata, "Mama Mitsuki, jangan goda Katsuki lagi!"

"Yah, tapi…"

Dari balik punggung gadis itu, kini giliran putranya yang memberinya tatapan mengancam dan sorot mata yang mengatakan akan membuat perhitungan dengannya soal ini. Tapi Mitsuki hanya merengut menatapnya dan sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya, ia berkata, "Baik, baik, aku mengerti, Izu-chan. Aku mengerti. Aku hanya bosan. Katsuki mengurungku di rumah seharian. Aku ingin keluar. Mungkin kalau aku keluar aku akan berhenti menggoda Katsuki."

"Apa yang kau ocehkan, wanita sialan?"

"Memangnya kau tidak bosan, Izu-chan?" Wanita itu kembali berkata lagi sambil merangkul Izuku. "Kau tidak mau jalan-jalan? Tidak mau keluar? Bosan 'kan di rumah terus seharian? Kau tentunya tidak mau jadi pengangguran seperti putraku yang hanya bisa tidur-tiduran di sofa 'kan?"

" _Mm_ , aku…"

"Dasar wanita sialan ini," ujar Katsuki sembari mendekat lagi padanya, "lagi-lagi berkata seenaknya!"

"Aku ingin… keluar," ucap gadis itu terbata-bata, "t-tapi, kalau itu tidak diperbolehkan…"

"Oh, tentu saja boleh!" Mitsuki berkata cepat mewakili putranya. "Ayo! Aku melihat di dekat sini ada supermarket. Bagaimana kalau kita belanja bahan untuk makan malam, Izu-chan?"

"Tapi… bahan makan malam sudah dibeli oleh Tsuyu-san," jawab Izuku sambil menggerakkan kepala bingung. "Kurasa kita tidak perlu belanja."

"Tsuyu-san pulang karena ibunya sakit," Mitsuki lagi-lagi menjawab menggantikan putranya. "Bagaimana ini? Kalau kita tidak makan malam, kita akan mati kelaparan malam ini."

" _Umh_ …"

Manik hijau zamrud gadis itu menatap takut-takut pada suaminya. Ia menunggu sang suami yang masih menatap ibunya dengan jengkel. Ketika melihat suaminya menghela napas dan menyentuhkan tangan pada rambutnya, ia pun mengangkat kepala. Kemudian terdengar suara suaminya berkata, "Baiklah. Hanya untuk belanja makan malam saja."

Di sampingnya, wanita yang merupakan sumber masalah itu tersenyum lebar padanya. Sambil merangkul putranya yang jelas enggan untuk dipeluk, ia pun berkata, "Begitu dong, Katsuki! Jangan mengunci ibu dan istrimu di dalam rumah saja."

"Aku tidak menguncimu, wanita sialan." Katsuki balas berkata sambil menyingkirkan wajah ibunya. "Kau bebas keluar dan pergi dari rumah ini. Dengan senang hati kupersilakan."

"Izu-chan!"

Sekali lagi Katsuki menggeram sebelum berbalik untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya. Beberapa saat lamanya pemuda itu meninggalkan ruang keluarga sebelum kembali muncul dengan sebuah kunci di tangannya. Sebuah _sunglass_ hitam juga turut menyertai penampilannya sehingga ibunya mengomentari dan mengatainya sebagai orang buta. Namun yang bersangkutan hanya menjawab bahwa ia membutuhkannya karena sinar mentari sore menyilaukan matanya.

Mengikuti Katsuki, ketiganya beranjak menuju ke halaman tempat mobil pemuda itu diparkir. Ia mendekat dan membuka pintu mobilnya sendiri sebelum ibunya kembali berteriak.

"Katsuki! Di mana tata kramamu, astaga?" Ibunya berkata membuatnya mengerutkan dahi saking bingungnya. "Mentang-mentang istrimu kehilangan ingatan, lantas kau tinggalkan semua tata krama yang kuajarkan? Sudah kubilang 'kan untuk membukakan pintu mobil untuk istrimu lebih dulu? Apa kau lupa?"

Manik merah Katsuki menatapnya seolah hendak menelan wanita itu bulat-bulat. Namun melihat balasan yang sama di manik ibunya, membuat Katsuki menyerah kali ini dan mengikuti perintah ibunya tanpa banyak bertanya.

"T-terima kasih, Katsuki," ucap Izuku ketika melihat Katsuki membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. "A-aku bisa menutupnya sendiri."

Namun yang dikatakan Katsuki hanya, "Awas tanganmu," sebelum menutup pintu mobil dan kembali ke kursi pengemudi. Ia tidak mau repot-repot membukakan pintu untuk sang Ibu, yang memang sepertinya tidak membutuhkannya. Ketika ia sudah mengenakan _seat belt_ nya, mesin dijalankan dan ia mengemudikan mobilnya di jalan raya.

"Pelan-pelan," balas ibunya ketika melihatnya sudah menginjak gas dan mencapai angka di atas enam puluh. "Aku tidak suka kau mengemudi bagai seorang pembalap."

"Cerewet," balas Katsuki yang mulai menurunkan kecepatannya. "Tutup mulut atau kuturunkan kau di jalan!"

Yang bersangkutan, tentu saja tak dapat menutup mulutnya hingga membuat Katsuki jengkel. Walaupun begitu, setiap pertengkaran kecil mereka mendapat hadiah berupa tawa kecil gadis yang duduk di samping Katsuki. Mendengar itu, Mitsuki dapat bernapas lega, setidaknya ancaman Katsuki takkan berlaku selama gadis itu tertawa mendengar pertengkaran mereka.

Setelah beberapa ronde pertengkaran sengit yang terjadi di mobil, akhirnya ketiganya tiba di supermarket. Mereka sudah akan masuk dan mengambil troli ketika tiba-tiba wanita sumber masalah itu memegangi perutnya. Dengan mengerutkan dahi, ketiganya berhenti sementara sang wanita berkata, "Celaka! Aku sakit perut!"

Katsuki tampak tidak tertarik, sementara Izuku jelas-jelas khawatir. "Mama Mitsuki baik-baik saja? Mau pulang?"

"Tidak, jangan! Sudah jauh-jauh ke sini!" Wanita itu berkata sambil memegangi perutnya. "Sebaiknya kucari toilet terdekat saja."

"Mau kutemani?"

"Tidak perlu!" Wanita itu menjawab dan segera bergegas, "Kalian temukan saja bahan makanannya. Ingat! Aku mau sukiyaki untuk malam ini."

Sebelum Izuku dapat menghentikannya, wanita itu sudah menghilang meninggalkan Katsuki, Izuku dan sebuah troli belanjaan. Izuku menoleh ke arah suaminya sebentar sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Umm, aku tidak tahu bahan untuk membuat sukiyaki. Apa Katsuki tahu?"

Menggelengkan kepala, Katsuki menjawab sembari mendorong troli belanjaan, "Tidak. Masukkan saja apa yang kelihatannya bisa dimakan."

"E-eh?"

"Ayo, Izuku!" Pemuda itu berkata sambil menoleh ke arah gadis itu. "Kita pilih saja bahan apa yang ada sebelum ibuku datang."

Walau terlihat tidak yakin, gadis berambut hijau yang mengenakan pakaian casual berupa kemeja putih dan celana pendek selutut itu mengikuti suaminya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mengamati bahan-bahan yang mungkin bisa dimanfaatkan. Beberapa kali ia berhenti namun di mana pun ia berada, suaminya selalu ada di sampingnya tak meninggalkan sisinya. Walaupun harus menguap atau terlihat bosan, paling tidak suaminya tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Tahu," ucap Izuku sambil mengambil bahan makanan tersebut. "Sayuran juga kurasa."

Katsuki membiarkan gadis di sampingnya memilih bahan makanan. Dari sudut matanya, ia mengamati gadis yang tengah membandingkan telur di tangan kiri dengan di tangan kanannya. Melihat sikapnya, membuat senyum tipis terukir di bibir pemuda itu. Siapa yang sangka, kedamaian kecil seperti ini bisa membuatnya begitu bahagia. Padahal dulu, ia selalu merengut setiap kali diminta membeli bahan makanan bersama gadis itu.

"Katsuki, menurutmu telur yang mana yang sebaiknya kupakai?"

Pertanyaan si gadis membuat senyumnya lenyap dan dengan alis terangkat pemuda itu berkata, "Keduanya juga tidak masalah."

"Tapi," ucap gadis itu sambil mengangkat telur di tangan kiri, "yang ini lebih mahal sedikit, walaupun sepertinya bagus," ia juga mengangkat tangan kanannya, "tapi yang ini pun kualitasnya tak kalah bagus, walaupun ada yang cacat."

"Yang lebih mahal saja kalau begitu," jawab Katsuki singkat.

"Tapi…," gadis itu berkata sambil mengangkat telur yang sedikit cacat, "yang ini…"

"Kalau begitu masukkan saja yang ini," ucap Katsuki sambil menunjuk telur yang berada di tangan kanan. "Tak perlu dipusingkan, Izuku. Yang mana pun tak masalah buatku."

"Begitu?"

Mengangguk, Katsuki kembali berkata, "Daripada memusingkan soal tahu, lebih baik kita memusingkan soal daging. Sepertinya hari ini daging sedang diskon besar-besaran."

"Apa… itu masalah?"

"Masalah besar," jawab Katsuki sembari menarik trolinya menjauh dari bagian telur. Ia menyesuaikan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Izuku dan begitu mereka sudah tiba di bagian daging, pemuda itu pun berhenti. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah kerumunan di depan seraya berkata, "Lihat itu! Kerumunannya sudah sampai seperti itu."

Melihat kerumunan yang dipenuhi ibu-ibu membuat Izuku menelan ludah. Beberapa ibu-ibu saling dorong, saling rebut, berteriak dengan nyaring, untuk mendapatkan sepotong daging. Bisa dilihat, pertempuran yang sangat sengit tengah terjadi di supermarket tersebut.

Mendecak kesal, Katsuki berkata, "Wanita sialan itu pasti sudah tahu ini. Makanya ia pura-pura sakit perut."

"E-eh…"

"Ayo, ke tempat lain saja.."

"T-tapi, kita membutuhkan daging," kata Izuku sambil menatap kerumunan yang dipenuhi ibu-ibu itu. "Nanti Mama Mitsuki tidak bisa memakan bagiannya."

"Aku tidak peduli." Katsuki berkata cepat. "Siapa yang sudi bergabung dengan kerumunan itu?"

Izuku masih mengerutkan dahi dan menatap kerumunan ibu-ibu yang berjuang memperebutkan daging. Ia menatap arena cukup lama sebelum akhirnya dengan mantap berkata, "Aku… akan berusaha."

"Hah?"

"Akan kucoba," gadis itu berkata sambil maju selangkah. "Mungkin aku bisa."

Menatap gadis yang tengah membulatkan tekadnya itu membuat Katsuki menghela napas. Ia yang lebih tahu dari siapapun bahwa bila sudah mantap, gadis itu takkan bisa dicegah oleh siapapun. Ia juga yang lebih tahu dari siapapun bahwa gadis ini lebih lemah dari serentetan ibu-ibu yang menjadi lawannya dan ia tidak mau mengambil risiko. Ia tak mau gadis ini terluka atau terbentur dan akhirnya membahayakan kepalanya yang sekarang ini menjadi sumber masalah. Ia tak mau gadis ini terlalu cepat mengingat karena harus bertempur melawan ibu-ibu yang memperebutkan daging.

Tak punya pilihan, Katsuki akhinya menghela napas. Direntangkannya satu tangannya menghalangi jalan gadis itu dan meskipun enggan, ia berkata, "Kau jaga saja trolinya dan jangan pergi ke manapun."

"Tapi…"

Tanpa mendengarkan protesnya, Katsuki menggerakkan kepala dan merenggangkan jemarinya sementara kakinya melangkah maju. Ia tak mau didebat lagi soal ini sehingga ia memilih untuk mendekati perebutan diskon daging di supermarket yang tengah berlangsung sengit itu. Ditariknya napas kuat-kuat sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam kerumunan dan hanyut di dalamnya.

Sementara itu, Izuku yang mengamatinya di dekat troli berisi belanjaan hanya bisa menatap cemas ketika melihat pemuda itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Ia sedikit kesulitan menemukan pemuda itu di antara kerumunan ibu-ibu yang tengah berebut daging diskonan. Hanya saja, ketika ia melihat sekelebat warna _ash blonde_ di antaranya, ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu baik-baik saja. Setidaknya, pemuda itu terlihat sanggup mengintimidasi siapapun yang berani merintangi jalannya untuk memperebutkan daging makan malam mereka.

Selalu dan selalu saja begitu. Bakugou Katsuki selalu memanjakannya, selalu melindungnya selalu mengutamakannya lebih dari apapun. Hanya saja, sekalipun tahu pemuda itu memikirkannya, entah kenapa Izuku merasa sesak. Pemuda itu selalu mengalah lebih banyak dibanding yang ia inginkan. Pemuda itu lebih sering tidak membantah dan mendengarkan permintaannya tanpa banyak berdebat dan terkadang kebaikan pemuda itu justru membuatnya sesak. Ia merasa, seperti orang asing bagi pemuda itu.

Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Ia ingin berdebat dengan pemuda itu, ingin beradu mulut sebelum pemuda itu mengalah. Ia ingin seperti sang ibu mertua yang sepertinya dapat menangani temperamen anaknya dengan baik. Ia sungguh iri pada wanita itu. Di mata Izuku, keduanya terlihat begitu akrab, mereka terlihat begitu dekat satu sama lain dan ia ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka. Bukan sebagai orang yang hanya bisa menertawakan ketika keduanya mulai beradu mulut.

Seharusnya Katsuki tidak seperti ini. Di dalam ingatannya, Katsuki tidak mudah mengalah seperti ini. Dulu pemuda itu terbiasa berbicara dengannya seperti caranya berbicara dengan sang Ibu. Mendecak kesal, merengut dan marah, tapi bukan seperti ini. Entah sejak kapan pemuda itu bersikap penuh pengendalian diri terhadapnya. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi sebelum ia kehilangan ingatan?

Ketika menyebut-nyebut soal ingatan, kepalanya kembali berdenyut menyakitkan membuatnya harus berpegang pada troli untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Ia mencengkeram gagang troli dengan erat hingga tidak menyadari bahwa pegangannya membuat troli itu berguncang dan menjatuhkan beberapa apel yang ia beli sebelumnya.

Terkejut, ia pun melepaskan pegangannya pada troli dan bergerak mengikuti apel yang terus menggelinding itu. Sembari memegangi kepalanya, ia memusatkan pandangannya pada apel tersebut. Untunglah ia tak harus mengejarnya jauh karena tiba-tiba saja apel itu menubruk kaki seseorang dan menghentikan lajunya.

Mengambil kesempatan itu, dengan tergesa-gesa Izuku mendekat dan membungkuk untuk mengambil apel yang ada di dekat kaki orang itu. Namun sebelum ia melakukannya, orang di hadapannya lebih dulu membungkukkan badan dan menyerahkan apel itu padanya. "Silakan!"

"O-oh," ucap Izuku sambil menerima apel yang telah diambilkan itu. Ia pun menundukkan kepala dan mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. "Terima…"

Ucapannya berhenti di tempat, begitu juga dengan orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sosok berambut pirang dengan postur tubuh kurus dan menakutkan itu juga terdiam ketika melihatnya. Mulut sosok itu ternganga dan ia hendak mengucapkan sesuatu namun tak dapat dikatakannya.

Hal yang sama pun terjadi pada Izuku. Melihat sosok ini, melihat orang ini membuat sesuatu dalam ingatannya kembali melonjak. Sepertinya ia tahu orang ini, sepertinya ia kenal sosok kurus kering dengan pipi yang tirus hingga ke tulang dan bola mata gelap di hadapannya. Sosok itu terlihat familiar walaupun ia tak dapat mengingatnya.

Sebelum ia dapat bertanya, gadis itu sudah memegangi kepalanya terlebih dulu. Rasa nyeri yang lebih besar menyerangnya hingga membuat pandangannya menggelap. Ia memegangi kepalanya dan nyaris saja terjatuh jika seseorang tidak menahannya. Ia pikir orang di hadapannyalah yang menahannya.

"Izuku!"

Tangan yang kekar, sosok yang kuat yang memandangnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran menahannya tepat sebelum ia menghantam lantai. Bersamanya, Izuku menyerahkan seluruh bobot tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya. Pemuda itu segera memeluknya dan tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan. Pemuda itu segera menghilang tanpa mengucapkan apa pun pada orang yang dilihat oleh Izuku.

Namun sebelum ia bergerak, orang yang tadi ditemui Izuku menyentuh bahunya membuat pemuda itu menoleh padanya. Orang itu pun berkata, "Young Bakugou?"

Manik merah Katsuki melebar. Ia pun menatap pria kurus berambut pirang yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi dahinya berkerut, ia tak mengenali sosok ini. Ia hanya bisa menatap bingung pada orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Setahunya, hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

Bibirnya hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun rasa berat di tangannya membuat kesadarannya kembali. Perhatiannya pun kembali pada sosok yang ada di pelukannya dan kali ini, Katsuki langsung berbalik dan tak menghiraukan lagi pria ceking yang ditemuinya. Langkahnya dipacu cepat dan terburu-buru keluar dari supermarket hingga beberapa detik kemudian, Katsuki sudah mencapai parkiran mobilnya.

Ia menemukan ibunya tengah bersandar pada mobil. Ketika melihat anaknya, sang Ibu melambai-lambai dengan ceria, namun ketika melihat kedua tangan yang membawa seorang gadis yang pingsan, raut wajahnya pun turut berubah. Wanita itu hendak bertanya, namun Katsuki lebih dulu menghentikannya dengan ucapannya.

"Pintu, buka pintunya!"

Mengikuti ucapan Katsuki, sang ibu pun membukakan pintu mobil sementara anaknya meletakkan dengan hati-hati gadis yang tak sadarkan diri itu di bangku penumpang. Ia sendiri buru-buru memutari mobilnya dan memasuki pintu pengemudi sementara sang Ibu duduk di belakangnya untuk menjaga gadis itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Wanita itu berkata sambil menatap Katsuki. "Kenapa tiba-tiba Izuku..?"

Katsuki tidak menjawab. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun. Tangannya mencengkeram kemudi dengan erat dan ia menekan pedal gas kuat-kuat, tak peduli bila sebelumnya ibunya memintanya untuk tidak mengemudi seperti seorang pembalap. Pikirannya berpacu dan ia berusaha mengingat sosok yang baru ditemuinya.

Sosok yang baru ditemuinya itu mengenalinya dan caranya berbicara mengingatkan Katsuki akan masa lalunya. Besar kemungkinannya bila sosok itu mengenal Izuku dan besar pula kemungkinan orang itu akan menyebarkannya pada orang lain perihal pertemuan mereka. Ia tahu, bila berita ini tersebar, orang itu akan melaporkannya lebih dulu dan membuat semua ini berakhir. Padahal ia belum menginginkannya berakhir. Ia ingin mempertahankannya sedikit lebih lama.

Jangan sekarang! Jangan saat ini. Ia masih membutuhkan waktu. Ia masih ingin bersama dengan gadis itu. Ia masih ingin berada di sisi gadis itu. Hanya sedikit lebih lama lagi sebelum gadis itu menikah dengan orang itu. Biarkan ia bersama gadis itu hingga saat itu tiba.

"Kumohon," doanya sambil meringis menahan tangis, "sedikit lagi, hanya sedikit lagi. Berikan aku waktu."

'Hingga gadis itu sendiri yang memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya.'

.

.

.

 _(t.b.c)_

 ** _Author's note :_**

 _Selamat Idul Adha buat yang merayakan XD dan kalau ada yang butuh api buat bakar sate, ExplodoKing kita sudah siap untuk membantu! Ya, Kacchan?_

 _Aniway :_

 _ **Fujoshi desu**_ _: pake Todo-kun juga bolehhh, nih silakan! Boleh dipinjem! Tapi ati-ati, selaen Izuku, semuanya nggak bisa jinak. Bisa-bisa, kamu dibekuin sama yang satu itu :P_

 _Wohoo! Iida sudah dekat, tapi iblis granat larinya makin jauh. Eh sayangnya uda lari jauh malah ketemu kenalan :P_

 _Dan btw, ane setuju, ane suka banget liat dua Bakugou ini adu mulut. Sama kayak Izu-chan (walopun ketawanya nggak manis kayak Izu-chan) ane demen liat dua orang ini berantem bak anak kecil :P terlebih dua-duanya juga mulut sampah XD tapi… sampe kapan nih mereka bisa berantem, apalagi Kacchan uda ketemu ama kenalan TTATT_

 _ **Miharu 348**_ _: betul! Wiseman says, regret always comes late, kalo nggak namanya bukan regret :P Katsuki menyesal, tapi entah dengan Shouto. Dia punya banyak waktu, tapi kalau dia nggak bergerak…kita tahu apa yang terjadi :P_

 _ **Shin Aoi**_ _: iyahhh, sekutu Kacchan bertambah, tapi musuh juga bertambah Bakugou, hati-hatilah :P sudah bertemu kenalan, dan siap-siap saja, kenalan yang ditemuin nggak semudah itu dikelabui lho! Dan iyah, Shouto uda positif mau nyingkirin Kacchan kok, wong itu rivalnya doi :P tapi yah… nggak semudah itu menjebloskan iblis granat kita ke dalam penjara, ya, iblis granat? #dikejeriblisgranat #kabur_

 _ **Shion**_ _: Holla Shion XD apa kabarrr? :D Wohoo! Team Tododeku kembali menyuarakan suaranya XD akhirnya muncul lagi team Tododeku! Dan… ehem, Midoriya, iya sih, diboongin, dibuat lupa, disakitin, tapi… kalo jadi dia… dimodusin dua cowok masa depan cerah… kayaknya ane mau tukeran tempat deh :P #kidding #bisabisaanestressduluan_

 _ **Guest**_ _: hollaaa XD Makasih banyak oyyy :D keep reading yaaaa #ikutmanjanginvokal_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _thank you for reading this fic and if you mind, please leave any review so I know there's someone read this fic._

 _Thank you once again and PLUSSSS ULTRAAAA!_


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia** not mine

 **90 days** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC a lot, Typos, Fem!Izuku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 9 : Not the only one**

 **Days 20**

Cipratan air yang berulang kali dihantamkannya ke wajah tak membuat cekungan di matanya lebih baik. Hampir tak ada pengaruhnya walau ia sudah menggunakan sabun bermerk mahal ataupun produk perawatan terbaik. Tetap saja kantung matanya kian tebal dan wajahnya semakin kusam juga letih.

Ia sadar, ini bukan salah sabun atau produk yang ia gunakan. Tak ada yang dapat dilakukan untuk mengembalikan manik merah yang terlihat sedih, atau ekspresi lelah yang dikenakannya. Tak ada yang dapat dilakukannya untuk merekonstruksi kembali sosok di hadapannya menjadi sosok laki-laki yang diingatnya. Sosok laki-laki yang selalu terlihat angkuh, penuh kepercayaan diri, dan sesekali memasang seringai licik di wajahnya.

Tapi di mana laki-laki itu sekarang? Kenapa yang memandanginya malah lelaki pucat, lelah dan sedih? Di mana lelaki angkuh dan penuh percaya diri itu? Kenapa yang menggantikannya malah lelaki seperti ini? Ini bukan pemakaman. Tapi kenapa laki-laki yang memandanginya menatapnya dengan ekspresi sesedih itu?

Menggelengkan kepala, ia pun membasuh kembali wajahnya berusaha menyingkirkan bayangan laki-laki itu. Air menghantam wajahnya berulang kali, namun bayangan itu tak kunjung menyingkir. Berapa kalipun ia mengguyur wajah dengan air, ekspresi laki-laki itu tetap sama hingga akhirnya ia berhenti dan menyerah.

Ditatapnya kembali laki-laki yang memberikannya ekspresi setragis itu. Senyum sinis terkembang di wajahnya dan ia berkata, "Apa kau sudah mendapatkan pelajarannya?"

Tidak menjawab, laki-laki itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyum sinis yang sama. Percuma saja berbicara dengan laki-laki itu, ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Menyerah dengan laki-laki itu, tangannya meraih lekukan di tepian cermin wastafel dan ditariknya ke depan. Di hadapannya, cermin mengayun terbuka dan memperlihatkan bagian belakang cermin tempat sebuah foto terpajang di dalamnya.

Foto itu menunjukkan padanya seorang gadis yang tengah tersenyum sembari memegangi cangkir kopi. Manik hijau zamrud gadis itu tidak tertuju ke arah si kameramen dan ia pun seolah sedang mengobrol dengan karyawan kafenya. Namun senyum yang tertangkap dalam foto tersebut sudah cukup untuk memerangkapnya dalam pesona si gadis. Tak heran, hanya dengan melihat fotonya, ia dapat melakukan semua hal mustahil seperti ini.

 _"_ _Kirishima!"_

 _Bawahannya menoleh dari balik meja kerja dan memberikannya tatapan tak acuh yang sudah sering dilihatnya. Dengan nada enggan yang juga sudah tak asing, bawahannya berkata, "Apa?"_

 _Satu tangannya terulur dan ia mengangkat amplop berwarna cokelat yang diletakkan sembarangan di atas mejanya. Berbeda dengan tumpukan kertas lain yang teratur di atas meja. Amplop itu digerak-gerakannya tanpa banyak bicara sementara tatapannya tertuju pada sang bawahan._

 _Selama sesaat, sang bawahan hanya mengerutkan dahi. Tapi tak lama kemudian, alisnya terangkat dan ia berkata, "Oh! Seseorang memberikannya untukmu di resepsionis tadi. Kenapa memangnya?"_

 _"_ _Kau tidak memeriksa isinya?"_

 _"_ _Tidak," jawab sang bawahan dengan perhatian yang sudah tertuju pada tumpukan kertas di meja masing-masing. "Kenapa? Memang isinya berbahaya?"_

 _Mendecakkan lidah, ia pun berkata, "Keamanan di sini rendah sekali."_

 _Tak mengindahkan sindiran sang direktur, bawahannya hanya balas berkata, "Yah, toh kau tidak akan mati hanya dengan satu atau dua surat kaleng."_

 _Mengangkat alis, sang direktur tak mau mengambil pusing soal sikap bawahannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada amplop di tangan. Membuka penutupnya, ia pun mengulurkan tangan untuk mengeluarkan benda yang terdapat di dalamnya._

 _Ia tidak terkejut ketika tangannya menyentuh beberapa lembar kertas di dalamnya, namun ia cukup kaget ketika menarik isinya dan menemukan foto-foto dengan obyek tak asing yang tertangkap di dalamnya. Foto-foto yang mengabadikan satu obyek yang telah dicarinya selama dua tahun ini. Obyek yang begitu dirindukannya dan ingin ditemuinya tercetak di dalam foto-foto tersebut. Walaupun tak diambil dari dekat, si pemotret mengambil gambarnya dengan cukup jelas sehingga ia bisa melihat ekspresi ataupun raut wajah gadis itu. Begitu jelasnya sehingga ia seolah tengah berada di tempat itu dan memandangi gadis yang keberadaannya begitu diinginkannya di dunia ini._

 _"_ _Bagaimana?" Suara bawahannya yang nyaring membuat kesadarannya kembali. "Apa katanya? Ancaman untuk membunuhmu? Ancaman untuk berhati-hati saat berjalan di tempat sepi?"_

 _Sang Direktur tak menjawab. Ia mengamati kertas-kertas yang disertakan di dalam amplop tersebut. Dibacanya perlahan-lahan kertas yang bertuliskan alamat dan biodata karyawan yang bekerja di kafe tersebut. Begitu lengkapnya hingga seolah-olah sang karyawan sendiri yang menuliskan datanya dan memberikannya padanya._

 _"_ _Bakugou?"_

 _Sang bawahan kembali mengerutkan dahi dan sekali lagi alisnya terangkat saat melihat ekspresi di wajah sang direktur. Ia bahkan sampai berdiri dari kursi yang ditempatinya dan mendekat pada ruangan milik sang direktur. Kemudian ia berkata, "Kau baik-baik saja? Kau pucat sekali. Memangnya apa isi kertas tersebut?"_

 _Tanpa membuang waktu, ia memberikan seluruh amplop beserta isinya pada sang bawahan. Ia sendiri pun segera mengambil jas yang sebelumnya disampirkannya di belakang kursi dengan tergesa-gesa dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan. Ketika melihat sang bawahan sudah membuka mulut dan siap mengajukan pertanyaan, ia lebih dulu berkata, "Selidiki siapa pengirimnya!"_

 _Sang bawahan mengerutkan dahi mendengar perintah tersebut. Namun ia tak ingin membantah kali ini. Raut wajah sang direktur bukan seperti orang yang sedang bercanda. Ia pun tak banyak bicara dan mengeluarkan berkas yang diterimanya dari sang direktur. Ketika ia melihat isinya, ia pun tak sanggup mengatupkan mulutnya._

 _"_ _I-ini… bukankah ini…," sang bawahan berkata sambil menunjuk berkas di tangannya, "bukankah dia…"_

 _"_ _Kemudian selidiki juga validasi datanya," ujar sang direktur sambil mengenakan jasnya. "Untuk lokasi, biar aku sendiri yang mengeceknya."_

 _"_ _O-Oke, aku akan…" sang bawahan tiba-tiba terdiam dan matanya kembali melebar ketka menyadari apa yang tengah diperintahkan padanya. Ia menatap atasannya yang telah mengenakan jas dan segera berkata, "Tunggu dulu! Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja! Kau ada meeting dengan para direksi satu jam lagi. Kau tidak bisa pergi hanya karena urusan personal seperti i…Bakugou!"_

 _Sebelum sang bawahan menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia sudah lebih dulu berlari hingga suara sang bawahan hanya terdengar sayup-sayup. Beberapa karyawan yang berpapasan dengannya langsung menyingkir, memberi jalan tanpa banyak bertanya. Ia pun tidak berniat mengurangi kecepatan larinya. Dalam sekejap, ia sudah berada di parkiran mobil dan segera mengeluarkan kunci untuk memacu mobilnya._

 _Selembar foto berada di tangannya dan ia menatap foto itu sesaat sebelum ia menekan pedal gas. Ditatapnya foto itu selama beberapa saat, sebelum ia berkata, "Akhirnya! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."_

Dari saat itu, sudah berlalu tiga minggu sejak ia menyimpan foto tersebut di balik wastafelnya. Menggerakkan tangan, ditutupnya cermin wastafel dan disembunyikannya foto tersebut dari pandangan. Sekali lagi, ia beradu pandang dengan lelaki bermanik merah di hadapannya.

Andai saja ia tidak menerima foto tersebut, mungkin lelaki bermanik merah itu takkan menjadi seperti ini. Andai saja foto itu tidak mampir ke mejanya tiga minggu yang lalu, andai saja foto itu tidak digubris dan dibuang seperti berkas-berkas anonim yang lain, tentu laki-laki itu takkan kehilangan arogansi juga kepercayaan dirinya. Kalau saja ia tak mengacuhkannya seperti berkas lain di mejanya…

Ia terdiam untuk sesaat. Mungkinkah itu terjadi? Mungkinkah ia akan mengabaikan data yang sudah lama dicari dan melewatkannya hanya untuk mempertahankan sorot angkuh di matanya?

Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Mau diulang berapa kali pun ia akan tetap membuka amplop itu, mengeluarkan isinya dan langsung berlari untuk memastikan kebenarannya. Segalanya akan sama seperti yang terjadi sekarang. Orang yang mengirimnya sudah tahu bahwa ia tak bisa mengabaikannya. Orang itu sudah tahu bahwa ia tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia akan mengambil tindakan walaupun belum tentu tindakannya sejalan dengan keinginan si pengirim.

Tapi kalau memang begitu, apa tujuan si pengirim menyerahkan data-data ini padanya? Untuk mengganggu hubungan Todoroki Shouto? Kalau begitu, apa si pengirimnya punya dendam pribadi pada pewaris Endeavor Group itu dan memihaknya? Mungkin juga, tapi siapa yang mau melakukan itu?

Berdasarkan keterangan Iida, yang mengetahui pertunangan ini seharusnya tidak banyak. Kemungkinannya hanya keluarga Todoroki atau keluarga Izuku yang menyebarkan informasi tersebut. Bila dipersempit, itu berarti pengirimnya pun seharusnya masih dalam lingkup keluarga keduanya, bukan?

Masalahnya apa mungkin keluarga Todoroki mau memberikan informasi ini padanya? Ia tidak yakin bahwa keluarga besar pemuda itu mau bersusah payah menjatuhkan seorang Todoroki Shouto dengan mengirimkan data padanya. Bahkan ia ragu keluarga pemuda itu mengenalnya. Justru keluarga Izukulah yang mengenalnya. Tapi satu-satunya keluarga Izuku hanya sang Nenek yang ingatannya perlu diragukan.

Menghela napas, pemuda itu pun mengacak-acak rambut dan beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi. Dikesampingkannya soal amplop itu sementara ia melempar handuk ke atas ranjang dan mengenakan kaus berwarna hitam bergaris oranye yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Baru setelahnya ia berjalan ke atas meja dan mengambil ponsel miliknya.

Jemarinya menyentuh pinggiran ponsel, menyalakan layarnya. Ketika melihat isi layar, ia baru menyadari adanya panggilan tak terjawab. Melihat betapa banyaknya kuantitas panggilan yang masuk membuatnya tak punya pilihan selain balas menghubungi kembali si penelepon. Mungkin anak buahnya itu memiliki informasi yang tengah dicarinya.

Beberapa saat lamanya ia menunggu hingga akhirnya suara bawahannya memenuhi ponselnya dan berkata, "Bakugou! Akhirnya!"

Alis terangkat dan Katsuki pun berkata, "Kenapa kau menghubungiku, Kirishima? Ada informasi baru?"

"Ya, soal tumpukan kertas…"

"Kututup!"

"Oke, soal orang tua yang kau minta untuk dijemput itu," ujar bawahannya dengan terburu-buru. "Kau masih mendengarkanku, 'kan?"

"Neneknya Izuku?" tanyanya untuk mengkonfirmasi orang yang dimaksud oleh sang bawahan. "Dia yang kau maksud?"

Dengan penuh semangat, sang bawahan kembali berkata, "Ya, dia. Aku mengunjunginya di rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu sesuai permintaanmu dan mengobrol dengannya. Awalnya kupikir Nenek itu sudah mulai pikun jadi aku mulai mengajaknya mengobrol mengenai cucunya. Kau tahu apa yang ia katakan padaku?"

Setengah tidak tertarik, Katsuki berkata, "Kau mirip dengan cucunya?"

"Bukan itu, menebaklah dengan lebih serius," pinta sang bawahan. "Masa kau tidak bisa menerkanya?"

Menghela napas ia pun berkata, "Kalau hanya ini yang ingin kau bicarakan…"

"Dia bilang dia tidak punya cucu."

Ia terdiam sejenak ketika mendengar perkataan sang bawahan. "Apa?"

"Aku bertanya soal Midoriya padanya,"lanjut sang bawahan, "tapi dia mengatakan bahwa anaknya sudah meninggal dan anaknya tidak meninggalkan cucu."

Dahinya berkerut mendengar ucapan Kirishima. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat dengan jemari telunjuk menyentuh dagunya dan berpikir. Tak lama kemudian ia pun berkata, "Nenek itu… berkata begitu?"

"Iya," jawab sang bawahan dengan cepat. "Dia bilang Midoriya bukan cucunya dan awalnya pun aku tidak percaya sampai aku menyelidiki kebenarannya sendiri."

"Kebenaran… macam apa?"

"Aku mengecek dari berbagai sumber," lanjut sang bawahan dengan suara ketikan terdengar sebagai latar belakang. "Ternyata selama ini, Midoriya Izuku bukan anak kandung keluarga Midoriya."

Menelan ludah, pemuda berambut _ash blonde_ yang tengah duduk di kursi itu bergeming mendengarnya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat mendengar informasi itu, namun ia berusaha mempertahankan nada suaranya dengan berkata, "Lanjutkan!"

"Dari data yang kutemukan disebutkan bahwa keluarga Midoriya mendapatkan seorang anak perempuan." Bawahannya itu membacakan arsip yang telah ia temukan. "Entah bagaimana mereka mendapatkannya, tapi mereka menyembunyikan nama aslinya dan memasang nama Midoriya padanya."

"Nama aslinya…?"

"Ya," jawab sang bawahan. "Bukan Midoriya Izuku, marga aslinya bukan itu."

"Lalu sia…"

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat pemuda itu menghentikan ucapannya. Ia memicingkan mata dan mendengarkan ketukan yang kian lama kian bergemuruh pertanda bahwa orang di depan sudah tak sabar untuk dipersilakan masuk. Menyadari itu, ia pun menutup speaker di ponsel dan berjalan mendekat untuk membukakan pintu.

Pintu berayun terbuka dan wanita dengan kemiripan genetik yang hampir sembilan puluh persen itu pun menunjukkan diri di hadapannya. Wanita itu menatapnya dengan memicingkan mata dan berkata, "Ada tamu."

"Tamu?" Katsuki berkata sambil menyipitkan mata. "Siapa?"

Tidak langsung menjawab, wanita itu berkata, "Kau lihat saja sendiri."

Masih dengan menyipitkan mata, pemuda itu menahan sang ibu dan berkata, "Kenapa kau mengizinkannya masuk wanita sialan?"

Menatap putranya, wanita itu pun berkata, "Karena orang itu bilang bahwa dia ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu mengenai putrinya."

"Mengenai putri…" Manik merah delimanya melebar mendengar perkataan sang Ibu. Tanpa suara, kedua manik semerah delima itu saling pandang hingga akhirnya ia berkata, "Siapa yang dia maksud? Asui-san?"

Menggelengkan kepala, sang Ibu pun berkata, "Bukan. Bukan Tsuyu yang ia maksud."

"Lalu sia…" Perkataan pemuda itu terhenti sebelum diselesaikan. Ia menatap ponsel di tangannya dan menempelkannya kembali ke telinga. Sembari berusaha mengendalikan suaranya, pemuda satu itu berkata, "Kirishima, kau tidak bilang bahwa ayahnya masih hidup."

"Hah? Tentu saja ayah kandungnya masih hidup!" Bawahannya itu berkata dengan nada serius. "Ia memang sempat menghilang dari media, tapi kalau ia meninggal para awak media pasti sudah sibuk memberitakannya."

Katsuki memejamkan mata mendengar perkataan bawahannya. Ia punya dugaan, tapi enggan berasumsi sendiri. Sebaliknya ia membuka mata dan kembali berkata, "Siapa namanya?"

Terdengar jeda sesaat sebelum akhirnya sang bawahan menyebutkan sebuah nama. Ketika nama itu disebut, ia pun meletakkan satu tangan menutupi wajah dan menghela napas. Segalanya sesuai dengan tebakannya.

"Bakugou? Kau masih mendengarkan?" Bawahannya bertanya dengan antusias. "Apa kau terkejut?"

"Tidak," jawab pemuda itu sambil menggerakkan kepala dan menatap ibunya, "aku sudah menduganya."

" _Oh_?"

"Ya," lanjutnya sambil melangkah dan menutup pintu kamarnya. "Pantas saja ia bisa menemukanku hanya dalam waktu lima hari."

"Menemukanmu?" Bawahannya bertanya dengan bingung. "Berarti dia…"

"Kututup dulu," ucap pemuda itu. "Aku tak boleh membuat orang seterkenal itu menungguku."

"Hah? Orang itu datang ke tempatmu?" Lawan bicaranya kembali berkata. "Yang benar? Kalau begitu mintakan tanda tangannya untukku. Dia idolaku sewaktu aku masih kecil. Aku bahkan masih menyimpan koleksi filmnya di lemariku."

"Kirishima," tegurnya, "harus berapa kali kubilang untuk mengesampingkan urusan personalmu saat bekerja?"

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri!" Bawahannya balas berkata dengan ketus. "Kalau aku tidak mendapatkan tanda tangan Toshinari Yagi, jangan harap aku mau membantumu lagi!"

.

.

.

 _"_ _Hei Midoriya! Siapa walimu yang akan datang untuk konsultasi pemilihan sekolah?"_

 _Gadis itu menoleh dan menatap orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Ia hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun orang lain lebih dulu menyambar ucapannya._

 _"_ _Mana mungkin ada. Ayahnya 'kan sudah meninggal. Apa mungkin hantu ayahnya yang datang dan berkonsultasi dengan Sensei?"_

 _Beberapa orang di sekitarnya tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi anehnya ia tidak bisa ikut tertawa. Mereka tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana kesedihannya, bagaimana kemarahannya karena ayah satu-satunya meninggalkannya begitu saja. Mereka tidak mengerti dan hanya bisa menertawakan keadaannya. Ia berusaha menahan diri, tahu bahwa tak ada gunanya marah pada teman sekelasnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan bahunya yang bergetar ataupun airmatanya yang nyaris menetes. Karenanya ia pun bangkit berdiri dan baru saja akan beranjak keluar ketika terdengar suara gebrakan yang memekakkan telinga._

 _Suara gebrakan itu membuat setiap pasang mata tertuju pada sumber suara dan menghentikan tawa seisi kelas. Keheningan pun menyusul tak lama setelahnya diiringi dengan suara bangku digeser dan langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat pada gadis itu. Selangkah demi selangkah hingga akhirnya berhenti tepat di hadapannya._

 _"_ _Ayo keluar!"_

 _Selama sesaat, perhatian si gadis tertuju pada tangan yang terulur padanya. Namun dengan segera ia mengalihkan tatapan dari tangan itu dan tidak berkata apa pun lagi. Ia berjalan keluar dari kelas, namun pemuda yang mendekat padanya menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya. Bersama-sama mereka keluar diiringi setiap pasang mata dari seisi kelas._

 _Berjalan dengan langkah lebar, pemuda yang menariknya berjalan lebih dulu di hadapannya sementara gadis itu terseret di belakang. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dan meronta, sayangnya tenaganya tidak ada artinya bagi pemuda itu. Mereka berjalan hingga berhenti di tempat yang cukup jauh dari ruang kelas barulah tangannya dilepaskan. Mengambil tempat berseberangan, gadis itu mengusap-usap pergelangannya seraya berkata,_

 _"_ _Kacchan kenapa sih?" tanya gadis itu dengan sedikit jengkel. "Aku bisa menghadapinya sendiri. Kacchan tidak perlu ikut campur."_

 _"_ _Tidak perlu ikut campur?" Nada suara pemuda itu pun sedikit meninggi ketika mengulangi ucapannya. "Memangnya kau bisa apa bila aku tidak menginterupsi? Membiarkan mereka terus mengolok-ngolokmu seperti tadi?"_

 _"_ _Lalu kenapa?" Gadis itu balas bertanya. "Mereka benar. Aku memang tidak punya ayah. Ayahku meninggal gantung diri. Ayahku meninggalkanku sendirian dan membuatku tidak dapat kuliah seperti yang lain. Lalu apa masalahnya?"_

 _Manik merah itu tidak bisa menjawab. Ia tidak dapat membalas kata-katanya dan hanya dapat memandangi manik hijau yang menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca._

 _"_ _Apakah aku salah karena memilih untuk bekerja? Apakah aku salah karena tidak kuliah seperti yang lain? Apakah aku salah karena ayahku sudah meninggal dan tidak bisa menghadiri sesi konseling? Apakah itu salahku?"_

 _Tak bersuara, pemuda itu memilih untuk menatapnya. Mulutnya terkatup, tidak ingin memotong ucapan si gadis._

 _"_ _Aku juga marah, aku kesal," ujar gadis itu dengan mata yang memicing menahan tangis. "Aku tidak ingin kehidupan yang seperti ini."_

 _Bahunya bergetar, dan berusaha keras mengendalikan diri. Airmatanya nyaris tumpah namun ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan mengalihkan pandangan. Paling tidak upayanya berhasil._

 _"_ _Lalu," ucap pemuda yang akhirnya menemukan suaranya, "kau ingin kehidupan yang seperti apa?"_

 _Kepala gadis itu kembali tertuju pada si pemuda. Manik merah delima bertemu dengan manik hijau zamrudnya. Seharusnya ia bisa menghindarinya tapi di bawah tatapan itu, ia hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala._

 _"_ _Aku tidak tahu," ujarnya pelan, "aku tidak tahu."_

 _Menghela napas pemuda itu pun mendekat dan mengulurkan tangan padanya. Pemuda itu menariknya, melingkarkan kedua tangan di tubuhnya, memeluknya erat sekalipun gadis itu menolak. Salah satu tangannya mencengkeram erat rambut gadis itu dan ia berkata, "Dasar gadis bodoh!"_

 _Si gadis mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan si pemuda walaupun sia-sia. Pelukan pemuda itu justru semakin mengencang, membuatnya terkurung dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Menyerah, ia hanya bisa memperingatkan dengan suara yang tak lebih dari sekedar cicitan pelan, "Kacchan!"_

 _"_ _Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu," ujar pemuda itu sambil mengencangkan genggamannya, "kehidupan yang selama ini kau impikan?"_

 _"_ _Lepaskan aku!" Ia berkata sambil mencoba melepaskan diri. "Lepaskan ak…"_

 _"_ _Bagaimana aku bisa menciptakannya," ucap pemuda itu sembari menahan wajah gadis itu di hadapannya, "kalau kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"_

 _Gerakan gadis itu terhenti dan ia menatap pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Ia mengerjapkan mata dan dahinya berkerut. "A…pa?"_

 _"_ _Kau sudah dengar tadi," ucap pemuda itu tanpa ada niat untuk mengulangi ucapannya._

 _Mulut gadis itu terbuka dan matanya mengerjap tidak percaya. Ia hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tergagap, gadis itu akhirnya berkata, "A-aku…"_

 _Sebelum Izuku meneruskan perkataannya, seseorang mendekat pada mereka. Kehadirannya membuat gadis itu berhenti bicara dan berpaling, mengamati sosok yang baru saja menghampiri keduanya. Dengan ekspresi datar dari manik heterochromenya, orang itu pun berkata, "Bakugou! Sensei memanggilmu!"_

 _Gadis itu berpaling ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Kata-kata yang sebelumnya hendak diucapkannya lenyap ketika mendengar suara itu. Entah di mana, sepertinya ia pernah mendengar suara ini namun ia tak dapat mengingatnya._

 _"_ _Memangnya sudah giliranku?"_

 _"_ _Orang tuamu sudah datang," jawab pemuda itu sambil menunjuk ke belakang. Kemudian perhatiannya beralih pada gadis itu dan membuat manik heterchromenya menatap manik hijau zamrud si gadis. "Midoriya!"_

 _Seperti disengat listrik, gadis itu tertegun saat mendengar namanya disebut. Ia menatap si pemuda dengan keheranan, ada perasaan aneh ketika mendengar suara itu memanggil namanya. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ia mengenal suara ini, hanya otaknya tak mau memroses kenangan itu lebih lanjut. Seolah ada dinding tebal yang menghalangi memori dalam otaknya._

 _"_ _Kau juga diminta ikut serta," ucap pemuda itu sambil menunjuk ke belakang. "Sebaiknya kau bergegas!"_

 _Manik hijau zamrudnya masih tertuju pada pemuda dengan warna rambut berbeda dan bola mata yang juga berbeda warna itu. Sikap diamnya sepertinya menarik perhatian si pemuda berambut ash blonde, hingga membuat pemuda itu menarik tangannya. Sedikit tidak sabaran, pemuda itu pun berkata, "Ayo, Deku!"_

 _Perhatiannya kembali beralih pada si pemuda berambut ash blonde. Dengan sedikit gelagapan, ia mengikuti teman masa kecilnya yang sudah berada satu langkah di depannya. Hanya saja sebelum ia beranjak menuju ruang fakultas, gadis itu menyempatkan diri untuk berbalik dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia mencuri waktu untuk menatap si pemilik suara yang terdengar familier di telinganya itu._

 _"_ _Hei, Deku?"_

 _Kepalanya kembali dialihkan dan ia menatap teman masa kecilnya. Berjalan mendekat, gadis itu pun menunjuk pemuda di belakangnya lalu berkata, "Kacchan, apa kau mengenalnya?"_

 _Alis terangkat sementara pemuda itu menatapnya dari atas ke bawah sebelum berpaling dan menatap ke depan. "Tidak."_

 _"_ _Tapi ia sepertinya mengenalmu," kata gadis itu sambil menunjuk pemuda di belakang mereka. "Aku penasaran siapa dia."_

 _"_ _Memangnya kenapa?" Pemuda berambut ashblonde itu kembali bertanya. "Dia tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."_

 _Memicingkan dahi, gadis itu pun menoleh kembali ke belakang. Ia tidak begitu yakin bahwa pemuda itu tidak ada hubungannya karena suara pemuda itu begitu familiar. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi ada hal lain yang lebih menyita perhatiannya. Ia pun menatap pemuda di sampingnya dan berkata, "Kacchan, yang tadi itu, apa maksudmu dengan menciptakan kehidupan untukku?"_

 _Pemuda itu menoleh padanya, "Menurutmu?"_

 _Langkah kakinya terhenti dan ia memandangi pemuda yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya. Pemuda itu terus melangkah hingga menyadari bahwa ia tak lagi mengikutinya. Ketika itu, barulah sahabatnya itu berpaling dan menunjukkan ekspresi jengkel yang khas di wajahnya._

 _"_ _Sebelumnya, Tou-chan lah kehidupan bagiku," kata gadis itu sambil menatapnya, "apakah itu artinya Kacchan akan menempati posisi Tou-chan sebagai penopang hidupku?"_

 _Manik merah pemuda itu menatapnya. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu mengangguk. "Merepotkan, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan."_

 _Kelopak matanya kembali bergetar dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Ia pun berkata, "Kalau begitu, Kacchan akan selalu berada di sisiku seperti Tou-chan, akan mendengarkan ucapanku dan takkan pernah meninggalkanku?"_

 _Sekali lagi pemuda di hadapannya tak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya menatap gadis itu sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Ya."_

 _Mendengar itu, tenggorokan si gadis pun tercekat dan ia tak kuasa menahan airmata yang jatuh menuruni pelupuk matanya. Ia mencoba menghapusnya tapi airmatanya malah mengalir semakin deras dan ia terisak. Airmata yang selama ini ditahannya akhirnya tumpah sekalipun ia telah mencoba menyembunyikannya._

 _"_ _J-jangan malah mengatakan 'ya' begitu" ucap gadis itu sambil berusaha menghapus airmatanya. "Kacchan biasanya tidak seperti ini."_

 _"_ _Iya," jawab pemuda itu sembari berjalan kembali ke arahnya, "kupikir juga aku sudah tertular kebodohanmu."_

 _"_ _A…"_

 _"_ _Kuharap kau tidak menjadi bodoh," kata si pemuda sambil menundukkan sedikit kepala, "dan malah menolaknya."_

 _Menolaknya? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menolak? Sejak ia masih kanak-kanak, ia sudah bermimpi untuk menjadi pendamping pemuda ini. Sejak masih kanak-kanak, ia selalu berdoa agar kelak ia bisa bersanding dengan pemuda ini. Sekarang ketika impiannya menjadi kenyataan, mana mungkin ia melepaskannya begitu saja?_

 _Ia mengangguk. Mengangguk kuat-kuat dan mengiyakan perkataan pemuda itu. Tapi ketika ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, sebuah suara terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya._

 _"_ _Semuanya lenyap," ujar suara itu, "Semuanya harus dilenyapkan."_

 _Jantungnya berdegup ketika mendengar suara yang muncul di belakang punggungnya. Ia berbalik, namun ia tidak melihat apa-apa. Hanya ada lorong yang kosong di salah satu bangunan sekolah._

 _"_ _Keluargamu, rumahmu, segala milikmu akan kulenyapkan," ujar suara itu lagi, "Aku akan merebut segala milikmu, seperti caramu merebut semua milikku."_

 _"_ _Deku?"_

 _Manik hijaunya menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan panik. Ia menggenggam tangan pemuda itu, "K-Kacchan…"_

 _"_ _Satu orang sudah lenyap," kata suara itu lagi, "siapa berikutnya?"_

 _Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat sembari menutup kedua telinganya, tidak mau mendengar suara itu. "Tidak ada yang lenyap. Kau pembohong!"_

 _Kali ini ia mendengar suara tawa, meremehkannya. Suara itu membuatnya menekan telinga kuat-kuat, berusaha agar suara itu tidak terdengar. Ketika ia melakukannya, sebuah tangan disentuhkan padanya dan berkata, "Deku! Kau kenapa? Kenapa bicara sendiri?"_

 _"_ _K-Kacchan?" Gadis itu berkata sembari menurunkan tangannya perlahan-lahan. "A-ada orang jahat. Orang yang tertawa sinis dan berkata bahwa ia sudah melenyapkan seseorang."_

 _"_ _Hah?"_

 _"_ _Benar, orang itu…"_

 _Ia hendak menjelaskan, namun tangan pucat yang sedikit keriput itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan menyeret pemuda di hadapannya pada kegelapan di belakangnya. Selama sepersekian detik, manik hijau zamrudnya melebar dan mencoba untuk menarik kembali teman sejak kecilnya itu. Tapi tangan itu lebih cepat, tangan itu lebih dulu menarik teman masa kecilnya. Sahabatnya. Kehidupannya._

 _Dan Izuku pun berteriak._

Manik hijau zamrud yang sebelumnya bersembunyi di balik kelopak, tiba-tiba saja menunjukkan diri. Masih terengah-engah, sang pemilik mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan hingga pandangannya berhenti pada gadis pelayan yang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka saling menatap selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya gadis itu berkata, "T-Tsuyu-san?"

"Tsuyu saja sudah cukup, Midoriya-san," ujar gadis itu sambil mengelap keringat yang mengalir di dahinya. Dengan sabar, gadis pelayan itu terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya hingga dirasanya Nona yang dirawatnya sudah mulai tenang. Barulah saat itu ia berkata, "Anda baik-baik saja? Teriakan Anda kencang sekali, Midoriya-san. Apa Anda bermimpi buruk?"

Masih sedikit gemetaran, Izuku pun menjawab, "B-buruk."

Gadis pelayan yang melayani villa keluarga Bakugou itu pun membalas anggukannya dan berkata, "Mungkin akibat demam. Tak heran Anda bermimpi buruk."

"Demam?"

Kembali mengangguk, sang pelayan pun berkata, "Ya. Anda tidak ingat? Anda sudah terbaring selama lima hari di tempat tidur, Midoriya-san."

"Lima hari?" Gadis dengan rambut hijau daun itu berkata dengan bingung. "Sudah berlalu lima hari?"

Si pelayan kembali mengangguk sementara Izuku mendesah tidak percaya. Ia menatap kamarnya sekilas mencari-cari sosok yang biasanya selalu ditemukan ketika ia membuka mata. Tapi kali ini, sosok itu tidak terlihat di mana pun. "Katsuki…?"

"Bakugou-san sedang kedatangan tamu," jawab Tsuyu sambil memeras lap yang tadi disentuhkannya ke dahi Nona rumah. Ia pun mengambil lap lain yang telah direndam dengan air es, memerasnya sebelum meletakkannya kembali pada dahi gadis yang baru sadar itu. "Saya menggantikannya merawat Anda."

"Tamu?" Gadis itu berkata sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Siapa?"

Menggelengkan kepala, sang pelayan pun berkata, "Saya juga kurang tahu."

Perasaan tidak enak kembali menghantui ketika ia teringat akan mimpinya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, gadis berambut hijau itu menurunkan kakinya dari tempat tidur dan mengenakan sandal yang ada di bawah ranjang. Baru saja ia hendak melangkah, tubuhnya langsung kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga sang pelayan langsung memapahnya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Midoriya-san!" Gadis pelayan itu mengingatkan. "Anda baru saja sadar."

"Katsuki," ucap gadis itu sambil berjalan walau harus menyeret dirinya sendiri, "Aku harus menemui Katsuki."

Alis si pelayan berkerut mendengar perkataan Nona yang tengah dirawatnya. "Tenang sedikit, Midoriya-san! Bakugou-san ada di ruang depan. Saya bisa memanggilkannya untuk Anda."

Gadis itu menggeleng dan ia berkata, "Tidak! Aku harus memperingatkan Katsuki. Aku harus memperingatkannya."

"Memperingatkan soal apa, Midoriya-san?" Si pelayan bertanya dengan bingung. "Apa maksud Anda?"

"Seseorang akan mengambilnya, seseorang akan datang dan melenyapkannya," ucap gadis itu. "Aku melihatnya. Aku melihatnya ditarik begitu saja, aku melihatnya diseret ke dalam kegelapan. Aku…"

"Tenang sedikit, Midoriya-san," ulang si pelayan sambil menahan tubuh mungil gadis yang baru sadar itu. "Anda hanya bermimpi. Bakugou-san baik-baik saja di ruang depan bersama tamunya."

Sekali lagi gadis itu menggeleng dan dengan tangan yang bergetar ia berkata, "Tolong! Aku harus menemui Katsuki! Aku harus memperingatkannya."

"Midoriya-san, mohon tenang sedikit," ucap sang pelayan untuk ketiga kalinya sambil mencengkeram bahu gadis itu dan memaksanya duduk kembali di tepian ranjang, "Semua itu hanya mimpi, Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tidak, itu bukan mimpi," ulang gadis berambut hijau sembari menggeleng. "Itu nyata. Itu…"

Perkataannya terhenti ketika mendengar bunyi langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa di ruangan depan. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi pintu mengayun dengan seorang pemuda berwajah pucat memasuki ruangan. Pemuda itu langsung berjalan menghampirinya, kepanikan terlihat di seluruh wajahnya. Ia menggenggam tangannya dan berkata, "Apa yang terjadi? Izuku? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi? Tsuyu?"

"Bakugou-san!" Sang pelayan berkata ketika melihat Tuan rumahnya datang. "Midoriya-san sepertinya bermimpi buruk."

"Mimpi buruk? Mimpi a…"

Pemuda bermanik merah itu tidak melanjutkan lagi ucapannya. Ia terdiam ketika merasakan tangan mungil itu memeluknya erat dengan tubuh gemetar. Alisnya terangkat dan ia menatap pelayannya dengan bingung. Namun sang pelayan malah membungkuk dan undur diri dari hadapannya. Meninggalkannya berdua dengan gadis yang tiba-tiba melingkarkan tangan pada tubuhnya.

Selama beberapa saat, keduanya diam dan tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Gadis itu masih gemetar, sementara Katsuki mengambil tindakan dengan mengusap punggungnya pelan. Walaupun berbagai pertanyaan sudah berada di ujung lidahnya, pemuda itu memilih untuk menunggu, hingga gadis itu sendiri yang bicara. Untunglah penantiannya tak berlangsung selamanya.

"Ka…tsuki…"

Menggumam perlahan, Katsuki meletakkan dagunya di bahu gadis itu.

"Jangan pergi…," gadis itu berkata dengan pelan, "jangan pergi!"

Tangan yang mengusap punggung gadis itu pun berhenti bergerak. Manik merahnya tertegun mendengarnya. Setelah beberapa saat, pemuda itu berkata, "Memangnya aku mau pergi ke mana, Izuku?"

Gadis yang memeluknya tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menunduk, tak membiarkan Katsuki melihat wajahnya. Justru kelembapan di kauslah yang berbicara mewakili gadis itu.

"Izuku…?"

"Suara itu bilang… akan melenyapkanmu," kata gadis itu lagi. "Suara itu bilang akan melenyapkan semua dariku. Suara itu…"

"Suara?"

Mengangguk, gadis itu pun mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan wajah yang sedikit basah, ia menceritakan mimpi yang baru saja dilihatnya sementara pemuda itu mendengarkan dengan seksama. Beberapa saat lamanya, barulah pemuda itu berbicara.

"Itu tidak mungkin," kata pemuda itu sambil memeluknya. "Suara itu takkan bisa melenyapkanku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Itu hanya mimpi."

Beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa ini hanya sekedar mimpi, bahwa ini bukan kenyataan. Tapi gadis ini tahu lebih baik dari siapapun. Ini bukan sekedar mimpi. Ini kenyataan, memori yang muncul dan bergabung dengan mimpi-mimpinya. Ia tahu, ia pernah mendengar suara itu. Bukan di dalam mimpi, bukan imajinasinya semata, ini kenyataan.

Namun ia tidak mau membantah. Suaminya mungkin menganggapnya gila karena ia mendengarkan suara dalam mimpinya. Ia sudah kehilangan ingatan, ia tak mau menambah beban sang suami dengan bersikap sebagai orang yang cacat mental. Ia pun terpaksa mengalah dan menerima penjelasan bahwa semua yang didengarnya hanya mimpi. Andai saja ia tahu, bahwa sang suami pun tidak mengabaikan begitu saja peringatan itu.

Bukan mimpi. Katsuki tahu bahwa suara yang didengar istrinya adalah kenyataan. Seseorang sudah memberinya peringatan tentang hal itu dan mimpi Izuku hanyalah konfirmasi dari apa yang sudah ia dengar. Ia hanya tak ingin membuat istrinya khawatir, sekalipun ia cemas akan apa yang menanti setelah berbincang-bincang dengan tamunya.

 _"_ _Bagiku ini bukan masalah besar," ujar tamu yang duduk berseberangan dengannya sembari memegangi cangkirnya. "Kau hanya menculik anak gadis seseorang, membuatnya kehilangan ingatan dan mengisolasinya di suatu tempat. Ya 'kan?"_

 _Kedua manik semerah delima itu tak berkedip mendengar sindiran tamunya. Mereka tetap diam sambil mengamati pria kurus yang mengambil tempat di seberang mereka. Walaupun begitu, rasa penasaran tetap terpancar dari wajah keduanya. Terlebih ketika tamu yang datang di luar ekspektasi mereka._

 _"_ _Aku tidak mau menjadi orang tua penuntut yang membatasi pergaulan putrinya, tentu saja," lanjut pria itu, mengabaikan reaksi keduanya yang berbeda-beda. "Apalagi aku pun mengerti bahwa darah muda memang sulit dilawan. Waktu seusia kalian, aku pun sama impulsifnya denganmu, Young Bakugou."_

 _Alis terangkat, namun pemuda bermanik merah itu tetap mengatupkan mulutnya. Ia menduga masih banyak yang ingin disampaikan dan berpendapat bahwa diam saja jauh lebih cepat. Toh ia juga tak mau membuang waktu berharganya._

 _"_ _Tapi begini," kata pria itu sembari meletakkan cangkir dan mulai menggunakan nada seriusnya saat bicara, "kau harus tahu bahwa gadis yang kau culik itu masih punya ayah. Secara hukum, ia masih berada di bawah wali sang ayah dan seharusnya kau meminta izinnya dahulu sebelum menculik putrinya."_

 _Salah besar bila sang tamu mengira bahwa pemuda ini mudah diajak berbicara dan mengikuti keinginan orang lain. Sebaliknya malah, pemuda itu tipe pemuda yang dapat mengabaikan semua aturan dan mengikuti prinsipnya sendiri. Begitu juga kali ini. Ia tak peduli sekalipun yang datang adalah orang tua si gadis. Gaya bicara kasarnya yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari pun kembali muncul di permukaan._

 _"_ _Walinya?" Ia berkata dengan nada mencemooh, "Memangnya ada surat tertulis yang menyatakan dirimu sebagai walinya?"_

 _Pertanyaannya membuat pria kurus yang ditanyainya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Masih dengan nada bicara yang tenang, pria itu berkata, "Tumben! Kupikir kau akan seinformatif biasanya. Jadi kau tidak tahu bahwa aku adalah wali Izuku yang sah?"_

 _Memicingkan mata, pemuda bermanik merah itu berkata, "Omong ko…"_

 _"_ _Wah!" Pria di hadapannya memasang ekspresi kaget di wajah. "Ke mana saja kau selama ini, Young Bakugou? Kenapa kau bisa tidak mengeta… Ah! Benar juga! Kau 'kan sudah tak berhubungan dengan My Girl dua tahun belakangan ini."_

 _Walaupun diberi tatapan mengancam, sepertinya sang tamu tak urung menghentikan ucapannya. Dengan santainya ia terus saja berceloteh, "Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Young Todoroki lah tunangannya dan bukan kau, Young Bakugou! Kau justru hanya mantan kekasih putriku."_

 _Tangan pemuda itu menggebrak meja dengan cukup keras, membuat pria kurus di hadapannya berhenti berceloteh. Senyum sinis pun tersungging di bibirnya sementara pemuda yang ditemuinya memberi tatapan mengancam. Dengan menekankan nada bicaranya, pemuda itu berkata, "Apa maumu, 'Allmight'? Apa kau di sini hanya untuk mengolok-ngolokku?"_

 _Mengangkat bahu, pria ceking itu berkata, "Berbincang-bincang?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berbincang-bincang denganmu," jawab pemuda itu. "Kalau kau hanya ingin berbincang, biar wanita sialan ini yang menggantikanku."_

 _Wanita di sampingnya memandangnya dengan tajam, sementara ia bangkit berdiri. Ia sudah hendak berbalik dan meninggalkan ruang tamu ketika pria itu memanggilnya lagi. Suaranya membuat pemuda itu menghentikan langkah sembari berbalik._

 _"_ _Duduklah, Young Bakugou!" Pria itu berkata sambil menyesap kembali isi cangkirnya. "Aku ingin berbincang denganmu, bukan ibumu."_

 _Mendecak kesal, pemuda itu berkata, "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengar celotehanmu. Masih banyak yang harus kuurus."_

 _"_ _Betul, Nak," kata pria itu sembari mengangguk. "Penting untuk tidak membuang waktu, tapi penting juga untuk mengetahui prioritas waktumu. Kurasa kau tidak akan rugi mendengarkan celotehan seorang pria tua. Mungkin kau bisa mengambil manfaat dari situ."_

 _"_ _Tidak ada manfaatnya menemani pria tua bangka yang berceloteh," jawab pemuda itu sambil menatap tajam. "Apalagi pria tua yang telah kehilangan putrinya tapi mengaku-ngaku dirinya sebagai ayahnya."_

 _Sekali lagi, pria yang disindir hanya tersenyum. Namun dengan gayanya sendiri, pria itu membalas sindiran si pemuda dengan berkata, "Tak ada bedanya dengan mantan kekasih yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai suami. Kurasa mengaku-ngaku sebagai ayah jauh lebih baik dibanding pemuda yang mengelabui seorang gadis untuk mendapatkan hatinya."_

 _Genderang perang tak terlihat tengah berbunyi di antara keduanya. Saling memandang, keduanya siap untuk menerkam satu sama lain dalam permainan kata-kata berikutnya. Tak ada yang mau mengalah, tentu saja, bahkan si pemain yang sebelumnya tak ingin menanggapi pun kembali ke arena untuk menghadapi musuhnya._

 _"_ _Kalau kau merasa mengaku-ngaku sebagai ayah, membuatnya bekerja di kafe milikmu dan berpura-pura menjadi majikannya membuatmu layak disebut sebagai orang tua maka kau salah besar," kata pemuda itu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau sudah gagal sebagai orang tua, 'Allmight'."_

 _"_ _Apa kau berhak bicara begitu, mantan kekasih yang terlupakan?" Pria itu bertanya lagi sambil menyandarkan punggung ke sofa dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Kau sudah ditinggalkan, seharusnya kau tahu diri dan tidak muncul lagi ke hadapannya. Tapi kau malah menculik dan mengisolasinya hanya karena gadis itu kehilangan ingatan."_

 _"_ _Bukan salahku," jawab pemuda itu sambil mengangkat bahu. "Salah tunangannya yang tidak berada di tempat saat kejadian terjadi. Bagiku ini namanya 'kesempatan, wahai ayah mertua yang tak ingin kuakui."_

 _"_ _Akan menjadi sebuah penyesalan, 'anak muda yang tak ingin kuanggap sebagai menantu," balas pria itu sambil mengangguk. "Saat putriku mendapatkan kembali ingatannya, kau harus berhati-hati. Putriku bukan seorang pemaaf yang dapat menoleransi kebohongan."_

 _Ia membuka mulut, hendak membalas. Namun kata-katanya tertahan di ujung lidah. Ia justru menatap pria itu dan mengerutkan dahi. Tidak mengerti kenapa pria itu mengatakan bahwa gadis itu bukan seorang pemaaf. Selama ia mengenal gadis itu, baru kali ini ia mendengar bahwa gadis itu tidak bisa menoleransi kebohongan._

 _"_ _Kau tidak tahu?" Pria itu langsung mengambil kesimpulan ketika melihat ekspresinya. "Tentu saja, baru kali ini kau menyaksikannya kehilangan ingatan."_

 _Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam dan ia berkata, "Baru… kali ini?"_

 _Senyum kembali tersungging di wajah pria berambut pirang itu. Sayangnya bukan jenis senyuman sinis yang sama dengan yang ia tunjukkan sebelumnya. Senyum itu lebih menyiratkan kesedihan dan penyesalan, seperti yang dilihat oleh Katsuki di cermin._

 _"_ _Ini kedua kalinya gadis itu kehilangan ingatan," ujar pria itu sambil mengangkat bahu. "Yang pertama terjadi saat ia masih balita."_

 _"_ _Jangan mengada-ada," Katsuki berkata. "Kau hanya mengarang cerita sendiri."_

 _"_ _Terserah pendapatmu," lanjut pria yang dipanggil Allmight itu, "tapi saat itu, Izuku masih putriku sebelum sesuatu terjadi dan ia terpaksa dititipkan pada Midoriya."_

 _"_ _Dititipkan?" Pemuda itu bertanya dengan dahi berkerut. "Untuk apa kau menitipkan Izuku?"_

 _"_ _Karena putraku tidak menyukainya," jawab pria itu sambil tersenyum sedih. "Putraku menganggap bahwa Izuku merebut segalanya dan membuatnya menyakiti Izuku."_

 _Sekali lagi kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam dan ia berkata, "Kau punya… seorang putra? Maksudmu, Izuku punya saudara? Dia bukan anak tunggal?"_

 _Mengangguk, pria itu kembali berkata, "Aku pun mencoba mengatakannya pada My Girl saat ia bekerja di kafe milikku, tapi sepertinya My Girl tidak percaya dan malah menghindariku."_

 _Katsuki lagi-lagi terdiam. Ini cerita yang tidak ia ketahui. Ini cerita di masa-masa dia kehilangan dua tahun waktunya dengan gadis itu._

 _"_ _My Girl berhenti dari kafe hingga akhirnya aku menemukannya di sini, bersamamu," ujar pria itu sambil menatap Katsuki. "Setelah lebih dari satu tahun berlalu, akhirnya aku menemukannya."_

 _Pemuda yang diajak bicara hanya menatapnya. Tak sanggup mengatakan apa pun. Informasi ini benar-benar baru baginya. Sekalipun ia telah berada di sisi gadis itu selama hampir dua puluh tahun, ia baru mengetahui bahwa si gadis bukan anak keluarga Midoriya. Terlebih, gadis itu punya saudara dan ternyata saudaranya tidak menyukainya. Ini fakta yang asing baginya._

 _"_ _Makanya aku tidak mempermasalahkannya," ucap pria itu sambil menatap Katsuki lurus, "sekalipun kau telah menculik dan mengisolasi putriku."_

 _Sekali lagi tak ada suara yang terdengar. Katsuki hanya menatapnya, dengan berbagai perasaan campur aduk di hatinya._

 _"_ _Sayangnya, bukan hanya aku seorang yang juga tengah mencari putriku."_

 _Alis mata pemuda itu terangkat dan ia berkata, "Aku tahu."_

 _Menggelengkan kepala, tamunya berkata, "Tidak, kau tidak tahu."_

 _"_ _Hah?" Pemuda itu balas berkata dengan nada mencemoohnya yang khas. "Kau kira aku tidak tahu siapa saja yang mencarinya? Jangan meremehkanku, orang tua!"_

 _Menghela napas, pria kurus itu berkata, "Kau pasti mengira bahwa ucapanku merujuk pada Young Todoroki dan Young Iida."_

 _Sekali lagi alis pemuda itu terangkat. "Kalau bukan mereka, lantas siapa?"_

 _"_ _Masih ada seorang lagi," ucap pria itu, "seseorang yang jauh lebih berbahaya dibanding kalian berdua."_

 _Manik merah Katsuki menyipit dan ia berkata, "Siapa maksudmu?"_

 _"_ _Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan," ujar pria itu sambil menatap Katsuki, "bahwa aku punya seorang putra?"_

 _Mengerjapkan mata, Katsuki kembali berkata, "Maksudmu… dia yang harus kuwaspadai? Saudara yang tidak kuketahui siapa orangnya?"_

 _Tersenyum, pria itu pun berkata, "Syukurlah! Akhirnya kau mengerti."_

 _._

 _._

.

 _Author's note :_

 _Finallyyy after beberapa edisi revisi *drumrollplease, maka Izuku akhirnya sama ... *belomwoy_

 _ **Miharu348**_ _: Ayo kita buat petisi supaya abang dispenser dikasih izin sama Bapaknya buat pulang :P apa boleh buat, yang satu itu masih anakpapi sekali, nggak boleh dibiarin ke mana-mana tanpa izin papi Enji XD dan selama kita buat petisi, waktu pun bergulir …._

 _ **Fujoshi desu XD**_ _: betulll XD Toshi sudah muncull dan berhasil seimbang melawan mulut sampahnya McExplodo King kita, dan btw, berhubung saya nggak dikasih sate sama Fujocchi, otak jadi mandeg kurang protein, masuk ke mode slowpoke menulis #ngarep #authormaudaging_

 _Fufufu, bener banget Fujocchi, sebagai orang yang punya target masa depan, McExplodo King kita memang super bertanggung jawab. Suami ideal banget 'kan si Iblis Granat kita ini? Mungkin sifat bertanggung jawabnya turunan Papi Masaru. Walaupun papi belom muncul, sifat papi yang diwariskan tetap eksis kok :P_

 _ **ererigado**_ _: sama-sama Ereri-chan, makasih sangat sudah mau ripiu, semoga ff ini menghibur kamu juga XD_

 _ **Shin Aoi**_ _: nah, dalam kasus Iblis granat vs ibunya, kita harus melihat di mana Dewi Kemenangan kita berpihak. Saat itulah baru bisa kita putuskan siapa pemenangnya :p_

 _LOL, untunglah Ao, mami Mitsuki sangat persuasif, mau menolak pun, McExplodo King kita nggak bisa bantah karena dikasih tatepan maut Izu-chan :P sayangnya karena itu malah ketemu camer, untung camernya pengertian orangnya XD_

 _Tapi, camer nggak di pihak siapapun. Jadi dia juga diem aja walopun uda nemuin Izu-chan. Untuk saat ini, Kacchan masih bisa tarik napas lega, tapi tinggal tunggu siapa yang muncul berikutnya. Jangan-jangan Abang Dispenser sendiri yang muncul depan pintu :p (ga jadi dipeluk Ao deh XD )_

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _: Wuohhh! Hati-hati tanganmu, Hikacchi! Itu iblis granat, bisa-bisa tanganmu yang bengkak kalo nabok doi XD_

 _Mau coba itung kancing? Yuk, kita coba itung kancing buat nebak kemungkinan nasib si iblis granat. Eh, tapi lagi pake kaos, nggak punya kancing :P #alesan_

 _LOL, sayangnya Todo pun sekelam Kacchan, sama-sama punya maksud, punya doa yang juga sama, tinggal tergantung yang mana yang mau dikabulin #yukngitungkancingjuga_

 _ **XxxgakusahtauxxX**_ _: Holla XD salam kenal :D makasih sudah mau repiu dan berkat kamu saya jadi dapet masukan XD saya uda lama nonton filmnya, tapi setelah setahun berselang baru kepikiran ngeship Tododekubaku_

 _Dan… gimana bisa saya sampe lupa om Enji! Tokoh penting yang bikin Abang Dispenser kita jadi panas dingin baru muncul nama. Untung diingetin :p #omEnjibaperjadinya #merasagadinotis_

 _ **Gie**_ _: gapapa, ga punya akun pun semoga kamu menikmati bacanya XD_

 _Yay, makasih kalo kamu jadi baper, saya turut senang *highfive , dan saya juga nggak begitu detail soal penulisan, berhubung saya tipe orang yang nulis sekehendak hati :P_

 _Ah, kalo nge ship, saya ship tiga chara kece badai itu :P dan sampe chapter 9, saya belom tau bagaimana endingnya. Mari kita doakan yang terbaik buat Izu-chan #smirk_

 _Kenapa dia bisa sampe ilang ingatan permanen? Hm.. mari kita tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang :P dan tenang, request Tododeku Anda pun sudah masuk dalam list XD_

 _ **Arisa-chan**_ _: Holla Arisa! Salam kenal! Wohoo! Makasih uda suka sama ceritanya :D dahulu kala waktu saya masih polos, saya juga seorang bocah yang straight, lalu dunia mengubah saya menjadi… seorang fujoshi….Orz (tapi nggak nyesel, lol)_

 _Dan btw, saia setuju, Deku emang shippable ya, sama siapapun oke dia, tapi fokus saia masih di Todo atau Baku sih. Buat hubungannya sendiri, seperti yang kamu bilang, style dua orang ini beda banget, lol, tergantung selera masing-masing, saya berusaha memenuhi asupan kedua belah pihak :P makin susah untuk milih siapa pemenangnya, makin seneng #dapetlirikanmautdariMcExplododanAbangDispenser_

 _LOL, iya, dua mulut sampah itu emang nggak ada duanya, dan ternyata, jreng-jreng, Bang Toshi bisa nyaingin mulut sampah si anak :D #hidupBangToshi_

 _Gakpapa kepanjangan, saya menikmati tulisan kamu juga kok, apalagi bisa berfujoshi ria jadinya :P_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _thank you for reading this fic and if you mind, please leave any review so I know there's someone read this fic._

 _Thank you once again and PLUSSSS ULTRAAAA!_


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia** not mine

 **90 days** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC a lot, Typos, Fem!Izuku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 10** **: Hold tight**

 **Day 25**

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang tidak tahu? Apa saja kerjamu selama ini?"

Bunyi terbatuk keras didengar Katsuki dari _speaker_ ponselnya. Untuk sesaat, ia menjauhkan benda tersebut dari telinganya. Setelah bunyi itu mereda, barulah ia menempelkannya kembali, mengepitnya di antara wajah juga bahu. Sayangnya, ia tidak tahu bahwa si lawan bicara belum selesai beraksi.

"Kau kira apa yang kukerjakan selama ini, Direktur sialan?" tanya lawan bicaranya dengan suara meninggi. "Semua kerjaan untukmu mampir di mejaku sementara kau bermalas-malasan di villa bersama mantan kekasihmu. Lalu kau masih memintaku menyelidiki ini dan itu? Apa kau sudah pernah merasakan dibunuh di balik meja kerjamu, hah? Kau mau aku melakukannya untukmu?"

"Sudah kubilang tinggalkan saja _file-file_ itu," jawab Katsuki sambil menyingkapkan gorden di kamarnya dan membuka jendela tinggi ke balkon, "urusanku jauh lebih penting!"

"Kau kira di perusahaan ini hanya perintahmu seorang yang harus kuturuti?" bantah orang yang dihubunginya itu. "Sudahlah! Percuma saja bicara denganmu! Kututup saja teleponnya!"

Menghela napas, Katsuki menyandarkan tangannya pada railing balkon. Jemarinya mencengkeram erat railing tersebut sementara manik merahnya mengawasi kolam renang di depan kamarnya. Ia sudah tahu bahwa menghubungi sang bawahan di jam tidur seperti ini memang bukan ide bagus, tapi ia sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Waktunya sudah semakin sempit.

"Kirishima," panggilnya, "biar aku yang bicara agar kau dibebaskan dari tugas-tugas itu. Sekarang, jadilah bawahan yang baik dan kerjakan apa yang kuminta!"

"Walaupun kau minta dibebaskan pun, tetap saja," balas lawan bicaranya. "Ini pukul dua dini hari, Bakugou Katsuki! Atasan mana yang meminta bawahannya menyiapkan data pada pukul dua pagi?"

"Kau belum pernah bekerja di industri kreatif rupanya..."

"Aku bekerja sebagai karyawan swasta dan bukan seorang _freelancer_ , kalau-kalau kau lupa," jawab Kirishima yang menghela napas entah untuk ke berapa kalinya. Walaupun tak bisa melihat sosoknya, Katsuki tahu bahwa bawahannya itu tengah mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dan berkata, "Tapi kurasa percuma saja mengatakannya padamu."

"Betul," Katsuki menjawab cepat. "Cepat kerjakan yang kuminta! Sekarang!"

Bunyi gebrakan selama beberapa saat menjadi tanggapan untuk perintah yang dibuatnya. Mendengar itu, Katsuki memutuskan untuk menunggu sesaat sembari memijat-mijat dahi. Hingga akhirnya bawahannya kembali berbicara dengan suaranya sendiri.

"Padahal kau punya internet," balas lawan bicaranya sembari menggerutu. "Kenapa kau tidak mencarinya sendiri?"

"Kedua tanganku sibuk dipergunakan untuk hal lain," jawab pemuda itu sembari mengangkat tangannya ke atas, "begitu juga mataku."

Mendecak sebal, lawan bicaranya pun tak berkata apa pun. Untuk sesaat, Katsuki hanya mendengar bunyi jemari yang beradu dengan tombol _keyboard_ dalam ritme yang konstan disertai dengan bunyi klik yang familiar. Sementara bawahannya bekerja, ia memejamkan mata dan kembali menunggu.

"Sudah," jawab bawahannya, "sudah kukirim data-data yang kutemukan ke emailmu, kau baca dan bukalah sendiri."

"Bacakan!"

"Aku mau tidur," kata lawan bicaranya singkat. "Selamat malam!"

Sebelum Katsuki dapat mencegahnya, orang yang diteleponnya sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon. Lebih parahnya lagi, orang itu pun mematikan ponselnya, membuat Katsuki mendecak sebal. Tak punya pilihan, ia pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan berjalan ke meja kerja tempat laptopnya tersimpan. Dikeluarkannya benda itu dan dinyalakannya untuk membuka email yang diberikan oleh sang bawahan.

Dikliknya _icon_ bergambar surat dua kali menampilkan seluruh email yang masuk selama hampir sebulan ini. Diabaikannya hampir seribu lebih email yang masuk kecuali email terakhir yang dikirim oleh bawahannya. Ia menggerakkan kursor ke email tersebut dan membuka pesan yang diberikan Kirishima padanya.

Alisnya mengerut ketika melihat gambar tak asing seorang pria berambut pirang berotot yang mengenakan seragam biru merah dengan tanda panah di bagian dada. 'Baju kerjanya' pikir Katsuki saat itu dan menggeser layarnya ke bawah. Matanya menyesuaikan dengan huruf-huruf kecil yang tertera di bawahnya sebelum mencerna informasi yang diberikan.

"Belum," ucapnya mengulangi apa yang dibacanya, "belum menikah?"

Manik semerah delima itu kembali menelusuri data yang diterimanya. Biografi sang aktor legenda Toshinari Yagi tidak banyak membantu perihal informasi yang ingin ia ketahui. Bukan ini yang ingin ia ketahui. Bukan biografi yang banyak disebar di internet yang ia inginkan. Kenapa hanya ini data yang dikirim?

 _Attachment_? Kirishima mengirim _attachment_? Apakah ia melewatkannya tadi?

Digesernya kursor ke arah _attachment_ dan diunduh isinya. Ia menunggu beberapa saat hingga dokumen terbuka dan menampilkan gambar-gambar yang membuatnya mengerutkan dahi. Apa maksudnya ini?

Ia menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat foto seorang pria yang dikenalinya. Waktu itu pria itu belum setua dan sekurus sekarang. Pria di dalam foto itu punya tubuh yang kekar, wajah tampan dengan garis tegas dan manik biru yang begitu cemerlang. Hanya saja ia tak sendiri, ada seorang anak laki-laki berusia delapan atau sepuluh tahun yang berdiri di sampingnya. Anak siapa ini?

Tangannya bergerak mencari-cari ponsel, mencari sang bawahan untuk meminta keterangan tambahan. Ditatapnya layar dan ditekannya nomor yang sudah ia kenali dengan baik. Hanya saja ia lupa bahwa orang yang dihubunginya telah menonaktifkan ponselnya. Tak heran bila sambungannya justru masuk ke pesan suara.

Mendecak kesal, Katsuki merutuki bawahannya yang justru tertidur di saat ia membutuhkan bantuan. Satu tangannya mencengkeram ponsel sementara tangannya yang lain menggeser display di laptopnya. Ia mencermati satu persatu foto yang diberikan padanya dan menyipitkan mata.

Hampir tak ada kesamaan genetik antara pria itu dan putranya. Bila pria itu berambut pirang dengan manik biru cemerlang, putranya memiliki rambut biru pucat, hampir kelabu dan manik gelap juga kulit pucat. Walaupun begitu, dari bahasa tubuhnya Katsuki bisa melihat bahwa pria itu tampak bangga saat ia merangkul putra kecilnya. Begitu juga dengan anak laki-laki yang tengah menggenggam ujung jas pria itu dengan jari mungilnya.

Hanya saja, foto-foto setelahnya membuatnya menggigil sekalipun udara malam itu tidak sedingin biasanya. Ia mengerutkan dahi saat melihat seorang wanita berambut hijau daun dengan bayi mungil di pelukannya. Tak jauh darinya, pria berambut pirang dan putranya pun turut difoto bersama. Hanya saja bahasa tubuh mereka berbeda dengan foto sebelumnya.

Pria itu tidak lagi terlihat bangga, begitu juga dengan putranya. Senyum yang ditampilkan keduanya pun tampak dipaksakan, berbeda dengan wanita berambut hijau di sampingnya. Wanita itu tersenyum begitu lembut dan melihatnya membuat Katsuki terdiam sesaat. Ia tahu siapa wanita ini.

Tangannya terus bergerak di atas _mouse_ , menggeser layar. Ia melihat foto berikutnya dan sedikit terkejut karenanya. Ruangan dengan dinding berwarna putih, berikut sebuah altar kecil dan peti berwarna cokelat di belakangnya. Di samping altar tersebut, pria berambut pirang berdiri bersama sang putra yang sudah beranjak remaja dan putrinya yang masih balita.

'Meninggal.' Katsuki membatin saat melihat foto wanita berambut hijau itu diletakkan di atas altar. Gadis kecil yang masih balita itu menangis, tapi berbeda dengan saudaranya. Saudaranya tersenyum dengan senyum yang berbeda dengan si pria berambut pirang. Senyum itu bukan senyum sedih. Itu senyum kemenangan.

Sembari menelan ludah, Katsuki kembali menggeser layar mencermati berkas selanjutnya yang dikirim Kirishima. Kali ini pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah potongan artikel yang telah dipindai sebelumnya. Kelihatannya artikel lama yang sudah berusia lebih dari sepuluh tahun lalu mengenai kasus bunuh diri seorang wanita di sebuah apartemen.

Manik merahnya langsung menemukan sebuah nama di sana dan ia memicingkan mata. Kali ini ia merinding saat membaca nama yang tertera di sana.

"Midoriya… Inko?"

Midoriya? Nama itu… bukankah itu nama depan Izuku? Tapi Izuku dititip… _Oh_! Pantas saja! Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Izuku bisa dititipkan di keluarga Midoriya. Semuanya jelas sekarang. Tentu saja. Gadis itu masih memiliki ibu yang berasal dari keluarga tersebut. Tak heran mudah sekali keluarga Midoriya mengambilnya sebagai anak dan memperlakukannya bagai putri mereka sendiri.

Hanya saja, siapa yang menitipkan Izuku? Kenapa ia dititipkan setelah ibunya meninggal? Kenapa ia tidak tinggal bersama pria berambut pirang itu saja? Lalu kenapa pria itu tidak mengatakan pada publik bahwa ia sudah menikah dan memiliki anak? Kenapa ia memilih menyembunyikannya sekalipun kenyataannya ia khawatir akan keselamatan putrinya?

Bingung. Ini sangat membingungkan. Ia tidak menyangka masih ada misteri yang melingkupi gadis itu. Padahal selama lima belas tahun lebih, dirinyalah yang paling dekat dengannya dan ia tidak menyangka bahwa masih ada hal yang tidak ia ketahui tentang gadis itu. Ke mana saja dirinya hingga tidak menyadari hal sepenting ini?

Menggelengkan kepala, Katsuki pun mencoba untuk memikirkannya nanti. Ia kembali berpaku pada layar di hadapannya, mencermati setiap gambar yang dikirimkan. Begitu pula kali ini, saat ia melihat foto seorang pemuda berambut ikal dengan rambut disisir ke belakang dan duduk di sebuah sofa bersandaran tinggi sembari menatap ke depan. Rambut kelabunya masih sama seperti foto sebelumnya yang berbeda hanya tingginya dan wajahnya yang semakin tegas.

Ia menatap foto itu cukup lama sebelum beralih pada artikel di bawahnya. Dibacanya biografi lengkap pemuda itu disertai dengan sebuah potret diri yang cukup fotogenik. Manik merahnya memicing ketika membaca namanya.

"Shigaraki… Tomura?"

Dahinya berkerut melihat nama itu. Ia tidak tahu nama itu tentu saja. Ia bukan pemuda yang gemar menonton televisi. Tapi begitu melihat banyaknya daftar film dan penghargaan yang diterima pemuda itu, Katsuki pun paham. Rupanya pemuda ini mengikuti jejak sang ayah sebagai seorang aktor.

Inikah orangnya? Orang yang dimaksud Kirishima sebagai saudara Izuku? Tapi orang ini tidak terlihat seperti orang jahat. Orang ini seorang aktor dan karirnya cukup bagus. Untuk apa lagi orang seperti ini mengganggu Izuku? Tidak masuk akal. Jangan-jangan Kirishima salah mengirimkan data padanya?

Katsuki menggelengkan kepala, tak mau terburu-buru mengambil kesimpulan. Ia menelusuri kembali _attachment_ yang dikirim bawahannya hanya untuk menemukan bahwa berkas yang dikirim telah habis. Hanya foto-foto dan biodata itu saja yang dikirimkan Kirishima padanya. Tak ada lagi yang lain.

Menatap layar Katsuki pun kembali memutar otaknya. Bila melihat semua foto ini, seharusnya publik sudah bereaksi terhadap foto-foto ini, bukan? Tapi faktanya, tak ada satu pun media massa yang pernah menggembar-gemborkan berita bahwa Toshinari Yagi pernah menikah. Bahkan berita mengenai anak-anaknya pun tidak terumbar ke media. Padahal Kirishima saja bisa menemukan foto-foto semacam ini.

Apa jangan-jangan ini cuplikan adegan sebuah film? Tapi ia tidak yakin karena tidak ada judul filmnya di sudut gambar. Kalau begitu, bagaimana Kirishima bisa mendapatkan foto-foto ini? Siapa yang memberikannya?

Sekali lagi tangannya terulur pada ponselnya, hendak menghubungi bawahannya untuk mencari jawaban. Hanya saja, ketika ia menghubunginya lagi-lagi suara operatorlah yang menjawab menggantikan suara pemuda yang terdengar lelah. Ia mendecak kesal. Lupa bahwa bawahannya itu sudah menonaktifkan handphonenya sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Ia pun menghela napas dan menatap kembali gambar-gambar yang diberikan padanya. Tidak salah lagi, gadis kecil yang berambut hijau itu pasti Izuku dan wanita berambut hijau yang meninggal adalah ibunya. Tapi kenapa wanita yang tersenyum begitu lembut itu bisa meninggal bunuh diri dan meninggalkan seorang anak yang masih balita? Bagi Katsuki, ini tidak masuk akal. Terlalu banyak kejanggalan yang tertinggal di dalam kasus bunuh diri wanita itu.

Tapi tunggu! Bukankah paman Midoriya pun meninggal bunuh diri waktu itu? Kalau tidak salah, ayahnya Izuku meninggal karena gantung diri. Tepat beberapa minggu sebelum gadis itu menerima sesi konseling dengan guru perihal masa depannya. Padahal sang ayah tampak semangat sekali merencanakan masa depan untuk putri tunggalnya. Tapi sayangnya, baru sekarang Katsuki sadar betapa anehnya kejadian itu.

Kala itu, Katsuki tidak mengambil pusing. Ia pikir, mungkin Paman Midoriya punya masalah yang tak diceritakannya pada orang lain dan akhirnya mengambil jalan pintas. Ia hanya kesal karena orang itu meninggalkan Izuku di saat gadis itu paling membutuhkannya. Tapi sekarang, ia tak begitu yakin.

Terlalu janggal bila ibunya memilih untuk meninggalkannya dan terlalu aneh bagi Paman Midoriya yang sangat mencintai putrinya untuk bunuh diri. Kematian keduanya masih diselimuti banyak misteri dan keduanya terjadi ketika Izuku masih membutuhkan mereka. Ia tidak mengenal Midoriya Inko, tapi bila saudaranya Paman Midoriya saja menyayangi gadis itu, maka seharusnya sang ibu pun mencintai putrinya 'kan? Aneh benar jika ia memilih untuk meninggalkan putri yang dicintainya. Aneh benar bila ia memutuskan untuk menyerah dan bukannya berjuang untuk gadis itu.

Memicingkan mata, Katsuki pun sadar bahwa kematian keduanya tidak wajar. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang merencanakan kematian keduanya. Tapi untuk apa? Apa tujuannya membunuh Midoriya Inko maupun Paman Midoriya? Kalau mereka meninggal yang paling dirugikan hanya…

Izuku.

Izuku seorang yang akan bersedih.

Izuku seorang yang akan kesepian karena ditinggal oleh dua orang yang paling dekat dengannya.

Kalau begitu, tujuan keduanya dibunuh adalah karena… Izuku?

Bulu kuduk di tangannya meremang ketika memikirkan hal tersebut. Bahkan ia nyaris terlonjak ketika mendengar bunyi getaran ponsel di mejanya. Untung saja Katsuki segera menguasai diri dan menempelkan ponsel tersebut di telinganya. Ia tak repot melihat siapa peneleponnya karena hanya segelintir orang yang mampu menghubunginya.

"Akhirnya kau menonaktifkan ponselmu," ujar Katsuki seenaknya, " _attachment_ yang kau kirim masih membingungkan. Seharusnya kau memberikan penjelasan di setiap artikelnya, bodoh!"

Tidak terdengar suara makian atau gebrakan yang mewakili orang yang diajaknya bicara. Hanya keheningan semata yang terdengar dari _speaker_ di ponselnya. Ia pun mengerutkan dahi dan kembali berkata, " _Hei_! Kau masih hidup?"

"Sudah selarut ini kau masih bekerja, Bakugou Katsuki?"

Jawaban yang diterimanya membuat Katsuki terdiam. Perlahan ia menggeser ponsel dari wajahnya dan menatap layarnya. Ia memicingkan mata ketika melihat nomor asing yang menghubungi sambungan pribadinya. Seharusnya tak ada orang yang dapat menghubunginya ke nomor ini selain asisten pribadi, ayah, ibu atau Izuku. Terlebih orang yang meneleponnya bukan orang yang paling ingin ia dengar suaranya.

"Todoroki," ucapnya mengenali suara itu walau si penelepon tak menyebutkan nama. "Apa maumu?"

"Sibuk sekali sepertinya," lanjut si penelepon dengan suara santai. "Di tempatku ini masih pukul satu siang, tapi sepertinya sudah pukul tiga dini hari di tempatmu. Rasanya aku mengerti mengapa kau bisa memperoleh jabatan tinggi di usia semuda ini."

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti," balas Katsuki dengan nada tak acuh. "Kututup dulu! Aku sedang sangat sibuk sekarang!"

"Tentu, aku pun tak ingin banyak mengobrol," jawab pemuda itu. "Sampaikan saja pada tunanganku, aku akan segera menjemputnya."

"Menjemputnya?" Katsuki berkata dengan nada sinis. "Kau mabuk, ya, dispenser sialan? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ocehkan di sini."

"Berhentilah berpura-pura, Bakugou Katsuki!" Si penelepon kembali mengingatkan. "Aku sudah punya bukti. Kalau kau mengembalikan Izuku sebelum aku menjemputnya, mungkin aku bisa memberikan keringanan sedikit untukmu."

"Mengembalikan?" ulang pemuda bermanik merah itu sementara tangannya mengepal erat. "Aku tidak mengambil apa pun yang perlu kukembalikan padamu, sialan!"

Suara gebrakan menyusul setelah perkataan terakhirnya. Mendengarnya Katsuki pun memicingkan mata, tahu bahwa ia telah memancing amarah lawan bicaranya.

"Jangan berpura-pura!" Lawan bicaranya berkata dengan nada dingin mengintimidasi. "Semua bukti sudah di tanganku, jadi jangan coba-coba mengelak."

"Untuk apa aku mengelak?" Katsuki balas bertanya dengan sinis. "Aku tidak berbuat sesuatu yang harus ditutupi darimu."

"Izuku," ujar suara di telepon itu akhirnya. "Kau mengambilnya, bukan?"

Mulut pemuda itu terkatup, tidak banyak bicara.

"Dia ada di tempatmu," kata suara itu lagi dengan lebih pelan. "Dia bersamamu."

Masih tak menjawab, Katsuki memilih untuk mendengarkan. Sekalipun tangannya sudah mengepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Kembalikan," ujar suara itu, geram, "kembalikan sekarang juga padaku!"

Herannya, walaupun sudah diancam seperti itu, Katsuki malah tersenyum. Lawan bicaranya tak bisa melihatnya namun ia memamerkan gigi putihnya, menyeringai puas. "Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak mengambil apa pun yang menjadi milikmu!"

"Kau…"

"Gadis itu milikku," ujarnya lagi. "Dia milikku, Todoroki Shouto. Kaulah yang merebutnya dariku!"

Lawan bicara di telepon terdiam mendengar peringatan Katsuki. Hening sesaat, hingga akhirnya si penelepon kembali berkata, "Jadi memang benar, bahwa kaulah yang menculiknya."

"Bukankah kau yang lebih tepat disebut penculiknya?" Pemuda itu balas berkata. "Menjauhkannya dariku, memisahkan kami sekalipun kami sudah bertunangan, bukankah itu semua yang telah kau lakukan selama ini?"

Si penelepon mendengus mendengar perkataan Katsuki. "Daripada disebut penculik, bukankah lebih tepat kau yang tidak waspada, Tuan Direktur? Yang kulakukan hanya mendekatinya. Kaulah yang membuatnya lari dan meninggalkanmu."

Ucapan itu membuatnya gusar, tapi Katsuki menahan diri. Ia justru berkata, "Kau merasa menang karena ia mendatangimu. Bukankah itu artinya kau hanya pelarian, dispenser sialan?"

Suara tawa terdengar dari seberang telepon, membuat Katsuki memicingkan mata. "Begitukah menurutmu?"

Katsuki tak menjawab. Ia mendengarkan walaupun genggaman di tangannya sudah demikian erat.

"Aku justru merasa diprioritaskan," ujar lawan bicaranya yang membuat manik merah menyipitkan mata, "karena ia mengetahui bahwa aku dapat menolongnya, karena ia tahu bahwa aku lebih baik darimu. Justru kaulah pecundang di sini, Bakugou!"

"Pecundang?" Katsuki mengulangi ucapannya. "Bukannya itu kau sendiri?"

"Terserah apa anggapanmu," jawab lawan bicaranya santai. "Yang jelas, aku berterima kasih padamu untuk semua perbuatanmu padanya."

 _Jangan… Jangan lanjutkan…_

"Berkat semua perbuatanmu," kata suara itu lagi, "aku dapat bertunangan dan akan segera menikah, dengannya."

Bunyi hantaman tak terelakkan terdengar di _speaker_ si lawan bicara. Kali ini Katsuki tak dapat menahan dirinya. Dengan gusar, dihantamkannya tinju pada meja kerjanya. Hanya sekali, namun cukup untuk membuat seisi meja berguncang hebat dan menjatuhkan beberapa barang. Bunyinya yang keras membuat si penelepon pun menghentikan ucapannya dan menunggu.

"Kalau begitu," ucap si pemuda bermanik merah, suaranya yang luar biasa tenang membuat lawan bicaranya sedikit terkejut, "seharusnya kau tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatanmu, dispenser sialan."

"Kau…"

"Aku tak mau berandai-andai," lanjut Katsuki yang telah bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "tapi kalau aku jadi kau, aku takkan tenang saja dan pergi ke luar negeri sementara tunanganku entah ada di mana."

"Tentu," jawab lawan bicaranya. "Aku pun tidak tenang di sini."

"Oh tidak, kau tidak mengerti," kata Katsuki sembari menggelengkan kepala. "Kau tidak mengerti kesempatan apa yang sudah kau lepaskan."

"Apa mak…"

"Aku tidak ingin menjelaskan, aku bukan sahabatmu, dispenser sialan!" seru Katsuki. "Yang jelas, silakan saja bersenang-senang dengan ayahmu dan turuti semua perintahnya, hai pewaris Endeavor Group. Bagimu semuanya mudah karena semua jalan sudah tersedia untukmu, bukan?"

"Kita tidak membicarakan soal 'ayah' di sini."

"Terserah," jawab Katsuki, "mungkin saja selama kau menyenangkan hati ayahmu, seseorang sudah berada di sisi tunanganmu dan menyenangkan hatinya."

Sembari menggertakkan gigi lawan bicaranya berkata, "Kuingatkan, jangan macam-macam dengannya! Aku sudah mendapatkan rekaman CCTV saat kau mengunjungi Izuku. Hanya tinggal tunggu waktu hingga semua bukti terkumpul, Bakugou!"

Tertawa, Katsuki pun berkata, "Lakukan sesukamu, dispenser sialan! Aku tak peduli."

"Akan kujebloskan kau ke penjara. Aku sungguh-sungguh!"

"Lakukan!" Tantang Katsuki. "Aku ingin tahu bila kau dapat melakukannya. Bukankah selama ini pun kau tak pernah bisa menang dariku?"

"Apa?"

"Kau hanya pencuri, sementara aku pemilik sesungguhnya," ucap Katsuki, "seberapa keras pun pencuri berusaha, ia takkan bisa menjadi tuan rumah sungguhan, Todoroki. Kau tahu itu."

"Seharusnya," balas lawan bicaranya, "itu kalimatku."

Kembali tertawa, Katsuki pun berkata, "Lihat! Kau bahkan tak bisa menciptakan kalimatmu sendiri dan hanya meniruku. Sudah jelas siapa yang pencuri di sini."

"Beraninya kau…"

"Senang berbicara denganmu, tapi kurasa aku harus menghentikannya," ujar Katsuki cepat. "Ada seseorang yang menungguku untuk berbaring di sampingnya."

"A…"

"Selamat tinggal."

Pembicaraan pun diputus diiringi dengan nada bip pelan dari ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu membanting ponsel yang semula dipegangnya ke lantai, membuat benda itu melonjak beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Setelahnya pemuda itu pun meninggalkan ruangan dan mendorong pintu kamar mandi.

Tanpa banyak bicara, ia melangkah ke bawah pancuran. Masih berpakaian lengkap, pemuda itu memutar kran dan membiarkan pancuran air membasahi kepalanya. Ia menghantamkan tinjunya berulang kali ke tembok sementara dirinya berteriak marah. Untunglah suaranya teredam oleh bunyi air yang menghantam kepalanya.

Ia marah. Ia sangat marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu bahwa kesalahannyalah yang membuat Izuku melarikan diri darinya. Ia tahu bahwa semua perbuatannya pada gadis itu yang membuat gadis itu muak. Ia tahu. Ia sangat tahu dan ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena itu.

Tapi ia tidak butuh seseorang mengingatkannya, terutama orang itu. Seandainya saja orang itu tidak ada, seandainya saja tempat kerja mereka tidak dekat dengan orang itu, tentu hubungan mereka takkan jadi seperti ini. Seharusnya ia tak mengizinkan waktu gadis itu ingin bekerja di tempat Toshinari. Seharusnya ia menahannya mati-matian dan mengurungnya, menjauhkannya dari pemuda itu, membuatnya hanya melihatnya seorang, bagaimana pun caranya.

Sekarang sudah terlambat. Mengunci gadis itu, mengurung gadis itu tak ada gunanya. Ia tak bisa mengubah fakta bahwa gadis itu sudah bertunangan. Suatu saat nanti, gadis itu akan mengingat siapa dirinya dan gadis itu akan meninggalkannya. Ia hanya meminjam sedikit waktu, berharap bahwa segalanya akan berubah dengan melakukannya.

Walaupun kecil kemungkinannya, Katsuki ingin percaya bahwa masih ada harapan. Ia ingin percaya bahwa gadis itu masih memiliki tempat khusus untuknya. Ingin percaya bahwa ia masih bisa kembali ke tempatnya yang dulu. Tapi sayangnya, ia juga tak pernah lupa bahwa ada kemungkinan gadis itu akan lebih membencinya dan melihatnya dengan tatapan mata yang tak ditakutinya. Hanya masalah waktu, hingga akhirnya gadis itu teringat semua perbuatannya di masa lalu.

Dan ia harap, waktu masih berpihak padanya, bukan pada Todoroki Shouto.

.

.

.

Berbaring gelisah di tempat tidur, gadis berambut hijau itu akhirnya menaikkan kelopak dan membuka matanya. Ia mengerjapkan mata selama beberapa saat sebelum mengangkat punggung dari ranjang. Sembari menatap ke jendela di samping ranjangnya, gadis itu pun menghela napas.

Kakinya diturunkan sementara ia menggapai-gapai mencari alas kaki yang sebelumnya diletakkannya di bawah ranjang. Usai mendapatkannya, gadis itu pun mengenakan sandalnya dan berjalan menuju ke pintu kamarnya. Sembari merapatkan selimut tipis menutupi bahu, ia pun bergerak membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamar.

Suasana koridor begitu sepi malam itu. Lampu-lampu sudah dimatikan dan suasana rumah begitu sunyi senyap. Di kejauhan, Izuku bisa mendengar suara binatang malam atau pun serangga yang ada di sekeliling rumah sementara sesekali daun bergemerisik membentuk bayang-bayang mengerikan di koridor.

Takut? Tidak. Izuku tidak takut pada bayang-bayang yang terus bergerak membentuk gerakan seperti monster yang sedang marah. Izuku juga tidak takut pada auman serigala di kejauhan atau pun gelapnya pemandangan yang terlihat di jendela. Tidak. Ia tidak takut pada semua itu. Mimpi-mimpi buruknya jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding itu semua.

Beberapa hari ini, selalu saja ia melihat mimpi yang sama. Suara tetes air yang mengucur dari kran, suara detik jarum jam yang monoton, suara keriat keriut balok kayu membuatnya merinding. Berkali-kali ia mendengar bunyi itu sebelum dihadapkan pada sosok tubuh tak bernyawa yang tergantung di atasnya. Lama ia memandangi sosok itu sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar suara itu lagi. Suara yang menakutkan itu lagi.

 _"_ _Satu per satu,"_ Izuku ingat suara itu berkata, _"semua yang kau sayangi akan pergi."_

Menggelengkan kepala, Izuku berusaha mengusir suara itu dari kepalanya. Ia tak mau memikirkannya. Tidak. Ia sudah cukup dengan semua mimpinya dan ia tak mau mendengar suara itu di saat ia terjaga. Tak ada artinya ia mengorbankan waktu tidurnya bila ia kerap mendengar suara tersebut saat ia bangun.

Walaupun begitu, setiap kali Izuku mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya pada akhirnya ingatannya akan kembali memutar ulang suara tersebut. Bagaikan pita kaset yang rusak, suara itu kerap berputar di kepalanya, memperdengarkan nada yang sama, pesan yang sama berulang kali. Pada akhirnya ia pun akan kembali memikirkannya dan kembali bergelut dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama.

Siapa pemilik suara itu? Kenapa pemilik suara itu berkata seperti itu padanya? Apakah pemilik suara itu membencinya? Kenapa orang itu bisa membencinya? Memangnya apa yang sudah ia lakukan hingga membuat orang itu membencinya dan merebut semua orang di sekitarnya? Terlebih, Izuku tahu bahwa merebut bukanlah kata yang tepat untuknya. Orang itu tidak merebut orang yang disayanginya, orang itu melenyapkan mereka dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Ia tahu, mungkin kasus bunuh diri ayahnya tak ada hubungannya dengan orang itu. Namun firasatnya berkata lain. Sebagian dari dirinya berusaha menerima bahwa ayahnya meninggal karena hutang, tapi sebagian dari dirinya yang lain yakin bahwa seseorang telah membunuh ayahnya. Seseorang yang menginginkan agar ia sendirian di dunia ini.

Tapi siapa? Siapa yang tega berbuat demikian padanya? Ia memang amnesia, tapi ia rasa, dirinya tak sejahat itu sampai membuat seseorang tega membunuh orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Hanya saja, ternyata orang seperti itu ada dan ia yakin itu bukan halusinasinya semata. Ia yakin, ini bukan mimpi buruk seperti yang dikatakan Katsuki padanya. Ini lebih seperti alarm peringatan akan adanya bahaya yang datang. Bahaya yang mungkin mengincar orang-orang yang dikasihinya.

Izuku sudah mencoba mengatakannya, tapi sepertinya suaminya tak percaya. Suaminya berusaha menenangkannya dan berkata bahwa ia hanya khawatir berlebihan, bahwa itu hanya bagian dari mimpi buruknya. Tapi seiring dengan setiap detik yang berlalu, Izuku justru semakin takut. Semakin lama mimpinya terasa semakin nyata dan ia takut, bahwa suaminyalah orang yang akan diincar berikutnya.

Suaminya pernah bilang bahwa dirinya kehilangan ingatan karena mobil mereka kecelakaan. Tapi sekarang, Izuku curiga bahwa kecelakaan itu bukan kebetulan. Seseorang mungkin merencanakan hal tersebut. Seseorang mungkin berniat membunuhnya atau membunuh Katsuki. Hanya saja, rencana mereka gagal dan keduanya masih hidup hingga sekarang. Namun, sampai kapan mereka bisa lolos seperti ini?

Tangannya gemetar dan ia menggigil. Udara memang dingin, tapi bukan itu alasannya. Ia takut. Sangat takut hingga membuatnya tak bisa melangkah. Ia berhenti sembari memegangi _handrail_ dan menatap ke ruang keluarga di hadapannya. Dipandanginya ruangan itu dan ia pun memandanginya sendu.

Di ruangan itu, ia ingat ketika ia bersama-sama membersihkan kaca bersama suaminya. Ia juga teringat saat dirinya menghampiri pemuda itu dan bersandar padanya. Walau ia tak punya banyak ingatan, tapi memorinya yang baru dibentuk di tempat ini terasa begitu berlimpah. Begitu banyaknya hingga ia khawatir bahwa segalanya hanya akan menjadi memori yang akan dikuncinya rapat-rapat di ingatannya.

Menggelengkan kepala, Izuku pun mengepalkan tangannya. Ia takkan membiarkan itu terjadi. Ia takkan membiarkan suaminya direnggut darinya. Ia masih akan menciptakan banyak kenangan bersama pemuda itu, dan takkan ia biarkan seorang pun memisahkan mereka, termasuk orang di dalam mimpinya. Izuku takkan menyerah begitu saja kali ini.

Baru saja berpikir begitu, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara dentuman dari sisi koridor yang berseberangan dengan koridor kamarnya. Dentuman itu membuatnya melonjak dan refleks menoleh pada koridor yang ditinggalkannya. Selama beberapa saat ia terdiam dan memicingkan mata, mendengarkan.

'Suara apa itu? Di ujung koridor sana, bukankah itu kamar Katsuki?' pikirnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati koridor tersebut. Pelan-pelan ia melangkah menuju ke ujung koridor tersebut dan menajamkan telinga, berusaha menangkap sesuatu.

Tidak ada suara yang terdengar, mungkin memang dentuman itu hanya halusinasinya semata. Mengangkat bahu, Izuku pun hendak berbalik. Hanya saja ia kembali mendengar bunyi yang sama sekali lagi, walaupun kali ini terdengar lebih pelan dibanding sebelumnya.

Melangkahkan kakinya, Izuku pun mendekat perlahan-lahan. Ia menempelkan kepalanya pada daun pintu dan mengetuknya. "Katsuki?"

Lagi-lagi hanya keheningan semata yang menjawabnya. Ia pun menunggu sesaat sebelum mengetuk kembali. Kali ini dengan lebih kuat.

"Katsuki?"panggilnya. "Katsuki, kau di dalam?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban, tetap keheningan semata yang ia dengar. Bisa saja ia berpikir bahwa pemuda itu tertidur dan ia hanya salah dengar. Tapi entah kenapa ia ragu. Bagaimana kalau ternyata orang itu datang dan menyusup ke kamar Katsuki? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Katsuki tengah disekap dan membutuhkan pertolongannya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata…

"Katsuki? Katsuki aku masuk, ya!," ujarnya sambil memutar kenop pintu dan mendorong kamarnya.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan gadis itu pun menyusup ke dalam ruangan. Ditutupnya pintu di belakangnya, berusaha sedapat mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara sementara matanya berusaha menyesuaikan diri. Ruangan tersebut tidak terlalu gelap, masih ada sinar remang-remang yang berasal dari lampu kabinet dan di teras depan. Berkat itu, ia tak perlu meraba-raba untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan dan melangkah dengan hati-hati tanpa menginjak apa pun.

Atau tadinya ia pikir begitu hingga sesuatu terinjak di bawah kakinya. Sedikit khawatir, ia pun berjongkok dan mengambil benda yang ia injak sebelumnya. Diangkatnya sedikit benda itu ke arah cahaya dan sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan benda itu di lantai.

'Ponsel?' batinnya saat memutar-mutar benda tersebut di tangan. 'Milik Katsuki-kah? Kenapa ada di lantai?'

Tiba-tiba saja, ponsel itu bergetar dan memunculkan angka-angka yang tidak ia kenali. Ia pun berjengit sedikit dan nyaris menjatuhkannya lagi ke lantai. Untungnya ia berhasil menangkapnya kembali dan memeganginya erat. Ditatapnya layar hingga akhirnya getaran itu berhenti dan ponsel pun kembali tenang.

Sayangnya ponsel itu sepertinya tak berniat membiarkannya bernapas lega. Sekali lagi benda itu bergetar membuat Izuku sedikit berjengit kaget, untung saja kali ini ia tidak melemparkannya. Dibiarkannya benda itu bergetar selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya semua getaran terhenti. Mengambil pelajaran dari sebelumnya, Izuku menunggu, mengantisipasi bila terjadi getaran selanjutnya. Namun tidak ada yang terjadi, ponsel itu tetap hening seperti saat diinjak olehnya.

Ia pun menarik napas lega kali ini dan meletakkan benda itu di atas meja kerja berlapis kayu yang ada di dekatnya. Jemarinya baru saja diangkat dan kali ini layar itu memunculkan sebuah pesan yang berasal dari deretan angka-angka tadi. Pesan yang mau tak mau terlihat olehnya karena perhatiannya tertuju pada ponsel itu.

 _'_ _Pencuri!'_

Alisnya berkerut membaca pesan itu. Pencuri?

 _'_ _Kaulah si pencuri. Kaulah yang mengambilnya dariku.'_

Masih dengan dahi berkerut, Izuku bertanya-tanya. Apa yang dimaksud oleh si pengirim pesan?

 _'_ _Dia tunanganku. Sementara kau adalah mantan kekasihnya.'_

Manik hijau itu mengerjap. 'Tunangan? Mantan kekasih?' pikirnya sambil menatap pesan yang terus muncul di layar. Apa maksudnya semua ini?

 _'_ _Tempatmu sudah tidak ada. Sudah saatnya kau menyingkir.'_

Izuku menelan ludah. Ia bertanya-tanya. Siapa pengirim pesan ini? Kenapa menuliskan pesan-pesan seperti itu pada suaminya? Apakah suaminya ini… jahat?

'Kembalikan dia. Izuku bukan lagi milikmu.'

Kali ini ia tak dapat menahan kata-kata dari mulutnya. "Izuku… bukan lagi milikmu?"

Tak jauh darinya, pintu kamar mandi terbuka membuatnya menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. Di tangannya, ponsel pemuda itu masih menyala, menuliskan rangkaian kata-kata yang tidak lagi dibacanya. Manik hijaunya berhadapan dengan manik merah si pemuda yang semakin melebar ketika melihat benda yang digenggamnya di tangan.

Dengan langkah besar-besar, pemuda itu pun menghampirinya, meninggalkan jejak air dari rambutnya. Ia bahkan tak memedulikan bajunya yang basah kuyup dan diambilnya ponsel di tangan si gadis. Saat itu, Izuku bahkan tidak yakin ia mengenal pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Wajah pemuda itu tidak lagi menunjukkan kesedihan, juga tidak ada lagi senyum sabar yang selalu ditemukannya ketika ia berbuat salah. Ketika ia mengangkat kepala, hanya ada teror. Teror semata yang menanti di hadapannya dan membuatnya melangkahkan satu kaki menjauh dari pemuda itu.

"Apa… yang kau lakukan, Izuku?"

"T-tidak," ia berkata walaupun suaranya lebih mencicit dari yang ia duga. "A-Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, K-Katsuki."

"Kenapa…," pemuda itu berkata sambil menatapnya, tak sekalipun manik merahnya melepaskan pandangan darinya, "kau memegangi ponselku?"

"A-aku tak sengaja menginjaknya," jawab gadis itu, "l-lalu kuambil dan kuletakkan di atas meja."

"Kau membacanya?"

"A-apa?"

"Pesannya," ulang pemuda itu, "kau membacanya?"

Izuku ingin menjawab, tapi bibirnya bergetar. "A-aku…"

"Kau membacanya?"

Nada suara pemuda itu membuat Izuku tersentak. Ia terkejut. Selama ini pemuda itu tak pernah menggunakan nada seperti itu padanya. Pemuda itu tak pernah berteriak begitu padanya. Ini… siapa? Siapa yang berteriak seperti itu?

Tangannya gemetar, ia ingin melarikan diri. Tapi di saat yang paling tidak ia inginkan, sakit kepala menyerangnya tanpa ampun, membuatnya menggerakkan tangan memegangi kepalanya dengan erat. Ia mencoba untuk bersandar pada meja, tapi upayanya sia-sia. Pandangannya lebih dulu menggelap sebelum ia sadar apa yang tengah terjadi.

'Jangan!' batinnya pelan. 'Jangan sekarang!'

Sayangnya, harapannya tidak terkabul. Kegelapan mencengkeramnya erat, layaknya tangan seorang pemuda yang melingkari pinggangnya. Seorang pemuda yang mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat dan takkan melepaskannya.

.

.

.

 ** _Author's note:_**

 _Buat yang sebelumnya menebak, Shigaraki Tomura, selamattt! Anda beruntung! XD (mudah ketebak 'kan?) Sayang Midoriya Inko hanya tinggal nama di sini TTATT (anda yang bikin, oy). Aniway :_

 _ **Shin Aoi**_ _:*peyukAo-chan erat-erat, jadiin Ao-chan tameng buat kalo trio kece badai ngamuk_

 _Betul Ao-chan, Izu-chan bukan Midoriya benernya, tapi maminya iyak, dan ikut marga maminya :D Nah seperti tebakan kamu, ping-pong! Shigaraki sodaranya yang satu lagi, betull XD pinter, pinter *usep2kepala Ao-chan_

 _Dan, pssst, abang dispenser muncul, walopun cuman suaranya doang :P_

 _Aniway, Ao-chan, truthfully ane juga bolak balik mondar-mandir di fandom ini tapi belom ada asupan baru TTATT maka itu saia buat sendiri, demi asupan saya juga :P_

 _ **Fujoshi desu XD**_ _: Fujocchi, empat jempolll, yayy! Hampir semua tebakan Fujocchi betul XD wohoo! Doi memang aktor, tapi sepertinya doi cuman invest ke kafe dari hasil kerjanya, mungkin bisnis ini menguntungkan ya? :P_

 _Dan, selamat menempuh kuliah, Fujocchi! Jangan khawatir, ane akan selalu mengganggumu dengan serangan apdet atopun serangan fajar asupan XD_

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _: hm, siapa ya yang ngirim data itu? Gimana, Kacchan? (dikasih tatepan sinis, kalo tatepan bisa bunuh, kayaknya author uda tewas) *tarik Hikacchi menjauh dan bisik-bisik di tempat aman_

 _Iyah, Izuku anaknya Allmight XD sepertinya di ceritanya pun lebih cocok bahwa doi anaknya Allmight, mereka cocok, begitu juga ama Shigaraki :P jadi selamat Hikacchi, tebakan Hikacchi pun bener._

 _Dan betul, Kacchan makin terdesak, waktunya makin sempit, belom lagi, uda ditelepon abang dispenser :P selamat ya Kacchan! *dikejeriblisgranat *lari,lariHikacchi!_

 _ **Miharu348**_ _: Congratulations! Jawaban Anda tepat XD mari kita tunggu next tebak-tebakan lagi :p_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _thank you for reading this fic and if you mind, please leave any review so I know there's someone read this fic._

 _Thank you once again and PLUSSSS ULTRAAAA!_


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia** not mine

 **90 days** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC a lot, Typos, Fem!Izuku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 1** **1: Please don't!**

 **Day 24**

 **San Fransisco, USA**

Suara pintu kaca yang tiba-tiba didorong hingga terbuka membuat perhatian gadis berambut hitam itu teralih dari komputernya. Tangannya yang tengah mengetikkan kalimat pun terhenti di udara sementara pandangannya tertuju pada pemuda yang mendekati meja. Alis menukik tajam ketika gadis itu melihat pemuda itu kembali menunjukkan ponsel yang dipegangnya.

 _'_ _Apalagi sekarang?_ ' pikir gadis itu sembari mengerutkan dahi. Manik hitamnya memandangi layar, menelusurinya dengan seksama dan menemukan retakan yang cukup sensasional di sana.

Menyadari fokus perhatian sekretarisnya, pemuda dengan warna rambut berbeda yang merupakan bawaan dari lahir itu berkata, "Rusak, layarnya retak lalu padam."

"Bagaimana bisa layarnya sampai retak begini?" Tangan si sekretaris terulur menerima ponsel yang diberikan oleh atasannya itu. "Apa karena terjatuh?"

Alis pemuda itu terangkat sedikit dan ia berkata, "Aku melemparnya ke dinding."

Sekali ini gadis itu mendongak dan menatap sang atasan. Manik hitamnya menyiratkan berbagai pertanyaan tak terucap terkait tindakan impulsif yang dilakukan sang C.E.O. Tapi berhubung atasannya itu sudah berbalik ia pun memutuskan untuk menyimpan semua pertanyaannya seorang diri. Ia pun tak ambil pusing dan memasukkan ponsel tersebut ke dalam salah satu laci seraya berkata, "Akan kuberikan pada teknisi untuk diperbaiki. Tapi sementara itu apa kau punya ponsel lain, Todoroki-san?"

"Ya," jawab pemuda itu sembari berjalan menuju ke pintu, "aku akan membelinya. Sementara itu apa kau bisa membantuku, Yaoyarozu-san?"

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu, Todoroki-san?"

"Tolong pesankan satu tiket ke Jepang untukku sekarang," ucap pemuda itu sembari melirik jam tangannya. "Paling bagus apabila ada penerbangan satu jam lagi, tapi penerbangan malam pun bukan masalah buatku. Yang penting carikan saja yang tercepat."

"Ten…tu," jawab gadis itu dengan sedikit ragu. Tapi kemudian gadis itu menambahinya dengan, "Todoroki-san, kuharap aku salah, tapi kau tidak lupa bahwa sebentar lagi ada rapat pemegang saham, bukan?"

Manik _heterochrome_ pemuda itu kembali dihadapkan padanya. Sembari mengangkat bahu pemuda itu berkata, "Tua Bangka itu memegang seluruh sahamku. Dia saja sudah cukup untuk menghadiri rapat itu seorang diri sebagaimana biasanya."

Menggelengkan kepala, gadis yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris itu menjawab, "Kali ini tidak bisa, Todoroki-san. Ayah Anda secara khusus meminta Anda untuk ikut serta dalam rapat pemegang saham ini. Anda hanya akan memancing amarahnya bila Anda tidak hadir."

"Biar saja," jawab Shouto acuh. Tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan Ia hadapi. Tangannya sudah menggeser pintu sementara kakinya hendak melangkah maju. Ia tak menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah menanti di balik pintu sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Rapat pemegang saham bukan ke arah sini, Nak!" tukas orang yang menghalangi jalan dan membuat Shouto menengadah menatapnya. Seketika itu juga raut wajah pemuda dengan rambut berbeda warna berubah, namun diabaikan dengan segera oleh pria yang menghalangi jalannya. "Apa kau tersesat?"

"Tidak," jawab Shouto cepat. "Aku tidak punya riwayat buta arah, Ayah."

"Senang mengetahuinya," jawab sang Ayah sabar. Ia meletakkan satu tangannya di bahu putranya dan berkata, " Ayo, Nak! Ruang _meeting_ di sebelah sana kurasa."

Sembari menyingkirkan tangan sang Ayah dari bahu, pemuda itu pun berkata, "Aku tidak ikut."

Alis pria berambut merah itu terangkat mendengar ucapan putranya dan ia berkata, "Apa maksudnya, Shouto?"

"Maksudku, aku tidak akan menghadiri _meeting_ ," jawab Shouto sembari berbalik menatap sang Ayah sembari menyingkir untuk mempersilakannya lewat. "Kau sendiri saja sudah cukup."

Pria itu tidak terkejut tentu saja. Ia sudah sangat mengenal sikap anaknya. Biarpun begitu, ia tidak menunjukkannya dan malah berkata, "Dan kenapa kau tidak akan menghadirinya, Shouto? Kau tahu sepenting apa rapat kali ini, 'kan? Yaoyarozu? Kau tidak mengatakan padanya?"

"Saya baru saja mengatakannya," jawab si gadis yang suaranya terdengar lebih pelan dibanding saat ia berbicara dengan Shouto. "Tapi Todoroki-san mengatakan seperti yang baru ia ucapkan tadi."

Mengangguk, pria besar itu mengangkat tangannya dan menggerakkannya santai agar sang sekretaris berhenti bicara. Mengikuti perintahnya, Momo pun mengatupkan mulutnya sementara matanya memandang waspada pada dua orang majikannya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka adu pendapat di hadapan karyawan, tapi setiap kali itu terjadi, Momo tetap saja merasa panik. Seolah-olah itu salahnya.

"Shouto," panggil pria berambut merah itu, "kau harus mengerti, rapat ini sangat penting, Nak!"

"Kalau memang penting," ucap pemuda itu sembari berbalik, "seharusnya kau tidak memintaku menghadirinya. Hal yang penting untukmu berbeda denganku."

"Aku ingin kau menghadirinya," balas sang ayah tenang, "agar kau mulai belajar hal-hal yang penting untukku, Nak!"

Menghela napas, pemuda itu pun berkata, "Kupikir aku sudah mengatakannya sebelumnya, bahwa aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi penerusmu."

Topeng ketenangan yang selama ini dikenakan sang ayah pun mulai retak. Kesabarannya pun habis dan ia tak lagi ingin bersilat lidah dengan sang penerus. Dengan nada tegas dan tak ingin dibantah, ia pun berkata, "Shouto, kembali ke tempatmu! Sekarang!"

Sayangnya, mendengar nada tegas itu, putranya pun membalas dengan nada yang serupa. Bahkan kedua manik _heterochrome_ itu menyipit dan berkata, "Kau tidak berhak mengaturku!"

Pintu dibanting sementara sang putra keluar dari ruangan. Pria bertubuh besar dan berambut merah itu menghela napas sementara tangannya diletakkan di atas rambutnya. Satu tangannya menunjuk pada sang sekretaris dan berkata, "Katakan pada petugas di bawah untuk menutup pintu masuk orang maupun kendaraan!"

Mengerutkan dahi, sang sekretaris pun berkata, "Todoroki-san takkan suka hal ini, Sir."

"Ah ya," jawab sang ayah sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Itu bukan informasi baru bagiku."

Menghela napas, sang sekretaris pun menekan tombol telepon. Ia mengucapkan perintah sesuai dengan instruksi atasannya dan mengakhirinya dengan ucapan terima kasih. Setelah ia melakukannya, barulah sang atasan berjalan meninggalkannya. Namun ketika melihat arah yang dituju pria besar itu, sang sekretaris pun berkata, "Sir, ruang _meeting_ bukan di sana!"

"Aku tahu," jawab pria besar itu sembari mendorong pintu kaca yang ada di depan ruangan Momo. Ia tak mengucapkan apa pun lagi dan membiarkan gadis itu bertanya-tanya sementara ia memandangi satu persatu isi ruangan tersebut.

Pria itu berjalan menuju ke meja kerja yang ada di dekat jendela. Ia menghampiri meja itu dan meletakkan tangannya di atas kursi bersandaran tinggi di belakang meja. Diputarnya kursi itu sementara ia duduk di atasnya.

Selama beberapa saat, pria itu duduk diam sembari melipat kedua tangannya di atas perut. Matanya terpejam dan ia pun menghentak-hentakkan kursi beberapa kali hingga menimbulkan bunyi berderit. Ia masih ingin berdiam diri lebih lama, namun ia tak suka membuang waktu. Jadi ia pun meletakkan tangannya di atas meja dan bangkit berdiri.

Saat ia melakukannya, tangannya menyenggol _mouse_ yang berada di atas meja dan secara otomatis menghidupkan monitor. Ia menghela napas dan menggerakkan _mouse_ untuk mencari perintah 'Sleep' agar layar kembali padam. Namun ketika ia mencarinya, layarnya menampilkan sesuatu yang membuatnya mengerutkan dahi.

Ia menatap layar selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia menyandarkan kembali bahunya. Ditekannya salah satu tombol pada telepon yang ada di atas meja hingga mengeluarkan nada tunggu yang sudah ia kenali dengan baik. Setelah menanti selama beberapa waktu, akhirnya sang sekretaris pun menjawab, "Ya, Todoroki Enji-san?"

"Yaoyarozu," ucap pria itu sambil menyentuhkan satu tangan ke janggutnya, "aku ingin kau memesankan dua tiket penerbangan _first class_."

Sang sekretaris terdiam sebentar. "Boleh saya tahu ke mana tujuan Anda?"

Pria besar itu menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya dan ia berkata, "Jepang, tentu saja."

.

.

.

 **Day 28**

 **Shiozuoka, Japan**

 _Bersembunyi di sudut ruangan, gadis berambut hijau daun itu mencoba menghapus airmata yang mengalir turun dari pipinya. Beberapa kali digosoknya wajahnya dengan tangan, berharap dengan demikian airmatanya akan berhenti mengalir. Sayang upayanya tak membuahkan hasil. Stok airmata untuk ditumpahkan masih terlalu banyak._

 _Tak jauh darinya, si pemuda penyebab airmata itu menggerakkan kepala dengan gelisah, tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran si gadis. Namun ia tak mengupayakan apa pun untuk menghentikan airmatanya mengalir. Justru ia malah mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan berkata, "Bisa diam, tidak?"_

 _Diam? Ia harus diam seperti apa lagi? Ia sudah menangis tanpa suara dan sekarang pemuda itu memintanya untuk diam? Dia harus sehening apa baru pemuda itu puas?_

 _"_ _Terserahlah," kata pemuda itu sambil bangkit berdiri dan beranjak ke pintu. Ia menarik gagang pintu dan menghilang di baliknya, meninggalkan si gadis seorang diri. Setelah pemuda itu pergi, barulah si gadis menghentikan upayanya menghapus airmata._

 _Ia menoleh ke belakang, pada meja yang ada di hadapannya. Pandangannya terpaku pada sumber masalah yang ada di meja. Foto-foto. Itulah masalahnya._

 _Ia tidak tahu, siapa yang mengirimkan foto-foto itu pada tunangannya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana foto-foto itu dapat mengabadikan dengan sempurna dirinya dan seorang pemuda lain. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana foto-foto itu dapat begitu persuasif dan mengundang kesalahpahaman siapapun yang melihatnya. Tapi terlebih, ia tidak percaya bahwa tunangannya begitu mudahnya memercayai semua yang tercetak dalam foto-foto itu._

 _Gadis itu mencoba bergeser dan mengambil salah satu foto yang ada di atas meja. Ia memandanginya dan sekali lagi airmatanya mengalir._

 _'_ _Dasar bodoh!' pikir gadis itu saat melihat potret yang dipegangnya. 'Senyummu terlalu lebar.'_

 _Di dalam foto, gadis berambut hijau daun yang dikomentarinya tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Gadis itu bahkan tak menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah dipotret saat makan siang bersama seorang pemuda. Hanya satu senyuman dan posisi tubuh yang terlalu dekat, tunangannya langsung marah besar. Seolah tunangannya tak tahu bahwa di dunia ini hanya pemuda itu seorang yang ada di hatinya._

 _Pemuda yang turut tercetak dalam foto tersebut tidak membantu dan justru menambahkan minyak ke dalam api. Maniknya yang berbeda warna terpaku sepenuhnya pada gadis di hadapannya. Tanpa gerakan mesra atau pun kata-kata manis pun gadis itu tahu, pemuda itu terpesona pada gadis yang duduk di hadapannya. Dan itulah yang dipersoalkan oleh tunangannya dan membuat pemuda itu marah besar._

 _'_ _Kau menggodanya,' tuduh tunangannya berang sembari melempar foto-foto tersebut ke atas meja bulat di antara mereka. 'Sikapmu lah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu. Aku sudah tahu bahwa kau selalu saja tidak tegas. Kau tidak menolaknya sedari awal dan membuat si dispenser sialan itu mendekatimu, Deku.'_

 _Benarkah itu salahnya? Benarkah semua itu karena dia yang tidak tegas dan membiarkan orang lain mendekatinya? Ia tidak mengerti._

 _Seingatnya, ia hanya tersenyum dan bersikap ramah karena pemuda itu pelanggannya. Pemuda itu membeli kopi di kafe tempat ia bekerja, apakah salah bila ia tersenyum dan menyapa pemuda itu? Apakah seharusnya ia bersikap galak dan tidak ramah saat menghadapi pelanggannya? Itukah yang tunangannya ingin ia lakukan pada setiap pelanggan yang datang ke kafe?_

 _Tidak mungkin'kan? Ini konyol. Tunangannya marah karena hal yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. Ia hanya karyawan biasa di kafe milik Toshinari Yagi, mantan aktor yang ia kagumi. Ia bahkan tidak bermaksud untuk menggoda dan hanya tersenyum ramah layaknya seorang pramuniaga menyapa pelanggannya. Tapi kenapa tunangannya salah paham? Kenapa pemuda bermata heterchrome yang ikut terpotret itu pun salah paham? Ia tidak menyukai pemuda itu._

 _Seharusnya tunangannya tahu, hatinya hanya untuk satu orang di dunia ini. Dari lima belas tahun yang lalu hingga sekarang, hatinya hanya milik satu orang dan ia tidak pernah menyerahkannya pada orang lain. Lalu kenapa tunangannya tidak mengerti? Kenapa tunangannya tidak bisa memaklumi pekerjaannya? Kenapa tunangannya harus memaksanya berhenti bekerja?_

 _Apakah tunangannya baru bisa diyakinkan setelah mengurungnya di rumah? Apakah dengan begitu tunangannya akan merasa yakin bahwa ia hanya melihat pemuda itu seorang? Apakah Apakah pengorbanan semacam itu, yang harus ia berikan agar tunangannya tetap percaya padanya?_

 _"_ _Sudah kau pikirkan?"_

 _Suara itu membuat Izuku terlonjak kaget. Nyaris saja, ia menjatuhkan foto yang ada di tangannya. Perlahan ia memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan pemuda berambut ash blonde itu di belakangnya. Ketika manik hijaunya bertemu dengan manik merah si pemuda, ia pun menundukkan kepala. Tangannya bergetar begitu pula dengan suaranya yang berkata, "A-aku…"_

 _"_ _Kau tidak perlu bekerja," ujar si pemuda sembari mendekat dan menyentuh pundaknya. "Cukup aku saja yang melakukannya."_

 _Dulu, sentuhan itu tak membuatnya takut. Dulu sentuhan itu memberikannya rasa aman dan perlindungan. Tapi sekarang, ia tidak yakin. Ia tidak dapat menemukan rasa aman dan perlindungan dari tangan itu. Yang ada hanya rasa takut. Ia takut pada tangan pemuda itu. Tangan yang pernah memberikan rasa sakit padanya._

 _"_ _A-aku…"_

 _"_ _Akan kupastikan semua yang kau butuhkan tersedia di rumah," kata pemuda itu sembari memaksanya mendekat, "kau tidak perlu lagi bersusah payah dan berpanas-panasan di jalan setiap hari. Kau tidak perlu lagi melayani pelanggan bawel yang menyalah-nyalahkanmu, tak ada lagi orang yang akan mengancam keselamatanmu dan tak ada yang perlu kau takuti. Kau hanya perlu tinggal di rumah. Hanya itu."_

 _"_ _A…"_

 _"_ _Bayangkan betapa nyamannya hidupmu kelak," bisik pemuda itu di telinganya, "Nyonya Bakugou."_

 _Tangan gadis itu mendingin, sementara bibirnya bergetar. Suaranya terdengar pelan dan mencicit ketika ia berkata, "B-bagaimana kalau aku tetap ingin bekerja?"_

 _"_ _Apa?"_

 _"_ _B-bagaimana," ucap gadis itu dengan suara lebih keras, "kalau aku tidak mau tinggal di rumah?"_

 _Tangan yang semula diletakkan di bahunya mulai mengeratkan pegangan, membuat gadis itu mengernyit sedikit. Raut wajah pemuda itu seketika berubah dan ia berkata dengan suara meninggi, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau tinggal di rumah dan tetap ingn bekerja? Aku sudah menawarkanmu kenyamanan. Tak seharusnya kau menolaknya, Deku! Pakai otak sedikit!"_

 _Menelan ludah, gadis itu kembali berkata, "Aku… sudah memikirkannya."_

 _"_ _Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," bantah pemuda itu, "Gadis lain akan bersorak sorai penuh terima kasih ketika suaminya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak perlu bekerja. Gadis lain akan patuh dan tinggal di rumah sesuai dengan keinginan sang suami. Kenapa kau tidak bisa melakukannya?"_

 _Si gadis berambut hijau menelan ludah dan ia pun berkata, "Karena aku… bukan gadis lain yang kau maksud."_

 _"_ _Apa?"_

 _"_ _Kacchan pernah bertanya seperti apa mimpi masa depanku?" Ia terus bersuara sekalipun tangannya gemetar, membayangkan hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. "Yang seperti itu, bukan masa depan yang kuinginkan, Kacchan."_

 _"_ _Yang kau inginkan?" Pemuda itu berkata dengan nada mencemooh. "Bukankah kau tidak tahu masa depan apa yang kau inginkan? Bukankah selama ini aku yang menciptakannya untukmu? Aku yang menyediakan segalanya untukmu dan kau hanya perlu bergantung padaku. Apa susahnya?"_

 _Gadis itu terdiam. Tidak dapat mengucapkan apa pun. Memangnya kapan ia meminta masa depan yang seperti itu? Gadis itu tidak bermimpi menjadi seorang ratu, yang hanya perlu diam di istana sementara sang suami menyediakan segala sesuatu untuknya. Walaupun ia tidak tahu, apakah ia tidak boleh memilih masa depan yang ia inginkan? Apakah ia harus selalu tunduk pada keinginan seorang Bakugou Katsuki?_

 _"_ _Kacchan," ucap gadis itu akhirnya, "kurasa… kau salah paham."_

 _Manik merah pemuda itu menyipit dan ia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi dengannya. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun, tapi sikapnya membuat Izuku kembali bersuara._

 _"_ _Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menyediakan segala sesuatu untukku," lanjut gadis itu sambil menundukkan kepala. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah meminta apa pun selain kehadiranmu. Aku juga tidak pernah mengekangmu untuk melakukan apa pun. Kau berhak mengatur dirimu sendiri."_

 _Masih tidak menjawab, pemuda itu tetap bungkam. Pandangannya tetap tertuju pada si gadis, menyimak ke mana arah pembicaraan ini._

 _"_ _Lantas kenapa kau bersikeras mengurungku? Kenapa kau bersikeras menjauhkanku dari dunia luar? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku melakukan hal yang kuinginkan?" lanjut si gadis sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak mengerti."_

 _"_ _De…ku?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak suka dikurung," gadis itu berkata lagi. "Kenapa… kau berniat mengurungku di rumah?"_

 _"_ _Lalu kenapa?" Pemuda itu berkata dengan nada tinggi. "Aku calon suamimu. Aku berhak melakukan apa pun yang kurasa perlu untuk menahanmu di sisiku."_

 _Gadis itu menatapnya dan sesaat ekspresinya berubah. Ia menatap pemuda itu. Kengerian membayanginya ketika melihat wajah pemuda itu dan seketika itu juga ia tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Kepalanya menunduk dan gadis itu berkata, "Maaf, maafkan aku, Kacchan."_

 _"_ _Maaf? Maaf untuk apa?"_

 _Tidak menjawab, gadis itu malah mengulangi lagi permintaan maafnya, dan berkata "sepertinya, aku harus memikirkan ulang soal pertunangan kita."_

 _Ketika gadis itu mengatakannya, ekspresi pemuda bermanik merah di hadapannya pun berubah. Ia mencengkeram tangan gadis itu erat-erat membuat si gadis mengernyit sakit. Bahkan ia tak peduli ketika gadis itu gemetaran dan terus menggunakan suara tinggi untuk menghadapinya._

 _"_ _Kau tidak bisa melakukannya," kata pemuda itu, "kau tidak boleh melakukannya."_

 _"_ _S-sakit, Kacchan," ringis si gadis, "kau menyakitiku."_

 _"_ _Kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu pergi ke pelukan pewaris Endeavor itu? Kau kira aku akan membiarkannya mengambil dariku? Kau salah besar. Salah besar, Deku!"_

 _Ia tergagap mendengar tuduhan itu dan berkata, "B-Bukan! Aku tidak akan pergi ke mana pun. Aku tidak memilih Todoroki-kun atau siapa pun. Aku hanya, aku…"_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau berlari ke pelukannya?" Pemuda itu bertanya seolah tidak mendengar ucapannya sebelumnya. "Kau tidak puas dengan statusku, Deku? Tidak puas hanya dengan seorang Manajer sehingga menggoda pewaris Endeavor Group?"_

 _"_ _T-tidak!" Gadis itu membantahnya. Kepalanya digelengkan kuat-kuat walaupun tak ada gunanya. "Tidak. Bukan itu, Kacchan. Aku bahkan tak menginginkan status atau apa pun."_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu kenapa kau harus memikirkan ulang pertunangan kita?" Pemuda itu balas meneriakinya. "Apa yang kurang dariku? Apa yang kurang sehingga kau harus memikirkannya kembali? Aku sudah memberikanmu semua yang kau butuhkan. Apalagi yang masih kurang?"_

 _"_ _S-sakit…," rintihnya, "Kacchan! Kumohon! Jangan seperti ini!"_

 _"_ _Apa yang ia berikan padamu tapi tak bisa kuberikan? Apa yang diberikan Todoroki Shouto padamu, Deku?"_

 _"_ _T-tidak, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan…"_

 _Tangan pemuda itu melayang dan Izuku pun terdiam. Manik hijau zamrudnya membelalak lebar memandangi pemuda itu. Satu tangannya menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas dan airmatanya pun mengalir. Tenggorokannya bahkan tidak sanggup untuk berkata, "Kac…chan…?"_

 _"_ _Jangan berbohong padaku, Deku!" Pemuda itu berkata sambil menunjuknya. "Jangan bohong! Orang itu pasti memengaruhimu, orang itu membuatmu berpaling dariku."_

 _Izuku tak bisa menjawab, ia hanya menatap pemuda itu._

 _"_ _Sialan!" Pemuda di hadapannya membentak. "Sialan!"_

 _Gadis itu kembali diam dan ia memejamkan mata. Tangannya masih memegangi pipinya sementara ia tertunduk. Ia tahu lebih baik ia tidak mengucapkan apa pun, walaupun dalam hatinya ia menjerit, memanggil nama pemuda itu._

 _Tapi siapa? Siapa yang harus ia mintai tolong?_

 _Katsuki? Tapi, Katsuki baru saja menyakitinya, bukan? Pemuda itu membentaknya, pemuda itu memukulnya, pemuda itu ingin mengurungnya. Ia justru ingin lari dari pemuda itu._

 _Lalu kalau begitu, siapa pemuda yang mengaku sebagai suaminya dan memperlakukannya layaknya benda palling berharga di dunia ini? Siapa pemuda yang menatapnya dengan menahan tangis dan kerap berada di sisinya ketika ia membuka mata? Apakah pemuda itu orang yang sama dengan Katsuki yang dilihatnya dalam mimpi?_

 _"_ _Kau membacanya!"_

 _Izuku tersentak. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Bukan. Bukan Katsuki. Katsuki tidak pernah menggunakan suara tinggi padanya. Ini bukan Katsuki. Ini bukan pemuda yang ia kenal._

 _Lalu siapa orang itu? Siapa orang yang meneriakinya barusan dan menggunakan nada tinggi padanya? Siapa orang yang melayangkan tangan pada pipi kirinya dan mengatakan hendak mengurungnya? Siapa orang itu?_

 _Itu dia._

 _Itu pasti dia._

 _Tapi entah kenapa, hatinya berdoa. Semoga bukan dia._

 _Semoga bukan… Katsuki Bakugou._

Tidurnya gelisah. Sangat gelisah. Ia bergerak ke kiri dan kanan, berharap bahwa dengan demikian kekhawatirannya akan lenyap. Namun segalanya sia-sia, ia tahu itu. Ia pun akhirnya menyerah dan memaksa manik hijaunya keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

"Midoriya-san," ucap seseorang yang sudah berada di sisi tempat tidurnya dan menyadari ketika ia membuka mata. "Kau sudah sadar."

"Tsuyu," kata si gadis yang kini sudah terbiasa untuk memanggil si pelayan dengan namanya tanpa embel-embel apa pun. Tangannya menyentuh pelipisnya yang basah dan ia pun mengerutkan dahi karenanya. "Di mana ini?"

"Kamar Anda, Midoriya-san. Sudah tiga hari Anda terbaring karena demam tinggi," jawab si pelayan sambil bangkit berdiri dan mengambil lap yang telah mengering dari dahi gadis berambut hijau itu. Ia meletakkan lap itu di dalam wadah sebelum kembali berpaling pada Izuku. Mereka berpandangan selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia berkata, "Apa mimpi buruk kembali menghantuimu, Midoriya-san?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Izuku bergeming sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Ya."

Mengangguk, pelayannya pun kembali berkata, "Tapi sepertinya mimpi burukmu kian menakutkan."

Alisnya terangkat, Izuku pun mencoba untuk tertawa mendengar komentar pelayannya, menganggapnya sebagai lelucon belaka.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu, Tsuyu? Kupikir kau akan bilang ini kemajuan karena aku tertidur hanya tiga hari dibanding sebelumnya."

Si pelayan justru menggelengkan kepala. Raut wajahnya tidak berubah. Tetap datar dan serius, seolah tidak sedang bercanda. "Sebelumnya, Anda hanya berteriak satu kali dalam mimpi, tapi sekarang Anda terus menerus gelisah dan menangis. Menurut saya, mimpi buruk Midoriya-san kali ini jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan."

Lidah gadis itu kelu. Ia tak dapat membalas ucapan si pelayan. Memang benar, sebelumnya suara-suara dan bisikan itulah yang ia takuti. Bisikan-bisikan yang seolah ingin menyeretnya dan membuatnya kesepian. Tapi ternyata ada hal yang jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding suara bisikan itu. Lebih membuatnya gentar, walaupun hanya mendengar namanya.

"Ah, sebaiknya kupanggil Bakugou-san," ucap gadis pelayan sambil bangkit berdiri. "Sebelum Anda menjerit-jerit lagi seperti waktu itu."

Mendengar nama itu disebut, tangannya refleks meraih meraih pergelangan tangan si pelayan. Sebelum ia dapat mencegahnya, kata-kata sudah lebih dulu terucap dari bibirnya. "J-jangan panggil!"

Alis menukik tajam, si pelayan pun balas memandangi Nona yang menumpang tinggal di villa milik Tuannya itu. Banyak pertanyaan tersirat manik gelap yang memandanginya itu, namun si pelayan hanya mengungkapkan satu di antara berbagai pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan. Dengan nada lembut dan menenangkan, sang pelayan pun berkata, "Kenapa? Bukankah sebelumnya Anda juga mencari-cari Bakugou-san?"

Getaran di tangan yang memeganginya membuat sang pelayan menunduk menatap lengannya. Sesaat, sang pelayan terdiam sementara matanya memandangi tangan yang gemetar berusaha menahannya. Ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dan menyentuhkan tangannya sendiri di atas tangan yang gemetaran itu.

"Anda…"

Sebelum sang pelayan melanjutkan ucapannya, pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan pemuda yang tengah dibicarakan pun masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kelelahan dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya terlihat semakin parah, namun manik merahnya langsung terbuka ketika bertatapan dengan manik hijau si gadis. Ekspresinya melembut sedikit dan ia berkata, "Kau sudah sadar."

Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa pun ketika melihat pemuda itu masuk. Manik hijaunya melarikan diri dari si manik merah sementara wajahnya pucat pasi. Jelas ini bukan reaksi seorang gadis yang malu-malu saat suaminya datang menjenguk.

Pemuda itu menelan ludah ketika melihat manik hijau sang istri berusaha menghindarinya. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi, namun ia tetap memasang topeng pengendalian dirinya erat. Dengan langkah mantap, ia pun berjalan mendekat pada tepian ranjang.

Melihat kehadiran Tuannya, sang pelayan pun membungkukkan kepala dan mencoba untuk memberikan privasi bagi keduanya. Sayang, tangannya ditahan erat-erat oleh gadis yang baru sadar itu, sehingga membuat Tuannya memandanginya dengan memicingkan mata. Sejujurnya, ia tidak mau mencari masalah dengan Tuannya saat ini.

"Saya permisi dulu," ucap si pelayan sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan gadis yang mencengkeramnya. Pesannya jelas. _'Saya tidak ingin membuat marah, Bakugou-san, Midoriya-san. Tolong mengertilah!'_

Sepertinya gadis itu pun mengerti pesan tak terucap dari si pelayan. Tangannya yang sebelumnya menahan si pelayan pun akhirnya melonggar dan terlepas, membuat pelayannya mengangguk puas. Gadis itu masih bisa melihat si pelayan membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan keduanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Tangan si pemuda yang terulur ke arahnya membuatnya kembali tersentak. Ia ingin menoleh namun semua kata-katanya lenyap. Alhasil, ia hanya dapat menelan ludah, sembari menunduk menatap selimut. Ia bahkan tak bisa menatap pemuda di sampingnya itu.

Katsuki memandanginya selama beberapa saat. Ia sudah tahu gadis ini akan bersikap demikian. Ia sudah menduganya. Hanya saja, ia terus mempertahankan topengnya. Ia terus memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi sekalipun perasaannya sakit dan terluka melihat gadis itu tak mau menatapnya.

"Sepertinya demammu belum sembuh," ujarnya beralasan sembari menarik kembali tangannya. "Akan kuminta Tsuyu untuk kembali merawatmu dan membawakan makanan."

Pemuda itu bangkit dari sisi ranjangnya dan membalikkan badan. Ketika manik merah itu tidak tertuju padanya, barulah gadis itu dapat mengangkat kepalanya, barulah gadis itu dapat menatapnya. Ia tahu, seharusnya ia menjaga lidahnya bila ia ingin memastikan doanya terkabul. Tapi ketika melihat bahu yang turun dan kepala yang menunduk dari pemuda yang dikira suaminya, ia pun tak bisa lagi menutup mulutnya.

"Katsuki…"

Jantung pemuda itu berdegup ketika mendengar namanya disebut. Perlahan-lahan ia menggerakkan kepala dan memutar tubuhnya kembali, menatap gadis itu. Ia mengira mereka tidak akan berbicara kali ini. Ia mengira, gadis itu akan mengabaikannya dan terus menerus takut padanya.

Sayangnya, tak semudah itu bagi Katsuki untuk bertemu dengan manik hijau zamrud yang dikasihinya. Ketika pemuda itu membalikkan kembali tubuhnya, gadis itu malah menunduk, mengarahkan pandangan pada selimut, enggan menatapnya.

"Kau… suamiku, bukan?"

Manik merah itu menatapnya tanpa suara. Andai saja gadis itu mengangkat kepala, mungkin gadis itu bisa melihat bahwa topeng tanpa emosi yang dikenakan pemuda itu pun mulai retak, menampilkan sedikit emosi yang selama ini berusaha mati-matian ditahannya. Walau begitu, ia mencoba mempertahankan nada suaranya dan pemuda itu berkata, "Kenapa kau bertanya, Izuku?"

Mengerutkan dahi, gadis itu pun kembali berkata, "Apakah bukan?"

"Menurutmu?" Pemuda itu berkata sambil menggerakkan kakinya, mendekat pada ranjang. Ia menelan ludah sebelum menjawab, "Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini."

Lagi-lagi gadis itu berpaling. Lagi-lagi gadis itu tidak mau menatapnya. Katsuki ingin menjerit. Ingin memaksa gadis itu agar menghadapkan wajah padanya. Tapi ia takut, ia sungguh takut. Saat ini ingatan gadis itu seolah berada di atas gelas kaca yang tidak stabil. Satu perkataan atau tindakan gegabah dapat menjatuhkan gelas itu dan menumpahkan seluruh ingatan di dalamnya.

"Seperti apa aku biasanya, Katsuki?" Gadis itu balik bertanya padanya. Kepalanya bergerak, menyiratkan keraguan di dalam dirinya.

"Kau…," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan ke wajah gadis itu. Ia ingin memutar wajah gadis itu, memaksanya menatapnya. Namun ia hanya menyentuhnya, dan merasakan kulit gadis itu di jemarinya. Ia sudah cukup puas, dengan sentuhan kecil seperti ini.

Tapi Tuhan justru mengabulkan permohonannya.

Perlahan-lahan kepala gadis itu terangkat, sementara manik hijaunya menyapu wajah Katsuki. Bibir, hidung, hingga akhirnya manik merahnya terpaku pada manik hijau si gadis. Hanya saja, bukan ekspresi seperti ini yang ingin dilihatnya.

Mungkin Tuhan justru tengah memberinya hukuman.

Manik merahnya masih terus terpaku pada manik hijau Izuku. Kata-kata yang sebelumnya hendak ia lontarkan pun tertahan ketika melihat manik itu. Sebagai gantinya ia berkata, "Izuku…"

Manik hijau itu pun membalas tatapannya. Walaupun tangannya gemetar, walaupun manik hijaunya berkaca-kaca, ia tetap berkata, "Aku… bukan istrimu, 'kan?"

Katsuki kehilangan kata-kata. Pertanyaan gadis itu membuat mulutnya terbuka, namun ia tak sanggup menjawab. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Apakah ia harus terus berbohong untuk meyakinkan gadis itu? Ataukah ia harus berkata jujur? Ia tidak tahu, sudah sampai di mana gadis ini mengetahui semuanya. Ia tidak tahu, sudah sejauh apa ingatan gadis ini kembali.

"Orang yang menghubungimu," lanjut gadis itu sambil menatapnya, "adalah tunanganku, bukan?"

Tangan Katsuki bergetar. Tidak. Seharusnya Izuku belum tahu sejauh ini. Ia tidak tahu siapa orang yang dipanggilnya tunangan. Ia masih bisa berbohong. Ia masih bisa mengelak. Ia masih bisa…

"Kenapa?" Gadis itu bertanya dan airmata jatuh menuruni pipinya. "Kenapa kau berbohong?"

"Izu…"

"Aku percaya padamu," kata gadis itu dengan suara yang pecah. "Aku percaya setiap kata-katamu. Aku percaya bahwa kau suamiku, Katsuki."

Mulut Katsuki terkatup. Manik merahnya memicing seiring setiap kata yang diucapkan gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?"

Perkataan terakhir gadis itu membuat semua topeng yang dikenakan Katsuki pun runtuh. Semua ekspresi yang selama ini berusaha disembunyikannya akhirnya muncul ke permukaan. Manik merahnya menyipit, berusaha menahan perasaannya. Walaupun suaranya yang pecah dan pelan tak dapat ia tutupi.

"Apa yang… harus kukatakan?"

"Katsu…"

"Sudah sejelas ini," ujar pemuda itu pelan,"kau masih belum mengerti juga?"

Izuku mengerutkan dahi dan menatap pemuda bermanik merah yang tengah menunduk. Ia ingin bertanya, namun pemuda itu lebih dulu mengangkat kepalanya, menatapnya dengan manik merah yang membuat tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Apa ingatanmu belum memberitahukannya padamu?" Katsuki kembali bertanya. Kali ini pertanyaannya datang bertubi-tubi, kata-katanya terucap tanpa dipikirkan dulu olehnya. Ia tahu bahwa memori Izuku berada dalam wadah yang seperti kaca, tapi semua pertanyaannya seolah hendak menghancurkan gelas yang menahan memori Izuku. "Apa mereka tidak memberitahumu bahwa aku hanyalah mantan kekasih yang kau tinggalkan? Mantan kekasih yang kejam, posesif, tidak pengertian, kasar dan arogan? Mantan kekasih yang membuatmu merasa tidak berharga sebagai seorang wanita?"

Izuku menggelengkan kepala. Ia tidak ingin mendengar ini. Ini bohong. Katsuki tidak seperti ini. Katsuki yang ia kenal sebulan ini sangat lembut. Katsuki yang ia tahu sangat baik hati. Tidak seperti ini.

 _'_ _Kumohon jangan!'_ batinnya seiring dengan setiap kata yang diucapkan pemuda itu, _'Jangan katakan apa-apa lagi, Katsuki! Kumohon!'_

Sayangnya pikirannya tak menjangkau pemuda di hadapannya. Seolah-olah pemuda itu sengaja menghancurkan harapannya, sengaja merusak citra yang telah dibuatnya selama ini. Alih-alih suara pelan menahan tangis, Izuku malah mendengar suara tawa. Suara tawa yang kejam dan dingin, seperti bukan Katsuki yang dikenalnya beberapa hari ini.

"Benar, aku menipumu," ujar Katsuki sembari tertawa sekalipun matanya menahan tangis. "Aku menahanmu, aku menculikmu, aku mengisolasimu dari dunia luar. Bajingan brengsek yang merebutmu dari tunanganmu."

 _'_ _Jangan!'_ batin gadis itu sambil menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Manik hijau di mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca, sia-sia berusaha menjaga memori yang telah dibuatnya selama sebulan ini. _'Jangan!'_

"Aku menghancurkan semua mimpi-mimpimu!"

Airmata jatuh tanpa bisa dihentikan. Manik hijaunya menatap pemuda itu, tapi airmatanya terus mengalir. Ketika mereka saling memandang, barulah ia menyadari bahwa bukan hanya dirinya dan memorinya yang telah hancur.

Pemuda ini pun sama. Perasaannya hancur dan ia tak repot-repot menutupinya. Semua topeng pengendalian diri yang dikenakannya terlepas, menunjukkan seorang pemuda yang telah kehilangan sesuatu yang amat berharga. Sesuatu yang membuat jiwanya remuk dan membuat manik merahnya meredup, kehilangan cahaya.

"Aku orangnya," ucap pemuda itu sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Semua itu, aku yang melakukannya."

Tenggorokannya tercekat dan airmatanya terus mengalir. Hancur. Gambaran pemuda baik hati di ingatannya sudah hancur. Ia tak lagi mengenal pemuda di hadapannya ini. Ia tak lagi mengenal sosok yang begitu terluka dan hancur seperti ini. Walaupun anehnya ia tak bisa memalingkan pandangan dari pemuda itu. Manik hijaunya terus menatap pemuda itu, sementara bibirnya berkata dengan gemetar hal yang sudah ia ketahui jawabannya. "Ke… napa?"

Paling tidak semua kata-kata Katsuki terhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaannya. Pemuda itu kembali bungkam dan hanya menundukkan kepala, membuat ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Ketika akhirnya ia membuka mulut, suaranya justru terdengar sangat pelan dan membuat airmatanya kembali mengalir.

"Aku… mencintaimu."

Ia mengerjapkan mata dan memandang pemuda itu. Satu-satunya kepingan terakhir dari citra pemuda itu yang belum hancur. Satu-satunya hal yang ia tahu tetap ada, baik pada citranya yang dulu maupun sekarang. Dan hal itu belum berubah.

"Tapi… waktu ternyata tidak berpihak padaku," ujar pemuda itu yang membuat si gadis mengerutkan dahi. "Aku… tidak akan pernah bisa merebutmu kembali."

Benaknya menjerit. Lagi-lagi Izuku berteriak _'Jangan!'_ Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan anehnya hatinya masih berkata _'Jangan!'_

Walaupun begitu, mulutnya tak mengatakan apa pun. Sekalipun benaknya menjerit, memohon agar Katsuki tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia tak mengucapkannya. Ia tetap bergeming, menanti tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Sesuai dugaannya, pemuda itu pun mengangkat kaki dan menjauh darinya. Ia mundur dan berbalik. Namun sebelum ia mencapai pintu, Katsuki kembali berbalik dan ia berkata, "Kalau kau sudah lebih baik, akan kuminta Tsuyu untuk membereskan barang-barangmu."

' _Jangan!'_ batinnya sambil menundukkan kepala, menahan mati-matian seluruh perasaannya. _'Jangan!'_

"Selanjutnya," ucap pemuda itu sambil menarik pintu, "biar Todoroki Shouto yang memulihkan ingatanmu."

.

.

.

 _Author's note :_

 _Voilaa! Finally the glass is broken, walaupun belom semuanya TTATT. Oi, Katsuki, belom 90 hari ini! #senggol2iblisgranat #diledakin_

 _Aniway :_

 _ **Fujoshi desu XD**_ _: Yosh! This is SPARTA! Dan masih berlanjut, walaopun sayangnya iblis granat sepertinya telah mengibarkan bendera putih_

 _Ehem, iya memang, duo husband berebut waifu itu bikin melting memang, sama bikin jingkrak2 juga di ranjang #anakbaikjangantiru #savekasur tapi sayangnya iblis granat kita gagal stay cool, dan malah menjerumuskan diri sendiri. Iblis granat, why? Why?_

 _Nah, si Tomu-Tomu sendiri, memang nggak beres, tapi entah kenapa, nggak sabar pengen munculin dia XD nantinya kemunculan abang Tomu-Tomu, semoga di edisi berikutnya si abang muncul XD_

 _ **Miharu348**_ _: Wohoo! Jadi, Micchan Tododeku rupanya! Tenang Micchan, ada bekingan orang kuat di belakang Todo-kun! Tuh, dibeliin tiket First Class lagi :P_

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _: walah, ayo bernapas lagi Hikacchi! Tenang, ini marathon, bukan sprinter. Mari menghemat energi, dan save your breath for the last :P_

 _Ah, Kacchannya uda keburu menyerah nih, Hikacchi, dia uda mau balikin ke Abang Dispenser, sepertinya shipper Katsudeku terpaksa bikin hari Patah Hati Nasional gegara doi, tapi konon kesempatan masih ada selama janur kuning belum melengkung XD_

 _Dan, ehem, saya nggak sengaja sebenernya. Berhubung percakapannya saya lebih suka yang tersirat, jadi kadang2 malah jadi misteri. Maaf ya, jadi harus meres otak dikit, buat nangkep maksudnya TTATT_

 _LOL. Bolehhh, manggil apapun bebas, Hikacchi XD saya juga suka seenaknya kasih panggilan :P dan YAY, makasih kalau kamu seneng bacanya dan anggep masterpiece. WOHOO! Lagi-lagi hidung saya meroket tinggi bacanya XD_

 _ **kyunauzunami**_ _: Iyaa, Kyu-chan, papi Tengkorak itu golput :P mau Tododeku ato Katsudeku sepertinya dia nggak peduli, yang penting putri satu-satunya bahagia dan aman sentosa. Tapi jangan-jangan, sebenernya Papi Tengkorak itu dukung harem deku kayak kamu? Apa kita nobatin aja Papi Tengkorak jadi Presiden Harem Deku?_

 _Hemm, alesan kenapa Tomu-Tomu bunuhin orang di sekitar Izu-chan? Kenapa ya? #soksokpolos #malinginmuka #kabur_

 _LOL, iyaaa, Kacchan uda kehabisan waktu, walopun belom 90, sementara Todo uda mau dateng, dag dig dug, tingga; 62 hari tersisa sebelum menuju deadline. Berjuanglah, Abang Dispenser, Kacchan!_

 _ **Aozora**_ _: LOL, satu lagi Tododeku shipper ternyata XD ayo sama-sama bersorak buat Papi Enji! Tanpa dukungan beliau, niscaya penerbangan first class hanya wacana semata._

 _ **Shin Aoi**_ _: *pukpuk Ao-chan, nggak apa-apa, Ao-chan! Trio kece badai nggak semengerikan yang Ao kira kok, tuh liat, iblis granat kita senyum-senyum manis. Todo-kun dengan muka nggak berekspresi dan Izu-chan senyum misterius. Ya? Nggak ngeri 'kan ya? Makanya jadi tameng ya? #panik #darikejauhanterdengarteriakanHowitzer, Detroit, amaGiantIce_

 _Lol, Kiri-chan bilang makasih ama Ao-chan, walopun dia tetep racik bubuk sianida buat dimasukin ke kopi atasan :P_

 _Apa boleh buat, Mami Inko, yang sabar ya, habisnya Anda Maminya Tokoh Utama #keingetmemeyangbilangmaminyatokohutamaselalutewas, tapi kalo Tomu-Tomu sendiri, sepertinya itu karenaanak kecil itu terkadang lebih kejam dibanding orang dewasa #peribahasaapaini_

 _Dan Abang Dispenser muncul dikiiiit kali ini, tapi moga2 next chapter dia muncul lebih banyak. Namanya disebut beberapa kali, begitu juga fotonya, semoga cukup terpuaskan kali ini ya :P_

 _Untuk suara Kacchan, IYA BETUL! Set lagi suaranya ke mode default yang biasa. Suara yang bikin Deku ketar ketir. Ini dia, Kacchan default mode on. Tsundere mode on. Dan pesannya, iyaa, dari Abang Dispenser. Sebelum doi banting henponnya dan bikin tuh henpon tewas :P_

 _Wow, sekarang Ao-chan menjelma menjadi Detektif Ao! Gawat! Kasus semakin pelik, Detektif Ao! Apa yang mesti kita lakukan? XD_

 _ **Arisa-chan**_ _:iyaaa, kena bentak Kacchan TTATT, terus dihancurin lagi imagenya, Kacchan emang supertega #toeltoeliblisgranat #dikasihlirikanmaut #resletingmulut #keepsilent_

 _PS : hemmm, Fem!Kacchan sepertinya boleh juga #ketawa2mesum #iblisgranatdisamping #diledakinlagi #authordiledakinduakalitoday #saveauthor_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _thank you for reading this fic and if you mind, please leave any review so I know there's someone read this fic._

 _Thank you once again and PLUSSSS ULTRAAAA!_


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia** not mine

 **90 days** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC a lot, Typos, Fem!Izuku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 1** **2: Forget me! Forget me not!**

 **Day 29**

Botol mungil dari kaca berwarna biru diangkat ke hadapan pemuda berambut pirang kelabu yang menatapnya dengan mengerutkan dahi. Matanya mengamati cairan di dalam yang bergerak seiring dengan pergerakan tangan orang yang memeganginya. Setelah beberapa saat barulah ia mengalihkan perhatian dari botol dan berkata, "Bentuknya kurang meyakinkan."

Di hadapannya, pemuda berambut merah yang memegangi botol tersebut meletakkannya sesuai permintaan. Dengan hati-hati tangannya menempatkan botol tersebut di atas coffee table di ruang keluarga dan berkata, "Kualitasnya pun aku tidak dapat menjamin, tapi efeknya dijamin seratus persen oleh penjualnya."

"Hm," gumam si pemuda berambut pirang kelabu yang duduk bersandar pada sofa.

Sembari mengamati dengan hati-hati, Kirishima pun berkata, "Tapi… kau membutuhkannya untuk apa, Bakugou?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sang bawahan sudah biasa diberi ucapan menyakitkan hati seperti ini dan biasanya ia tidak terlalu memasukkannya ke hati. Tapi berhubung suasana hatinya sedang cukup buruk, terlebih setelah mendapatkan banyak masalah karena benda yang dibawanya itu, akhirnya Kirishima pun berkata, "Ya, ya, memang bukan urusanku. Tapi boleh 'kan aku tahu untuk apa kau membutuhkannya berhubung aku harus menempuh sejumlah masalah hanya untuk mendapatkan benda tersebut?"

"Nah, itu…"

"Untuk apa sebenarnya kau membutuhkan obat penghapus ingatan?" Kirishima memutus ucapan atasannya sambil menyipitkan mata. "Untuk orang lain atau hendak kau gunakan sendiri?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap lawan bicaranya dan berkata, "Terkadang kau terlalu ingin tahu, Kirishima!"

"Ah ya, seorang Direktur yang tak bertanggung jawab memaksaku untuk mencari informasi sehingga ingin tahu sudah jadi bagian dari hidupku, suka tidak suka," jawab Kirishima sambil mengangkat bahu. "Dan berhubung sudah terlanjur, lebih baik direktur itu menjelaskan untuk apa ia meminta obat penghapus ingatan sebelum sang bawahan membocorkannya pada orang lain?"

"Katakan saja," ucap sang Direktur santai, "dan akan kubuat lidahmu tak dapat menjalankan fungsinya lagi."

Kirishima menatap balik sang Direktur sesaat, sebelum ia kembali duduk di sofa. Dahinya berkerut saat ia berkata, "Belakangan ini kau sering bermain dengan sesuatu yang berbahaya, kau tahu?"

"Tidak," balas pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan sarkas, "terima kasih sudah mengingatkan."

"Sama-sama," lawan bicaranya menjawab dengan getir. "Kuharap kau tidak akan memperpanjang _unpaid leave-_ mu karena obat itu."

Katsuki tidak menjawab. Satu tangannya terulur pada botol yang diletakkan Kirishima sebelumnya di atas meja. Ia membuka tutup botol tersebut dan memiringkan botol agar cairannya meluncur turun ke tangannya. Dengan hati-hati ia menumpahkan setetes ke atas jari dan mencicipinya.

"A…"

Selama sesaat pemuda itu memejamkan mata, merasakan efek cairan tersebut. Ketika kelopak matanya kembali terangkat dan manik merahnya bertemu dengan sang bawahan, ia mengerutkan dahi. Mereka berpandangan cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia berkata, "Apa aku mengenalmu?"

" _Err_ … ", Kirishima berkata dengan gugup ketika melihat reaksi atasannya, "kau hanya bercanda 'kan?"

Dahi pemuda berambut pirang itu berkerut dan alisnya menukik tajam. Ia pun bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan berkata, "Atsui! Panggilkan penjaga gerbang! Katakan pada mereka untuk tidak seenaknya membawa orang asing masuk!"

Alis Kirishima terangkat mendengar tindakan ekstrem yang diambil. Sembari bangkit berdiri ia pun berkata, " _Oke_ , ini cukup keterlaluan!"

Tangannya bergerak lebih dulu mencoba merebut botol yang ada di tangan Katsuki. Namun pemuda berambut pirang itu berkelit sehingga tangannya hanya menangkap angin. Melihatnya, alis Kirishima pun kembali terangkat dan ia berkata, "Oh! Cukup gesit untuk seseorang yang kehilangan ingatan!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu memegangi botolnya erat-erat dan mengangkat bahu. "Kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda."

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri!" Lawan bicaranya berkata dengan sinis. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, aku curiga kau hendak menggunakannya untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Yah…"

"Memang bukan urusanku apabila kau mau menggunakannya sendiri," lanjut Kirishima sambil membalikkan badan. "Tapi _unpaid leave_ mu hanya berlaku satu bulan, jadi kalau kau mau menggunakannya, tolong pikirkan dulu baik-baik! Aku tidak mau menanggung pekerjaanmu selama dua bulan."

Sang direktur tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu tetap diam sambil mengamati botol berwarna biru yang ada di tangannya. Sikapnya membuat Kirishima kembali memerhatikannya dengan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau tidak akan menggunakannya 'kan?"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Kirishima pun dipaksa puas dengan keheningan yang melanda mereka. Pemuda berambut merah itu pun akhirnya menghela napas melihat tingkah sang direktur. Ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan keluar dari ruang keluarga.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," ucap Kirishima sambil mengangkat tangannya. Ia sudah hendak berjalan lebih jauh sebelum menghentikan langkah dan kembali berbalik. Tangannya menunjuk Katsuki dan berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong kau harus segera berangkat! Pesawatnya mendarat dua jam lagi."

Ucapannya lagi-lagi tidak mendapat tanggapan dari sang atasan. Kirishima pun sadar tak ada gunanya ia memperingatkan pemuda itu. Sembari menghela napas, ia pun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan sang atasan dan botol kecil berwarna biru yang baru saja diberikannya.

Beberapa saat setelah ia meninggalkan ruangan, seorang gadis berambut hijau tua menghampiri ruang keluarga. Ia menuruni tangga dengan langkah yang lambat dan pelan hingga ia tiba di belakang pemuda itu. Tak jauh darinya, wanita yang memiliki kesamaan genetik dengan si pemuda berambut pirang tengah mengamati sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kat… suki?"

Lain dengan perkataan Kirishima, nada suara pelan dari gadis itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Katsuki mengangkat kepala. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada botol tersebut dan berhati-hati memasukkannya ke kantung kemejanya sebelum berbalik ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Namun manik merahnya tak lagi tertambat pada manik hijau gadis itu. Katsuki malah berjalan melewatinya seolah-olah tak menyadari kehadiran gadis itu.

Gadis berambut hijau itu pun menundukkan kepala ketika pemuda itu melewatinya tanpa bicara. Diabaikan oleh pemuda itu cukup membuatnya sedih, tapi saat ini ia memilih untuk diam. Mungkin ini yang terbaik bagi mereka berdua.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu terus berjalan dari ruang keluarga dan menuruni tangga menuju ke garasi. Ia sempat melewati ibunya saat berjalan, namun wanita itu hanya memalingkan wajah darinya. Katsuki tahu apa artinya itu. Ia tahu tapi ia tidak peduli.

Di belakangnya, gadis berambut hijau yang sebelumnya ia tinggalkan akhirnya ikut berbalik dan berjalan mengikutinya. Berbeda dengan sikapnya pada sang Ibu, gadis itu berhenti ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan manik merah Mitsuki dan ia berkata, "Mama… Mitsuki…"

Senyum mengembang di wajah wanita itu ketika ia berhadapan dengan gadis mungil berambut hijau. Tangannya terulur dan ia menarik gadis itu mendekat padanya. Untuk sesaat, ia membiarkan kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh gadis itu sementara beberapa memori bermunculan di ingatannya.

"Izuku…," ucap sang Ibu sambil memanggil nama gadis itu. Ingatan tentang gadis yang lebih mungil yang selalu dimanja olehnya kembali bermunculan. Gadis kecil yang dimanja melebihi putranya sendiri. Gadis yang selalu diinginkannya sebagai putrinya. Pada gadis kecil itu ia berhutang begitu banyak hal, hingga ia hanya dapat berkata, "Maaf."

Seolah mengerti maksudnya, gadis itu menggelengkan kepala seraya berkata, "Tidak, Mama Mitsuki. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf."

Wanita berambut pirang itu pun balas menggeleng dan ia berkata, "Akulah yang harusnya minta maaf. Andai saja aku tidak memaksa putraku untuk menjadikanmu putriku…"

"Jangan… jangan minta maaf," ucap gadis itu sambil menundukkan kepala, "aku… aku ingin selalu menjadi putrimu, Mama Mitsuki, sampai sekarang pun masih seperti itu."

"Izu…"

"Tapi..," suara gadis itu mulai bergetar, "tapi sekarang semuanya berbeda, aku… aku bukan…"

Tangan Mitsuki mencengkeram erat rambut gadis itu. Dahinya disentuhkan ke atas dahi si gadis dan ia menggelengkan kepala seraya berkata, "Walaupun bukan sebagai menantu, Izu-chan akan tetap menjadi putriku."

"M-Mama Mitsu…"

"Jadi jangan sungkan padaku" ucap wanita itu sambil membingkai wajah gadis itu, "aku lebih sedih bila Izu-chan menghilang begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apa pun."

"A-aku…"

"Aku juga tidak menyesal Izu-chan hadir dalam hidup putraku," ujar wanita itu sambil mengusap rambutnya. "Terima kasih, Izu-chan, sudah hadir dalam hidup putraku."

"M-Mama Mitsuki…"

"Semoga kau bahagia," kata Mitsuki sambil mengecup dahi si gadis, "siapapun yang kau pilih kelak."

Ucapan wanita itu hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari si gadis berambut hijau namun ia tak membalasnya dengan kata-kata. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan lidahnya kelu. Ia tak sanggup mengatakan apa pun pada wanita yang sudah menyayanginya semenjak ia masih belia.

Ia masih ingin memeluk wanita itu lebih lama dan mengatakan bahwa ia menyesal segalanya menjadi seperti ini. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat mengakhirinya seperti ini. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan.

Di saat ia hendak mengucapkannya, seseorang memanggilnya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Ia pun mengangkat kepala dan menatap sang pelayan yang ikut muncul di samping sang Nyonya.

"Bakugou-san sudah menunggu Anda, Midoriya-san," ucap sang pelayan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. "Mari, biar saya bawakan barang-barang Anda!"

Kesadarannya kembali dan ia pun mengiyakan dengan tergagap sedikit. Ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan singkat pada wanita di hadapannya dan berjalan mengikuti sang pelayan. Beberapa barangnya dibawakan oleh gadis berambut hitam itu sembari menyusuri koridor yang membawa mereka menuju garasi.

Awalnya hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki mereka di koridor. Mereka tidak berbicara selama berjalan dan setelah beberapa menit didera keheningan yang canggung, Izuku pun menoleh pada si gadis pelayan. Ia menatap gadis itu sesaat dan berkata, "Apa… kau marah padaku, Tsuyu-san?"

Gadis pelayan yang membawakan barangnya itu menoleh dan mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung. "Marah?"

"Karena," Izuku berkata sambil tertunduk, "karena aku bukan istri Katsuki?"

Si pelayan menatapnya selama beberapa saat dan akhirnya ia berkata, "Midoriya-san, sedari awal saya sudah tahu bahwa Anda bukan istri Bakugou-san. Sayalah yang harus meminta maaf karena tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Anda yang kehilangan ingatan."

"I-itu tidak… tidak apa…"

"Tapi Anda benar, saya kesal," ucap sang pelayan.

"O-oh?"

"Saya kesal," lanjut sang pelayan, "kenapa Anda bukan istrinya yang sebenarnya? Saya kesal, karena saya tidak banyak bicara dan tidak membela Bakugou-san di hadapan Anda. Kalau saya harus berbohong, saya akan banyak berbohong agar Anda tetap menjadi istrinya."

"A…"

"Kalau saja saya tidak berkata pada diri saya sendiri bahwa saya hanya pelayan dan mengizinkan diri saya untuk ikut campur dalam hubungan Anda berdua," ucap gadis itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Izuku, "tentu saya tidak akan menyesal seperti sekarang."

"K-kenapa?" Izuku berkata dengan bingung. "Sampai seperti itu…"

"Anda tidak tahu," kata si pelayan sambil menatapnya, "betapa berharganya Anda bagi Bakugou-san?"

"Itu…"

"Walaupun saya hanya pelayan, saya bersumpah untuk menjaga semua yang berharga bagi Bakugou-san," ujar gadis itu, "dan kali ini saya telah melanggar sumpah saya."

"T-Tsuyu-san…"

Kali ini si pelayan tak melanjutkan perkataannya dan ia berhenti berkata-kata. Di hadapan keduanya, sosok pemuda berambut pirang sudah menanti di depan mobil berwarna merah. Melihat itu, si pelayan pun segera membungkukkan badan dan mendekat pada mobil untuk memasukkan barang-barang ke bagasi.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Tsuyu untuk memasukkan sebuah kopor ke dalam bagasi mobil. Selesai melakukannya, ia pun kembali membungkuk dan meninggalkan keduanya. Walaupun begitu pandangan mata Izuku masih mengikuti hingga si pelayan menghilang dari pandangan.

Manik hijau itu terus memandanginya sebelum suara pintu yang terbuka menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Sontak, gadis itu pun berbalik dan menatap pemuda yang tengah membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Perlahan, Izuku mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil hingga akhirnya pintu ditutup sementara pemuda itu memutari kendaraan untuk menuju kursi pengemudi.

Begitu si pemuda berambut pirang sudah duduk di samping dan meletakkan tangan di atas kemudi mobil pun mulai berjalan. Dengan kecepatan standar Katsuki mengantarkan mereka keluar dari vila. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah berada di jalan raya yang mengarah ke bandara internasional.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Izuku berkendara di samping pemuda itu. Namun baru kali ini mereka berkendara tanpa alunan musik atau berbicara sepatah kata pun. Ia bisa saja menyalakan musik tapi entah kenapa ia memilih untuk tetap hening. Ia sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan apa sebabnya.

Sepertinya hal yang sama dirasakan oleh pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah mengemudi. Biasanya pemuda itu akan berinisiatif menyetel lagu atau benda apa pun agar suasana tidak secanggung ini, tapi entah mengapa pemuda itu membiarkan keheningan tetap berada di antara mereka. Tangannya sendiri tetap berada di kemudi dan pandangannya terus tertuju ke jalanan. Tak sekalipun ia menoleh ke samping. Seolah tak ada seorang pun di kursi tersebut.

Apabila ini pertandingan, Izuku tidak tahu siapa pemenangnya. Pada akhirnya, selama satu setengah jam mereka terus berkendara tanpa seorang pun berbicara. Pemuda itu bahkan tak mau repot-repot memintanya keluar dari kendaraan saat mereka telah memarkir mobil dan mengeluarkan kopornya. Pemuda itu hanya membukakan pintu untuknya yang menjadi isyarat tersendiri agar ia keluar dari mobil.

Tanpa membantah, Izuku pun turun dari mobil dan menggerakkan tangan untuk meminta kopornya. Namun pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan sembari menyeret kopor. Langkahnya yang besar membuat Izuku tersadar dan menambah kecepatan langkahnya bila hendak menyamai pemuda itu.

Dengan segera, Izuku mengikutinya masuk ke dalam bandara. Mereka melewati gerbang penjaga dan terus berjalan hingga ke terminal kedatangan. Di tempat itu, si pemuda berhenti secara tiba-tiba sehingga Izuku pun melambatkan laju langkahnya.

Ketika Izuku tiba di sisinya, tangan Katsuki pun terangkat dari kopor. Ia berbalik dan sudah hendak berlalu ketika gadis itu memanggil namanya. Setelah keheningan selama satu setengah jam, akhirnya gadis itu kembali memperdengarkan suaranya.

"T-Terima kasih," ucap gadis itu, "Katsuki."

Tapi Katsuki tidak mau repot-repot menjawab. Setelah mendengar ucapan terima kasih Izuku, ia kembali menggerakkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan gadis itu. Namun lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti ketika gadis itu memanggil namanya. Kepalanya digerakkan sedikit untuk mendengarkan apa yang hendak diucapkan gadis itu.

"Terima kasih," gadis itu berkata lagi. "Sudah menjagaku sebulan ini."

Perkataan gadis itu membuat Katsuki tertegun sejenak. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia pun angkat bicara setelah sekian lama mencoba mengabaikan gadis itu.

"Menjagamu?" Katsuki mengulangi ucapan gadis itu.

Izuku menganggukkan kepala. "Walau aku kehilangan ingatan, Katsuki tidak meninggalkanku. Katsuki justru menjagaku dan memperlakukanku layaknya benda paling berharga di dunia."

Bahu si pemuda bergetar dan tawa sinis pun meluncur dari mulutnya, "Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku memang ingin merebutmu? Apa kau berterima kasih padaku untuk menunjukkan bahwa kau menyesal bertunangan dengan Todoroki dan kembali ke sisinya?"

Gadis berambut hijau di belakangnya menggelengkan kepala. "Aku… tahu. Tapi setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa melihat bahwa Katsuki … menganggapku berharga."

"Ng?"

"Sebelumnya," ucap gadis itu sambil menatap punggung si pemuda, "kupikir Katsuki tidak pernah mendengarkan pendapatku, kupikir Katsuki menganggapku sebelah mata."

Tidak ada suara, pemuda itu tetap diam sehingga Izuku pun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Baru sekarang aku sadar," gadis itu berkata sambil menundukkan kembali kepalanya, "bahwa Katsuki menganggapku berharga."

Terdiam cukup lama, pemuda berambut pirang itu akhirnya berkata, "Kau baru menyadarinya sekarang?"

"Ng?" Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku selalu memperlakukanmu layaknya benda paling berharga di dunia," ujar pemuda itu, "dulu dan sekarang, selalu…"

Tapi lagi-lagi kepalanya tertunduk. Ia bukannya tidak tahu bahwa pemuda itu selalu memperlakukannya seperti itu. Ia tahu. Hanya saja, tepat seperti yang pemuda itu katakan, ia baru menyadarinya setelah melihat ekspresi pemuda itu kemarin. Setelah sekian lama ia menduga bahwa dirinya tak ada artinya bagi pemuda itu. Setelah sekian lama mengira bahwa dirinya hanya beban bagi pemuda yang dulunya akan menjadi suaminya.

"Tapi… ternyata tidak cukup," ujar Katsuki sambil tertawa getir. "Sama sekali tidak cukup."

"Katsuki…"

"Apa aku boleh memohon sesuatu padamu, Izuku?"

Kepala gadis itu terangkat dan ia mengernyitkan dahi. Memohon? Pemuda itu tidak pernah menggunakan kata itu sebelumnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia menggunakannya?

"Tolong lupakan saja aku," ujar pemuda itu tanpa menatapnya. "Aku tidak mau diingat sebagai pemuda menyedihkan yang tak dapat merebut tunangannya kembali."

"T-tapi Katsuki…"

"Apa kau bisa melakukannya?"

Menggelengkan kepala gadis itu pun berkata, "Kenapa… aku harus melakukannya? Aku tidak mau melupakan Katsuki."

Katsuki mengangguk mendengar jawaban gadis itu. "Aku tahu kau akan berkata begitu."

"Kenapa… aku harus melupakan orang yang menganggapku berharga?" Gadis itu berkata lagi. "Sekian lama aku mengharapkannya, setelah aku tahu kenapa aku harus melupakannya? Orang yang selama ini kuharap akan melihatku sebagaimana diriku dan…"

Ucapannya terpotong ketika ia melihat Katsuki berjalan menghampiri dan menariknya ke pelukannya. Sebelum ia menyadari apa yang terjadi, pemuda itu sudah mendekapnya dan mengunci bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya. Manik hijau gadis itu membelalak lebar ketika ia menyadari apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Ia mencoba meronta dan mendorong namun tenaganya tak ada artinya. Ketika ia mulai pasrah, cairan yang dingin memasuki rongga mulutnya dan turun ke tenggorokannya.

' _Apa ini?'_ batin gadis itu sembari bergerak dan meronta, _'Apa ini?'_

Tangannya mencoba memukul pemuda itu. Berkali-kali ia melakukannya hingga akhirnya ia kehilangan tenaga. Seluruh tubuhnya mendadak lemas dan pandangannya sedikit menggelap. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan bayangan pemuda itu mulai samar-samar.

Apakah ini halusinasi? Ia tidak pernah melihat pemuda itu tersenyum seperti itu sebelumnya. Senyum yang begitu sedih, seolah mereka akan berpisah selamanya.

Tangan Izuku mencoba meraihnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menyesal. Ia menyesal tidak meraih pemuda itu sebelumnya. Ia menyesal tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kalau saja ia tidak keras kepala dan membiarkan hubungan mereka menjadi seperti ini…

"Selamat tinggal, Izuku!" Pemuda itu berkata sebelum kegelapan menghampirinya. "Semoga… kau bahagia."

'Katsuki..,' batinnya di sela-sela kesadarannya yang mulai menipis, 'aku…'

.

.

.

Todoroki bersumpah. Ia takkan pernah ingin mencicipi perjalanan mana pun bersama orang tua paling menjengkelkan yang duduk di sampingnya selama penerbangan tadi. Cukup sekali saja mereka bersama-sama menaiki penerbangan First Class dan duduk berdampingan. Ia sudah lelah direcoki dengan berbagai percakapan membosankan sepanjang perjalanan.

Bahkan layaknya seorang ayah yang tak pernah mengobrol dengan putranya, pria besar it uterus saja mengoceh dan mengabaikan ekspresi yang sengaja ia pasang di wajahnya. Bisa saja ia mengabaikan orang tua itu sebenarnya tapi saat ini ia tidak mau mengundang perkara. Kenyataan bahwa ia masih harus menghadapi Bakugou Katsuki saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya sakit kepala tanpa harus ditambah adu debat dengan pemilik perusahaan Endeavor Group.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu, Nak?" Ayahnya berkata setelah percakapan panjang lebar mengenai peluang bisnis perusahaan mereka. "Perut orang tua ini sudah minta diisi sepertinya."

"Tidak, aku tidak la…"

Sebelum Shouto menyelesaikan ucapan, ponsel yang baru saja diaktifkannya berbunyi menandakan panggilan masuk. Ia pun merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan ponsel yang baru dimilikinya selama beberapa hari. Untuk sesaat dahinya berkerut karena melihat panggilan tanpa nama di ponselnya. Namun ia tak mau ambil pusing berhubung hanya segelintir orang yang tahu nomor tersebut.

"Kuasumsikan kau sudah mendarat, dispenser sialan!"

Panggilan itu membuat Shouto menyernyitkan dahi. Ia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga dan melirik layarnya sekali lagi. Ia tidak mengenali angka-angka di ponselnya itu, tapi suara yang didengarnya sangat familiar. Hanya satu orang di dunia ini yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu.

"Bakugou," balas Shouto dengan getir. Tanpa berbasa-basi, ia pun langsung berkata, "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Mungkin," ucap suara di ponselnya, "sama seperti caramu mendapatkan informasi soal Izuku yang berada di tanganku?"

Permainan sindir-sindiran sudah dimulai rupanya. Shouto yang biasa akan dengan senang hati menyambutnya, tapi Shouto yang sekarang sudah terlalu lelah. Perjalanan selama empat belas jam membuatnya hanya sanggup menghela napas sembari berkata, "Bakugou, di mana Izuku?"

"Informasi yang kau dapat tidak merinci di mana gadis itu berada?" Suara di ponselnya kembali berkata dengan nada sinis yang jelas. "Informanmu kurang akurat sepertinya."

"Aku lelah berdebat," balas Shouto sembari memijat dahinya, "Cukup kembalikan Izuku padaku!"

"Apa maksudmu kembalikan?" Suara di teleponnya berkata dengan begitu santai, tanpa emosi. "Aku tidak berhutang apa pun padamu."

Perdebatan ini lagi. Shouto benar-benar bosan mengulanginya terus menerus. Untuk mempersingkatnya ia pun berkata, "Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, Bakugou. Kalau kau mengembalikannya baik-baik, aku akan mencabut semua tuduhan yang dibebankan padamu. Aku pastikan itu."

"Tak perlu repot-repot," jawab suara di ponselnya, "aku bisa menanganinya sendiri."

"Bakugou," Shouto kembali berkata kali ini benar-benar tegas dan mengancam. "Kembalikan Izuku!"

Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Shouto bahkan mengira bahwa teleponya sudah diputus dan ia harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga untuk memastikan dugaannya. Sayangnya hipotesisnya tak sesuai dengan dugaannya.

"Di bawah papan pengumuman kedatangan, di depan railing kaca, kursi ketiga dari gerbang," ujar suara itu akhirnya.

"Maaf?"

Kali ini suara yang terdengar hanya bunyi _'tut, tut'_ yang menandakan bahwa teleponnya telah diputus. Ia pun menggerakkan ponsel dan menatap layar. Sembari mengernyitkan dahi Shouto memandangi ponselnya.

Reaksinya rupanya memancing keingintahuan sang Ayah, sehingga pria besar itu mendekat padanya dan berkata, "Sepertinya, kita tidak akan makan siang di Bandara?"

"Aku memang tidak lapar," jawab Shouto cepat sementara pikirannya berkelana ke tempat lain. Ia mengingat kembali tiga petunjuk yang diberikan oleh si penelepon dan mengerutkan dahi. Diulanginya perkataan si penelepon sementara satu jarinya menumpu dagu.

"Apa kau berjanji dengan seseorang, Nak?"

"Apa?"

"Kedengarannya seperti tempat janjian," ucap sang ayah sambil mengelus janggut merahnya. "Tempat yang benar-benar spesifik, seolah orang itu memastikan bahwa kau akan menuju ke tempatnya."

Alis Shouto terangkat sedikit mendengar perkataan orang tua itu. Walaupun ia mencoba mengabaikannya, perkataan ayahnya ada benarnya. Ia pun mendekat pada salah seorang petugas keamanan dan menanyakan lokasi yang dimaksud. Betapa terkejutnya ketika ia mendengar bahwa orang itu mengerti tempat yang ia maksud.

"Turun satu kali melalui eskalator," ulang Shouto sambil menatap eskalator di depan matanya. Ia pun berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa dengan menyeret kopornya di belakang. Kedua manik _heterochrome_ nya mulai bergerak-gerak, mencari sosok si rambut pirang. "Lurus terus ke depan melalui gerbang."

Langkahnya dipacu sedikit lebih cepat. Sembari setengah berlari akhirnya ia tiba di lokasi yang dimaksud. Ia melewati gerbang dan tak jauh di hadapannya ia melihat papan pengumuman kedatangan yang dimaksud tergantung di atas. Dan tepat di bawahnya, ada seseorang yang sudah duduk di kursi seolah menunggu kedatangannya.

Alih-alih pirang, si penunggu memiliki rambut berwarna hijau layaknya daun musim semi. Melihatnya, Shouto pun segera memacu kecepatannya hendak memastikan dugaannya. Ia tak peduli bahwa sikapnya membuat beberapa orang menoleh padanya dengan bingung. Mungkin bila ia muncul dari gerbang keberangkatan, orang-orang takkan ambil pusing. Namun ia berlari dari gerbang kedatangan sembari menyeret kopor yang mungkin merupakan alasan mengapa orang lain memandanginya dengan mengerutkan dahi.

Biarpun aksinya diperhatikan beberapa orang, Shouto tidak ambil pusing. Ia terus berlari dan berlari hingga akhirnya ia tiba di hadapan sosok itu. Begitu ia melihatnya, ia pun melepaskan pegangannya pada kopor dan segera menghampiri sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

Satu tangannya membingkai wajah itu sementara satu tangannya yang lain menyingkirkan rambut ikal yang berjatuhan menutupi pandangan. Sosok itu memejamkan matanya tapi Shouto hal itu tidak menjadi masalah baginya. Ia terus menatap gadis di hadapannya hingga akhirnya mulutnya terbuka dan memutuskan untuk memanggil namanya.

"Izu…ku," ucapnya ketika ia melihat gadis itu. "Izuku…"

Perlahan, kelopak mata si gadis pun bergetar dan menampilkan warna yang paling ia sukai. Awalnya iris berwarna hijau itu tidak tertuju padanya, namun lama kelamaan pandangan si gadis pun terpaku padanya. Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan memandanginya tanpa suara.

Namanya tidak kunjung disebutkan oleh gadis itu, namun Shouto tidak heran. Menurut data yang ia terima, gadis itu kehilangan ingatan seluruhnya. Ia tidak bisa mengenali dirinya sendiri apalagi orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Siapa…?" Gadis itu berkata sambil menatapnya bingung.

Pertanyaan itu sudah diduganya. Dengan sabar, Shouto mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu dan menyentuhkan dahinya. Ia memejamkan mata cukup lama sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Shouto. Namaku Todoroki Shouto."

Gadis itu menggerakkan bola matanya, menatap ke arahnya. Sembari menjauhkan dirinya sedikit, si gadis pun berkata, "Shouto…?"

Shouto mengangguk mendengar gadis itu mengulangi namanya. "Benar."

"Apa…," ucap gadis itu sambil menatapnya, "kau mengenalku?"

Perlahan-lahan, Shouto menarik dirinya dari gadis itu. Ia menatap gadis itu sebelum berkata, "Ya. Aku mengenalmu."

"S-Siapa?"

Alis Shouto mengernyit. 'Siapa?' Apakah ada orang lain lagi selain mereka berdua?

"Siapa… aku?"

Kedua manik _heterochrome_ Shouto terpaku di tempat ketika mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu. Melupakan soal dirinya saat gadis itu tengah bersama pemuda lain bisa dimakluminya. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengerti, kenapa gadis itu tidak tahu siapa dirinya? Bukankah seharusnya Bakugou sudah menjelaskan siapa dirinya?

"Siapa….", gadis itu berkata dengan sedikit sedih, "aku ini siapa?"

Pertanyaan gadis itu membuat Shouto kembali tersadar. Sembari menatap gadis di hadapannya, Shouto pun berkata, "Izuku. Namamu Midoriya Izuku."

"Izu…ku…" si gadis berkata sambil memicingkan mata. Namun tak lama, ia mengernyitkan dahi dan memegangi kepalanya. Sikapnya membuat kekhawatiran Shouto meningkat sehingga ia mendekat pada gadis itu. "Namaku… Izuku?"

Shouto mengangguk.

Kepala gadis itu terangkat dan ia menatap kedua manik _heterochrome_ miliknya. "Dan Shouto," ulang gadis itu, "adalah…?"

Seolah mengerti maksudnya Shouto pun berkata, "Aku…"

"Ya?"

"Tunanganmu," ucap Shouto sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat, "calon suamimu."

"C-Calon suamiku?"

"Ya…"

Gadis itu menatapnya selama beberapa saat. Dahi gadis itu mengernyit, namun Shouto tidak merasakan firasat apa pun hingga gadis itu berkata, "Lalu… siapa pemuda yang berambut pirang itu?"

.

.

.

 ** _Author's note:_**

 _Holla All! Hampir sebulan nggak apdet dan syukurlah hari ini keburu ngapdet :D how ar y gais? Miss me? :P_

 _ **Fujoshi desu XD**_ _: adu, Fujocchi, jangan nahan tangis, ayo lap dulu ingusnya! Tahan! Keluarin! Uda? Soal firasat buruk, sepertinya firasat buruk Fujocchi mengacu ke sakit kepalanya Shouto yang duduk sebelahan sama Om Endeavor. Buktinya sampe sekarang Shouto masih sakit kepala tuh._

 _Sementara Tomu-Tomu niichan, doi aktor sebetulnya. (ane lupa, pernah dijelasin ga di chapter sebelumnya? Ato kelewat ya?) dan mengikuti jejak Papi Allmight yang invest selama jadi aktor. Mungkin doi cukup terkenal, tapi belum diceritain seterkenal apa :P_

 _Lol, mati-matian ngelindungi walopun mulutnya tetep jahat ya? Bedanya di sini, mulutnya jahat, maksudnya nggak ketebak, tapi tetep jahat #lho?_

 _ **Miharu 348**_ _: Hola Micchan XD senangnya kamu suka, saya juga demen kata 'Micchan' seperti kata kamu, kesannya imut :D_

 _Iyaaa, Todoroki uda muncul, uda ketemu, tapi masalah baru dmulai :D #singsabaryaBangDispenser #moveonitususah_

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _: Hikacchi T_T saya juga megangin dada pas Izuku pamit sama orang rumah T_T_

 _Iya, coba dinasehatin deh Hikacchi, si Iblis granat satu itu susah banget dibilangin. Bukannya malah dijaga baik-baik, terakhir malah dibuat lupa. Tega nian memang si abang satu itu. Deku juga, malah nggak ngomong dan pendem sendiri. Akhirnya keburu lupa T_T entah balik lagi ingatannya, ato malah merajut ingatan baru bersama Abang Dispenser XD_

 _Fufufu, Tomu-Tomu niichan ya? Saya juga mencari waktu yang tepat untuk kemunculan perdana doi. Semoga next chapter doi muncul :P #belomadasceneTododeku #dikasibadaiduluan #bangdispenserngamuk #nyumputbelakangHikacchi_

 _Tingggal 61 hari lagi, apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Ke manakah hati Deku berlabuh? #berasasempilannextepisodeanime :D_

 _ **kyunauzunami**_ _,_ _ **ererigado**_ _:iyaaa XD ini dia! Selamat menikmati XD_

 _ **Sherly**_ _: ehe, mari kita doakan Tododeku lebih banyak di chapter depan XD_

 _ **Shin Aoi**_ _: holla Ao-chan XD ripiumu cuman sekali kok, tenang pasti masuk kok ripiunya dan terima kasih uda bela2in ripiu sampe berkali-kali :D_

 _Dan iya, Bang Dispensernya uda dateng, nemuin Izuku sendirian di bawah papan pengumuman, tapi dapet kejutan nggak terduga :P_

 _Buat Iblis Granat, dia memang cinta bangett sama Izu-chan, Izu-chan yang paling berharga buat dia. Tapi mungkin dia terburu-buru buat kesimpulan sampe akhirnya jadi seperti sekarang. Entah dalam 61 hari sisanya masih ada kesempatan buat dia atau uda ketutup sama sekali kesempatannya T_T_

 _Uhuk, Kiri-chan buruan sumputin bubuk sianidanya. Sebelom ketauan sama Ao-chan dan si Iblis granat!_

 _ **Guest**_ _: eh? Ini_ _ **Kyunauzunami**_ _kah? Ayo kita nobatin papi tengkorak buat jadi presiden! Mari, Papi, sepatah dua patah kata sambutan untuk para anggota harem deku XD_

 _Iya, kokoro ane juga retak, uda pengen kasih aja ke Kacchan, tapi malah dibanting ama si Iblis Granat #emangsupertega_

 _Todoroki juga gercep sebelum keduluan Kacchan lagi, tapi sepertinya doi juga nggak bisa melalui hari-harinya dengan damai XD_

 _ **Arisa-chan**_ _: Risacchi! #hugRisacchi #mewekbareng2didepanKingExplodo #diledakin_

 _Yak, dari sudut barat, abang Dispenser sudah melancarkan serangan dan sudut timur, McExplodo kita uda semaput. Sudut barat siap menghabisi sudut timur, tapi… akankah ada injury time dari wasit? #kasikodekeBroccoliGirlkita_

 _Lol, request kamu menyusul ya XD mungkin setelah beres FF ini saya buatin, tapi maaf, saya nggak bisa janji. Belakangan ini RL menyeret saya lebih dalam dibanding yang saya duga. T_T_

 _ **pratanti**_ _: o-ow, tenang Tanti-chan, tenang! Masih ada 61 hari. Mari kita liat apa Kacchan masih dikasih kesempatan ato nggak. Tapi… ayo bersorak bareng-bareng dulu buat Todoroki yang akhirnya berhasil ketemu sama tunangannya XD_

 _Wow! Thank u banget kalo kamu uda suka sama ceritanya XD itu yang saya harapkan. Idenya… waktu itu saya baca salah satu ff beda anime, ceritanya soal pasangan yang terpaksa merid, dan dari situ, muncul ide ini :D nggak nyambung dan nggak mirip memang, tapi entah kenapa jadi kepikiran ide ini XD_

 _ **Mina**_ _: iyaaa, silakannn~! Sudah di apdet! Selamet menikmati XD_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _thank you for reading this fic and if you mind, please leave any review so I know there's someone read this fic._

 _Thank you once again and PLUSSSS ULTRAAAA!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**On previous chapter :**_

 _Kepala gadis itu terangkat dan ia menatap kedua manik heterochrome miliknya. "Dan Shouto," ulang gadis itu, "adalah…?"_

 _Seolah mengerti maksudnya Shouto pun berkata, "Aku…"_

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Tunanganmu," ucap Shouto sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat, "calon suamimu."_

 _"C-Calon suamiku?"_

 _"Ya…"_

 _Gadis itu menatapnya selama beberapa saat. Dahi gadis itu mengernyit, namun Shouto tidak merasakan firasat apa pun hingga gadis itu berkata, "Lalu… siapa pemuda yang berambut pirang itu?"_

* * *

 **Boku no Hero Academia** by **Horikoshi Kohei**

 **90 days** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC a lot, Typos, Fem!Izuku**

 _I'm not taking any profit from this ff : )_

.

.

.

 _ **Enjoy!  
**_

 **Chapter 1** **3: Facing your fear!**

 **Day 35**

 **Tokyo, UA Manufacture Company**

Pepatah bilang seseorang tidak boleh terus terpaku pada masa lalu. Ia harus melangkah maju, menatap ke depan dan menikmati masa kini. Ia harus meninggalkan semua penyesalan dan rasa bersalahnya di belakang dan menatap hari depan penuh harapan. Setidaknya, itulah yang psikiaternya katakan padanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sayangnya kenyataannya tidak semudah yang psikiaternya katakan. Ia baru saja datang ke ruang kerjanya, menarik bangku sementara tangannya melempar asal sejumlah obat yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari psikiaternya ke atas meja. Ketika ia hendak menyalakan komputer dan memasukkan password ketika bayang-bayang itu kembali menghantui. Bayang-bayang yang muncul dalam bentuk sebuah foto seorang gadis kecil berambut hijau yang memegangi jaring penangkap serangga itu menatapnya dan memunculkan kembali ingatan yang ingin ia lupakan.

Ketika itu mereka masih begitu belia. Dengan senyum yang merekah, mereka tidak tahu bahwa kebersamaan mereka hanya sekejap mata. Mereka belum menyadari bahwa ketika beranjak dewasa keinginan untuk memiliki terasa begitu kuat hingga menyakiti satu dan yang lain. Bagi mereka dulu, asalkan yang satu bahagia yang lain pun ikut senang. Kebahagiaan adalah konsep sesederhana itu untuk mereka.

Sekarang semuanya berbeda. Gadis yang ingin ia bahagiakan seumur hidup sudah memilih untuk bersama orang lain. Ia sudah mencoba berbagai cara namun dosanya di masa lalu membuat segalanya tak bisa kembali seperti dulu. Karena itu ia memilih untuk menyerah dan membiarkan gadis itu mendapatkan yang lebih baik dibanding dirinya.

Menghela napas, ia mengambil foto tersebut dan membuka laci mejanya. Dimasukkannya foto itu ke dalam laci dan dikuncinya rapat bersama dengan kenangan yang lain. Sekali ini Katsuki takkan menoleh lagi padanya dan berjanji untuk fokus pada dirinya yang sekarang.

"Mau sampai kapan kau melamun?"

Suara seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan membuat Katsuki perlahan menoleh ke samping. Ia tidak heran begitu menemukan pemuda berambut merah dengan berkas menumpuk melebihi batas lehernya. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju ke meja kerjanya seraya meletakkan semua berkas tersebut ke meja.

Sebelum Katsuki sempat protes pemuda itu lebih dulu berkata, "Kukembalikan semua padamu. Silakan kau bakar, kau hancurkan juga aku tidak peduli! Tanggung jawabnya sudah kukembalikan sepenuhnya!"

Sembari mendecak kesal, Katsuki meletakkan satu tangannya di atas tumpukan dokumen-dokumen tersebut. Manik merahnya menyipit ketika ia berkata, "Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak membiarkan mereka bereproduksi? Kenapa dokumennya menjadi lebih banyak dibanding sewaktu kutinggalkan?"

"Kau sadar tidak bahwa ada tanggung jawab yang tidak bisa dikerjakan oleh bawahan seperti aku?" Pemuda berambut merah itu menjawab yang dibalas dengan decakan kesal dari atasannya. Manik merahnya tertuju ke atas meja dan memandangi beberapa butir pil berwarna-warni di atas meja. Melihatnya, sang bawahan pun berkata, "Kau sudah ke psikiater?"

Atasan yang ditanya hanya bergumam singkat dengan tangan yang sibuk membolak-balik dokumen. Manik merahnya bergerak ke kiri kanan membaca artikel pada kertas yang ia pegang ketika ia berkata, "Begitulah."

Menyipitkan mata, sang bawahan kembali berkata, "Penampilanmu tidak lebih baik dibandingkan terakhir kali aku berkunjung. Apa konsultasimu tidak berjalan lancar?"

Menghela napas, Katsuki meletakkan dokumen yang tengah ia pegang ke atas meja. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang bawahan, ia malah berkata, "Kudengar Aizawa sedang merencanakan pemindahan kantor, bagaimana statusnya?"

Alis bawahannya terangkat sementara bola matanya terbuka lebar saat mendengar ucapan Katsuki. "Bagaimana kau tahu? Bukannya kau baru masuk kerja hari ini?"

Tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Kirishima, Katsuki mengulangi kembali perkataannya, "Statusnya, Kirishima!"

"Ya, ya," jawab Kirishima sembari mengambil buku catatan kecil yang ia selipkan di saku kemejanya. Dibukanya catatan itu sementara ia meletakkan pulpen mengetuk-ngetuk dahinya pelan. "Gambar rancangan sudah disetujui begitu juga dengan biaya dan kontraktornya sudah ditunjuk. Pelaksanaannya sudah dimulai sejak seminggu yang lalu dan rencananya Aizawa-san akan mengunjungi proyek itu hari ini."

"Bagus," jawab Katsuki sambil mengambil jas yang ia sampirkan di bangku dan mengenakannya di bahunya. "Kalau begitu katakan pada Aizawa bahwa aku yang akan menggantikannya mengecek proyek itu."

"Hah?"

"Di mana proyeknya?"

"Oh itu, di…"

Sebelum Kirishima sempat menjawab, Katsuki sudah meletakkan tangannya di leher pemuda itu. Diseretnya pemuda itu sembari berkata, "Kau ikut saja kalau begitu, sekalian kau yang menyetir."

"H-hei! Tunggu dulu! Pekerjaanku masih banyak, kau tidak bisa seenaknya-…"

Kirishima masih mencoba protes, namun Katsuki sudah tak mendengarkan. Ia menyeret pemuda berambut merah itu keluar dari ruang kaca miliknya menuju ke koridor. Diiringi dengan tatapan iba para staff lain, mereka berjalan hingga ke lift yang terhubung dengan gedung parkir. Sesampainya di sana barulah Katsuki melepaskan tangannya dari leher sang bawahan dan berjalan di depan. Ia memimpin jalan dan berhenti tepat di mana mobil sang pemuda bergigi hiu itu diparkir.

Manik merah membelalak dengan keheranan dengan tingkah laku sang atasan yang sepertinya sangat informatif. Padahal atasannya sudah tidak masuk selama sebulan lebih, tapi bagaimana atasannya itu tahu di mana mobil Kirishima diparkir hari ini atau soal pemindahan kantor? Apa ini hanya berdasarkan insting semata?

"Hei!" Sang atasan kembali memanggil dengan nada tidak sabar. "Sedang apa kau di sana? Cepat buka pintunya!"

Luar biasa memang penumpangnya yang satu ini. Sudah menumpang, tidak sabaran pula. Kirishima hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahnya dan membuka pintu mobil untuk membiarkan sang atasan masuk. Ia sendiri membuka pintu mobil dan bersiap untuk menyetir saat melihat atasannya duduk dengan _seatbelt_ melintang di dada, benar-benar sudah siap untuk perjalanan.

Melihat tingkahnya Kirishima hanya dapat mengangkat alis, "Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan proyek renovasi kantor? Biasanya kau hanya menganggap sebelah mata pada proyek renovasi semacam ini."

Menggerakkan tangan dengan gerakan mengusir Katsuki berkata, "Fokus saja menyetir! Aku mau tidur."

"Hah!" Kirishima mendengus mendengar jawabannya.

Tidak menjawab Katsuki memalingkan wajah sementara sang bawahan menggerutu di samping. Dengan kepala bersandar pada jendela, pemuda dengan rambut pirang kelabu itu perlahan-lahan memejamkan matanya. Setelah gerutuan yang berlangsung selama beberapa menit, mobil pun berjalan dan membawa mereka ke lokasi proyek renovasi.

 _Oke_ , waktunya mengistirahatkan pikiran sejenak sebelum kembali pada rutinitas yang padat.

* * *

 **Same day**

 **Tokyo, Avorende Tower**

"Maaf, Izuku," ucap pemuda dengan rambut berbeda warna di belahan kiri dan kanan, "padahal harusnya kau beristirahat, tapi kau malah menemaniku bekerja karena orang itu mendadak mengadakan meeting."

Menggelengkan kepala, gadis berambut hijau yang mengenakan kemeja putih dipadu dengan rok putih setinggi lutut menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia duduk di sofa dekat meja kerja sang direktur sementara pandangan matanya tertuju pada pemuda yang tadi bicara. Senyumnya terkembang saat ia berkata, "Tidak apa, Shouto. Aku senang bisa menemanimu."

"Kau yakin?" Pemuda yang duduk di kursi direktur itu memandangi tunangannya dengan khawatir. "Kepalamu masih sakit?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab gadis itu sambil memberikan seulas senyum pada tunangannya. "Jangan khawatir!"

"Walau kau bilang begitu, tetap saja-…"

Sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapan, seseorang membuka pintu ruangannya tanpa permisi dan membuat percakapan keduanya terhenti. Menyadari dua pasang mata yang tengah tertuju padanya, pria yang baru datang itu melangkah masuk mendekat pada meja direktur. Ia menghampiri kursi sang direktur sementara senyumannya tertuju pada gadis yang duduk di sofa.

"Ah, bagus! Kau sudah datang." Pria itu berkata saat melihat Shouto. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada penghuni lain di ruangan itu dan berkata, "Lho? Nak Izuku juga ikut?"

Shouto menghela napas sementara ia berkata, "Ayo selesaikan meeting ini secepatnya sehingga aku dan Izuku bisa pulang untuk melanjutkan kencan kami!"

"Kalian sedang kencan?" tanya pria besar itu dengan mata melebar. "Wah, maaf Nak Izuku! Aku sudah mengganggu acara kencan kalian kalau begitu."

Menggerakkan kepalanya, Izuku hanya tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Tidak apa, Paman Enji."

Decakan kesal Shouto sudah cukup untuk mewakili perasaannya. Mendengar itu Todoroki senior pun mendekat padanya dan menepuk bahunya pelan. "Jangan begitu, Nak! Kau harus giat mencari nafkah untuk Izuku nanti. Benar 'kan, Izuku?"

Sekali lagi Izuku tersenyum kecil sementara pria besar yang merupakan calon mertuanya berjalan menuju ke sofa yang ia tempati. Mengambil tempat di hadapannya, pria berambut merah itu pun berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kepalamu masih sakit?"

"Oh, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Izuku sambil menggerakkan tangannya dengan gugup. "Kepalaku sudah tidak sakit."

Enji mengangguk mendengar ucapan gadis berambut hijau di hadapannya. Ia menatap gadis itu lagi sebelum berkata, "Bagaimana ingatanmu? Ada sesuatu tentang Shouto yang kau ingat?"

Izuku menundukkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Belum, Paman Enji. Maafkan aku."

Menggerakkan tangan, Todoroki Enji berkata, "Kenapa minta maaf? Kau tidak salah apa-apa, Izuku. Jangan khawatir!"

"Tapi," ucap Izuku sembari mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk mantap, "aku akan berusaha secepatnya mengingat Shouto dan Paman Enji. Suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan mengingat kalian berdua."

Enji tersenyum menatapnya sementara di belakangnya pemuda yang memerhatikan pembicaraan mereka hanya dapat mengepalkan tangan. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat pada keduanya dan duduk di lengan sofa. Merangkulkan tangannya pada bahu si gadis ia pun berkata, "Jangan memaksakan diri, Izuku!"

"Shouto…"

"Seperti ini pun tak apa," ucap pemuda itu sambil mendekatkan kepala si gadis ke dadanya, "pelan-pelan mengingatku pun sudah cukup."

Seulas senyum tipis muncul di wajah gadis berambut hijau itu. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang tunangannya sementara calon ayah mertuanya memandangi mereka dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. Ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan hampir identik dengan ekspresi di wajah pewaris tunggalnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," ucap Enji yang membuat keduanya sadar dari pikiran masing-masing, "kudengar dulu kau pernah membuka kafe, Izuku. Apa mungkin kau masih ingat cara mengelolanya?"

Gadis berambut hijau itu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit. Telunjuknya terarah pada dirinya sendiri dan ia berkata, "Aku membuka… kafe?"

Mengangguk Enji kembali berkata, "Kudengar tubuh akan mengingat kegiatan yang sudah sering kau lakukan berulang kali. Mungkin saja kalau kau mengelola kafe milikku yang ada di lantai dasar, ingatanmu perlahan-lahan akan kembali dengan sendirinya."

"Eh? Aku mengelola kafe Paman Enji?"

"Iya, apakah kau keberatan?" Todoroki senior kembali bertanya. "Tentu saja aku akan membayar gajimu, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"B-bukan, aku tidak masalah bila tidak dibayar, tapi apa Paman yakin?" Izuku berkata dengan gugup. "Aku sudah kehilangan ingatan dan aku tidak tahu apapun soal mengelola kafe. B-bagaimana kalau nanti kafenya bangkrut? A-aku tidak berani mengambil tanggung jawab sebesar itu."

Di hadapannya, pria bertubuh besar berambut merah itu malah tertawa terbahak mendengar jawabannya. Ia menepuk lutut dengan salah satu tangannya dan berkata, "Memangnya kenapa kalau bangkrut, Izuku? Itu hanya sebuah kafe. Bukan masalah besar bagiku."

"T-tapi…"

"Kupikir itu bukan ide bagus," ujar Shouto yang tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan. "Tubuhmu masih lemah dan tidak seharusnya kau bekerja. Jangan menyarankan yang aneh-aneh!"

"Shouto…"

"Kau terlalu protektif, Nak," sang ayah kembali berkata dengan senyum tersungging di bibir. "Apa salahnya mengelola kafe? Itu bukan pekerjaan berat yang tidak bisa dilakukan seorang gadis yang kehilangan ingatan."

Memicingkan mata, Shouto kembali berkata, "Sekali tidak tetap tidak."

"Wah,wah," gumam pria pemilik perusahaan Endeavor Trading Company itu, "kau punya tunangan yang protektif sekali, Izuku! Dia bahkan tidak mengizinkanmu bekerja untuk memulihkan ingatan. Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya darimu!"

"Aku tidak bilang bahwa aku tidak ingin ingatannya kembali!" Pemuda di samping Izuku kembali berkata dengan nada tajam yang mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya. "Dan aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun dari Izuku!"

"Oh, ya?" tantang Enji dengan nada mengintimidatif yang sama dengan putranya. "Benarkah itu, Shouto?"

Manik dwiwarna Shouto memicing menatap sang ayah. Ekspresi tidak suka yang terang-terangan ia tunjukkan dibalas dengan senyum licik dari pria yang memberikan nama Todoroki padanya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa sikapnya membuat gadis di sampingnya turut merasakan ketegangan tersebut. Bahkan dengan suara mencicit, ia menyentuh lengan kemeja yang ia kenakan untuk meminta perhatian.

"Shouto,"cicit gadis itu sambil mendekat pada tunangannya, "sudahlah. Paman Enji tidak bermaksud buruk."

Pandangan yang tadinya tertuju pada sang ayah perlahan-lahan mulai beranjak. Kedua manik itu kini menatap manik zamrud gadis di sampingnya. Dengan ekspresi yang lebih lembut pemuda itu berkata, "Aku tahu, Izuku. Jangan khawatir!"

Masih merasa tidak yakin, gadis itu hendak menyuarakan pendapatnya. Namun pria bertubuh besar itu menyela ucapannya dengan berkata, "Aku tahu putraku memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda, Izuku. Sifatnya memang begitu."

"Aku tahu, Paman Enji," ucap Izuku sambil tersenyum.

Kembali mengangguk, Enji mengangkat sebelah tangan yang menunjukkan jam di tangan. Alisnya terangkat melihat kedua jarum yang berputar di dalam lingkaran dan dengan suara terperanjat ia berkata, "Dan ya, sepertinya kita sudah terlambat, Shouto! Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap-siap."

Ekspresi keengganan yang terang-terangan kembali ditunjukkan oleh putranya. Melihatnya, tunangan putranya hanya tersenyum sembari mengepalkan kedua tangan. Mengangkat sebelah tangannya, gadis itu berkata, "Shouto, semangat!"

"Aku tahu," jawab si pemuda berambut dwiwarna sambil mendekat dan mengecup kening kekasihnya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan mengikuti sang ayah yang telah lebih dulu beranjak. Kakinya sudah akan melewati ambang pintu ketika tiba-tiba ia berbalik dan menatap gadis yang sebelumnya ia tinggalkan. "Izuku!"

"Ng?"

"Kafenya ada di lantai dasar," ujar pemuda itu sambil menggerakkan telunjuknya ke lantai. "Dari lift belok ke kiri, namanya Hot and Cold café."

Menggerakkan kepala, Izuku menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Namun pemuda yang ia tatap tidak memberikan jawaban yang jelas dan hanya bergumam, "Siapa tahu kau bosan menunggu di ruanganku."

Setelah mengatakannya pemuda itu meninggalkan ruangan dan menutup pintu. Ia meninggalkan Izuku yang tengah menggerakkan kepalnya mengelilingi ruangan. Ia sibuk mengamati setiap sudut ruangan yang menjadi tempat tunangannya menghabiskan sepertiga harinya. Bila dilihat dari banyaknya pigura dan sertifikat yang dipajang di ruangan bernuansa tradisional itu, Izuku tahu bahwa tunangannya adalah seseorang yang berprestasi. Walaupun tidak tahu perusahaan tempat pemuda itu bekerja, Izuku paham bahwa tunangannya bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar yang tidak sembarangan.

Hanya saja sebuah pertanyaan tak henti-hentinya hingga di pikirannya. Kenapa orang seperti itu mau menjadi tunangannya? Ia yang tidak punya siapa-siapa dan hanya membuka sebuah kafe bukanlah orang yang layak untuk bersanding dengan pemuda sehebat Todoroki Shouto. Masih banyak gadis lain yang lebih cantik dan baik dibandingkan seorang gadis yang kehilangan ingatan seperti dirinya, tapi kenapa pemuda itu memilih dirinya?

Apakah ini karena cinta? Sehebat itukah dirinya hingga membuat seorang pemuda seperti Todoroki Shouto sampai jatuh cinta padanya? Entahlah, Izuku tidak merasa bahwa dirinya sehebat itu. Dilihat dari mana pun Izuku tahu bahwa dirinya bukan gadis sehebat itu.

Menghela napas, Izuku memutuskan untuk mengesampingkannya dulu. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu masih bisa ia ajukan nanti, tapi yang jelas sekarang ia sedikit penasaran dengan kafe yang disinggung-singgung Paman Enji. Kalau tidak salah, pria itu bilang kafe itu ada di lantai dasar dan Shouto sendiri memberitahukan akses menuju ke sana. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya bila ia berkunjung ke kafe seperti yang dikatakan pemuda itu. Siapa tahu ada sedikit ingatan yang kembali bila ia duduk di sana.

Mengangguk mantap, gadis itu pun bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan sofa yang ia tempati. Membuka pintu ia berjalan menuju ke koridor dan menghampiri lift. Begitu lift terbuka ia pun segera masuk ke dalamnya dan menekan tombol untuk menuju ke lantai dasar. Pintu menutup dan Izuku menunggu beberapa saat hingga pintu kembali terbuka. Ketika ia telah tiba di bawah, ia pun berbelok ke kiri seperti yang disarankan Shouto dan baru berhenti saat matanya menemukan kafe kecil bernuansa industrial dengan atap terbuka.

Tersenyum senang, Izuku pun mendekat pada kafe dan menghampiri para pegawainya. Ia diterima dengan baik di sana dan diizinkan untuk mencoba membuat kopi. Salah satu staff di sana menunjukkan bagaimana caranya sementara ia mengikuti contoh yang diberikan.

Entah bagaimana, rasanya ia tahu cara menjalankan mesinnya. Ia juga tahu bagaimana menakar takaran air yang pas dan suhu saat membuat kopi. Mungkin Paman Enji benar, tubuhnya mengingat saat dirinya sendiri melupakan fakta bahwa dulu ia pernah mengelola sebuah kafe. Mungkin dengan bekerja di sini ia akan mendapatkan ingatannya kembali.

 _Hm_ , sepertinya tak ada salahnya mencoba.

* * *

Suara ban menggesek permukaan beton membuat Katsuki membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum memandang sekeliling. Di sampingnya, rekan kerja sekaligus bawahannya sudah menurunkan persneling dan memutar kunci mobil. Melihatnya, ia pun mengangkat kedua tangan untuk merenggangkan tubuh seraya berkata, "Kita sudah sampai?"

"Begitulah," jawab pemuda bergigi hiu dan berambut merah itu sembari mengeluarkan buku catatan yang ia simpan di _dashboard_ mobil. Dimasukkannya buku itu beserta sebuah pulpen ke dalam saku jasnya sebelum ia membuka pintu mobil. "Cepat turun! Sudah hampir jam sepuluh. _Meeting_ nya akan dimulai pukul sepuluh."

Mengerjapkan manik merahnya sekali, Katsuki pun menguap. Ia melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang melintang di tubuhnya sebelum beranjak membuka pintu. Ketika ia sudah berada di luar, ia menatap kolom dan permukaan beton dengan pencahayaan temaram di sekelilingnya sambil berkata, "Ini gedung parkirnya?"

"Ya," Kirishima menjawab sambil berjalan lebih dulu diikuti dengan sang atasan. Mereka menuju ruangan yang dibatasi dengan pintu kaca dan dilapisi keramik yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mobil diparkir. Kirishima mendorong pintunya baru setelahnya ia menekan tombol untuk memanggil lift. "Parkirannya ada dua belas lantai, kapasitas per lantai kira-kira seratus mobil. Dari parkiran ke kantor dihubungkan dengan jembatan di lantai dua puluh satu sampai dua puluh tujuh."

Katsuki hanya bergumam sembari mendengarkan penjelasan sang bawahan. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada tulisan P7 yang tertera di samping lift sementara mereka menunggu. Begitu pintu lift terbuka, keduanya langsung masuk ke dalam sementara Kirishima menekan tombol bertuliskan angka 21.

"Jembatannya menghubungkan dua gedung dan berada di atas jalan raya." Kirishima kembali melanjutkan sementara lift membawa mereka naik. Begitu tiba di lantai dua puluh satu, pintu lift terbuka sementara ia kembali memimpin jalan. Mereka melangkah menuju ruangan bersinarkan cahaya mentari dan dilapisi kaca di kiri dan kanan. "Bagaimana? Pemandangannya bagus 'kan?"

"Ada berapa lantai di sini?" Katsuki kembali bertanya sementara mereka berhenti sejenak dan memandangi jalanan di bawah. "Lantai berapa yang kita tempati sementara?"

"Lantai dua puluh satu dari lima puluh lantai," jawab Kirishima yang ikut berhenti di samping Katsuki dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pegangan. Matanya turut tertuju ke jalan dan ia berkata, "Kudengar kacanya sangat tebal dan dibuat khusus untuk menahan peluru dan ledakan. Sengaja dirancang demikian untuk mencegah tindakan bunuh diri ataupun serangan terroris."

"Kedengarannya seperti sarang mafia," jawab Katsuki sembari melangkah mundur dari handrail dan mulai berjalan. "Siapa pemilik gedungnya?"

"Ah itu…"

Ucapan Kirishima terpotong ketika mendengar suara _bass_ yang memanggil namanya. Pemuda itu pun memalingkan wajah dan menatap pada sumber suara. Kedua maniknya melebar ketika menyadari siapa yang memanggil namanya.

"A-A-Aizawa-san," ucap Kirishima ketika melihat pria dengan rambut panjang yang dikuncir ke belakang berjalan mendekat. "K-kenapa… Ah! Aku tidak sempat mengabarinya bahwa kita yang akan menggantikannya meeting."

"Salahmu sendiri."

Menggumam pelan, pria yang dipanggil Aizawa berhenti tepat di hadapan keduanya. Pandangan matanya tertuju lebih dulu pada pemuda yang mengenakan setelan jas merah marun yang tampak acuh. Tanpa membahas soal kehadiran mereka di tempat itu, Aizawa berkata, "Kau sudah sehat, Bakugou? Kudengar kau sedang menjalani pengobatan dengan psikiater."

"Bukan berarti aku tidak bisa bekerja karenanya," jawab Katsuki santai dan kembali melangkah mendahului rekannya yang lain. Ia tiba lebih dulu di ujung jembatan dan disambut dengan pintu kaca yang bergeser terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Kuharap kondisimu tidak berpengaruh terhadap prestasi kerjamu," balas Aizawa yang berjalan di belakang Kirishima. "Aku tidak mau lagi mengabulkan _unpaid_ _leave_ darimu."

"Jangan khawatir," jawab Katsuki dengan kedua tangan di saku celananya, "lain kali aku akan langsung mengundurkan diri."

"Senang mendengarnya," balas Aizawa santai.

Mendengar pembicaraan sengit antar kedua atasannya, Kirishima hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah. Mereka bertiga berjalan dengan hening di koridor hingga tiba di hadapan dinding partisi bertuliskan 'UA Manufacture Company'. Mengeluarkan kunci dari saku jasnya, Kirishima mendekat pada pintu dan membukanya dengan bunyi klik pelan.

Ruangan di hadapan mereka masih berantakan dan berdebu. Diterangi dengan pencahayaan yang apa adanya, Katsuki melangkah dan mengamati sekelilingnya. Ruangannya terlihat luas walaupun banyak besi melintang dan gundukan semen.

"Baru ini yang mereka lakukan?" Katsuki bertanya sementara ia berjalan semakin ke tengah. "Lamban sekali."

"Jangan samakan konsep konstruksimu dengan kontraktor pada umumnya, Bakugou!" Kirishima menjawab sementara ia membuka buku catatannya. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengambil beberapa gambar sebagai data. "Kontraktor yang kita pakai hanya kontraktor biasa dan bukannya jin seperti Raja Solomon."

Mendecak sebal, Katsuki melangkah semakin dalam. Ia mengamati partisi dinding yang sudah mulai terbentuk di lokasi sementara manik merahnya memicing. Menghela napas, pemuda itu pun kembali mendekat pada dua rekan kerjanya dan berkata, "Ruangannya lebih sempit dibanding yang sekarang."

"Apa yang kau harapkan?" Kirishima berbisik pelan di sampingnya. "Harga sewa di sini mahalnya luar biasa."

"Dan kenapa kita harus mengambil tempat di sini?" balas Katsuki sembari menatap bosan pada para pekerja yang tengah mengaduk semen dan meratakan lantai. "Kenapa tidak menyewa di tempat lain saja?"

"Soalnya—"

Perkataan Kirishima kembali dipotong oleh pria yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan ucapan mereka. Menjawab pertanyaan Katsuki, pria itu berkata, "Karena di sini langsung di depan stasiun kereta sehingga karyawan yang pulang malam pun tidak perlu khawatir ketinggalan kereta. Apa kau mengerti, Bakugou?"

Sembari menguap Katsuki pun berkata, "Tidak, soalnya aku selalu menggunakan kendaraan pribadi."

"Dengan kondisi seperti itu ada baiknya kau tidak menyetir sendiri, Bakugou," balas Aizawa sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku curiga bahwa selanjutnya kau akan mengajukan cuti untuk selamanya bila menyetir dalam keadaan mengantuk seperti itu."

"Tenang saja," jawab Katsuki sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Aku hanya mengantuk pada kondisi tertentu. Misal, saat berbicara dengan orang yang membosankan?"

Kirishima menghela napas mendengar pembicaraan sindir-sindiran antar kedua atasannya ini. Memang setiap kali bertemu hubungan keduanya bagaikan kucing dan anjing, tapi saat bekerja keduanya akan meninggalkan perseteruan mereka sejenak dan bersikap professional. Hanya saja mendengarkan perseteruan mereka hampir setiap hari memang membuat siapapun enggan berada di dekat keduanya.

"Kau tahu, mereka bilang di bawah ada kafe yang menyajikan kopi," ujar Aizawa santai, "mungkin kita bisa melanjutkan _meeting_ di sana dibanding di tempat ini?"

"Oh? Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi kontraktornya," timpal Kirishima yang langsung mengeluarkan ponsel. "Akan kukatakan pada mereka untuk menyusul ke kafe yang ada di lantai dasar."

"Ya," jawab Aizawa sementara matanya memicing menatap salah satu bawahannya. Ia menatap pemuda berambut pirang itu lama hingga akhirnya pemuda yang dipandanginya membalas tatapannya. Menghela napas ia pun kembali berkata, "Sepertinya pengobatan yang kau lakukan tidak sepenuhnya berhasil, eh, Bakugou?"

Tatapan sinis yang diberikan manik merah delima itu tidak membuat Aizawa ciut. Bahkan sekalipun sang pemilik berkata, "Bukan urusanmu!"

Mengabaikan ucapan sinisnya, Aizawa kembali berkata, "Kurasa memang bukan urusanku."

"Bagus kalau kau tahu," jawab Katsuki yang memilih untuk berjalan lebih dulu dan keluar dari partisi penghubung ruangan kantor dengan koridor umum. Ia berjalan hingga menemukan lift dan menekan tombolnya diikuti oleh kedua rekannya yang lain.

Dalam beberapa detik, pintu lift pun terbuka. Ketiganya langsung melangkah masuk tanpa banyak bertanya. Setelah menekan tombol hingga ke lantai dasar, pintu lift pun tertutup dan membawa mereka turun. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu lift kembali terbuka dan menampilkan ruangan dengan langit-langit yang lebih tinggi dikelilingi dengan dinding kaca yang memantulkan sinar mentari di mana-mana.

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Katsuki berjalan menuju ke satu-satunya kafe yang berada di tengah-tengah pelataran. Di belakangnya, kedua rekannya mengikuti langkahnya dan mendekat pada konter penuh dengan peralatan untuk menyajikan kopi dan kue-kue ringan. Mengikuti Katsuki, keduanya mengantri terlebih dulu di depan konter sembari mengamati menunya.

"Menunya banyak sekali," komentar Kirishima saat melihat papan menu yang berisi nama-nama yang tidak ia ketahui. "Hei Bakugou, kau pesan apa?"

"Americano," jawab pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ia mengucapkannya kembali saat sudah berada di depan kasir dan menyebutkan namanya pada kasir sebelum menoleh balik pada si pemuda bergigi hiu di belakangnya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga kalau begitu," jawab Kirishima. "Americano-nya dua."

"Dasar _follower_ ," balas Katsuki yang mendapat tatapan tidak senang dari rekannya. Ia pun mundur dari kasir dan berjalan menuju ke konter pengambilan. Sesampainya di sana, ia menunggu selama beberapa saat sementara pesanannya dibuat. Sembari menunggu, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak hingga seseorang meletakkan _papercup_ pesanannya dan memanggil namanya.

"Americano untuk Bakugou-san?"

Kedua manik merahnya terbuka dan ia mengerjap selama beberapa saat. Suara itu begitu mirip dengan suara yang ia dengar, namun ia tak mungkin menemukannya di tempat ini. Ia mengangkat kepala dan menatap _papercup_ miliknya di tangan salah seorang barista. _Papercup_ itu diletakkan di depan matanya sementara si barista mengangkat kepala dan membalas tatapannya.

Mulutnya sampai terbuka begitu melihat manik zamrud yang familiar dengan bintik-bintik di wajah. Rambut hijau yang selalu ia sentuh bergerak sedikit saat sang pemilik memiringkan kepalanya. Alis sang barista menukik sementara dahinya berkerut ketika melihatnya.

"Anda Bakugou-san?"

Katsuki tidak dapat menjawab. Ia hanya dapat menatap tidak percaya pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya tanpa menyadari bahwa gadis itu tengah mengajukan pertanyaan. Pandangannya tertuju sepenuhnya pada wajah gadis itu sehingga rekannya yang telah mengajukan pesanan menyenggolnya. Hanya saja saat rekannya mengikuti arah tatapan matanya, reaksinya sama seperti yang Katsuki lakukan ketika bertemu sang barista.

"M-M-Midoriya?"

Mengerjapkan mata, sang barista menoleh pada rekan Katsuki dan menggerakkan kepalanya bingung. "Eh? Bagaimana…"

"Kau tidak mengenalku? Aku-.."

Sebelum Kirishima menjelaskan lebih lanjut, Katsuki lebih dulu menutup mulutnya dan berkata, " _Nametag_. Namamu tertera di sana."

"O-Oh," ucap si gadis sambil menunduk dan memerhatikan papan nama yang tersemat di bajunya dan bertuliskan _'Hello, I'm Midoriya'_. Gadis itu tersenyum sedikit dan berkata, "Maaf, kukira Anda berdua mengenalku."

Kirishima mengerutkan dahi dan menatap Katsuki bingung. Namun yang ditatap tak sekalipun menoleh padanya. Pandangan Katsuki sepenuhnya mengikuti sang barista yang tengah sibuk dengan mesin kopi di hadapannya. Ketika gadis itu kembali meletakkan _papercup_ berisi kopi yang kedua, pandangan mereka kembali bertemu sehingga gadis itu menggerakkan kembali kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa, Bakugou-san?"

Tidak menjawab, Katsuki memutuskan untuk menurunkan pandangan dan mengambil kopinya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia langsung menyesap kopi miliknya yang masih panas. Akibatnya ia pun menjauhkan _papercup_ nya sementara seluruh umpatan meluncur dari bibirnya.

Mendengar itu, sang barista pun langsung berjalan keluar dari konter dan menghampiri pemuda yang sebelumnya memesan minuman. Ia mendekat pada pemuda itu dan berkata, "A-Anda baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku, kopinya masih panas."

Ketika sang barista mencoba menyentuhnya, Katsuki secara refleks mengibaskan tangan sehingga gadis itu mundur. Tanpa menatap matanya Katsuki pun berkata, "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak masalah," jawab Katsuki sekali lagi sambil membawa _papercup_ miliknya. "Kembalilah ke kontermu."

Tanpa menunggu gadis itu bicara, Katsuki buru-buru berjalan menuju kursi terjauh dari konter. Ketika ia sudah cukup jauh, barulah pandangannya tertuju kembali pada gadis itu. Kedua manik merahnya terus mengawasinya hingga tidak menyadari bahwa salah satu rekannya sudah mendekat dan mengambil tempat di dekatnya.

"Bukankah itu Midoriya?" Pemuda berambut merah itu turut mengikuti arah pandang Katsuki dan mengamati gadis berambut hijau yang kini tengah berbicara dengan atasan mereka. "Bagaimana mungkin dia ada di sini? Dan… kenapa dia sepertinya tidak mengenalmu?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Katsuki tetap diam. Pandangan matanya terus mengikuti gerak-gerik si gadis sekalipun gadis itu sudah berhenti berbicara dengan atasannya dan kembali sibuk dengan mesin kopi. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa sang atasan sudah duduk di sampingnya dan meletakkan paper cupnya di samping Americano milik Katsuki. Ia baru menyadarinya ketika sang atasan berkata, "Bagaimana rasa Americano nya?"

"Aizawa-san," ucap Kirishima, "gadis itu…"

"Aku tahu siapa gadis itu," balas Aizawa tenang sambil menyesap _café latte_ miliknya. "Fotonya terpajang selama enam tahun di meja bawahanku. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengenalinya?"

Kirishima terdiam sementara matanya menatap atasan dari atasannya. Ia memicingkan mata dan berkata, "Aizawa-san, jangan-jangan rencana pemindahan kantor sementara ke gedung milik Endeavor Trading Company ini bukan kebetulan? Kau sudah merencanakannya karena memperkirakan akan seperti ini?"

Alis terangkat dan pria berkuncir kuda yang selalu mengantuk itu berkata, "Jangan menuduhku begitu, Kirishima! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini."

"Tapi ini-"

"Gedung ini," potong Katsuki tiba-tiba, "milik perusahaan Todoroki?"

Kedua rekannya terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. Salah satu dari mereka akhirnya berkata, "Memangnya aku belum mengatakannya?"

Katsuki menoleh pada kedua rekannya. Dengan manik memicing tajam ia berkata, "Aku menolak. Aku tidak setuju apabila kantor sementara perusahaan kita berada di perusahaan yang sama dengan orang itu."

"Nah," ujar Aizawa tenang sambil menyesap kopinya, "penolakanmu sudah tak ada artinya. Aku sudah mendapatkan approval dari Nezumi-san."

"Tapi…"

"Lagipula, kurasa ini bagus untukmu." Aizawa kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia menatap bawahannya tajam dan kembali berkata, "Melarikan diri sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu, Bakugou."

"Ini bukan urusanmu," Katsuki berkata dengan tajam. "Persetan dengan persetujuan itu, yang pasti aku menolak dipindahkan ke tempat ini."

Mendengar ancaman dalam nada suara Katsuki, Aizawa malah menunjukkan senyum sinisnya. Ia meletakkan _paper cup_ nya di atas meja dan kembali berkata, "Sejak kapan kau menjadi pengecut seperti ini, Bakugou? Seperti bukan kau saja."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan—"

"Kau takut menghadapinya?" tanya Aizawa dengan nada menantang. "Akui saja kalau begitu dan jangan banyak alasan! Aku tidak keberatan menyampaikannya pada atasan bahwa kau tidak mau dipindahkan ke tempat ini karena harus melihat mantan pacarmu di depan mata."

Umpatan kembali meluncur dari mulut sang direktur yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman sinis Aizawa. Bahkan pria yang menjadi atasan Katsuki Bakugou itu hanya berkata, "Terserah, Bakugou. Aku tidak masalah bila kau menolak. Akhirnya aku tahu bahwa Katsuki Bakugou itu pengecut yang tidak berani menghadapi mantan pacarnya."

Katsuki bangkit berdiri dan menatap Aizawa seperti hendak menelannya bulat-bulat. Tubuhnya maju sedikit sehingga Kirishima harus menahannya dan memaksanya untuk duduk di kursinya. Namun tindakannya tidak berpengaruh pada pria yang memrovokasinya. Pria itu tetap bergeming dan menyesap minumannya dengan tenang. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada si gadis barista dan ia mengangkat _papercup_ nya sambil melempar senyum pada gadis itu.

Melihat itu, Katsuki pun kembali duduk. Dengan manik merah tertuju pada Aizawa, pemuda itu berkata, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Apa tujuanmu?"

"Tujuanku," ucapnya sambil menggerakkan kepala, "tidak ada. Bisa kau lihat bahwa aku tidak punya agenda tersembunyi."

"Omong kosong!"

Aizawa kembali tertawa dan ia berkata, "Jangan dipikirkan! Anggap saja kau sedang menjalani sesi konseling soal menghadapi rasa takut."

"Aku tidak…"

"Percayalah," ucap Aizawa sambil menatap bawahannya tajam, "kau berhadapan dengan ahlinya. Aku sangat piawai soal menghapus ketakutan."

"A.."

"Terutama ketakutan terhadap mantan pacar," tutup Aizawa sambil mengangkat paper cupnya. "Cukup bayar dengan segelas _café latte_ buatan Midoriya setiap harinya."

.

.

.

 _(t.b.c)_

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_

 _Holla All! Finally update, dan belum, ini belum tamat kok :D hari masih banyak walaupun mulai menghitung mundur. Sebelumnya saya memang memutuskan nggak update dulu karena saya pikir lagi dinilai berhubung masuk IFA 2017, terus kepincut sama event menarik dari Shirocchin dan jadi kelarin itu dulu, eh ternyata keterusan sampe hari ini :P_

 _Dan aniway, mau ngucapin terima kasih buat para reader yang uda nominate in ini sebagai best mature mutichapter (I've no idea about this, but I'm really really excited XD ) Sejujurnya nggak nyangka sama sekali karena menurut saya masih banyak kekurangan di karya ini. Terima kasih juga buat para reviewer yang ikut kasih semangat dan kritik. Berkat kalian, saya merasa bisa berjuang untuk membuat karya yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya._

 _Kemudian untuk :_

 _ **Fujoshi desu**_ _: holla partner XD saia kembali di fandom ini, lol. Hayoo diskusi, tapi sementara saya menerima diskusi di fandom ini yak :P gawat nian kalau sampe saya keseret arus seperti kemaren T_T_

 _Mari berfg an ria lagi ama Abang Iblis Granat dan Dedek Izuku XD_

 _ **Resya018**_ _: Holla Resya! Makasih uda baca dan kasih kritik buat karya ini. Buat menjawab pertanyaan kamu, awalnya saya memang ambil jalur slow chara develop karena mereka punya 90 hari dan salahnya saya adalah saya kasih harinya deket-deket sehingga kelihatannya nggak ada progress. Makanya Bakugo kelihatannya punya chara yang regret dan guilty. So, mulai sekarang, saia coba perbaiki untuk progress ini, semoga kamu bisa lihat perkembangan chara mereka ke depannya ya XD_

 _Untuk soal hasrat yang kamu bilang, mungkin bener ini nggak realistis, tapi saia pikir manusia mungkin beda-beda. Kalo saia jadi Katsuki yang uda nyakitin orang berkali2 dan dapet kesempatan untuk perbaiki, mungkin saia akan coba untuk nggak ulangin kesalahan yang sama dan bisa jadi nggak kepikiran sama hasrat itu karena sibuk mikirin benerin kesalahan :P *justmyopinionaniway *norightorwrong_

 _Thank you sekali lagi untuk reviewnya dan makasih sangat udah nunjukin apa yang kurang dari saya :D_

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _: Hikacchi holla XD lama tak bersua :P menjawab pertanyaan kamu, Iyah, Izuku bener-bener harus mulai lagi dari awal untuk ngumpulin memorinya. Mari kita doakan semoga ingatannya balik sepenuhnya supaya kebenaran terungkap :P_

 _ **Miharu348**_ _: Micchan holla :D iya Kacchan kejam, dia bikin Izuku nggak inget dia lagi T_T padahal Dek Izuku uda berjuang buat inget dia sampe sejauh ini. Dan btw, sekarang giliran Abang Dispenser yang jaga Dek Izuku XD *Ciyee Abang!_

 _ **Arisa-chan**_ _: Holla Arisa : ) tenang, ingatan Kacchan baik-baik aja, walaupun dia harus ke psikiater gantinya :P Dan mari kita persilakan Abang Dispenser buat memberikan sepatah dua patah kata buat kemenangannya, silakan Bang!_

 _*ditatap sinis ama Abang *ditinggal *dicuekin (author crying) notice me abangg T_T_

 _ **Ao-chan**_ _: Holla Ao! Setelah di event Tododeku kemaren, akhirnya kita ketemu lagi di sini :P yeah, finally sekarang giliran abang dispenser, dan saia bisa bayangin Ao jingkrak-jingkrak kesenengan XD *pujakerangajaiblagi_

 _Dan selera humor Kacchan ama Kirichan emang sdikit menyimpang dari normal. Moga2 nggak makin absurd karena sekarang ditambah ama Daddyzawa :D_

 _Makasih sekali lagi Ao, dan keep writing juga :D_

 _ **Akane Rihime**_ _: selamat datang Akane XD mari bergabung dan mari fgan bareng di fandom ini :P dan buat bergulir ke rate M, mungkin akan ane pertimbangin :D_

 _ **OFFICIAL IFA 2018**_ _: makasih sekali lagi buat penghargaannya wahai para panitia XD_

 _ **Aileen 13**_ _: hola Aileen! Yap, saya masih lanjut kok :D_

 _ **Byuubee**_ _: holla Bee, kamu sangat fleksibel sekali ya :D saia juga fleksibel sekali kok, tapi belum pernah ke fandom Shindeku XD_

 _Dan di sini Kacchan emang sedikit kasar soalnya based chara doi emang kasar 'kan? Tapi… dia bisa berubah kok (moga2)_

 _Makasih semangetnya dan semoga kamu menikmati ceritanya ya XD_

 _ **Votiel**_ _: holla Votiel, salam kenal dan selamat datang XD ini kembali saia lanjutin karena saia takut dsuru pilih antara tali gantungan ato sianida yang kamu bawa. Saia masih sayang nyawa, jadi saya pilih lanjut :P_

 _Lol, iya, obatnya buat hapus memori lagi, kalo di game lama, namanya Water of Lethe (moga gak salah inget), bisa buat hilangin memori buruk, tapi kalo kasus Izuku sih, semua-muanya ilang gegara nyicip obat itu_

 _Dan ehem, iyah, saia juga sangat fleksibel, bisa ke Tododeku atau ke Katsudeku :P dan masih terbuka buat OTP lain seperti Shigadeku atau Shindeku :D semoga makin ke sini uda mulai keliatan arah beloknya Izuku ya :P_

 _Ehem, berhubung saya uda lanjutin, kamu pasti bisa tidur tenang dong? :D_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _thank you for reading this fic and if you mind, please leave any review so I know there's someone read this fic._

 _Thank you once again and PLUSSSS ULTRAAAA!_


	14. Chapter 14

_**On previous chapter :**_

 _"Anda Bakugou-san?"/ Katsuki tidak dapat menjawab./_

 _"Bukankah itu Midoriya?" Pemuda berambut merah itu turut mengikuti arah pandang Katsuki dan mengamati gadis berambut hijau yang kini tengah berbicara dengan atasan mereka. "Bagaimana mungkin dia ada di sini? Dan… kenapa dia sepertinya tidak mengenalmu?"/_

 _"Gedung ini," potong Katsuki tiba-tiba, "milik perusahaan Todoroki?"/_

 _Kedua rekannya terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. Salah satu dari mereka akhirnya berkata, "Memangnya aku belum mengatakannya?"/_

 _"Lagipula, kurasa ini bagus untukmu." Aizawa kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia menatap bawahannya tajam dan kembali berkata, "Melarikan diri sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu, Bakugou."_

* * *

 **Boku no Hero Academia** by **Horikoshi Kóhei**

 **90 days** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC a lot, Typos, Fem!Izuku**

 _I'm not taking any profit for this ff : )_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy!  
**_

 **Chapter 14: Catch your attention**

 **Day 36**

 **Tokyo, Avorende Tower**

Harum biji kopi yang tengah diseduh memenuhi indera penciuman Izuku. Ia menghirup aroma yang menguar dari secangkir kopi di tangannya sebelum memindahkannya ke konter. Sembari menunggu suhu yang tepat, gadis itu beralih pada susu cair yang telah dibuka untuk dituangkan pada cangkir. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia mengangkat kembali kotak susunya dan menyajikan kopi untuk satu-satunya tamu yang telah menunggu.

"Silakan, Coffee Latte-nya!" Gadis itu berkata sambil menyerahkan cangkir berisi minuman di hadapan si pembeli. Senyumnya terkembang begitu melihat si pembeli mengambil kopi dan menyesap minumannya perlahan. Tidak sabar menunggu reaksi pemuda itu, ia pun berkata, "Bagaimana kopinya, Shouto?"

Pemuda dengan rambut dwiwarna itu mengangkat kepalanya sejenak ketika mendengar namanya disebut. Diturunkannya cangkir yang ia pegang dan diletakkannya di atas meja sementara kedua manik dwiwarnanya tertuju pada si gadis barista. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat gadis itu dan berkata, "Pas seperti biasa, Izuku. Terima kasih!"

Seulas senyum pun muncul di wajah gadis itu saat mendengarnya. Berhubung hari masih pagi dan tidak banyak pembeli yang datang, ia pun bersandar pada konter dan menemani pembeli satu-satunya itu. Dengan menopang dagu pada satu tangan, gadis itu berkata, "Senang mendengarnya!"

Mengangkat alis, pemuda yang duduk di hadapan si barista itu kembali mengangkat cangkir dan menyesap kopi yang ia pesan. Setelah beberapa kali menyesap kopi barulah ia berkata pada gadis berambut hijau di hadapannya. "Maaf kau jadi harus ikut denganku bekerja sepagi ini karena Orang Tua itu mengatur banyak sekali jadwal _meeting_."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Izuku sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Aku senang bisa menemanimu, terlebih aku pun diizinkan untuk membuat kopi seperti sekarang."

"Segera katakan padaku kalau kau kelelahan," Shouto kembali berkata sambil menatap khawatir pada gadis di hadapannya. Tangannya menyentuh satu tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya. "Jangan memaksakan diri!"

Izuku kembali mengangguk dan berkata, "Aku tahu."

Menghela napas, Shouto pun kembali menatapnya. Kedua manik dwiwarnanya bersinar lembut saat ia menatap gadis itu, begitu juga dengan semua tingkah lakunya. Sikapnya membuat gadis barista di hadapannya seringkali salah tingkah dan menggaruk pipinya karena perhatian yang pemuda itu berikan. Beberapa kali ia akan mengalihkan perhatian dari Shouto dan berbisik pelan padanya.

"Shouto," cicit Izuku ketika pemuda itu kembali memandanginya, "mereka memandangi kita."

" _Hm_ ," jawab Shouto yang seringkali tak acuh setiap kali Izuku memperingatkan. Ia terus saja menatap gadis itu dengan manik dwiwarnanya seolah gadis itu dapat menghilang bila ia tak memerhatikan lekat. "Biarkan saja mereka, Izuku!"

Paham terhadap tingkah tunangannya, gadis berambut hijau itu hanya bisa memaklumninya. Ia membiarkan pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya sebelum rutinitasnya yang super padat itu dimulai. Tunangannya bilang, inilah caranya untuk mengisi energi di dalam tubuh sebelum menghadapi hari yang menyebalkan.

"Apakah hari ini juga jadwalmu padat, Shouto?"

Shouto mengangguk sementara tangannya membawa tangan gadis itu ke wajahnya. Ia menyentuhkan tangan si gadis ke pipinya dan berkata, "Sampai jam delapan malam. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan menjemputmu untuk makan siang."

"Tapi bukankah akan mengganggu jadwalmu?" Izuku bertanya padanya. "Aku bisa makan siang di kantin."

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan ikut makan di kantin," jawab Shouto cepat. "Aku ingin makan siang bersamamu."

Sekali lagi Izuku hanya dapat tersenyum mendengar tingkah sang kekasih yang enggan melepaskan pandangan sekejap pun darinya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan tangan pemuda itu dengan penuh sayang sehingga membuat pemuda itu menyandarkan kepala pada tangan gadis itu dan memejamkan matanya.

Selama beberapa saat pemuda itu hanya diam dan membiarkan rasa aman dan tenteram menguasainya. Ia memejamkan mata, terlena oleh aroma kopi yang menguar dari tangan si gadis. Ia ingin menikmati suasana ini lebih lama sebetulnya bila gadis itu tidak menepuk bahunya dan mengingatkan bahwa sudah tiba waktunya untuk masuk kantor.

"Sudah waktunya?" Shouto berkata seolah-olah ia tak tahu bahwa sudah saatnya untuk mulai bekerja. "Cepat sekali."

Gadis berambut hijau di hadapannya hanya dapat memberikan senyum manis diiringi dengan kepalan kedua tangan saat memberikan semangat. Suaranya membuat pemuda di hadapannya menghela napas sejenak dan meletakkan satu tangan untuk mengacak rambutnya pelan. Baru setelahnya pemuda itu bangkit dari kursi yang ia tempati dan beranjak menuju ke lift.

Setelah pemuda itu pergi, barulah Izuku berbalik pada mesin kopinya dan membersihkan noda yang berceceran di atas konter. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, para pengunjung mulai berdatangan dan banyak di antara mereka yang memilih untuk menunggu sembari memesan kopi. Bersama dengan karyawan yang lain, ia membantu menyiapkan kopi bagi para tamu yang datang. Ia nyaris tidak menyadari berapa lama waktu berlalu hingga seorang pemuda tiba di konternya dan memesan minuman.

"Satu Americano panas dan satu Café Latte," ujar suara itu.

Izuku pun menggerakkan kepalanya dan menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang terdengar familiar di telinganya. Ia tertegun sejenak ketika melihat rambut pirang kelabu dan sosok tinggi tegap berdiri di depan konter. Sosok itu sepertinya juga mirip dengan seseorang yang ia kenal, namun ia tak dapat mengingatnya. Ia hanya dapat memandangi pemuda itu lama hingga karyawannya menyerahkan papercup bertuliskan nama pemuda itu padanya. Tak punya pilihan lain, ia pun segera bergerak membuatkan pesanan.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang mengenakan kemeja hitam itu segera bergeser ke konter pengambilan ketika ia selesai membayar. Ia tengah memasukkan kartu kredit yang telah ia gunakan ke dalam dompet ketika Izuku meletakkan _papercup_ berisi Americano miliknya. Melihatnya, entah kenapa Izuku ingin sekali mengucapkan pesanannya sehingga ia berkata, "Satu Americano milik Bakugou-san?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu mengambil _papercup_ yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak menoleh padanya dan memilih untuk menggerak-gerakkan _papercup_ nya untuk menurunkan suhu di dalam gelas sebelum meminumnya. Sikapnya membuat Izuku mengernyitkan dahi sedikit dan hendak menggumamkan namanya untuk kedua kali.

"Café latte untuk Bakugou-san?"

Sekali lagi pemuda itu hanya menyambar Café Latte yang telah ia letakkan di atas konter. Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda itu meninggalkan tempat dengan Café Latte di tangannya. Melihatnya, Izuku hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi dan menggerakkan kepalanya, namun ia memutuskan untuk tak memikirkannya sekali ini.

* * *

 **Day 37**

 **Tokyo, Averende Tower**

"Midoriya-san selalu datang pagi-pagi, ya?" Salah satu karyawannya akhirnya berkata padanya. "Kau selalu datang berbarengan dengan Todoroki-san."

"Ah,ya," jawab Izuku sambil menjalankan mesin kopi. "Shouto harus datang pagi karena ada _meeting_ yang tidak bisa ia tinggal. Makanya aku ikut dengannya."

Karyawannya mengangguk dan menggumamkan _o_ panjang saat mendengar penjelasannya. Namun pembicaraan mereka belum berhenti sampai di situ. Mendengar ceritanya, karyawan di tempatnya malah semakin penasaran dan berkata, "Kalian tinggal bersama?"

Sembari memiringkan kepalanya sedikit Izuku pun berkata, "Begitulah. Shouto bilang sebaiknya aku tinggal dengannya saja. Lagipula kami sebentar lagi akan menikah."

"Ah, begitu rupanya," ujar si karyawan saat mendengar perkataan Izuku. "Tanggal berapa pernikahan kalian dilangsungkan?"

Menggerakkan kepala, gadis itu berkata, "Sekitar akhir bulan depan."

"Eh? Cepat sekali!" Karyawannya berkata saat mendengar kabar tersebut. "Selamat ya, Midoriya-san, eh, Todoroki-san?"

"Ah, panggil saja aku Izuku," ucap Izuku sambil tertawa mendengar panggilan yang diberikan oleh karyawannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dari mesin kopi dan mencuci tangannya yang terkena noda kopi. "Aku belum terbiasa dengan panggilan Todoroki."

Karyawannya hendak menanggapi, namun ketika melihat ada pengunjung yang sudah mengantri di depan konter ia pun menghentikan ucapannya. Dengan senyum terkembang, ia berjalan mendekat pada meja kasir dan menyapa pengunjungnya. "Selamat pagi. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Satu Americano dan satu Café Latte," ucap suara yang sudah Izuku kenali. Lagi-lagi kepalanya terangkat saat mendengar suara itu dan ia tak heran ketika menemukan pemuda berambut pirang pucat yang tengah mengantri di depan kasir.

"Ah, Bakugou-san, ya?" Karyawan yang sebelumnya mengobrol dengan Izuku kembali berkata. "Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan, Bakugou-san? Sandwich, mungkin? Kami sedang ada promo _Buy One_ Coffee _get One_ Sandwich."

" _Oh_ ," jawab pemuda itu tak acuh dan menyerahkan kartu kreditnya. Ia membiarkan kasir mengambil kartu kredit sementara manik merahnya menatap ke arah lain.

"Bagaimana? Apakah Anda mau sandwich juga? Baru saja matang lho!"Si karyawan kembali berkata. "Kami membuatnya setiap hari pagi-pagi. Sandwich ini buatan tunangannya Todoroki-san."

Pengunjung yang tengah menunggu pesanan itu tidak mengatakan apa pun mendengar celotehan kasir yang melayaninya. Ia hanya bergumam singkat dan tanpa mengindahkan pembicaraan tersebut, pemuda itu berkata, "Jadi totalnya berapa?"

" _E-eh_ , tunggu sebentar!" Si kasir terkejut dan segera menggesek kartu kredit yang diberikan ke mesin EDC. Ia memasukkan nominal pembayaran dan menunggu hingga transaksi berjalan. Baru setelahnya ia mengembalikan kartu tersebut pada si pengunjung seraya berkata, "Terima kasih!"

Pemuda berambut pirang yang sebelumnya mengantri itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan langsung bergeser ke tempat pengambilan. Sembari menunggu, pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku bajunya dan menghabiskan waktunya di sana. Manik merahnya terlihat begitu serius saat memandangi layar.

Melihatnya, Izuku mencoba untuk meletakkan Americano itu di sampingnya dan menunggu reaksi pemuda itu. Ia menaruh _papercup_ berisi Americano tepat di samping kanan si pemuda, berharap tangan si pemuda akan menyenggol gelasnya. Tapi bukannya menyenggol, pemuda itu malah sengaja menggeser _papercup_ nya sementara jemarinya terus berselancar di atas layar ponsel. Sepertinya pemuda itu sedang sibuk, tapi kalau memang waktunya padat kenapa ia masih bisa membeli kopi di jam kerja?

Alis Izuku terangkat seiring dengan rasa penasaran saat melihat pemuda itu. Ia pun meletakkan satu café latte yang dipesan si pemuda di samping kirinya. Kali ini sebelum pemuda itu menggeser _papercup_ yang ia berikan, Izuku lebih dulu menyapanya dengan berkata, "Sedang sibuk, Bakugou-san?"

Jemari yang sebelumnya menari lincah di atas layar tiba-tiba terhenti saat mendengar suaranya. Namun manik merah yang bercahaya itu tidak sekalipun menatapnya. Bibirnya terbuka, tapi pemuda itu hanya mengambil café latte yang ada di samping. Ia menggumamkan terima kasih pelan sebelum memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Tanpa berkata apa pun lagi, pemuda itu langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Izuku yang masih memandangi punggungnya.

Punggung yang tegap, bahu yang rata dan langkah yang mantap membuat mata kaum hawa tertuju padanya. Hanya saja Izuku justru merasa aneh saat melihatnya. Tiba-tiba saja matanya terasa panas dan saat ia mengerjap, setitik airmata meluncur turun dari pelupuk matanya. Buru-buru ia menggerakkan jemari untuk menghapusnya dan mengangkat kepala untuk memandangi punggung yang kian lama kian menjauh. "Aneh," gumamnya sambil menatap punggung si pemuda berambut pirang itu, "kenapa aku merasa sedih saat melihatnya?"

* * *

 **Day 42**

 **Tokyo, Averende Tower**

"Orang itu datang setiap hari, ya?"

Izuku menoleh pada karyawan yang mengajaknya bicara. Ia tersenyum singkat sebelum berkata, "Siapa?"

"Itu lho," ujar karyawannya sembari mengelap cangkir untuk kopi, "pemuda tinggi tampan yang berambut pirang. Dia datang hampir setiap hari pada jam seperti ini."

Manik hijau itu berputar searah jarum jam ketika mendengar ucapan si kasir. Rambut hijaunya ikut bergerak saat kepalanya dimiringkan dan gadis itu pun berkata, "Maksudmu Bakugou-san?"

"Ah, ya," ujar karyawannya sambil menunjuk gadis yang akan segera menyandang nama Todoroki itu, "namanya Bakugou-san. Dia tampan sekali ya, Midoriya-san?"

Kali ini Izuku hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar komentar karyawannya. Ia tidak memungkiri kenyataan bahwa pemuda berambut pirang dengan manik merah yang seringkali datang berkunjung itu memang tampan seperti yang dikatakan karyawannya. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang sedikit janggal setiap kali ia menatap pemuda itu. Mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja, tapi entah mengapa ia seperti dihindari oleh pemuda itu.

"Dia juga sangat _cool_. Sulit untuk mengajaknya bicara." Karyawannya kembali meneruskan celotehnya. "Kurasa dia tipe yang hanya terbuka pada orang yang berhasil merebut hatinya. Tipe laki-laki yang langka di zaman seperti ini."

Izuku memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. Benaknya membayangkan pemuda berambut pirang yang seringkali duduk tepat di hadapannya. Padanya, pemuda itu tak pernah berbicara lebih dari dua patah kata. Hanya ucapan terima kasih satu-satunya ucapan yang pernah diterimanya dari pemuda itu.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Midoriya-san?"

"Ng?" Kepala Izuku bergerak ke arah karyawannya. Ia meletakkan penyaring kopi yang tengah dipegangnya dan meletakkannya di bak cucian. "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Bakugou-san," ulang si karyawan sembari mendekat dan membawa serta piring kecil yang tengah di lap olehnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Gadis berambut hijau itu tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepala. Ia tersenyum sedikit dan berkata, "Aku tidak tahu. Maaf!"

Mengerutkan dahi karyawannya terlihat tidak puas dengan jawabannya. Ia semakin mendekat pada Izuku dan kembali berbisik, "Kau tidak tahu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ng, ya, aku tidak tahu," ulang Izuku lagi. "Kurasa dia memang tampan seperti yang kalian katakan, tapi hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan."

"Kau tidak tertarik padanya? Tidak ingin mengobrol lebih dekat?" Karyawannya kembali menyelidik. "Ada pria tampan yang sulit diajak bicara, kau tidak merasa tertantang untuk mengajaknya mengobrol dan membuka hatinya?"

Sekali lagi Izuku menggerakkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Ti-dak?"

Karyawannya menghela napas mendengar jawaban gadis itu. Ia pun kembali mengelap piring yang dipegang dengan tekun dan berkata, "Midoriya-san, aku tahu kau sudah punya seorang tunangan, tapi kurasa tidak masalah bila sekali-kali kau melirik pria lain. Kau tidak boleh terlalu setia pada satu orang pria saja, Midoriya-san! Nanti pria itu akan menganggap dirinya di atas angin dan tak menghargaimu lagi."

Dahi Izuku berkerut sedikit dan ia mengulangi perkataan si karyawan, "Apa… maksudnya?"

"Maksudku, pria itu makhluk yang senang dengan tantangan, jadi kalau ia melihat seorang wanita hanya diam dan tunduk seolah wanita itu adalah miliknya, pria itu akan menjadi bosan," karyawan berkata dengan nada serius. "Kalau seperti itu, nanti ia akan meninggalkanmu. Kau harus punya taktik agar pria itu tidak tinggi hati dan menganggapmu gampangan."

"Benarkah…," Izuku berkata sembari menatap karyawannya ragu, "itu?"

Menganggukkan kepala, si karyawan kembali berbisik dan berkata, "Percayalah padaku, Todoroki-san mungkin kelihatannya sangat menyukaimu, tapi begitu ia tahu tidak ada pria yang menjadi saingannya, ia bisa saja beralih pada wanita lain yang lebih menantang! Apalagi pria seperti dia pasti sudah bosan dengan wanita yang mudah didapat."

Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam. Izuku mengerjapkan mata dengan bingung mendengar perkataan karyawannya. Ia bertanya-tanya, benarkah Shouto adalah orang seperti itu? Shouto yang selama ini selalu baik dan tidak pernah marah itu mungkinkah akan bosan padanya?

Saat ia tengah memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut, terdengar suara ketukan di meja kasir yang membuat keduanya terlonjak. Karyawannya yang tengah memegangi piring pun menghampiri suara tersebut dan terkejut ketika menemukan seorang pengunjung tengah mengantri di depan konter. Ekspresi bosan yang ia tampilkan sudah cukup untuk membuat karyawannya tergagap saat berkata, "A-a-ada yang bisa kubantu, Bakugou-san?"

Menghela napas, pemuda berambut pirang pucat yang tengah dibicarakan itu memegangi buku menu yang diletakkan di atas meja. Setelah ia membolak-balik halaman, ia mengucapkan pesanan yang sama dengan yang selalu dipesannya. "Satu Americano dan satu Café latte."

Mengulangi pesanannya sekali lagi, pemuda itu menyerahkan kartu kreditnya pada si kasir. Ketika ia melakukannya, karyawan yang tengah menerima menggesekkan kartu pada mesin kembali berkata, "Anda selalu sarapan pada pukul segini ya, Bakugou-san?"

Seperti biasanya pemuda itu tak acuh terhadap pertanyaan yang diajukan karyawannya. Bahkan hingga kasir menyerahkan kartu, pemuda itu tetap tidak menjawab dan hanya bergeser ke samping. Tanpa ia ketahui, sikapnya membuat si kasir menggelengkan kepala dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada pada Izuku.

Isyarat itu membuat Izuku kembali memutar bola matanya. Ia menatap pemuda yang kembali mengeluarkan ponsel sembari menunggu pesanannya dibuatkan. Seperti biasa, perhatian pemuda itu hanya tertuju pada apa yang ditampilkan oleh layar dan tidak tertarik untuk berbicara dengan sekitarnya. Sedikit banyak, sikapnya membuat Izuku memutuskan untuk memberi sedikit pelajaran untuknya.

Diambilnya kopi yang telah ia seduh dan ia masukkan ke dalam _papercup_ bertuliskan 'Bakugou-san'. Ia memasukkan takaran seperti biasa untuk Americano milik pemuda itu, bedanya ia juga menambahkan topping lain ke dalam Americano miliknya. Dengan sengaja ia menambahkan _sea salt_ dan mengaduknya pelan-pelan. Setelahnya ia menyerahkannya ke samping pemuda itu dan segera berbalik untuk membuat pesanan yang satunya.

Kali ini, Izuku sengaja membuat pesanannya yang lain sedikit lebih lambat. Ia sengaja berlama-lama mengaduk kopi yang seharusnya ia campurkan ke dalam _papercup_. Ia menunggu hingga tangan si pemuda berambut pirang itu meraih kopi yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Diamatinya saat pemuda itu menggoncang-goncangan _papercup_ yang dipegangnya sesaat sebelum ia mendekatkan ke bibirnya.

Manik hijau Izuku terus tertuju pada _papercup_ yang dipegangi pemuda itu. Ia memerhatikan saat pemuda itu menyesap kopinya dan menantikan reaksinya. Ditunggunya hingga pemuda itu menurunkan _papercup_ nya sebelum menyerahkan café latte yang juga dipesan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu meletakkan Americano yang diminumnya di samping sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada café latte yang diletakkan Izuku. Ketika ia melihat pesanannya yang satu lagi, pemuda itu pun memasukkan ponselnya ke saku dan segera mengambil pesanannya. Kali ini pun pemuda itu langsung berlalu tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa pada Izuku.

Melihatnya, Izuku pun mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap punggung pemuda itu. Ia yakin ia sudah banyak sekali memasukkan _sea salt_ , tapi pemuda itu tak mengatakan apa pun. Apakah seharusnya ia memasukkan banyak gula agar pemuda itu bicara?

Ia penasaran. Ia sangat ingin tahu kenapa pemuda itu tak sekalipun bicara padanya. Ia yakin pemuda itu bukan tunawicara, buktinya ia masih bisa berbicara dengan kasir. Tapi setiap kali pemuda itu beralih ke konter pengambilan, pemuda itu tak bicara sepatah kata pun dan selalu sibuk dengan ponselnya. Padahal saat membeli maupun meninggalkan konter, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak melihat ponsel.

Apakah jangan-jangan ini bukan perasaannya semata? Apakah jangan-jangan pemuda itu memang menghindarinya? Apakah pemuda itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya namun tak bisa diingatnya? Izuku ingat waktu pertama kali mereka bertatapan, pemuda itu sangat terkejut. Ia dan rekannya memanggil namanya waktu itu dan mungkin itulah percakapan terpanjang yang mereka lakukan selama ini. Sisanya, pemuda itu hampir tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padanya.

Mungkinkah pemuda itu tidak tahu bahwa ia kehilangan ingatan? Mungkinkah pemuda itu mengira bahwa ia sudah melupakannya dan membalasnya dengan tidak menggubrisnya?

Kepalanya terangkat dan ia pun berbalik dan hendak keluar dari konter untuk menanyai pemuda itu langsung. Saat ia melakukannya, karyawannya yang tengah berjalan di belakang sambil membawa air panas pun menubruknya tanpa sengaja. Akibatnya, air panas pun mengenai tangannya sehingga ia meringis.

"Astaga! Midoriya-san!" Karyawannya berkata dengan panik. "Tanganmu…"

"T-tidak apa-apa," Izuku berkata sembari memegangi tangannya yang sedikit nyeri akibat terkena siraman air panas. Ia menggerakkan tangannya yang lain untuk menenangkan si karyawan dan bergerak menuju bak cuci piring. "Bukan luka besar."

"Tapi kulitnya sampai memerah," ujar si karyawan yang mulai panik melihat rona merah mulai menyebar di tangan gadis berambut hijau itu, "bagaimana ini?"

"Tidak a-…"

Sebelum Izuku menyelesaikan ucapan, seseorang sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya dengan kasar dan menyalakan kran. Selama beberapa saat ia menahan tangan Izuku dan membiarkan air dingin menyirami tangannya yang tersiram air panas. Sesekali orang yang menarik tangannya akan membolak-balikkan tangannya hingga rasa nyerinya mulai berkurang.

"Apa ada handuk bersih?" Orang itu bertanya pada si karyawan sementara kedua tangannya tetap sibuk memegangi tangan Izuku yang diletakkan di bawah pancuran. "Sebaiknya kau segera membungkusnya dengan handuk basah sebelum mengoleskan salep luka bakar."

Bukannya menjawab, baik Izuku maupun karyawannya justru terpana melihat pemuda yang muncul di samping mereka. Manik hijau Izuku mengerjap saat melihat pemuda itu sementara kepalanya bergerak miring. Dibanding menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu, Izuku malah berkata, "Bakugou-san?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, manik merah pemuda itu pun tertuju padanya. Satu alisnya terangkat sedikit mendengar namanya dipanggil dan pemuda itu pun berkata, "Handuk. Apakah ada?"

"A-akan segera kuambilkan," ucap karyawannya yang segera melesat ke dapur dan meninggalkan keduanya di depan. Tak lama kemudian ia pun muncul dengan handuk bersih di tangan yang langsung diserahkan pada pemuda berambut pirang itu. "I-ini handuknya!"

Katsuki mengambil handuk yang diberikan tanpa banyak bertanya. Ia membasahi handuk tersebut dengan air dingin. Dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat tangan Izuku dari pancuran dan membalutnya dengan handuk yang sudah dibasahi. Sembari melakukannya, ia pun berkata, "Lukanya tidak parah, tapi sebaiknya kau segera ke dokter."

"Ah, t-terima kasih," ucap Izuku saat pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya menaikkan alisnya sekali lagi. Begitu tak ada lagi yang perlu dilakukannya, ia pun segera berbalik dan mengambil dua _papercup_ yang ia letakkan di meja sebelumnya. Ia menyesap _papercup_ miliknya terlebih dulu sebelum kembali berjalan dan meninggalkan Izuku dan karyawannya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Izuku sudah menghalangi langkahnya.

"T-tunggu sebentar Bakugou-san,"ucap Izuku yang berdiri menghalangi jalan.

Alis terangkat dan pemuda berambut pirang itu berhenti di tempat. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun dan menunggu gadis di hadapannya bicara.

Izuku mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya terlebih dulu. Baru setelahnya ia mengangkat kepala dan berkata, "Kupikir ... sepertinya aku salah membuat pesanan. Apakah kopimu terasa aneh hari ini?"

Selama beberapa saat pemuda itu hanya diam sambil menatap ke arah lain. Namun perlahan-lahan, manik merah yang sebelumnya tak pernah tertuju padanya akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan manik hijaunya. Sembari mengangkat bahu pemuda itu berkata, "Kukira aku salah menyebut pesanan."

Perlahan, seulas senyum merayap muncul di wajah Izuku. Ia pun tertawa kecil saat mendengarnya dan berkata, "Maafkan aku. Apakah kau keberatan bila menunggu sebentar? Akan kubuatkan kopi yang baru untukmu."

Kepala pemuda itu bergerak sedikit dan ia berkata, "Mungkin lain kali."

" _A-eh?"_ Izuku berkata sambil menatap pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ekspresi kekecewaan yang begitu gamblang terlihat di wajahnya. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan memegangi tangannya yang sedang terluka dan berkata, "B-begitu, ya?"

Tidak terdengar suara dari pemuda itu, namun tak lama kemudian Izuku melihat pemuda itu menunjuk tangannya. Padanya pemuda itu berkata, "Setelah tanganmu sembuh."

Kepala terangkat dan Izuku pun mengerjapkan mata mendengarnya. " _Eh?_ "

"Sebaiknya kau cepat ke dokter," tunjuk pemuda itu ke arah tangannya yang masih terbungkus handuk. "Setelahnya baru aku akan datang dan menagih satu Americano."

Untuk sesaat Izuku menatapnya sebelum seulas senyum lembut kembali terkembang di wajah. Gadis itu pun mengangguk mantap dan berkata, "Baiklah. Aku janji."

Nyaris tak terlihat, tapi Izuku yakin ia menangkap seulas garis lengkung yang lembut dari wajah pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya. Hanya saja pemuda itu dengan segera memalingkan wajah dan baru saja hendak mengucapkan sesuatu ketika seseorang memanggil nama gadis itu. Ketika mendengarnya, Izuku pun mengalihkan pandangan dan melihat tunangannya tengah berjalan mendekat pada mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tunangannya yang baru saja datang langsung menghampiri keduanya dan menyentuh tangannya yang terbungkus handuk dengan hati-hati. "Mereka bilang kau tersiram air panas, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja, Shouto," ucap Izuku sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan tunangannya. Kepalanya bergerak pada pemuda di hadapannya dan berkata, "Nyerinya pun sudah nyaris hilang karena Bakugou-san sudah membungkusnya dengan handuk basah."

Manik dwiwarna tunangannya mengerjap mendengar nama yang meluncur dari bibir si gadis. Perlahan-lahan ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangan dari tangan gadis itu. Sembari menyipitkan mata, Shouto pun berkata, "Bakugou?"

Izuku sekali lagi mengangguk dan menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda berambut pirang yang sedari tadi berdiri di hadapannya. Sikapnya membuat tunangannya mengikuti arah pandangan matanya dan menatap pemuda berambut pirang yang sudah tak asing. Hanya satu orang yang ia tahu memiliki nama Bakugou dan senang berkeliaran di sisi tunangannya.

"Ah," ucap Shouto sambil menatap pemuda itu, "begitu."

Pemuda yang diperkenalkan Izuku pun memberinya tatapan tanpa ekspresi. Ia mengangguk sedikit saat mendengar namanya disebutkan dan berkata, "Bakugou Katsuki, senang bertemu Anda."

"Senang," balas Shouto dengan nada getir, "bertemu Anda juga, Bakugou-san."

"Sama-sama," jawab pemuda di hadapan Shouto dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan."

Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung berjalan melewati keduanya. Ia bahkan tak lagi menoleh ke belakang dan terus berlalu meninggalkan keduanya. Setelah ia tak lagi terlihat, barulah Shouto mengalihkan perhatian pada tunangannya kembali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Izuku?" Shouto kembali berkata sambil menatap Izuku. "Tanganmu baik-baik saja? Ayo kita segera ke dokter!"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Shouto," jawab Izuku cepat untuk menenangkan tunangannya. "Kau tidak perlu cemas."

Menggelengkan kepala Shouto kembali membujuknya dengan berkata, "Kita ke dokter, ya? Supaya tidak membekas."

Izuku masih ragu-ragu sehingga ia berkata, "Tapi bukankah Shouto ada _meeting_? Apa Paman Enji tidak keberatan bila kau tidak hadir?"

"Jangan pikirkan dia," jawab Shouto cepat. Kali ini tanpa menunggu jawaban Izuku, pemuda itu menarik tangannya yang tidak terbungkus handuk dan berkata, "Ayo kita ke dokter!"

Walaupun sedikit ragu Izuku tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti tunangannya. Langkah kakinya bergerak seiring dengan langkah tunangannya. Mereka terus berjalan hingga tiba di depan sebuah mobil mewah berwarna silver yang diparkir di tempat khusus Direksi. Izuku mendekat pada pintu mobil yang telah lebih dulu dibukakan oleh tunangannya dan masuk ke dalam.

Tak lama kemudian, tunangannya mengitari mobil dan mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Mesin pun dinyalakan dan mereka berkendara di jalanan pagi yang cukup padat. Sembari berkendara, tunangannya menghela napas dan bergumam, "Ada-ada saja. Padahal kau sedang kehilangan ingatan tapi tanganmu malah tersiram air panas."

"Ah, ya," jawab Izuku sambil mengangkat tangannya, "aku kurang hati-hati."

Menggelengkan kepala, Shouto pun berkata, "Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak mengizinkanmu bekerja."

Terkejut, Izuku segera mengalihkan pandangan pada tunangannya dan dengan panik ia berkata, "I-Ini salahku yang kurang hati-hati. Aku akan berhati-hati lain kali, tapi tolong izinkan aku bekerja, Shouto."

Kembali menghela napas Shouto menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit pada gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Pada gadis itu ia berkata, "Aku hanya tidak mau kau terluka. Mengertilah, Izuku!"

"Aku… mengerti," ucap Izuku perlahan. "Tapi, aku suka bekerja di sana."

" _Ng_?"

"Aku suka… kesibukan saat membuat kopi," ucap Izuku sambil menundukkan kepala dan menyentuh tangannya yang dibalut dengan handuk. "Walau melelahkan tapi setiap hari rasanya menyenangkan."

"Tapi tetap saja..."

"Kumohon, Shouto!" Gadis itu kembali berkata dengan nada membujuk.

Menatap gadis di sampingnya sekali lagi Shouto hanya dapat menghela napas. Ia mengangkat tangannya dari kemudi dan menyentuhkannya di atas kepala gadis itu. Walau sedikit keberatan ia tidak punya pilihan selain berkata, "Baiklah, tapi lain kali kau harus berhati-hati. Aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka."

Mengangguk, Izuku pun kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya dan berkata, "Aku akan lebih hati-hati."

"Bagus," ucap Shouto senang. Ia pun mengangkat tangannya dan kembali meletakkannya di atas kemudi. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada jalanan saat ia berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong Bakugou-san itu kenalanmu, Izuku?"

"Oh," ucap Izuku saat mendengar nama itu disebut. "Dia pelanggan tetap di kafe. Entah kenapa dia selalu memesan minuman yang sama hampir setiap hari."

Manik dwiwarna Shouto berputar sejenak dan ia berkata, "Setiap… hari?"

"Ya, dia selalu memesan Americano dan Café Latte hampir setiap hari," ulang Izuku yang kini mulai membayangkan pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah mereka bicarakan. "Tapi dia tidak banyak bicara dan baru tadi dia berbicara panjang lebar denganku. Sepertinya dia orang yang sulit bicara."

Shouto tidak mengucapkan apa pun sebagai tanggapan. Namun tangannya yang mengepal erat di atas kemudi sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan perasaannya. Sayang tunangannya tidak menyadarinya dan malah bercerita panjang lebar soal pemuda yang tidak ingin ia dengar lagi namanya.

Heran, padahal Shouto sudah berusaha setengah mati agar mereka berdua tidak lagi bertemu. Tapi entah kenapa pemuda itu masih muncul di sekitar Izuku layaknya magnet. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia mengambil tindakan untuk semua kebetulan semacam ini.

"Oh ya bicara soal kafe, di bawah apartemenku pun akan dibuka kafe," Shouto tiba-tiba berkata sambil memutar kemudinya, "apa kau tertarik untuk melihatnya, Izuku?"

"Kafe? Oh, ya?" Izuku berkata dengan nada riang. "Di mana? Aku tidak tahu ada kafe yang akan dibuka di sekitar apartemen."

"Ada, satu," lanjut Shouto, "pemiliknya merupakan salah satu kenalanku dan kalau kau berminat aku bisa mengenalkanmu padanya. Kau bisa bekerja di sana kalau mau."

Menggerakkan kepalanya sejenak Izuku pun berkata, "Ah, bekerja di sana, ya?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Shouto kembali bertanya sementara dari sudut matanya ia mengamati reaksi gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu. "Apa kau tertarik untuk bekerja di sana? Lebih dekat dengan apartemen sehingga kau tidak kelelahan."

Izuku bergumam sedikit sebelum berkata, "Menarik, tapi kurasa sebaiknya aku fokus pada kafe di kantormu dulu, Shouto."

"Kenapa? Kau 'kan belum melihat tempatnya?"

Tertawa, Izuku pun berkata, "Bukan begitu, masalahnya aku sudah janji pada Bakugou-san untuk membuatkan Americano sebagai ganti yang hari ini. Mungkin setelah itu aku akan memikirkannya kembali."

Shouto menyipitkan mata mendengarnya. Tangannya yang berada di atas kemudi memperlihatkan buku-buku jarinya yang memutih karena ia mencengkeramnya terlalu kuat. "Berjanji padanya?"

Tanpa menyadari perasaan Shouto, gadis itu menganggukkan kepala dan berkata, "Ya, tadi aku sengaja mencampurkan seasalt untuk membuatnya bicara, tapi ternyata tidak berhasil. Jadi aku berjanji untuk membuatkan Americano yang biasanya ia minum sebagai ganti hari ini."

Sekali lagi Shouto terdiam sementara manik dwiwarnanya tertuju ke tempat lain. Ia menatap jalanan di sampingnya sebelum berkata. "Begitu, rupanya."

Menyadari perubahan nada suara tunangannya, Izuku pun menoleh pada pemuda itu. Kepalanya bergerak sedikit saat ia berkata, "Ng? Ada apa, Shouto?"

Tunangannya menoleh dan menatapnya. Rasa nyeri menusuk daging di telapak tangan Shouto, namun pemuda itu tetap memasang senyum menenangkan di wajah seraya berkata, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, Izuku."

.

.

.

(t.b.c)

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_

 _Tada! Double update! Roda gigi saya buat ff ini akhirnya kembali berputar XD, btw :_

 _ **Fujoshi desu XD**_ _: coba itu koleksinya tolong di share pada alamat email di bawah ini :P tolong dibagi demi kelangsungan hidup roda gigi 90 days di kepala author (#malahmalak #gakgituoy) Nah, akhirnya Fujocchi terjebak juga seperti ane. Tapi entah kenapa ane sudah cenderung condong pada satu pilihan sih sekarang :P_

 _ **Votiel**_ _: ehe, mau ke mana pun si pirang berlalu, mantan pacar tetep aja membayang-bayangi. Emang ngenes banget mantan yang satu ini :P_

 _ **Arisa-chan**_ _: holla Risa-chan :D apa kabarr? Saia uda lama nggak nongol di 90days gegara kemaren ngikut event :P terus keterusan, terus kena wb, terus kejebak rl, dan baru akhirnya jalan lagi setelah beberapa bulan lamanya XD saia bersyukur masih diberikan ide buat melanjutkan ff ini, lol_

 _Aniway, Kacchan emang ngenes dan miris nasibnya, mau move on eh mantannya beneran depan mata. Nggak bisa melarikan diri walaupun ingin, dan sekarang pacar sah nggak rela kalau mantan pacar muncul terus di depan mata. Mau CLBK aja susah banget. Super ngenes memang Abang Iblis Granat satu ini._

 _Tapi dibilang sosok rambut pirang, begitu liat aslinya Izuku malah nggak ngenalin :P padahal abang yang selama ini jagain Dedek Izuku, tapi Dedek malah nggak inget. Sakit kayaknya kokoro si Abang T_T_

 _Btw, PS : saia masih pertimbangin nih :P tapi saia ngomong paitnya dulu, mohon maaf banget kalo nggak jadi ane realisasi berhubung… hutang saya juga ada di ff lapak sebelah T_T saia nggak kuat sama interaksi si Jingga dan si Kelelawar._

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _thank you for reading this fic and if you mind, please leave any review so I know there's someone read this fic._

 _Thank you once again and PLUSSSS ULTRAAAA!_


	15. Chapter 15

_On previous chapter :_

 _"Ngomong-ngomong Bakugou-san itu kenalanmu, Izuku?"/_

 _"Ya, dia selalu memesan Americano dan Café Latte hampir setiap hari," ulang Izuku yang kini mulai membayangkan pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah mereka bicarakan. "Tapi dia tidak banyak bicara dan baru tadi dia berbicara panjang lebar denganku. Sepertinya dia orang yang sulit bicara."/_

 _"Oh ya bicara soal kafe, di bawah apartemenku pun akan dibuka kafe. Kau bisa bekerja di sana kalau mau." /_

 _"Menarik, tapi kurasa sebaiknya aku fokus pada kafe di kantormu dulu, Shouto. Masalahnya aku sudah janji pada Bakugou-san untuk membuatkan Americano sebagai ganti yang hari ini."/_

 _"Begitu, rupanya."_

 _Menyadari perubahan nada suara tunangannya, Izuku pun menoleh pada pemuda itu. Kepalanya bergerak sedikit saat ia berkata, "Ng? Ada apa, Shouto?"_

 _Tunangannya menoleh dan menatapnya. Rasa nyeri menusuk daging di telapak tangan Shouto, namun pemuda itu tetap memasang senyum menenangkan di wajah seraya berkata, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, Izuku."_

* * *

 **Boku no Hero Academia** by **Horikoshi Kóhei**

 **90 days** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC a lot, Typos, Fem!Izuku**

 _I'm not taking any profit for this ff : )_

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!  
**_

 **Chapter 15: Insecurity Feeling**

 **Day 45**

 **Tokyo, Froid Chaud Mansion**

Bunyi nyaring yang terdengar dari televisi berhasil membangunkan seorang pemuda yang tengah terlelap di mejanya. Awalnya ia bermaksud mengabaikannya namun menyadari ketidaknyamanan di leher dan bahu ia pun mengangkat kepala. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada layar berwarna dan dengan segera menyadari darimana sumber kebisingan itu berasal.

Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda itu mengambil remote dan mematikan televisi. Begitu layar berwarna itu berubah menjadi hitam barulah si pemilik rambut dwiwarna itu meletakkan remote. Menghela napas, pemuda itu meletakkan satu tangannya di atas helaian rambutnya sementara kedua matanya menyesuaikan diri dengan sekeliling.

Menghadapi meja yang terbuat dari kayu dengan beberapa dokumen berserakan, pemuda dengan rambut dwiwarna itu menyadari di mana dirinya berada. Ia pun mengacak-acak rambutnya sebelum bangkit berdiri dari kursi yang ia tempati dan berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar. Untuk sesaat keheningan menyapanya sebelum ia menghentikan langkah dan menatap dinding.

Alisnya terangkat ketika melihat jarum pendek pada jam berhenti di angka dua sementara yang satunya berhenti di angka enam. Rupanya malam sudah larut, tak heran ruang tamunya begitu sepi. Izuku pasti sudah tidur. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Shouto pun melewati ruang tamu dan melangkahkan kaki menaiki anak tangga. Apartemen miliknya terdiri atas dua lantai dan kamarnya berada di lantai dua. Ketika ia tiba di depan pintu kamarnya, tangannya meraih pegangan pintu sebelum masuk ke dalam.

Matanya menyesuaikan diri terlebih dulu dengan cahaya di dalam. Diterangi lampu tidur di samping meja, kedua manik _heterochrome_ nya menangkap sosok mungil yang bergelung di dalam balutan selimut. Sosok itu terlelap begitu nyaman di atas bantal hingga membuat Shouto terpaksa mengendap-endap memutari ranjang agar tidak membangunkan gadis itu.

Begitu ia berada di samping ranjang, tangannya menyentuh pipi berbintik-bintik sosok itu. Ketika ia melakukannya, sosok itu menggeliat dalam tidur dan bergumam, namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan segera bangun. Mengetahui hal itu, Shouto menyelipkan jemari di atas rambut hijaunya dan mengusapnya pelan. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya saat ia memandangi sosok itu.

"Izuku," panggilnya pelan. Kedua matanya menatap lembut gadis yang tengah terlelap itu, menyentuh dengan hati-hati tangannya yang masih diperban. Sebuah cincin tersemat di jari manis gadis itu dan membuatnya menyentuhkan bibirnya pada jari manis si gadis. Tatkala ia melakukannya, gumaman kecil meluncur dari bibir gadis itu dan membuatnya kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Hot… Americano…"

Shouto menggeleng kecil mendengar gadis itu menyebut salah satu menu di kafe yang ia kelola. Berhati-hati ia kembali meletakkan tangan gadis itu di samping ranjang dan merapikan selimutnya. Gadis itu kembali bergumam sementara Shouto menyentuhkan tangan dan mengusap rambutnya. Sembari membiarkan pikirannya berkelana, kedua manik heteronya memandangi gadis itu dalam diam.

Gadis itu ada di dekatnya, berada di sampingnya ketika ia membuka mata atau pun memejamkan mata. Ia kira dengan demikian semuanya sudah berakhir dan ia sudah menang. Tapi gadis itu membuktikan padanya bahwa kedekatannya tak berarti apa-apa. Gadis itu bisa direbut begitu saja dari tangannya, terlebih ketika ia menyadari bagaimana cara gadis itu membicarakan mantan tunangannya.

Senyum dan antusiasme itu tidak pernah Shouto lihat saat mereka bersama. Gadis itu tidak membicarakan seperti caranya membicarakan pemuda itu. Tentu gadis itu tidak menyadarinya, tapi tetap saja Shouto tidak suka.

Ia tahu dirinya yang merusak hubungan keduanya. Ia tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang membuat gadis itu meninggalkan mantan tunangannya dan membuat sang tunangan tidak terima. Ia tahu bahwa ia sudah menang. Ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya sementara Bakugou Katsuki harus menyerah. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa takut. Takut bahwa suatu saat semua ini akan berakhir dan ia akan kembali menempati posisi sebagai orang ketiga.

Dan hal itu tidak lebih baik ketika melihat Bakugou Katsuki.

Saat manik merah pemuda itu bertemu dengannya, ia sadar bahwa pemuda itu menyalahkannya, menuduhnya karena telah merebut gadis yang paling berarti baginya. Ia pun hanya dapat menatap pria itu dengan kegetiran dan kekhawatiran bahwa pemuda itu akan merebut miliknya. Setelah semua yang ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan gadis itu.

Tapi di luar dugaan, pemuda itu malah meninggalkannya. Pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apa pun padanya dan memilih untuk berlalu. Dari cerita yang ia dengar pun pemuda itu tidak mengucapkan apa pun pada Izuku. Pemuda itu sepertinya sudah menyadari di mana tempatnya dan memilih untuk mengundurkan diri dari pertandingan. Atau setidaknya ia harap begitu.

Paling tidak, sampai ingatan gadis itu kembali dan menetapkan pemenang yang sebenarnya.

* * *

 **Day 46,**

 **Tokyo, UA Manufacture Company**

Suara langkah sepatu di atas lantai parket membuat beberapa karyawan mengangkat kepala dari kubikal mereka. Mereka mengenali langkah sepatu itu dan dengan sengaja berhenti dari pekerjaan. Dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya pertunjukkan apalagi yang dapat mereka saksikan di antara kedua petinggi yang seringkali beradu pendapat itu.

"Oi, Bakugou!" ujar si petinggi yang baru datang dengan suara pelan. Suaranya membuat salah satu karyawan berinisiatif mengecilkan volume radio agar karyawan lain dapat mendengar pembicaraan dengan lebih jelas. "Ini sudah hampir seminggu. Di mana café latte-ku hari ini?"

Mendengar nada bicara si petinggi, para karyawan menahan napas. Mereka harap-harap cemas akan jawaban dari petinggi yang satunya lagi – direktur operasional yang tidak sabaran dan punya masalah dalam hal mengontrol emosi. Belum lagi ditambah fakta bahwa saat ini si asisten bergigi hiu yang mungkin melerai keduanya sedang mengajukan cuti panjang.

"Apa perlu kuingatkan bahwa aku bukan _office boy_ , Bakazawa!" Suara tajam dan sinis dari dalam ruangan membuat hawa AC terasa lebih dingin dibanding sebelumnya. "Kalau kau ingin Café Latte, silakan pergi dan beli sendiri atau minta pada _office boy_ untuk membelikannya!"

"Begitukah?" tanya pria yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan dan menghalangi jalan. "Apakah perlu aku mengirim _office boy_ -ku pada barista manis di Avorende Tower dan mengatakan padanya bahwa salah satu direkturku menaruh hati padanya?"

Suara gebrakan membuat para karyawan yang tengah menguping pembicaraan keduanya bergidik ngeri. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara menggelegar yang berkata, "Apa maumu, Bakazawa sialan? Aku punya setumpuk pekerjaan untuk dilakukan daripada membuang waktu untuk mengawasi proyek. Kau tahu aku tidak digaji sebagai supervisi lapangan, bukan?"

"Kau sudah lupa apa yang kuajarkan padamu, ya?" Pria berambut panjang yang dipanggil Aizawa itu berkata dengan nada santai seolah tidak menyadari nada intimidasi dari lawan bicaranya. Ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangan dan menutup pintu kaca di belakangnya, membuat para karyawan yang haus gosip mendesah kecewa karena tidak berhasil mendengar perdebatan dua petinggi paling berpengaruh di perusahaan. "Kubilang untuk tidak melarikan diri minggu lalu dan lihat sekarang apa yang kau lakukan."

Terdengar suara decakan pelan sebelum sang direktur operasional mengalihkan perhatiannya dari komputer. Begitu melihat atasannya sudah menarik kursi dan duduk dengan nyaman di sofa, Katsuki pun berkata, "Apa kau sengaja datang hanya untuk mengatakan ini?"

Gumaman pelan terdengar sementara Aizawa membuka toples dan mengambil salah satu kue yang ada di atas meja. Ia memasukkan kue ke dalam mulutnya sebelum berkata, "Kurang lebih. Alasan pertama sepertinya aku kecanduan café latte di sana, dan untuk suatu asalan aku tidak suka bawahanku melarikan diri dari masalah."

"Kalau begitu pergilah sendiri," jawab Katsuki sebal dan kembali berurusan pada layar komputernya. "Pekerjaanku masih banyak."

Alis terangkat dan sang direktur yang sebelumnya tengah berleha-leha pada sofa pun bangkit berdiri. Ia merapikan jas nya dan berkata, "Yah, baiklah. Biar aku saja yang menemuinya kalau begitu. Siapa tahu aku bisa sekalian mendapatkan nomor teleponnya."

Mendengar itu gebrakan pun kembali terdengar dan fokus sang direktur pun kembali beralih. Pekerjaannya yang menumpuk pun tak diacuhkannya dan erangan putus asa meluncur dari bibir sang direktur. "Apa maumu, sialan?"

"Aku ingin satu Café Latte sebelum makan siang," jawab Aizawa sambil mendekat pada meja kerja sang direktur. "Apa perkataanku masih tidak jelas, Bakugou?"

"Tangannya baru saja terkena air panas beberapa hari yang lalu," jawab Katsuki sambil mengacak rambutnya sedikit. "Apa kau berharap aku datang tanpa tahu diri dan memintanya membuatkan Café Latte milikmu?"

Manik kelabu sang atasan berputar dan ia berkata, "Dari yang kudengar, gadis itu tetap bekerja di kafenya seperti biasa. Ia tidak mengambil cuti atau apapun selama tangannya terluka."

Memicingkan mata, Katsuki pun berkata, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Bahu diangkat, sang atasan tidak memberikannya informasi lebih dari sekedar senyuman sinis di wajah. Melihatnya malah membuat Katsuki semakin jengkel dan atasannya tidak membuat situasi lebih baik dengan berkata, "Hanya kau seorang yang tidak tahu, kurasa."

Menghela napas, Katsuki pun meletakkan kedua tangannya di kepala. Salah besar bila atasannya mengira bahwa ia ingin melarikan diri dan sebagainya, hal itu tidak ada dalam kamusnya sama sekali. Malah sebaliknya, ia sangat ingin bertemu, setiap bagian dalam dirinya terus membayangkan gadis itu dan terus membayangkan suara serta senyumannya. Hanya ia menahan diri.

Tidak mudah baginya untuk dapat bertemu tanpa menunjukkan perasaannya, namun itulah yang ia lakukan. Kesedihannya tidak membuat gadis itu tersenyum, justru gadis itu malah ikut merasa sedih saat bersamanya. Gadis itu lebih banyak menangis saat bersamanya, padahal ia tidak bermaksud menyakitinya. Kedua tangannya lebih banyak mengukir airmata pada gadis itu dibandingkan tawa.

Karena itulah ia membatasi dirinya. Karena itulah ia mencoba bercakap sesedikit mungkin dengan gadis itu dan mencoba untuk tidak menarik perhatiannya. Dengan demikian ia berharap bahwa ia tidak akan melukai gadis itu lagi. Tapi semua percuma, pengendalian dirinya selalu kalah bila berhadapan dengan Midoriya Izuku. Berulang kali ia mencoba menjauh, berulang kali pula ia menemukan dirinya terus mencari gadis itu. Terlebih ketika atasannya kembali memanasinya dengan berkata, "Oh, salah satu kontraktorku bilang belakangan ini gadis itu selalu melamun memandangi pintu depan."

"Lalu?" tanya Katsuki, berusaha untuk terdengar tidak tertarik. _'Pintu depan? Apakah ada sesuatu yang menarik di sana?'_

"Mereka bilang ia mencari-cari seseorang," ucap Aizawa dengan nadanya yang menyebalkan, "menurutmu siapa gerangan yang ia cari?"

"Entah," jawab Katsuki sembari mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin mencari tunangannya."

"Konyol," ujar Aizawa sambil tertawa. "Kalau ia mencari tunangannya, ia hanya perlu menghubunginya, tidak perlu mengamati pintu depan seolah menanti seseorang begitu."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya?" balas Katsuki lagi. Ia ingin berharap bahwa gadis itu menunggunya, tapi ia tahu itu tidak mungkin. Gadis itu sudah punya tunangan dan mereka akan segera menikah. Lagipula, gadis itu mungkin tidak ingat dengan seseorang yang bernama Bakugou Katsuki. "Mau menunggu apa atau siapa, itu bukan urusanku."

Mendengarnya, atasan Katsuki mengerjapkan mata dan berkata, "Kau itu bebal atau bagaimana? Begitu saja kau tidak bisa menebaknya?"

 _"Hah?"_

Mendecak kesal, Aizawa hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Terserahlah! Yang jelas, aku mau Café Latteku di meja sebelum makan siang."

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak berencana—"

"Dan kalau itu tidak ada di mejaku siang ini," ancam sang atasan sebelum meraih pegangan pintu kaca, "siap-siap saja untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada ruanganmu."

* * *

 **Tokyo, Avorende Tower**

"Gedung ini terbagi menjadi gedung parkir dan gedung perkantoran," ujar karyawan Izuku yang hobi mengenakan segala sesuatu yang berbau merah muda hingga ia mendapat julukan 'Pinky Alien'. "Kau pasti tahu bahwa lebih cepat menaiki lift dari gedung parkir dibanding dari lobby."

"Karena lantainya banyak?"

"Itu salah satunya." Karyawannya berkata sambil mengelap gelas yang bertuliskan lambang kafe mereka. "Walaupun liftnya sudah terbagi dalam dua zona tinggi dan rendah, tetap saja memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk sampai pada lantai tertentu bila berangkat dari lantai dasar. Makanya biasanya karyawan yang sudah memiliki akses lebih memilih langsung dari gedung parkir."

Izuku menganggukkan kepala, cukup mengerti penjelasan yang dikatakan oleh karyawannya. Hanya saja penjelasan itu tetap tidak mengenyahkan perasaan aneh di dalam dirinya. Ia justru kembali termenung sembari menatap pintu depan dalam diam.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya, Izuku-san?" Karyawannya kembali berkata sambil menaruh gelas di tempatnya. Ia mendekat sedikit pada atasan sekaligus pemilik kafe tersebut dan berkata, "Tidak biasanya kau menaruh perhatian pada orang yang turun di lobby."

Sedikit terkejut, Izuku memilih untuk menggelengkan kepala. Senyuman manis muncul di wajahnya saat ia berkata, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Mina. Aku hanya sedikit penasaran."

Alis terangkat sementara karyawannya memutar manik hitamnya. Sudah hampir seminggu, atasannya itu duduk di konter dan memandangi pintu lobby memerhatikan satu persatu pengunjung yang datang. Terkadang, atasannya itu akan bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membelalakan manik zamrudnya. Namun manik tersebut kembali redup dan sang atasan pun kembali duduk dengan tenang. Bahkan orang bodoh sekalipun tahu bahwa ia sedang menunggu seseorang selama seminggu ini dan dengan sengaja karyawannya berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong Izuku-san, hampir seminggu ini aku tidak melihat pemuda ganteng berambut pirang yang biasa memesan Americano."

"Ng?"

"Itu lho," ujar Mina sambil mengedipkan mata, "pemuda baik hati yang membantu memberikan pertolongan pertama saat tanganmu tersiram air panas."

Mengerjapkan mata, manik hijau gadis itu pun melebar. Sembari mengalihkan perhatian, gadis itu kembali berkata, "Ah, iya."

"Ke mana dia gerangan?" Mina kembali berkata sementara manik hitamnya turut menjelajah pintu depan, memandangi satu persatu eksekutif yang lewat. "Setelah setiap hari menunjukkan diri, tahu-tahu sekarang ia menghilang. Benar-benar misterius."

Dengan suara yang hampir serupa gumaman, Izuku kembali berkata, "Mungkin dia sibuk."

Mina mengangkat bahu dan ia berkata, "Yah, aku tidak mengerti sesibuk apa orang itu. Tapi aneh ketika tiba-tiba ia menghilang setelah tanganmu tersiram air panas. Aneh sekali."

Memang, Izuku pun berpikir bahwa itu aneh. Sebelumnya pemuda itu akan datang hampir setiap hari dan mengucapkan pesanan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Justru setelah ia sengaja mencampurkan bahan lain, setelah ia tersiram air panas dan setelah mereka bertukar beberapa kata, pemuda itu justru berhenti datang. Padahal ia kira mereka bisa lebih akrab setelah ini.

Aneh. Pelanggannya juga banyak yang bersikap seperti Bakugou-san. Mereka semua sama-sama tidak mengucapkan apapun selain menu untuk dipilih dan tidak mengindahkan senyuman yang biasanya ia berikan saat melayani _customer_. Tapi ia tidak memikirkan mereka seperti ia memikirkan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ia menganggap mereka seperti _customer_ dan ia justru tidak mengerti mengapa Bakugou-san terlihat berbeda dibanding mereka.

Ia ingin berbicara lebih banyak pada pemuda itu dan ia ingin pemuda itu mengucapkan lebih dari sekedar pesanan padanya. Obrolan ringan seperti menanyakan kabar atau apa pun juga tidak masalah asal bukan diabaikan seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya ia berharap terlalu banyak. Pemuda itu mungkin hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu dan tidak memikirkannya seperti ia memikirkan pemuda itu.

Menghela napas, Izuku pun hendak berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke mesin kopi. Sesekali ia memang akan bertukar dengan karyawannya sebagai kasir yang mencatat pesanan pelanggan namun di saat tak ada pelanggan, ia lebih suka duduk di dekat mesin kopi. Baginya aroma yang dihasilkan biji kopi sangat menenangkan dan dapat membuat perasaannya lebih baik.

Saat ia sedang duduk diam di samping mesin kopi, seseorang berdehem pelan untuk meminta perhatiannya. Terkejut, Izuku baru menyadari bahwa Mina tidak ada di tempatnya berhubung gadis itu sedang pergi membuang ampas kopi dan meninggalkannya sendirian di sana. Tak punya pilihan, ia pun bergegas menghampiri konter kasir dan menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya untuk menyapa pelanggan.

Manik hijaunya menemukan pemuda berambut kelabu pucat dengan manik merah tengah menatap buku menu yang diletakkan di konter. Rambut ikal kelabunya ditutupi oleh hoodie sementara tangannya menelusuri satu persatu menu yang tertera di sana. Izuku baru saja hendak bertanya ketika pemuda itu tiba-tiba mengangkat kepala.

"Halo," sapa pemuda itu ketika melihatnya. Senyumnya membuat Izuku terdiam sejenak sebelum pria itu melanjutkan, "Menu apa yang kau rekomendasikan, Midoriya-san?"

Sekali lagi Izuku tertegun ketika mendengar pemuda itu memanggil namanya. Ia menyadari bahwa pemuda itu mungkin mengenalinya dari _nametag_ yang ia kenakan sehingga ia mengabaikan sensasi familiar aneh saat mendengar suara pemuda itu. Senyumnya kembali tersungging dan ia kembali berkata, "Menu rekomendasi kami Seasalt Caramel, Tuan …?"

"Kalau begitu aku pesan itu saja," jawab pemuda yang tidak menyadari pertanyaannya. Saat kepalanya terangkat, Izuku bisa melihat salah satu anting dengan bandul berbentuk tangan di salah satu telinga pemuda itu. Namun ia tak menanyakannya karena pemuda itu kembali bertanya, "Berapa?"

"Sebentar," ujarnya sambil mengetikkan beberapa kode di mesin. Ia tidak menyadari manik merah yang menatapnya penuh perhatian hingga ia mengangkat ke;pala dan berkata, "Seasalt Caramel, semuanya lima dolar, Tuan…?"

Senyum kembali terkembang, namun pemuda itu tidak juga mengucapkan nama dan hanya menyerahkan kartu kreditnya. Izuku pun tak punya pilihan lain selain memroses pembayaran dan memberikan kembali kartu kredit pemuda itu. Ia juga langsung membuatkan pesanan si pemuda tanpa menyadari bahwa pemuda itu tengah memandanginya.

Ia bekerja dalam diam, mengambil _papercup_ , mengisi dengan kopi dan menambahkan _seasalt_ beserta _caramel_ di atasnya. Baru saja ia hendak menyerahkan pesanan, karyawannya keluar dari dapur belakang sembari membawa bungkus kopi baru. Ia meminta maaf sebentar pada Izuku sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada pemuda berambut kelabu yang menanti di konter pengambilan.

"Maaf," karyawannya berkata dengan nada tidak yakin dan alis bertaut, "apakah Anda Shigaraki-san?"

Mengangkat kepala, pemuda bermanik merah dan berambut kelabu itu tersenyum pada si karyawan. "Kukira takkan ada yang mengenaliku di sini."

Manik membelalak lebar, Mina pun buru-buru menutup mulut untuk menghentikan teriakan yang nyaris meluncur dari tenggorokannya. Ia menatap pemuda berambut kelabu sekali lagi sebelum menghampirinya dengan antusias. Sikapnya jelas membuat Izuku mengerutkan dahi sehingga ia berbisik di dekat si gadis dan bertanya, "Siapa dia?"

Pertanyaan Izuku membuatnya ditatap bagaikan makhluk dari planet lain. Dengan dahi berkerut, Mina menarik lengan kemeja putih yang ia kenakan dan berbisik pelan, "Astaga, Izuku-san! Dia aktor besar, Shigaraki Tomura. Kau tidak tahu?"

Izuku menatap karyawannya bingung dan menggelengkan kepala. "Apa dia terkenal?"

Kali ini karyawannya menatapnya bingung. Sembari mengerutkan dahi tidak percaya, karyawannya pun berkata, "Apa dia terkenal? Astaga, Izuku-san! Setiap hari media membicarakannya dan mereka mengatakan bahwa Shigaraki adalah aktor legendaris yang dpaat disandingkan dengan Toshinari Yagi. Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu siapa Toshinari Yagi juga?"

Gelengan Izuku membuat Mina menjerit dalam hati. Melihat karyawannya begitu kecewa saat ia tidak mengenali pemuda yang baru datang membuat Izuku merasa bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan fatal. Ia pun menghampiri kembali pemuda tadi dan berkata, "Maaf, aku tidak mengenali Anda, Shigaraki-san."

Mengangkat alis, pemuda yang mengenakan hoodie di kepalanya itu menatapnya sedikit sebelum berkata, "Bukan masalah besar, Midoriya-san. Media terlalu membesar-besarkan, aku bukan aktor sebesar itu bila orang sepertimu saja tidak tahu tentangku."

Telinga Izuku sedikit memanas mendengarnya, ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Anda."

Senyum tersungging di bibir pemuda itu dan ia berkata, "Tidak, mungkin kau sudah pernah melihatku sebelumnya."

"Eh?"

"Di poster-poster atau pun iklan, maksudku," ujar pemuda itu sembari tersenyum penuh arti. "Mungkin kau hanya tidak menyadarinya."

Izuku menggerakkan kepala sedikit sebelum berkata, "Mung…kin?"

Percakapan mereka langsung diinterupsi ketika Mina ikut serta dalam pembicaraan dan berkata, " _Nee_ , Shigaraki-san, apakah hari ini kau ada syuting di dekat sini?"

Menggelengkan kepala, Shigaraki kembali berkata, "Tidak, justru hari ini aku libur."

"O-oh? Tapi kupikir Anda sedang ada syuting," ujar si karyawan dengan sedikit kecewa. "Apakah tempat tinggal Anda di dekat sini?"

Menggerakkan telunjuknya ke atas, pemuda itu kembali berkata, "Kantor agensiku ada di atas sana." Kemudian ia meletakkan telunjuknya di sekitar bibir dan berujar, "Tapi aku akan menghargai bila kalian tidak membocorkannya ke publik."

Hampir tanpa dipikir, Mina langsung bersumpah takkan mengucapkan apa pun pada setan sekalipun sementara Izuku hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Ia mendengarkan percakapan keduanya dan hanya sesekali menimpali. Ia terbiasa mengajak bicara pelanggan, tapi entah mengapa kali ini ia lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan. Ada sesuatu yang familiar pada diri pemuda itu, namun ia sendiri tak tahu alasannya. Mungkin pemuda adalah segelintir orang yang pernah ditemuinya sebelum ia kehilangan ingatan.

Mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar sebelum pemuda itu berlalu dari konter. Ketika ia pergi, Mina masih terus membicarakannya dan berkata, "Dia tampan sekali 'kan, Izuku-san? Aku tidak menyangka aktor sehebat dia punya kantor agensi di Avorande Tower. Kalau begitu aku akan sering bertemu dengannya."

Izuku hanya tertawa kecil dan membiarkan Mina terus berceloteh tanpa menyadari bahwa ada _customer_ lain yang tengah menanti. Berhubung karyawannya masih sibuk berceloteh, Izuku pun memilih untuk menggantikan posisinya. Ia beranjak ke konter kasir, memberikan senyum terbaiknya dan berkata, "Halo! Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Yah," ujar seseorang yang sukses membuat manik hijaunya kembali terbuka dan ia tertegun, "satu Cappucino dan satu Café Latte, kurasa."

Izuku hampir tidak bisa menutup mulutnya ketika melihat pemuda itu berdiri di hadapan konternya. Mengenakan jas abu gelap, kedua manik merah pemuda itu tertuju pada buku menu. Mungkin ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Izuku-lah yang melayani pesanannya kali ini. Pemuda itu baru mengangkat kepalanya beberapa saat kemudian dan menatap manik hijaunya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

" _A-ah_ ," ujar Izuku yang gelagapan saat melihatnya. Tangannya gemetaran saat ia memasukkan kode pada mesin kasir. Untunglah ia tidak membuat kesalahan yang tak perlu dan kembali berkata, "Semuanya tujuh dolar, Bakugou-san."

Pemuda itu menyerahkan kartu kreditnya tanpa banyak bertanya sementara Izuku menerimanya. Ia menggesekkan kartu pada mesin EDC dan mengetikkan pesanan. Begitu mesin selesai memroses dan ia mengembalikan kartu, pemuda itu pun bergeser ke konter pengambilan tanpa mengucapkan apa pun. Membuat Izuku hanya dapat memandanginya dengan bingung.

Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum membuatkan pesanan pemuda itu. Diraihnya dua _papercup_ dan diletakkannya di dekat mesin kopi. Sembari menunggu kopi mengisi _papercup_ milik pemuda itu, Izuku mengamati dari sudut matanya. Ia memerhatikan pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah menunggu dengan _gadget_ di tangannya. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu terlihat sibuk seperti biasa.

Mendesah kecewa, Izuku kembali berkutat dengan mesin kopi dan menyelesaikan pesanan. Dikiranya, pemuda itu akan bertukar beberapa patah kata setelah insiden kemarin, namun pemuda itu sepertinya sudah lupa. Mungkin hanya dirinya yang menganggap spesial janji mereka sementara bagi pemuda itu, janji mereka bukanlah hal yang penting.

Entah mengapa hal itu membuatnya nyeri dan ia harus mengerjapkan sedikit matanya agar airmata tidak mengalir turun. Ini konyol! Ia sudah dewasa. Ia tentunya tahu bahwa bagi orang sibuk seperti Bakugou-san, janji yang mereka buat tidak berarti apa-apa. Ada banyak hal yang lebih menyita perhatiannya dibandingkan janji dengan seorang barista di sebuah kafe. Kenapa ia malah berpikir bahwa janji mereka spesial dan mengharapkan agar pemuda itu berbicara lebih dengannya? Dasar bodoh!

"Satu Cappucino dan satu Café Latte," ujarnya datar dan meletakkan _papercup_ di hadapan pemuda berambut pirang.

Suaranya membuat karyawannya berhenti berceloteh dan menatap pemuda berambut pirang yang ada di hadapannya. Manik hitamnya turut membelalak lebar dan dengan tergesa-gesa, ia menarik lengan baju sang atasan. Ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan _customer_ lain dan malah berbisik, "Izuku-san, itu Bakugou-san!"

Izuku menggerakkan kepalanya dan mengangguk. "Ya."

"Bukannya selama ini kau mencari-carinya?" Mina berkata sambil menunjuk pemuda pirang yang tengah menyesap kopi panas dari _papercup_ nya. "Sekarang ia ada di hadapanmu, kenapa kalian tidak bicara?"

Dibanding menjawab, Izuku justru terdiam dan memilih untuk memainkan kode-kode di mesin kasir. Ia kembali tersenyum pada customer namun ia tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Mina. Melihatnya, si karyawan hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi bingung. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa atasannya terdengar tidak tertarik sekarang? Bukankah pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang ditunggu-tunggu sang atasan? Kenapa sekarang Izuku-san malah menyibukkan dirinya dan melayani customer lain? Mina tidak mengerti.

Ia ingin bertanya, namun sebelum ia melanjutkan interograsinya, pemuda berambut pirang itu memanggilnya dan membuatnya menoleh. Walaupun pandangan pemuda itu tertuju pada atasannya, pemuda itu berkata, "Apa tangan barista kalian sudah sembuh?"

"A-eh," si karyawan gelagapan mendengar pertanyaannya. Ia menatap Izuku-san yang sedang menyapa pelanggan lain sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana kalau kau tanyakan langsung?"

Pemuda itu memicingkan mata sebelum menggumamkan decakan pelan. Melihat pemuda itu akan segera berlalu, si karyawan pun menarik atasannya, tidak peduli bila pelanggan setelahnya marah-marah karena pesanannya tidak ditanggapi. Mengabaikan protes dari Izuku-san, karyawannya berkata, "Bakugou-san bertanya apa tanganmu masih sakit. Aku tidak tahu jawabannya, tapi mungkin Izuku-san bisa menjawab."

"H-hah?"

Tanpa memberikan Izuku kesempatan untuk protes, Mina langsung berlari ke konter kasir dan menggantikan tempatnya. Ia kembali meladeni pelanggan sementara dari sudut matanya ia memerhatikan dua orang yang kini berhadapan. Salah satunya berdiri sambil memegangi tangan yang diperban sementara yang satunya menatap dalam diam.

"Tanganmu sudah lebih baik?"

Izuku menundukkan kepala mendengar pertanyaan itu sebelum mengangguk.

"Baguslah," ujar Katsuki pelan. Ia baru saja hendak berlalu ketika tiba-tiba ia berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku akan menagih Americano lain waktu, kuharap kau belum lupa."

Kepala yang semula tertunduk mulai terangkat perlahan-lahan dan Izuku mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Ia menatap manik merah pemuda itu seraya berkata, "Maksudnya?"

Pemuda berambut pirang di sampingnya mengangkat papercup miliknya dan berkata, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang berjanji akan menggantikan pesanan yang salah?"

Izuku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum manik hijaunya membelalak lebar dan ia berkata, "A-ah, ya, aku memang berkata begitu. A-akan segera kubuatkan sekarang."

"Tidak perlu," jawab pemuda itu sambil mengangkat _papercup_ nya, "aku sudah punya satu cappuccino, simpan saja untuk lain kali."

"T-tapi…"

"Sampai ketemu lagi!"

Izuku hendak membantah tapi pemuda itu sudah berlalu pergi. Ia hanya dapat mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Sembari menatap punggung si pemuda berambut pirang, ia pun memegangi tangannya yang diperban dan dalam hati ia berkata, _'Jadi ia mengingatnya. Kukira, ia sudah lupa.'_

Satu senggolan di tangannya membuatnya kembali pada kenyataan. Ia menatap karyawannya yang sudah menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti padanya. Di sela-sela senyumannya Mina berkata, "Ia sengaja menggantinya dengan cappuccino hanya untuk memastikan kau menepati janjimu! Dasar pria yang tak bisa ditebak!"

Mengangkat bahu, Izuku hanya berkata, "Ya, tidak biasanya ia memesan cappuccino. Kupikir ia lupa, tapi ternyata ia malah menunda janjinya. Aku tidak mengerti."

Karyawannya meletakkan satu tangan di pinggang dan menatap Izuku lagi. Dengan dahi berkerut ia pun berkata, "Kau bicara apa? Bukankah bagus bila ia menunda janjinya?"

"Apa… maksudnya?"

Mendecak kesal si karyawan berkata, "Dengan kata lain ia ingin berkata, _'sampai jumpa lag_ i', bukan begitu?"

"Ya, tapi untuk apa?"

Menghela napas, si karyawan kembali berkata, "Bukankah itu artinya ia memang ingin bertemu denganmu? Ia tidak menagih janji itu padaku atau yang lain, ia hanya menagihnya padamu, yang dengan kata lain artinya…"

 _'Ia ingin bertemu denganku,'_ batin Izuku sambil menyentuhkan satu tangan di atas tangannya yang tak terluka _. 'Benarkah itu?'_

" _Jeez_ , Izuku-san," ucap si karyawannya dengan sedikit jengkel. "Kadang aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau terlalu lambat untuk hal-hal seperti itu. Padahal aku saja kegirangan mendengar percakapan kalian, tapi kau tidak bereaksi apapun."

Mendengarnya Izuku hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan kembali mendekat pada karyawannya, membantunya menyetel mesin kopi. "Maaf, aku perlu memikirkannya sebelum memahami maksudnya."

"Padahal kau yang menantikannya tapi ketika kalian bertemu kau malah tidak mengerti maksudnya," ucap Mina sambil menyenggolnya. Gadis itu pun tersenyum menggoda dan berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, ia tidak mengucapkan apa pun selain itu? Janji bertemu lain kali dan sebagainya?"

"Tidak, ia tidak bilang apa pun."

Mina terkikik pelan dan berkata, "Hati-hati lho, Izuku-san! Jangan sampai Todoroki-san mendengar ini, nanti dia bisa cemburu pada Bakugou-san!"

Untuk sesaat, perkataan Mina membuat Izuku diam. Salah satu tangannya bergerak dan menyentuh cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya sementara bibirnya berkata, "Iya, kau benar."

"Yah, tapi kurasa Todoroki-san bukan tipe pencemburu," gumam Mina sambil membungkuk dan mengeluarkan kotak susu dari lemari pendingin untuk membuatkan pesanan. Ia sudah akan beranjak ketika manik hitamnya menemukan benda familiar yang terjatuh di dekatnya. Tangannya pun meraih benda yang terjatuh di lantai itu dan berkata, "Izuku-san, sepertinya _nametag_ mu terjatuh!"

Sekali lagi Izuku menoleh dan ia menatap karyawannya, "Eh?"

" _Nametag_ -mu terjatuh," ulang si karyawan sambil menyerahkan kartu kecil bertuliskan _'Hello, I'm Midoriya'_ padanya. "Pantas saja aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak mengenakan nametag dari tadi. Rupanya kau menjatuhkannya."

Dahi Izuku berkerut mendengarnya dan ia mengulangi ucapan si karyawan, "Sejak tadi…aku tidak mengenakannya?"

Karyawannya mengerjapkan mata, "Iya, kenapa memangnya?"

Menelan ludah, Izuku menatap _nametag_ itu sebelum menggenggamnya erat-erat. Rasa dingin tiba-tiba menyusup di kulit dan membuatnya menggigil. Bila itu benar, berarti sedari tadi ia tidak mengenakan _nametag_ nya. Tapi kalau memang begitu, mengapa orang itu mengetahui namanya? Dari mana ia tahu? Memangnya… siapa orang itu sebenarnya?

Siapa gerangan… Shigaraki Tomura?

.

.

.

(t.b.c)

* * *

 ** _A/N :_**

 _Holla All! Kembali lagi dengan saya dan misteri di antara tiga hero kece badai. Mungkin bener, kalo orang bisa baca pikiran, mungkin kesalahpahaman nggak akan terjadi T_T too bad nggak ada quirk yang bisa baca pikiran ya? (apa uda ada dan saya belom apdet?)_

 _Aniway :_

 _ **Fujoshi-desu**_ _: ihiy, tak apaa, mau melanglang ke fandom manapun saia siap selama dapet asupan ;P belakangan ini saya juga lagi haus asupan Riren karena baru lanjutin baca manganya, mungkin Fujocchi mau fg an bareng sama ane sebelom kita terlibat dalam badai pertengkaran tiga hero kece ditambah satu villain yang susah buat nggak dinotis_

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _: Hikacchi apa kabar? Iyah kemaren sempet double update karena idenya muat di 2 chapter. Kali ini idenya muat di 1 chapter, jadi di sinilah saya sekarang XD mereka baru aja pisah uda ketemu, emang entah sial entah beruntung nasib abang pirang yang satu ini_

 _Dan aniway Hikacchi, cara kamu membayangkan perasaan mereka entah kenapa bikin ane terhura XD saya sendiri nggak kebayang sampe situ tapi wow, berkat kamu ide kembali mengalir dan akhirnya mereka malah terjebak di dalam kesalahpahaman nggak berujung. Tapi kamu bener, Izuku yang nggak ngeh kadang bikin gregetan dan saia sendiri berasa kayak Mina yang bilang 'Oi, Izuku! Masa segitu nggak sadar?' atau kayak Daddyzawa yang bilang ke Kacchan, 'Bebal amat sih?' XD_

 _ **Shin Aoi**_ _: holla Ao-chan XD saia masih di sini dan sudah melanglang ke Tododeku shipper sebelum akhirnya balik lagi ke 90days dan kembali bergelut sama humornya dua abang direksi dan satu manajer gigi hiu yang tertindas :D Belum lagi Daddyzawa emang demen banget cari-cari masalah ama Iblis granat, kayaknya dia sendiri begitu cuman karena pengen liat Katsuki sengsara :P dan sebagai gantinya Katsuki ngelimpahin ke Kiri-chan dan kalo Kiri-chan punya bawahan, mungkin bawahannya bakal kena XD makanya Daddyzawa sengaja banget ketemuin lagi Katsuki sama mantan pacarnya dengan satu tujuan : ngeliat Katsuki sengsara XD_

 _Untuk sama siapanya, sepertinya saia uda menentukan pilihan dan kuncinya sebenernya ada di ingatan Izuku, makanya kalo ingatannya kembali, misterinya bakal terpecahkan? :D_

 _Btw, untuk Papi Enji, masih banyak misteri sama chara satu ini sebenernya, dan dia nggak bisa dikategoriin baik atau jahat, tapi yang jelas, Papi ada di pihak yang paling menguntungkan :D jadi masih menjadi misteri untuk beberapa chapter ke depan :P_

 _ **Arisa-chan**_ _: hihi, makasihh banyak untuk pengertiannya, saia bener-bener terhura. Nothing better than a friend who understand your situation :D_

 _Ihiy, interaksinya Kacchan, ya? Saya coba buat development baru dan hopefully ini bikin sesuatu yang beda. Walaupun saya nggak mau keras kepalanya hilang, karena Kacchan tanpa keras kepala dan mulut jahat kayaknya bukan Kacchan :P dan btw, si iblis sih seneng2 aja ketemu sama Dedek Izuku, cuman abang panas dingin yang gerah liat mereka nantinya :P *yangsabaryaBang_

 _Ukh, dan iya, saya menelantarkan si kelelawar jingga untuk sementara berhubung lagi kepikiran untuk ff satu ini. Tapi rest assure, saya selalu menyelesaikan yang uda saya buat kok :D walaupun agak selow lanjutinnya sekarang T_T_

 _ **Votiel**_ _: sometimes, ignorance is a bliss, right? :P_

 _ **Ererigado**_ _: wuidih, kamu nggak sayang nyawa, Ereri-chan? Abang iblisgranat yang bikin panas dingin itu mau dibooking? Ehem, aku saranin mending kamu pilih yang laen, abang gigi hiu misalnya? :P Abang gigi hiu nggak bakal nyakitin kayak abang iblis granat, percaya deh :P_

 _Dan iya, saya setuju, semuanya berasal dari dia, makanya sekarang jadi kayak gini masalahnya. Hal sepele jadi besar banget karena salah paham, dan sekarang salah pahamnya makin besar karena Izuku super pelupa :P_

 _Makasih banget buat semangatnya :D dan sama2 semanget juga buat nulis XD_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _thank you for reading this fic and if you mind, please leave any review so I know there's someone read this fic._

 _Thank you once again and PLUSSSS ULTRAAAA!_


	16. Chapter 16

_On previous chapter :_

 _"Bukannya selama ini kau mencari-carinya?" Mina berkata sambil menunjuk pemuda pirang yang tengah menyesap kopi panas dari papercupnya. "Sekarang ia ada di hadapanmu, kenapa kalian tidak bicara?"_ _/_

 _"Baguslah," ujar Katsuki pelan. Ia baru saja hendak berlalu ketika tiba-tiba ia berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku akan menagih Americano lain waktu, kuharap kau belum lupa."_ _/_

 _Menghela napas, si karyawan kembali berkata, "Bukankah itu artinya ia memang ingin bertemu denganmu? Ia tidak menagih janji itu padaku atau yang lain, ia hanya menagihnya padamu, yang dengan kata lain artinya…"_ _/_

 _"Izuku-san, sepertinya nametag mu terjatuh!"_ _/_

 _"Sejak tadi…aku tidak mengenakannya?"_ _/_

 _Menelan ludah, Izuku menatap nametag itu sebelum menggenggamnya erat-erat. Rasa dingin tiba-tiba menyusup di kulit dan membuatnya menggigil. Bila itu benar, berarti sedari tadi ia tidak mengenakan nametagnya. Tapi kalau memang begitu, mengapa orang itu mengetahui namanya? Dari mana ia tahu? Memangnya… siapa orang itu sebenarnya?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia** by **Horikoshi Kóhei**

 **90 days** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC a lot, Typos, Fem!Izuku**

 _I'm not taking any profit for this ff : )_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!  
**_

 **Chapter 1** **6** **:** **The poisoned apple**

 **Day 51**

 **Tokyo, Froid Chaud Mansion**

Suara bincang-bincang yang tak biasa terdengar dari dalam rumah ketika ia baru saja menyelesaikan setumpuk pekerjaan pagi. Penasaran, ia mendekat sembari membawa keranjang cucian di tangannya. Bersembunyi di balik lemari tinggi yang memisahkan ruang tamu dan ruang makan, Izuku melirik ke ruang tamu, berharap mendapat pandangan yang jelas pada tamu-tamunya.

Pria besar berambut merah dan suara tawa menggelegar itu tengah mengangguk-angguk, bersamaan itu suara tawa keras meluncur dari bibirnya. Di hadapannya, wanita cantik berambut hitam hanya dapat tersenyum sopan tanpa berani menyela. Selama keduanya berbincang-bincang, tidak terlihat sosok calon suaminya di sana. Entah di mana calon suaminya itu.

"Ah!" Sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang punggung dan membuatnya menoleh ke belakang. Alisnya terangkat dan bola matanya melebar saat melihat sosok yang ia cari tengah berjalan mendekat padanya. Dengan tangan terulur dan senyum lembut yang sama, pemuda itu menyentuh tangannya dan berkata, "Kau di sini rupanya, kukira kau di ruang laundry. Aku baru mencarimu di sana."

Menggerakkan kepala Izuku membiarkan pemuda itu menuntun langkahnya. Sembari memegangi keranjang cucian yang terbuat dari rotan, gadis berambut hijau yang masih mengenakan kaus berwarna putih dengan huruf V itu berkata, "Kau mencariku? Ada apa, Shouto?"

Pemuda dengan rambut dwiwarna yang masih mengenakan sweater dan celana kain abu-abu itu menggerakkan kepala mendengar pertanyaannya. Ia menarik Izuku ke arah dua orang yang tengah sibuk berbincang-bincang. Begitu mereka bergabung, kedua orang itu pun berhenti bicara dan gadis yang diperhatikan Izuku sebelumnya bangkit berdiri. Menatap Izuku, gadis itu membungkukkan tubuh dan berkata, " _Ohayou_ , Izuku-san! Maaf mengganggu kesibukanmu di pagi hari."

Sebelum Izuku dapat mengucapkan apa pun, pria besar yang bersuara keras itu menyelanya lebih dulu. "Jangan terlalu formal, Momo! Kau sudah dianggap seperti keluarga di sini."

"Terima kasih, Todoroki-san!" Gadis berambut hitam yang diikat ke belakang itu membungkuk sopan pada pria besar yang dikenali Izuku sebagai calon ayah mertuanya. Ia menggeser posisi duduknya, mempersilakan Izuku untuk duduk di sampingnya sementara pemuda yang tadi menariknya duduk di samping sang ayah.

Pandangannya menyapu _coffee table_ di antara mereka yang telah dipenuhi berbagai brosur. Melihat ke arah mana pandangannya, calon suaminya kembali menyentuh tangannya dan berkata, "Momo adalah sekretaris Shouto, dan kami memanggilnya dari Amerika agar ia dapat membantumu."

Dengan ekspresi bingung, Izuku mengulangi perkataan pemuda itu dan menatap gadis yang sekali lagi menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua manik hijaunya terarah kembali pada si manik dwiwarna dan ia berkata, "Membantuku untuk?"

"Mungkin kau tidak ingat," ujar Shouto sambil mengusapkan ibu jarinya di atas tangan Izuku, "tapi pernikahan kita tinggal sebulan lagi."

Masih mempertahankan ekspresi bingung Izuku pun mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Lalu," ucap Shouto sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah gadis berambut hitam yang mengenakan _blazer_ dan rok span berwarna _beige_ itu, "kau mungkin tidak sadar bahwa ada segudang persiapan yang sudah seharusnya kita lakukan sebelum itu."

Seolah mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini, Izuku kembali mengangguk. Ia menatap pemuda di sampingnya dan berkata, "Aku mengerti. Jadi kau ingin aku ikut membantumu mempersiapkan pernikahan?"

Shouto menggelengkan kepala sementara tangannya disentuhkan pada wajah gadis berambut hijau yang dicintainya. Dengan lembut ia berkata, "Tidak, Izuku. Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa pun, tugas itu Yaoyarozu yang akan melakukannya untukmu."

"Eh?"

"Yaoyarozu akan membantumu mengurus persiapan pernikahan kita," jelas Shouto sambil mengarahkan pandangan pada gadis yang duduk di samping Izuku. "Semua gaun dan pernak-pernik yang pernah kau pilih untuk pernikahan kita, Yaoyarozu akan membantumu mengingatnya. Walau mungkin ingatanmu masih belum kembali, aku tidak mau kau terkejut ketika hari pernikahan kita."

Kepala Izuku bergerak sedikit sebelum mengangguk. Ia sadar bahwa kehilangan ingatan membuatnya melupakan fakta bahwa ia akan segera menikah dengan pemuda itu. Pastinya ada detail-detail yang perlu diingat atau dilakukannya sebelum pernikahan mereka berlangsung. Makanya pemuda itu sampai harus memanggil sekretarisnya agar ia tidak melupakan detail-detail pernikahan mereka.

"Aku mengerti," ujar Izuku sambil menggenggam erat tangan Shouto. "Aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya."

"Senang mendengarnya," ujar Todoroki senior yang ikut serta dalam pembicaraan sebelum kembali tergelak. Ketika ia sudah berhenti tertawa, pria itu menatap sang sekretaris dan berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana persiapan pesta minggu depan, Momo? Apa semuanya berjalan lancar?"

Mengangguk patuh, Momo kembali berkata, "Semuanya masih sesuai jadwal, Todoroki-san. Hanya untuk gaunnya, sepertinya Midoriya-san harus kembali mencobanya."

Mendengar namanya tiba-tiba disebut dalam pembicaraan, Izuku pun menggerakkan kepala. "Pesta... minggu depan?"

Pertanyaannya membuat Momo mengangguk sementara di sampingnya Shouto kembali berkata, "Pesta pertunangan, maksudnya. Satu bulan sebelumnya ayahku minta diadakan pesta pertunangan untuk mengundang semua relasi bisnisnya."

"Ya," jawab Momo sambil mengeluarkan iPad yang berisi semua data perihal pesta yang akan berlangsung minggu depan. "Berhubung relasi bisnis Endeavor Group sangat banyak, maka diputuskan untuk membagi pestanya menjadi dua. Kami khawatir gedungnya takkan cukup menampung seluruh relasi bisnis Todoroki-san dan kenalanmu dalam satu hari, Midoriya-san."

Sekali lagi Izuku mengangguk. Ia menyadari bahwa keluarga Shouto memiliki banyak relasi bisnis penting dan untuk mengundang mereka semua saja, pernikahan ini harus dibagi menjadi dua agar gedung yang disewa cukup untuk menampung seluruhnya. Pastilah Todoroki-san sangat penting hingga saat putranya menikah seluruh relasi bisnisnya memilih untuk hadir.

"Nah, Momo, silakan lanjutkan," pinta Todoroki senior sambil menggerakkan tangannya pada sang sekretaris. Sebelum gadis itu bicara, pria besar berambut merah yang akan jadi mertua Izuku itu berkata, "Sebelum kalian datang, kami sedang membicarakan perihal tamu undangan. Aku berencana mengundang relasi dari Eropa pada hari itu. Bagaimana menurutmu, Shouto?"

"Aku tidak keberatan. Izuku pun tidak, kurasa."

Izuku menggumamkan persetujuannya dengan anggukan. Melihatnya Todoroki senior pun ikut menggerakkan kepala sedikit. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada sekretarisnya dan berkata, "Baiklah, gabungkan saja relasi dari Eropa dan sebar undangannya pada seluruh _tenant_ Avorende Tower."

"Relasi dari Eropa ada seratus lima puluh orang," jawab Momo sambil melirik iPadnya. "Ditambah tenant dari Avorende Tower ada sekitar tujuh ratus bila mengasumsikan hanya para petingginya yang datang. Masih tersisa tempat untuk seratus orang."

"Seratus, ya?" Todoroki kembali berkata, "Ada orang tertentu yang terpikirkan oleh kalian? Teman atau sahabat yang tidak begitu dekat, mungkin?"

Shouto menggeleng, begitu juga dengan Izuku. Melihatnya Momo pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Baiklah, tidak perlu dipaksakan. Lagipula hari itu pun ada pesta dansa dan akan lebih baik bila tamu undangannya tidak terlalu padat. Sulit berdansa di tengah keramaian begitu."

Mengerutkan dahi, Izuku menatap Momo dan berkata, "P-pesta dansa?"

Kedua manik kelabu Momo tertuju pada Izuku dan berkata, "Betul sekali, Midoriya-san. Puncak acara pada pesta pertunangan kalian adalah acara dansa. Para relasi dari Paris sangat menyukai pesta dansa, makanya kami menyelipkan acara tersebut."

Tangan Izuku bergerak gelisah. Maksud hatinya terbaca jelas oleh Shouto yang duduk di sampingnya. Sambil menggenggam tangannya, pemuda itu berkata, "Tidak perlu khawatir, Izuku. Kita hanya membuka dansa sebentar dan setelahnya para tamu undangan akan bergabung."

"B-berdansa sebentar?" pekik Izuku tanpa sadar. Ia menatap Shouto dengan panik dan mencicit pelan, "Aku sama sekali tak bisa berdansa, Shouto."

Todoroki senior kembali tergelak mendengar pengakuan calon mantunya. Ia menepuk pundak Shouto dan berkata, "Jangan khawatir, Izuku! Bersandar saja pada putraku selama kurang lebih lima menit dan biarkan ia yang menuntunmu. Selama kau tidak menginjak kakinya, kurasa kau baik-baik saja."

"T-tapi..."

Menghela napas, Momo mengeluarkan pena dar _i gadgetnya_ dan berkata, "Biar kukenalkan dengan instruktur dansa kalau begitu. Kurasa ada baiknya Midoriya-san berlatih sedikit."

"T-terima kasih," jawab Izuku sungguh-sungguh walaupun sebetulnya ia tidak terlalu suka berdansa dan sebagainya.

"Apa aku boleh meminta nomor ponselmu untuk mempermudah koordinasi?" Momo mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya.

"O-oh sebentar, biar kuambil ponselku," jawab Izuku yang langsung bangkit berdiri. Ia meninggalkan ketiga orang yang masih duduk di ruang tamu dan berjalan ke kamar. Begitu ia masuk ke dalam, diambilnya ponselnya dari atas meja dan mengaktifkannya. Sambil menunggu ponsel menyala, ia pun berjalan menuruni tangga dan menghampiri ketiganya. "Nomor ponselku –"

Sebelum ia mengucapkan sesuatu, dering di ponsel membuat ucapannya terhenti. Dengan segera ia menempelkan ponsel pada telinga dan bergumam, "Moshi-moshi?"

Suaranya membuat ketiga orang yang tengah berdiskusi berhenti bicara. Salah satunya memandang penuh tanya melihat ekspresi tidak biasa di wajah gadis itu. Dalam hatinya, ketiga orang itu bertanya-tanya, siapa yang menghubungi gadis itu dan membuatnya menunjukkan ekspresi begitu serius.

"Baik, baik Mina, aku mengerti," ucap Izuku yang diperhatikan oleh ketiga orang yang duduk mengelilingi _coffee table_. "Biar aku yang ke sana, kau antarkan saja Ibumu. Ya—ya – jangan khawatir, semoga Ibumu baik-baik saja! Ya, sampai jumpa!"

Sambungan dimatikan dan Izuku menghela napas. Ketika ia mengangkat kepala, tiga orang yang tengah berbincang itu tengah memandanginya dengan ekspresi tertarik. Seketika itu juga ia salah tingkah dan berkata, "A-ah, aku permisi dulu! Aku harus berangkat mengambil biji kopi ke _vendor_ berhubung persediaan kami sudah habis."

"Kenapa kau tidak minta mereka mengantar?" Shouto berkata lagi. "Apakah kurir mereka sakit semua?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu," jawab Izuku sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas sweater biru yang dikenakan pemuda berambut dwiwarna di sampingnya. "Aku yang meminta mereka untuk tidak mengantarnya karena aku atau Mina ingin memastikan bahwa biji kopi yang digunakan benar-benar tidak dicampur. Seringkali beberapa _vendor_ selalu mencampur biji kopi dan membuat rasanya berbeda."

Masih merasa tidak puas, Shouto kembali berkata, "Kalau begitu biar kuantar."

"Kau ada meeting jam sembilan nanti, Shouto!" Ayahnya mengingatkan. "Bagaimana kalau kuminta _driver_ ku untuk mengantarmu, Izuku?"

Menggelengkan kepala Izuku pun berkata, "Tidak, tidak perlu. Tempatnya tidak begitu jauh. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Anda."

"Bicara apa kau ini?" Todoroki senior kembali berkata. "Kau itu menantuku, sudah sepatutnya aku bersikap seperti ini. Gunakan saja _driver_ ku, aku bisa pergi bersama Shouto nanti."

"Maaf, Todoroki-san," Momo tiba-tiba menyela, "tapi Anda pun ada meeting pada pukul sembilan nanti, dan meeting itu berbeda dengan meeting yang akan dihadiri putra Anda."

Pria besar itu mengumpat pelan hingga membuat Izuku salah tingkah. Ia menatap kedua orang di hadapannya dan kembali berkata, "J-jangan khawatir! Aku bisa naik taksi, tempatnya tidak begitu jauh. Sungguh!"

Mereka berdua masih tampak enggan menyetujui usulnya begitu saja. Tapi berulang kali Izuku berkata bahwa ia akan berhati-hati sehingga mau tidak mau Shouto terpaksa mengiyakan. Ia mengangkat ponselnya dan berkata, "Jangan lupa bawa ponselmu! Mungkin apabila meeting berakhir lebih cepat aku bisa menjemputmu."

Izuku ingin membantah, namun melihat ekspresi Shouto ia pun memilih untuk menutup mulutnya. Tanpa menatap pemuda itu, ia menundukkan kepala dan mengangguk pelan. Bibirnya bergumam sedikit dan berkata, "Ya."

* * *

 **U.A Manufacture Company**

"Oi," panggil sang manajer sebelum meletakkan setumpuk dokumen yang perlu di tanda tangani di atas meja sang direktur. "Direktur Aizawa berkata bahwa dia ingin minum Cafe Latte sekaligus meminta laporan progress renovasi kantor padamu."

Mengangkat kepala dari tumpukan dokumennya, pemuda berambut pirang yang dimaksud menunjukkan ekspresi enggan yang tidak repot-repot disembunyikannya. Menatap sang manajer, ia pun berkata, "Lalu?"

"Dia ingin kau yang membelikan dan membuat laporannya."

Memicingkan mata sebelum kembali pada dokumen-dokumennya, pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu berkata, "Baiklah, kutugaskan kau untuk membelinya, Kirishima. Sana pergi!"

"Dia bilang, kalau kau memintaku membelikannya, maka aku harus meletakkan ini di mejamu," lanjut si manajer bergigi hiu sambil menjatuhkan setumpuk dokumen lain di atas meja si direktur hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdebum pelan. "Tapi bila kau menuruti keinginannya, ia akan menarik dua tumpuk dokumen ini darimu."

Berpikir sebentar, Katsuki kembali berkata,"Tiga?"

"Dia bilang, kau pasti akan menawar, jadi aku harus mengatakan padamu untuk menerima atau melupakannya." Kirishima berkata sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Jadi?"

Sembari menggerutu jengkel, Katsuki akhirnya bangkit dari kursi yang ia tempati. Meninggalkan dokumen yang tengah ia pelajari, pemuda itu mengambil jas berwarna _beige_ yang ia gantung sebelumnya. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada kaca jendela di belakang meja kerjanya yang memperlihatkan pemandangan di luar. "Kalian tahu 'kan di depan sana hujan deras?"

"Uh-huh, tapi kudengar SUV-mu yang sebelumnya kecelakaan sudah selesai diservis," jawab Kirishima sambil menarik keluar dua tumpuk dokumen. "Kuharap remnya sudah tidak bermasalah lagi."

Mendecak kesal, Katsuki pun memutari mejanya. Ia menunjuk dua tumpuk dokumen yang berada di paling pinggir dan berkata, "Aku ingin dua dokumen itu kau bawa padanya dan harus selesai minggu ini."

"Katakan itu saat cafe lattenya sudah di tanganmu," jawab Kirishima sambil membawa dua tumpuk dokumen keluar dari dalam ruang kaca milik sang direktur.

Begitu pemuda itu keluar, Katsuki kembali menggerutu. Namun sebelum ia mengucapkan segala sumpah serapah, pemuda berambut pirang itu mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke meja sang manajer, hanya untuk berkata, "Jam sebelas siang nanti aku ada meeting. Pastikan Aizawa menggantikanku karena ini berhubungan dengan kantor yang sedang direnovasi itu."

"Aku mengerti," jawab Kirishima cepat. "Akan kumundurkan jadwalnya menjadi jam satu siang."

" _Wh_ _at the f_.."

"Selamat bersenang-senang," lanjut Kirishima sambil memberikan senyumnya. Cuti seminggu sepertinya cukup untuk membuat pikirannya kembali segar dan meregenerasi kulitnya yang kusam. Ia bahkan puas karena berhasil membungkam direktur yang selama ini menjadi duri dalam dagingnya. "Dan aku titip satu Ice Caramel Machiato, Tuan Direktur. Mohon dibelikan!"

Sebelum mendapatkan luapan amarah dari atasannya, Kirishima sudah lebih dulu melesat dengan setumpuk dokumen. Kesal, Katsuki menendang kursi milik bawahannya itu sebelum berbalik ke koridor. Ekspresi jengkelnya membuat setiap karyawan yang berpapasan dengannya memilih untuk menyingkir memberi jalan. Berkat itu, ia berhasil tiba di lift dan menuju parkiran dalam waktu lebih singkat dibanding biasanya.

Menghela napas, pemuda itu membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya. Tanpa banyak berpikir, ia pun menjalankan mobil dan membawanya menuju ke jalan raya. Di luar, hujan turun begitu deras dan menghalangi pandangan sehingga Katsuki mengaktifkan _weaver_. Belum lagi ditambah fakta bahwa jalanan yang biasanya kosong menjadi lebih padat saat hujan membuatnya ingin mengumpat. Benar-benar sial!

Walaupun begitu, bukan berarti Katsuki keberatan. Ia akui memang menjengkelkan berkendara di jalanan yang macet dan menghabiskan waktu sementara ada beberapa tumpuk dokumen yang masih meminta perhatian. Namun semua keluhannya selalu lenyap setiap kali ia bertemu dan bercakap-cakap singkat dengan gadis itu. Walau hanya lima menit waktu yang ia miliki untuk berbincang, baginya itu sudah cukup dibanding tak ada sama sekali.

Ironis memang. Dulu ia punya kesempatan untuk bertemu gadis itu lebih dari lima menit sehari, tapi ia menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Sekarang ia hanya punya waktu lima menit, tapi ia rela melakukannya walau harus berkendara selama tiga jam – tidak termasuk bila jalanan padat- bolak balik. Kalau dulu ia tahu akan sebegini sulitnya untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu, tentu ia tidak akan membuang kesempatannya semudah itu.

Tapi sayangnya semua sudah terlambat. Hanya lima menit dalam sehari tidak ada artinya. Waktu terus berlalu dan dalam sekejap gadis itu akan segera menikah. Tadi pagi, undangan pertunangannya sudah disebarkan melalui email pada Aizawa. Endeavor Group dengan sengaja menyebarkan semua undangan pada penyewa gedung dan relasi bisnisnya seperti hendak mengejek Katsuki. Sengaja membuatnya mati langkah dan menyadari bahwa sudah tidak ada waktu lagi.

Katsuki mengerti. Seluruh akal sehatnya sudah berulang kali memperingatkan bahwa Todoroki Shouto lah yang terbaik bagi gadis itu. Tapi entah kenapa, berulang kali ia mendengar dirinya menjerit meneriakkan nama gadis itu. Berusaha mengulurkan tangan dan mengecilkan jarak di antara mereka.

Walau tahu ia tidak bisa membahagiakannya, ia ingin bersama gadis itu. Walau tahu semua yang dilakukannya hanya membuat gadis itu menitikkan airmata, ia ingin berada di dekatnya. Bukan orang lain, bukan Todoroki Shouto, tapi dirinya, Katsuki Bakugou.

Maka itu, ketika ia melihat sosok yang benar-benar mirip dengan gadis itu di seberang jalan di depan kafe langganan kantor mereka, ia pun tak bisa berhenti memandanginya. Mengenakan kemeja putih dipadu dengan celana panjang ketat hitam dan sepatu kets merah, gadis itu mengulurkan tangan sembari menatap langit. Melihatnya, Katsuki pun dapat menarik kesimpulan sendiri.

Tanpa mengindahkan klakson dari mobil di belakangnya, Katsuki memutar kendaraannya seratus delapan puluh derajat dan berbalik arah. Diparkirnya SUV putihnya di pinggir jalan sementara ia turun dari mobil dengan tergesa-gesa. Hujan lebat yang membasahi rambut, jas juga sepatunya diabaikan semata-mata demi bertemu gadis itu.

Gadis itu sendiri tak langsung menyadari kehadirannya. Baru setelah ia berdiri di hadapannya beberapa saat, si gadis berambut hijau mengangkat kepala dan mengamati sosoknya dari kaki hingga kepala. Manik hijaunya melebar ketika melihat manik merah memandangnya panik dan pemiliknya menghembuskan naaps tak teratur. Gelagapan, ia pun berkata, "B-b-bakugou-san?"

Katsuki tidak langsung menjawab. Ia lebih dulu menatap rambut hijau juga kemeja putih yang menempel erat ke tubuh si gadis sebelum membalas tatapan Izuku. Sejumlah sumpah serapah sudah di ujung lidah, namun ia mencoba mengendalikan diri. Ditatapnya gadis itu sekali lagi dan ia berkata, "Sudah puas bermain hujan-hujanannya, Midoriya-san?"

Gadis itu mengerutkan dahi, tidak yakin harus menjawab apa. Awalnya ia mengira pemuda di hadapannya sedang melontarkan lelucon, tapi karena pemuda itu tak tertawa ia pun tak yakin. Jemarinya menggaruk pipinya dan ia berkata, "A-aku sedang bekerja, Bakugou-san, bukan bermain."

Alis terangkat dan pemuda itu berkata, "Pekerjaan apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan begini?"

"O-oh, aku baru saja membeli biji kopi," ucap Izuku masih salah tingkah. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menggeser tubuhnya untuk memperlihatkan sekarung biji kopi di belakangnya dan berkata, "Tapi hujan tiba-tiba turun saat aku sedang menunggu taksi. Jadi aku buru-buru menyeretnya sambil menunggu hujan reda."

Seluruh kata-kata cercaan sudah hendak dilontarkan oleh Katsuki, tapi lagi-lagi ia menahan lidahnya. Ia menarik napas, menatap ke arah lain sebelum kembali menatap Izuku. Kepalanya bergerak sedikit sebelum berkata, "Kau tidak bisa meminta orang untuk memanggilkan taksi? Berapa lama kau berdiri di tengah hujan sendirian?"

"N-ng, itu.."

"Bajumu basah, juga rambutmu," lanjut pemuda itu, "apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa ada orang yang akan menyerangmu dengan kondisi seperti itu?"

"A-aku..."

"Memangnya kau ini juara Aikido atau Judo tingkat akhir hingga kepercayaan dirimu begitu tinggi?"

"B-bukan, aku..."

"Kenapa kau tidak menelepon tunanganmu? Kenapa kau harus menunggu taksi? Kau tidak punya ponsel?"

"O-oh, dia ada _meeting_ ,"jawab Izuku sambil memegangi tangannya tampak salah tingkah. "J-jadi…"

Pertanyaan kembali dilontarkan sebelum Izuku menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pemuda di hadapannya terus mencecarnya dan berkata, "Apa tunanganmu begitu sibuk hingga tidak mengangkat teleponmu? Apa dia sebegitu sulitnya untuk kau mintai tolong?"

"B-bukan, Shouto tidak - "

"Apa dia tetap menyuruhmu naik taksi dalam keadaan seperti ini? Apa dia tidak berpikir betapa sulitnya mencari taksi pada hari hujan seperti ini? Apa dia tidak terburu-buru keluar dari _meeting_ nya yang penting dan pergi mencarimu? Laki-laki itu –"

Ucapannya yang penuh emosi terhenti ketika tangan dingin Izuku menyentuhnya. Manik hijau gadis itu menatapnya tegas dan berkata padanya, "Bakugou-san, cukup!"

Ini pertama kalinya Katsuki melihat Izuku menatapnya tegas. Gadis yang biasanya lemah dan hampir tidak bisa membantah itu sekarang menghentikan ucapannya. Bahkan melanjutkannya dengan berkata, "Aku yang memutuskan untuk tidak meneleponnya karena aku tidak mau mengganggunya. Tolong hentikan semua prasangka burukmu pada Shouto!"

Semua kata-kata cercaan yang tadinya sudah hendak terlontar dari bibirnya pun menguap tanpa sisa. Katsuki sadar semua yang ia ucapkan justru merupakan hinaan bagi dirinya sendiri. Ia mencemooh dirinya yang selalu beralasan sibuk namun mengatasnamakan Shouto dengan harapan orang itu pun sama seperti dirinya. Tapi ia salah. Shouto bukanlah dirinya. Pemuda itu tidak menyia-nyiakan Izuku seperti apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Tangan gadis itu diangkat darinya dan kembali menunduk. Bibirnya menggumamkan permintaan maaf singkat sebelum mundur darinya. Pandangan matanya kembali teralih, tanpa menyadari bahwa Katsuki tengah menatapnya.

"Kau benar," ucap Katsuki akhirnya dengan seulas senyum tipis, "aku tak seharusnya ikut campur."

Izuku kembali menoleh. Ia terkejut menemukan senyum tipis di wajah pemuda berambut pirang yang selama ini diamatinya. Tapi entah kenapa, senyum itu terlihat begitu… sedih? Apa ini hanya perasaannya saja?

Namun senyum itu hanya berlangsung sekejap. Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu pun mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya. "Kau masih menunggu taksimu?"

"O-oh," Izuku berkata sambil menatap sekeliling. "Ya, kurasa. Tapi mungkin aku akan mencarinya kalau hujan sudah reda."

"Begitu," jawab Katsuki sambil menatap ke samping. Ibu jarinya menunjuk SUV putih yang diparkir tak jauh dari kafe dan berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku berencana ke Avorende Tower. Apa kau mau ikut?"

Manik hijau Izuku melebar, ketertarikan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Namun dengan segera ia menunduk dan menggelengkan kepala. Dengan senyum tipis ia berkata, "T-terima kasih, kurasa aku akan menunggu saja."

Sekali ini Katsuki mengangguk, tidak mau memaksa. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku bajunya dan menyentuhkan jemari pada layarnya. Kedua manik merahnya tertuju pada ponsel dan ia berkata, "Menurut ramalan cuaca hujannya masih akan berlangsung hingga tiga jam ke depan. Kurasa tunanganmu akan segera sadar kalau kau belum kembali dalam tiga jam."

Keterkejutan tak dapat disembunyikan dari wajahnya. "T-tiga jam?"

Lagi, pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangguk. "Hujan deras, berhubung ada badai Katrina katanya, tak akan reda dengan cepat. Kemungkinan terburuk kau akan menunggu terus di sini seharian."

Menggerakkan jemari dengan gelisah, gadis berambut hijau di sampingnya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bingung.

Namun Katsuki tidak memberinya pilihan. Dengan sengaja, pemuda berambut pirang itu berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku duluan!"

"A-ah, Bakugou-san!"

Katsuki menoleh.

"B-boleh aku ikut?" Gadis itu berkata dengan suara yang nyaris serupa bisikan. "H-hanya sampai _lobby_ kantor, m-maksudku, pintu gerbang saja?"

Menggerakkan kepala seolah berpikir keras, Katsuki pun berkata, "Mobilku tidak bisa berhenti di depan pintu gerbang."

"O-oh?"

"Tapi kalau sampai _lobby_ akan kupertimbangkan," jawab Katsuki sambil menggerakkan kepala.

Senyum kembali terkembang di wajah Izuku. Masih sedikit gelagapan, ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda itu. Sembari mengikuti Katsuki berjalan menuju ke mobilnya, ia menyeret sekarung kopi di belakangnya dengan susah payah di bawah derasnya hujan. Tak heran ia tertinggal jauh dari langkah Katsuki.

Ketika menyadari bahwa gadis yang harusnya berada selangkah di belakangnya belum juga muncul, Katsuki pun berbalik. Alisnya terangkat ketika melihat gadis itu bersusah payah menyeret sekarung kopi di tengah derasnya hujan. Sambil mendecak kesal, ia pun melepaskan jas yang dikenakannya dan berbalik menghampiri gadis itu.

Langkahnya yang besar dengan cepat membawanya ke samping gadis berambut hijau yang masih berusaha menyeret karung berisi biji kopinya. Jasnya diletakkan di kepala gadis itu dan disambarnya karung kopi yang susah payah ditarik gadis itu. Sebelum Izuku melayangkan protes, Katsuki sudah menyeretnya dengan satu tangan sementara tangannya yang lain mengangkut karung berisi biji kopi.

Dibukanya pintu mobil sementara gadis itu masuk ke dalam. Sebelum menutup pintu, Katsuki mendorong biji kopinya di dekat kaki Izuku. Baru setelahnya ia kembali memutari mobil dan masuk melalui pintu pengemudi. Ia tak mengindahkan tatapan bingung si gadis dan langsung memutar kunci untuk menjalankan mesin.

Hanya saja sebelum ia memutar kemudi, gadis itu lebih dulu meletakkan satu tangan di atas kepalanya. Terkejut, ia pun menoleh dan melihat gadis itu menatapnya khawatir. "Tunggu sebentar, Bakugou-san! Biar kukeringkan rambutmu! Kau bisa sakit kalau tidak mengeringkannya dengan benar."

Katsuki ingin menolaknya, ingin mengatakan pada gadis itu untuk tidak bersikap baik padanya. Tapi alih-alih menyemburnya dengan kata-kata, Katsuki malah terdiam dan membiarkan gadis itu mengeringkan rambutnya dengan tissue. Layaknya hewan buas di hadapan sang pelatih, tiba-tiba saja semua emosinya lenyap entah ke mana digantikan kedamaian yang sudah lama dirindukannya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak meminjamkan jasmu," lanjut gadis itu lagi, "bagaimana kalau kau sampai sakit nanti?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya sembari memejamkan mata.

"Jangan berkata begitu!" Izuku berkata dengan nada khawatir. "Orang dekatmu pasti akan khawatir bila kau sakit."

Mengangguk, Katsuki pun balas berkata, "Tidakkah orang di dekatmu juga akan khawatir kalau kau sampai sakit?"

"I-itu…"

Kepalanya terangkat dan Katsuki menurunkan tangan Izuku darinya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke jalanan dan menjalankan mobilnya. Ia pun memutar mobilnya kembali ke arah sebaliknya dan mengantri bersama dengan mobil lain di jalanan yang masih padat.

Keheningan yang sedikit janggal memenuhi mobil. Gadis berambut hijau itu duduk dengan gugup di sampingnya. Dibanding menatapnya, gadis itu memilih untuk menatap pemandangan dari kaca. Walaupun hujan deras membatasi apa yang dapat dilihat olehnya.

Menyadari hal itu, Katsuki pun menggerakkan tangannya ke arah pemutar musik. Ia menekan sebuah tombol dan dalam sekejap musik mengalun memenuhi mobil. Suaranya membuat gadis itu menggerakkan kepala ke arahnya sebelum berhenti pada musik yang tengah diputarnya itu. Kepalanya bergerak dan gadis itu menatap dashboard.

Tertarik dengan reaksinya, Katsuki pun berkata, "Kau tahu lagu ini?"

Masih dengan manik hijau tertuju pada alat pemutar musik, Izuku pun berkata, "Tidak."

Alis terangkat dan Katsuki mengangguk. Ia tidak lagi bertanya dan memilih untuk mendengarkan. Suara musik yang ia kenali membuatnya bersenandung mengikuti nada yang mengalun dan mengundang gadis itu untuk berkomentar.

"Lagu yang…," ucap gadis itu sambil mendengarkan, "bagus."

Katsuki menoleh dan memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Liriknya… menarik," ujar Izuku sambil mengerjapkan mata. Ia baru kali ini mendengar lagu itu, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa sedih. Sungguh aneh. "Sangat… bagus."

Manik merah Katsuki masih tertuju padanya sebelum akhirnya kembali ke jalanan. "Baguslah kalau kau suka."

"Apa judulnya?" tanya Izuku sambil menatap pemuda pirang di samping.

Menggerakkan kepalanya, Katsuki pun menjawab, " _The Poisoned apple._ "

 _Like a poisoned apple_

 _Your love is_

 _And before I know_

 _I've fallen in love_

 _Without knowing_

 _I'll never wake up again_

"Apel… beracun?"

Sekali lagi Katsuki mengangguk. "Kau tahu cerita Putri Salju?"

Memiringkan kepalanya, Izuku berkata, "Yang mati karena apel beracun?"

Alis terangkat, Katsuki terpana menatapnya. "Kukira kau tidak tahu."

Izuku tertawa kecil mendengar komentar pemuda itu. Pandangannya tertuju pada si pemuda berambut pirang dan ia berkata, "Kenapa kau berpikir aku tidak tahu? Dongeng itu 'kan sangat terkenal."

'Tapi kau 'kan kehilangan ingatan', batin Katsuki yang tentu saja tak diucapkannya. Sebagai gantinya ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebagai sindiran. Menggerakkan kepalanya ia berkata, "Lagu ini bercerita tentang dongeng itu."

Menyentuhkan tangan di dagunya, Izuku pun berkata, "Tentang apelnya? Bukan tentang Snow White?"

"Si penyanyi melambangkan dirinya tergila-gila pada seseorang yang seperti apel beracun," terang Katsuki. "Sama seperti Snow White yang tergoda pada apel beracun sekalipun ia sudah diperingatkan oleh para kurcaci berulang kali."

Mengerjapkan mata Izuku kembali berkata, "Orang yang seperti apel… beracun?"

"Ya," jawab Katsuki sambil menjalankan mobilnya. "Mungkin kau tak tahu, tapi terkadang ada orang yang menyukai seseorang yang seperti itu."

Izuku mengulangi ucapannya dan Katsuki mengangguk. Pemuda itu kembali berkata, "Sebelum kau menyadarinya, kau sudah jatuh terlalu dalam tanpa ada kemungkinan untuk kembali lagi."

"Apa kau," ucapnya sambil menatap pemuda berambut pirang itu, "pernah menyukai seseorang seperti itu?"

Ada jeda sedikit sebelum pemuda yang ia tanya menjawab pertanyaannya. Pemuda itu menutup mulutnya sebelum menjawab, "Pernah."

"Bagaimana…," tanya Izuku tanpa dapat ia kendalikan, "bagaimana rasanya?"

Tangan mencengkeram kemudi erat dan Katsuki pun menoleh. Ia menatap Izuku lama sebelum berkata, "Menyakitkan, tentu saja. Tapi…"

Alis Izuku mengerut dan ia menatap pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak menyesal," ucap pemuda itu yang tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Bila waktu diputar ulang pun, kurasa aku akan tetap menelannya."

Ia menatap pemuda itu dalam diam. Manik hijaunya terus mengamati pemuda itu. Ada bagian dalam dirinya yang tidak ingin mendengar, namun ia malah terus bertanya.

"Apa," ucap Izuku sambil menatapnya, "tidak sakit?"

"Sakit," jawab pemuda itu dengan kedua manik yang terus tertuju ke jalanan, "tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada apel beracun itu."

Izuku mengerutkan dahi dan pandangannya tertangkap dari sudut mata pemuda itu. Menggerakkan kepala ke arahnya, pemuda itu pun menunjukkan senyumnya terlebih dulu sebelum berkata, "Kuharap, kau tidak menyukai orang yang seperti itu."

"Itu…"

"Kalau pun kau pernah menelannya," ucap Katsuki sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan, "temukanlah seorang pangeran dan minta padanya untuk mengeluarkan apel itu dari tubuhmu."

Lidahnya kelu, Izuku tidak bisa menjawab.

"Kudoakan semoga kau bahagia," kata pemuda itu lagi.

Mendengar ucapan pemuda itu, entah mengapa Izuku terdiam. Matanya panas sementara kedua tangannya mencengkeram kemeja putihnya erat-erat. Tenggorokannya terasa berat seperti tersangkut sesuatu.

Mengalihkan pandangannya, Katsuki kembali menatap jalan. Begitu melihat bangunan yang sudah tak asing, ia pun memutar mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam pelataran bangunan. Mengantri bersama mobil lain yang juga akan masuk, Katsuki menunggu dan mengambil tiket. Sesuai perkataannya, ia menghentikan mobil di lobby dan menatap gadis itu.

"Sudah sampai," ujarnya pada gadis yang masih terdiam di sampingnya. "Midoriya-san?"

Gelagapan, Izuku buru-buru mengangkat kepala. Ia terkejut begitu melihat pelataran lobby yang familiar. Sedikit tergesa-gesa ia melepas seat belt yang dikenakannya dan membuka pintu mobil. Namun saat ia hendak turun, pemuda di sampingnya sudah berada di dekat pintu untuk membantunya menurunkan karung berisi biji kopi.

Ia pun menatap pemuda itu dan berkata, "T-terima kasih, Bakugou-san."

"Jangan dipikirkan!" Pemuda itu berkata sambil membawa karung ke pinggir dan berbalik menuju ke mobilnya. "Sampai jumpa!"

Izuku masih ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu pergi. Ia masih bisa melihat mobil SUV putih yang dikendarai pemuda itu keluar dari pelataran lobby dan mengantri di pintu keluar, tidak masuk ke gedung parkir. Ia kebingungan, bukankah pemuda itu berencana mampir ke tempat ini?

Sebelum Izuku sempat berpikir lebih lanjut, suara Mina – karyawannya menarik perhatian Izuku. Terlebih ketika melihat karyawannya mendekatinya dengan kepanikan di wajah. Sikapnya membuat karyawannya mendekat dan ekspresi keheranan pun terbit di wajahnya. Dengan gelisah, karyawannya berkata, "Izuku-san, kenapa kau tidak mengangkat ponselmu? Kau tidak tahu betapa cemasnya aku!"

"Maaf, Mina," jawab Izuku sembari menepuk tangan gadis berbaju _pink_ itu. "Aku tidak bisa meraih ponselku."

Walaupun masih cemberut, Mina akhirnya menghela napas. "Ya sudahlah! Asal kau baik-baik saja aku tidak mempermalahkannya. Tadi hujan deras sekali, dan kupikir kau pasti sulit pulang karena taksi di sana sulit."

Izuku kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, jas siapa yang kau kenakan itu?" tanya Mina sambil menggerakkan kepala. "Sepertinya kebesaran untukmu. Apa itu jaket pria?"

Alis Izuku terangkat dan ia baru menyadari jas yang masih tersampir di tubuhnya. Ia ingin menjawab, namun kata-kata tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Sekali lagi ia diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Izuku-san?"

Tangannya disentuh dan Izuku kembali berkata, "Bukan apa-apa, Mina."

Mina mengerutkan dahi, atasannya terlihat sedikit linglung. Ia masih ingin menyelidiki, tapi ia menahan diri. Rasa penasarannya masih bisa menanti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau pucat sekali, Izuku-san?" Mina kembali berkata sambil menyeret karung kopi yang ada di pinggir. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"O-oh, tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?" Mina kembali berkata dengan kerutan di dahi. "Kau tidak menyantap sesuatu yang berbahaya di sana 'kan? Terkadang para _vendor_ kopi sering sekali menyuguhi biji kopi aneh yang tak sesuai seleramu. Kuharap kau tidak mengambil apa pun yang mereka tawarkan."

"Tidak, aku tidak mengambilnya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Hanya," ucap Izuku yang membuat Mina membelalak lebar dan menjatuhkan karung kopinya, "sepertinya aku menelan apel beracun."

.

.

.

 _(t.b.c)_

* * *

 _ **A/ N:**_

 _Holla All! Cyan di sini XD pertama-tama, mau mengucapkan selamat Paskah buat yang pada merayakan!_

 _Kemudian sebelom pada bertanya-tanya (geer amat), saya infoin dulu, lagu berjudul 'Poisoned apple'itu nggak ada, jadi nggak perlu repot-repot dicari (siapa juga yang mau? #maafauthorgeer). Saya nggak mengutip apa pun dan pas saya cari di Mbah Google pun saya nggak nemuin yang seperti itu :D So please accept it as a part of 90 days story :D_

 _Aniway :_

 _ **Fujoshi-desu**_ _: mari teriakan lagi namanya, wahai Fujoshi-Fujoshi! Mari kita tunggu kehadirannya dan bersama-sama berkata "Levi Ac-" :P #authormintadiseledingkayaknya #pindahfandomsana_

 _Y-yang punya telinga puppy sama baju serba merah? Jangan-jangan I-Inu*****? Uwaaa, ane demen banget kalo di crossover itu :P_

 _Lol, warnya masih dipending dulu ternyata, sekarang malah disuguhin cerita snow white dulu. Sabar ya:D_

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _: Hikacchi holla XD iya, abang Shigaraki uda muncul, dan jauh di masa silam (setaon lalu kayaknya) doi pernah diceritain dikit ama manajer gigi hiu yang imut-imut :P walaupun soal doi antagonis apa protagonist masih belum jelas :P_

 _Hem, soal siapa yang dipilih deku, ane sendiri sudah memutuskan, tapi nggak mau jawab :P ane rasa Hikacchi mungkin uda dapet clue :D tapi let's save for ourself ya? XD_

 _Deku yang polos emang kadang-kadang bikin greget, beruntung banget dia ditemenin sama Abang Dispenser yang super sabar. Kalo Iblis granat yang nanggepin, kayaknya dia uda …._

 _ **Ererigado**_ _: IYAH! BABANG TOMURA UDA MUNCUL XD Jadi ikutan ke capslock jadinya :P waduh, kamu yakin Ereri-chan? Nanti kalo dijedotin, Deku cuman benjol dikit, tapi ane nggak bertanggung jawab sama apa yang bisa dilakuin duo kece itu ke kamu :P_

 _Btw, abang gigi hiu nangis di pojokan karena mau dibuang ke laut. Dia natep ke sini pake puppy eyes yang bikin hati ini jadi doki-doki nggak jelas T_T let's save abang gigi hiu XD_

 _Soal sama siapanya, seperti yang aku bilang sama Hikacchi, sepertinya deku sudah mulai memilih :P tapi let's see apakah bisa berjalan lancar XD_

 _ **Votiel**_ _: holla Vocchan, (semoga nggak digampar kalo manggil begitu) seperti biasa, kita nggak bisa nebak isi otaknya si rambut kelabu satu itu XD jadi mari kita tunggu dengan tenang. #bukakeripik #nyodorin_

 _Dan, ehem, kita tahu Mina demen sama yang ganteng-ganteng XD dan doi juga seneng mixmatchin atasannya. Alien pink satu ini paling demen sama affair, tapi tenang, dia nggak bermaksud jahat. Dia cuman pengen godain atasannya tanpa tau bahwa atasannya memang ada rasa :P_

 _ **Arisa-chan**_ _: Nah lho! Itu namanya ditikung, Arisa-chan dan ngomong-ngomong jadi inget sama anime sebelah yang hobi nikung :P_

 _LOL, kamu serius mau nikah ama abang iblis granat? Yakin? Nggak lagi nge maso kan? Dek Ijuku aja nggak mau walaupun dikasih gratis. Ya nggak, Dek? #dikasihdeathglareamaiblisgranat #saveauthor_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _thank you for reading this fic and if you mind, please leave any review so I know there's someone read this fic._

 _Thank you once again and PLUSSSS ULTRAAAA!_


	17. Chapter 17

_On previous chapter :_

 _"Apel… beracun?"_

 _Sekali lagi Katsuki mengangguk. "Kau tahu cerita Putri Salju?"_

 _"Si penyanyi melambangkan dirinya tergila-gila pada seseorang yang seperti apel beracun," terang Katsuki. "Sama seperti Snow White yang tergoda pada apel beracun sekalipun ia sudah diperingatkan oleh para kurcaci berulang kali."_

 _"Apa kau," ucapnya sambil menatap pemuda berambut pirang itu, "pernah menyukai seseorang seperti itu?"_

 _"Kalau pun kau pernah menelannya," ucap Katsuki sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan, "temukanlah seorang pangeran dan minta padanya untuk mengeluarkan apel itu dari tubuhmu."_

 _"Sepertinya aku menelan apel beracun."_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia** by **Horikoshi Kóhei**

 **90 days** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC a lot, Typos, Fem!Izuku**

 _I'm not taking any profit for this ff : )_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!  
**_

 **Chapter 1** **7** **:** **The poisoned apple (II)**

 **Day 5** **9**

 **Tokyo,** **Arashi Ballroom**

Segala yang berwarna keemasan dan berkilauan menghiasi pandangan mata Izuku ke mana pun ia melangkah. Karpet merah, dinding berhias panel emas, lampu gantung dari kristal yang gemerlap seolah tak ada habisnya. Dekorasinya yang serba menyilaukan benar-benar membuat Izuku merasa bukan lagi di Jepang.

Di sampingnya, sekretaris sekaligus asisten sementaranya berjalan dengan kepala tegak dan langkah tegas. Gaun berwarna merah ketat dipadu dengan rambut hitam yang digelung ke atas membuat mata setiap kaum adam tertuju padanya. Namun gadis itu sepertinya tidak sadar karena sedari tadi ia sibuk memandu Izuku sembari memperlihatkan iPad-nya.

"Ini Mr. Abella," ujar gadis berambut hitam itu sambil menunjukkan foto seorang pria yang memiliki banyak perbedaan dengan ras Mongoloid itu. "Ia menyukai makanan manis. Pastikan kau membahas cokelat bila di sampingnya."

Dahi Izuku tidak berkerut, tidak paham kenapa ia harus membicarakan cokelat saat pertunangannya akan berlangsung. Hanya saja ia memilih untuk tidak membantah dan memerhatikan dengan serius foto orang tersebut. Walau begitu ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi bila aku membahas yang lainnya, Yaoyarozu-san?"

"Kurasa ia akan jengkel," jawab Yaoyarozu cepat. "Berhati-hatilah saat berbicara dengannya dan jangan sampai menyinggungnya. Todoroki-san berencana untuk memintanya menjadi sponsor dalam produk terbaru bulan ini."

Menelan ludah Izuku hanya dapat mengangguk sebelum jari Yaoyarozu menggeser layar dan menampilkan foto lain. Ia memperlihatkan foto baru yang lebih menyerupai penduduk Jepang dengan rambut hitam dan kulit gelap. Sembari menunjuk ia berkata, "Ini Kurogiri-san. Dia salah satu Direksi perusahaan rekaman Villain record – kalau kau tahu – yang membesarkan artis sekelas Shigaraki Tomura."

"Aku tahu Shigaraki Tomura," jawab Izuku cepat. "Agensinya merupakan salah satu _tenant_ Avorende Tower."

Alis terangkat mendengar gadis yang sedang diajarinya mengetahui fakta tersebut. Tanpa sadar ia pun bergumam, "Kupikir kau kehilangan ingatan, Midoriya-san?"

Izuku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Aku mengetahuinya dari Mina saat Shigaraki-san membeli salah satu menu kafe kami. Awalnya aku pun terkejut begitu tahu bahwa ia seorang artis."

Mengangguk, Yaoyarozu kembali melanjutkan, "Memang. Dia artis besar yang namanya dapat disejajarkan dengan Toshinori Yagi, sang aktor legendaris yang dijuluki Simbol Perdamaian. Tapi selain Shigaraki, Villain Record juga membesarkan beberapa nama. Kau hanya perlu mengetahui nama mereka, tidak detail pun tak apa."

Sekali lagi Izuku membalas anggukannya dan menatap layar yang diperlihatkan Yaoyarozu. Ia menatap beberapa profil dan nama panggung beberapa artis sebelum layar itu beralih pada gambar lain. Ketika melihatnya alisnya terangkat sementara telunjuknya terarah pada layar iPad.

"Aku tahu orang ini!" Izuku berkata dengan bersemangat. "Dia juga pernah datang ke kafe."

"Oh," ucap Momo begitu melihat foto orang yang ditunjuk Izuku. "Dia Aizawa Shouta. Dia merupakan salah satu Direksi di U.A Manufaktur Company. Mungkin kau pernah melihatnya waktu ia berkunjung ke kantor."

Manik Izuku menatapnya sekali lagi. Kalau tidak salah orang yang ia tunjuk merupakan pria yang datang bersama dengan Bakugou-san. Apakah mereka bekerja di kantor yang sama? Kalau begitu apakah ada kemungkinan pria itu akan datang?

Jari Momo kembali menggeser layar, namun karena layar tetap sama, maka Momo pun menarik iPadnya. Gadis berambut hitam itu melangkah cepat mendahului Izuku dan menghalangi jalan. Dengan manik kelabunya, ia menatap Izuku tajam dan berkata, "Apa kau sudah mengingat semua nama yang kusebutkan sambil jalan tadi?"

Rambut hijau yang dipilin dan dibentuk tatanan ke samping itu bergerak sedikit sebelum menjawab, "Kurasa sebagian besar dapat kuingat, tapi kalau semuanya –"

Dengan cepat, Momo memotong ucapannya. Bersandar pada pegangan pintu _ballroom_ terbuat dari emas, gadis itu menurunkan alis dan berkata dengan penuh penekanan. "Maaf apabila aku lancang, tapi kurasa aku harus memberitahukan ini karena kedua Todoroki-san terlalu memanjakanmu."

"Soal…apa?"

"Mungkin bagimu pesta ini hanya sekedar formalitas yang tak ada hubungannya denganmu," lanjut Yaoyarozu, "tapi percayalah, semua tamu yang diundang adalah tamu penting yang merupakan rekan bisnis Endeavor Group. Aku berharap kau tahu di mana menempatkan dirimu di sini, Midoriya-san."

Menggerakkan kepala Izuku menatapnya dengan bingung. Ia mengulangi lagi pertanyaan sang asisten dan menuai tatapan tidak senang darinya. Melihatnya, Izuku tahu bahwa ia telah salah bertanya.

"Kau istri penerus Endeavor Group," tegas Yaoyarozu sambil menatapnya. "Kau tahu berapa banyak gadis yang berbaris di luar sana untuk menempati posisimu? Apa kau bisa membayangkan betapa malunya Todoroki-san bila gadis yang ia pilih tidak dapat bersikap seperti orang sekelasnya?"

"A-a- aku tidak- "

"Sebaiknya kau menganggap serius pertunangan ini," ujar Yaoyarozu tegas. "Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil yang tidak tahu ke mana dirinya melangkah! Kau itu wanita pilihan Todoroki-san."

Dalam diam Izuku menyetujui ucapan gadis di hadapannya. Memang benar. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa dan menganggap pertunangan ini hanya sekedar formalitas sebelum ia menikah dengan Shouto. Padahal selama ini ia berada di samping pemuda itu, tapi seringkali ia lupa bahwa orang yang dinikahinya itu adalah orang penting yang berada di urutan pertama sebagai penerus Endeavor Group. Mungkin asistennya benar, mereka semua terlalu memanjakannya dengan dalih bahwa ia kehilangan ingatan.

"Angkat kepalamu," ujar Yaoyarozu lagi, "di dalam sana ada banyak gadis yang jauh lebih sinis dariku. Kalau seperti ini saja kau sudah kalah, bagaimana bisa kau menempati posisi di samping Todoroki-san?"

Kepala diangkat dan manik hijau itu menatapnya. Betapa terkejutnya Yaoyarozu ketika melihat kilatan cahaya di antara kedua bola mata itu. Seingatnya, beberapa detik yang lalu masih ada kabut yang melingkupinya, tapi sekarang-

"Terima kasih, Yaoyarozu-san," ujar Izuku sambil membungkuk sedikit, "kurasa aku sudah mengerti."

Menelan ludah, Yaoyarozu pun mengangguk. Kedua tangannya memegangi pegangan pintu dan hendak mendorongnya. Namun sekali lagi ia menoleh pada gadis pilihan atasannya dan menggelengkan kepala, berusaha beranggapan bahwa ia salah lihat. Tidak mungkin wanita yang kehilangan ingatan bisa berekspresi seperti itu. Midoriya Izuku yang ia kenal, bukan wanita tegas yang berani menatap mata lawan bicaranya.

Pintu terbuka dan seisi ruangan yang sebelumnya riuh mendadak hening. Izuku dapat merasakan keringat dingin mengalir dari telapak tangannya saat Yaoyarozu menuntunnya berjalan. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar kakinya tidak menginjak gaun hijaunya yang panjang dan menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya – ralat – mempermalukan Todoroki-san di acara pertunangan ini.

Jarak yang memisahkan podium dengan pintu terasa bagai seabad lamanya. Untunglah pada akhirnya ia tiba di podium yang dikhususkan untuk keluarga undangan. Ia sampai tidak menyadari bahwa sang asisten telah menghilang dan digantikan dengan pemuda dengan rambut dwiwarna yang memegangi tangannya. Untuk sekejap Izuku sampai tak bisa berkata-kata saat kedua maniknya bertemu dengan manik hetero itu.

Rambut dwiwarna yang biasanya berantakan disisir menyamping dan memperlihatkan bekas luka di sebelah kanan. Harus Izuku akui ketampanannya sama sekali tidak berkurang karena itu, malah sebaliknya. Dipadu dengan setelan jas dan sepatu putih hanya ada satu definisi untuk menggambarkan pemuda itu.

"Kau…," ucap Izuku masih sambil menatapnya, "seperti Pangeran."

Mendengarnya Shouto pun tersenyum dan ia menarik tangan Izuku mendekat. Ia berbisik di telinga gadis itu dan berkata, "Berarti aku Pangeran yang sangat beruntung, Tuan Putri."

Walau ia tidak ingin mengakui, wajahnya benar-benar memerah mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Izuku menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bagaikan kepiting rebus. Namun Shouto hanya tertawa sebelum membawanya duduk di podium yang dikhususkan untuk mereka.

Suara riuh kembali terdengar begitu sinar diarahkan pada mereka. Di sampingnya, Todoroki senior berdiri mewakili putra dan putrinya untuk memberikan kata sambutan berhubung tak ada keluarga Izuku yang hadir. Untuk mengawalinya, pria bertubuh besar itu berdehem beberapa kali sebelum berbicara.

"Sebagai perwakilan dari dua keluarga, kuucapkan terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian di pernikahan putra dan putriku ini," ujar Todoroki Enji sambil menggerakkan tangannya pada Shouto dan Izuku. Di sampingnya Shouto melambaikan tangan sementara Izuku menatap cemas para hadirin. Ia bahkan tak mendengarkan saat calon mertuanya itu memanggil namanya dan baru menyadarinya ketika Shouto menyentuhnya lembut.

Ia mencoba tersenyum pada para hadirin yang dibalas dengan sambutan riuh rendah. Ingin rasanya ia menundukkan kepala dan menatap gaunnya dibandingkan harus menatap mata hadirin, terlebih tatapan mata para wanita yang diundang ke pesta. Hanya saja teringat perkataan sang asisten, ia pun mengangkat kepala dan menguatkan tekadnya. Ditatapnya satu per satu tamunya hingga ia bertemu pandang dengan manik merah yang ia kenali.

Terkejut, Izuku pun menggerakkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Ia terus menatap ke arah tersebut, berharap mendapatkan pandangan yang lebih jelas. Namun pandangannya terhalang oleh tamu undangan yang lain sehingga ia terpaksa mengangkat sedikit lehernya.

"Izuku?"

Sadar akan panggilan calon suaminya, Izuku pun menoleh. Pemuda di sampingnya, sang Pangeran, menatapnya dengan bingung. Melihat wajahnya, Izuku hanya bisa menundukkan kepala, tak dapat membalas. Dalam hati ia merasa bersalah sudah memikirkan orang lain saat ia tengah berada di sisi suaminya.

"Tenang saja," ucap pemuda itu sambil berbisik di sampingnya, "tidak perlu gugup. Aku di sini."

Gadis berambut hijau yang rambutnya dipilin itu tidak berusaha menyanggah. Ia tetap diam dan mengangguk pelan. Matanya terpejam sementara ia menelan ludah.

"Semua ini akan cepat berakhir," ujar Shouto sekali lagi sambil menggenggam tangannya. "Jangan khawatir!"

Sekali lagi Izuku memejamkan mata dan merasakan tangannya yang dingin. Tenggorokannya terasa begitu berat dan serta merta ia menyadari.

Potongan apel yang ditelannya, mungkin lebih besar dibanding yang ia duga.

* * *

Dikelilingi balkon dan pepohonan di sekitarnya, pemuda berambut pirang itu berdiri diam di dekat pagar pembatas. Kedua manik merahnya tertuju ke langit sementara kedua tangannya bersarang pada kantung celana. Di belakangnya, ia dapat mendengar alunan musik untuk mengiringi pesta dansa di dalam, hanya saja ia tak tertarik untuk bergabung.

Di dalam ia bisa membayangkan bahwa gadis itu dan lelaki pilihannya akan menari berdua, bergandengan tangan dan saling mendekat sebelum tamu undangan lain ikut serta. Kemudian mereka akan terus menari dan menari sambil bertukar sapa dengan para tamu undangan di dalam. Gambaran bahwa ia tengah menari di antara tamu-tamu yang tidak dikenal hanya untuk berdansa dengan Izuku sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menarik diri.

Ia tak ingin datang sebenarnya, namun seperti biasa atasan yang tidak berperi-karyawanan menggunakan segudang alasan yang membuat Katsuki terpaksa menggantikannya. Padahal atasannya sangat mengetahui betapa enggannya dia. Tapi pilihan apa yang ia punya ketika dihadapkan dengan ancaman pemotongan gaji dan tugas setumpuk?

Protes? Tentu sudah dilayangkan Katsuki sejak seminggu sebelumnya. Ia bahkan bisa saja mengabaikan ucapan sang atasan dan sejujurnya ia tidak peduli dengan gaji atau pun tugas yang setumpuk banyaknya. Hanya saja di luar keinginannya, ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat ini dan menyaksikan bagaimana gadis itu melangsungkan pertunangannya.

Berada di tengah-tengah seluruh relasi bisnis Endeavor Group, Katsuki merasa bahwa udaranya perlahan-lahan dirampas. Saat gadis itu berjalan masuk, mendadak ia merasa pening. Ia hampir lupa caranya bernapas terlebih ketika gadis itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Kekasih hatinya benar-benar sangat menawan. Sayangnya, ia tidak berjalan ke arah Katsuki.

Pemuda lain sudah menantinya di podium. Pemuda yang akan memberinya kepastian akan masa depan dan menjaganya dengan seluruh jiwa raga telah menunggu hingga kekasih hatinya mendekat. Ketika kedua insan itu sudah menautkan jemari, Katsuki pun tak punya pilihan selain memejamkan mata dan menatap ke tempat lain.

Sungguh! Ini tidak mudah baginya. Tidak pernah dibayangkannya bahwa ia akan menyaksikan gadis yang selama dua puluh tahun ini selalu ada di sisinya berada di tangan pemuda lain. Andai ia tahu semuanya akan jadi seperti ini, tentu ia takkan menyia-nyiakannya. Andai ia tahu bahwa bukan dirinya yang akan berada di sisinya –

Tatapan gadis itu sekali lagi tertuju pada hadirin dan Katsuki merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat gadis itu menatapnya. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, ia dapat melihat keterkejutan di kedua _emerald_ itu. Hanya saja ia memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangan dan meninggalkan tempat. Ia sudah menyerah. Ia sudah merelakan gadis itu untuk bersama orang lain. Setidaknya itulah yang ia katakan pada atasannya beberapa hari sebelumnya.

 _"Kupikir kau orang yang maju terus pantang mundur," ujar atasannya saat mereka pergi ke sebuah bar sepulang kerja. "Ternyata kau tahu juga menyerah."_

 _Sindiran itu hanya dianggap Katsuki seperti angin lalu. Sembari menumpahkan alkohol ke dalam gelasnya ia pun berkata, "Aku tidak bodoh sepertimu, Bakazawa. Ketika peluangnya sudah nol besar, aku tidak mau terus bergerak maju dan menyakiti diriku sendiri."_

 _Menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, asisten bergigi hiu yang duduk di sampingnya ikut menyela. Ia menatap pada dua atasannya dan berkata, "Tapi siapa yang membuat peluang itu menjadi nol besar? Setahuku gadis itu sama sekali tidak menutup kemungkinannya untuk bersamamu, Bakugou."_

 _"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa," jawab Katsuki sembari menarik gelas dan menenggak isinya. "Ia pernah mengatakannya padaku."_

 _"Apa yang…," Kirishima menatapnya hati-hati, "ia katakan padamu?"_

 _Katsuki menggerakkan kepalanya, "Bahwa bersamaku selalu menyakitkan? Atau bahwa ia merasa ketakutan setiap kali berada di sampingku?"_

 _Mengerutkan dahi asisten bergigi hiunya berkata, "Dia mengatakan itu? Kapan?"_

 _"Sewaktu ia masih sadar," balas Katsuki sambil menunjuk kepalanya dengan telunjuk. "Sebelum semua kegilaan ini dimulai, kurasa."_

 _Mendengar itu, manajer berambut merah dan bergigi hiu pun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap minuman yang belum tersentuh di depannya sebelum ikut menenggak isinya. Beberapa saat ia termenung sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menenggaknya sekaligus. Kedua atasannya memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya dibanding menuai masalah lebih lanjut._

 _"Aku tidak habis pikir," komentar Aizawa ketika mendengar ucapannya, "apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan hingga gadis sebaik itu sampai berkata begitu?"_

 _Katsuki tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap gelasnya yang berisi cairan kekuningan dalam diam._

 _"Padahal kulihat kau begitu mencintainya," komentar sang atasan sambil meraih botol minuman yang berada di dekat asisten bergigi hiu dan menuangkan isinya ke gelasnya sendiri. "Tidak ada karyawanku yang akan menaruh foto pacarnya di meja kerja, atau menaruh mainan kesukaan gadis itu di mobilnya sendiri. Aku masih ingat bagaimana kau selalu menatap foto itu setiap kali kau mendapat masalah di kantor. Kau bilang foto itu jimatmu."_

 _Katsuki tertawa mendengarnya. "Itu sudah berlalu."_

 _"Ya," ucap Aizawa sambil menatap bawahannya, "aku pun merasa kehilangan Katsuki yang dulu."_

 _Dengusan tawa sinis kembali meluncur dari bibir Katsuki. Namun ia mengalihkannya dengan menenggak isi gelasnya dan menghabiskan isinya. Begitu gelasnya kosong, ia pun meraih botol alkohol di tangan Aizawa dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. Ketika dilihat isinya tak banyak, ia mengambil botol baru sebelum mengisi gelasnya kembali._

 _Melihat bahwa bawahannya sudah akan berada di alam bawah sadar, Aizawa merebut botol alkohol dari tangan pemuda itu. Tindakannya membuat Katsuki menatapnya jengkel, namun pria yang lebih tua itu tak peduli. Diabaikannya tatapan kesal bawahannya sementara ia meletakkan botol alkohol di samping. Sembari menatap sang bawahan ia berkata, "Kalau kau sudah memutuskan begitu, tidakkah sebaiknya kau menuntaskannya?"_

 _"Ng?"_

 _"Kalau memang kau ingin menyerah, bukankah sebaiknya ia tahu?"_

 _Mengangkat bahu Katsuki pun mengangkat gelasnya seraya berkata, "Untuk apa? Ia bahkan tidak mengenalku."_

 _"Jangan-,"ucap Aizawa sambil meraih gelas milik pemuda itu dan meletakkannya kembali di atas meja, "mentang-mentang ia kehilangan ingatan maka kau bisa bersikap seenaknya!"_

 _Alis menukik tajam, manik merah pun berkilat marah. Ia hendak menyembur atasannya sehingga asisten bergigi hiu yang masih sadar buru-buru bangkit berdiri. Sebagai bawahan yang baik, ia menahan tubuh direkturnya agar tidak melakukan hal yang akan disesalinya di kemudian hari._

 _"Kau sudah seenaknya melenyapkan ingatannya, sudah seenaknya menculiknya dan sudah seenaknya datang dan pergi," ucap Aizawa sambil menunjuknya. "Paling tidak kalau kau mau menyerah, pastikan ia tahu bahwa hidupnya sudah tenang karena tidak lagi diganggu penguntit sepertimu!"_

 _"Apa. Kau. Bilang?"_

 _"Pastikan ia tahu," ujar Aizawa lagi sambil menatap bawahannya, "perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya."_

 _Kerutan terlihat di dahi pemuda berambut pirang yang mudah tersulut emosi itu. Semua bantahan yang akan disemburkannya tahu-tahu menguap dan pemuda itu pun hanya dapat menundukkan kepala. Sekilas, sang atasan dapat melihat kesedihan di balik sikap emosional yang seringkali diambilnya._

 _"Itu haknya, bukan?"_

Waktu itu Katsuki tidak bisa menjawabnya, tapi sekarang ia ingin tertawa. Itu haknya, katanya. Justru akan jauh lebih baik bila gadis itu tidak tahu. Hidupnya akan lebih bahagia bila ia tidak tahu ada seseorang seperti Katsuki.

Jaraknya dengan gadis itu cukup seperti sekarang. Biarlah gadis itu menganggapnya sebagai orang asing. Biarlah gadis itu tidak mengenalnya dan tidak memberikan tempat istimewa untuknya. Dengan demikian, ia dapat mundur perlahan dan merelakan gadis itu. Dengan demikian ia dapat menjauh dengan tenang dan melupakan gadis itu.

Atau setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan sebelum mendengar pintu balkon dibuka dan seseorang melangkah mendekat.

"Bakugou-san?"

Tubuh Katsuki seolah kaku di tempat. Ia diam cukup lama di tempat sebelum menoleh ke belakang. Perlahan, manik merahnya merayap dari ujung gaun berwarna hijau hingga akhirnya bertemu dengan manik hijau zamrud yang paling disukainya.

Lidahnya kelu, ia tak dapat mengucapkan apa pun saat melihat gadis itu berdiri di belakang. Ia berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tak ada satu pun kalimat yang dapat dirangkainya. Pada akhirnya, ia membiarkan gadis itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Selangkah demi selangkah hingga akhirnya tiba di hadapannya.

Senyum manis menyambutnya lebih dulu, mencairkan es yang tertahan di lidahnya. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sebelum membuka mulutnya, "Sudah kuduga! Orang yang kulihat tadi memang kau."

Bersandar pada railing balkon, Katsuki pun berkata, "Kau melihatku?"

Mengangguk kuat-kuat, gadis itu kembali berjalan hingga berada di sampingnya. "Tentu saja. Tadi Yaoyarozu-san memperlihatkan padaku foto rekan kerja yang pernah datang bersamamu. Kupikir pastilah ia salah satu rekanmu dan mungkin kau akan datang. Ternyata aku benar!"

Memiringkan kepalanya, Katsuki mendekat pada gadis itu. Dengan pandangan tertuju pada pintu yang memisahkan teras dengan ballroom di dalam, Katsuki pun berkata, "Yaoyarozu?"

"Oh, dia sekretaris Shouto," ucap Izuku cepat sementara kedua tangannya mencengkeram railing balkon. "Dia yang membantuku mengingat nama semua hadirin di dalam dan menunjukkan fotonya padaku satu per satu."

Katsuki mengangkat alisnya, "Kau harus menghapal nama para tamu undangan?"

Tersenyum malu-malu gadis itu pun berkata, "Seharusnya begitu. Tapi ingatanku payah sekali dan hanya sepersepuluhnya yang berhasil kuingat tadi. Selebihnya aku gagal."

"Apa maksudmu dengan gagal?"

"Berulang kali Yaoyarozu-san melemparkan pandangan menusuk di punggungku,"ujar Izuku sambil menatap ke langit. Ia tersenyum lagi sementara manik hijaunya tertuju pada bintang-bintang di atas kepalanya. "Ia juga terpaksa mengoreksi setiap nama yang salah kusebut. Lidahku lidah orang Jepang, tapi aku dipaksa mengucapkan bahasa Perancis. Apa kau bisa membayangkannya?"

Tanpa ia sadari, tawa lembut meluncur dari bibir Katsuki. Dengan punggung bersandar pada railing dan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana ia kembali menatap Izuku. "Entahlah. Sulit membayangkannya berhubung lidahku lidah orang Perancis."

Memicingkan mata, Izuku menoleh ke arahnya. "Bagiku kau terlihat seperti orang Jepang."

Dengan manik merah tertuju ke arahnya, Katsuki menarik salah satu tangan yang sebelumnya bersembunyi di saku celana. Ia mengulurkan tangannya itu ke hadapan Izuku dan berkata, " _Puis-je danser avec vous, madame?"_

Izuku mengerutkan dahinya sementara Katsuki tertawa. Kali ini ia berdehem sedikit sebelum menarik dirinya dari railing balkon. Sembari membungkuk di hadapan gadis itu, Katsuki mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata, " _May I have a dance with you, my lady?"_

Manik hijau Izuku terpaku padanya. Lidahnya seolah tertambat dan ia hanya dapat menatap pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya dalam diam. Untunglah ia segera sadar dan menyambut uluran tangan pemuda itu. _"With pleasure, my Lord."_

Sekali lagi seulas senyum yang berbeda dengan biasanya menyambut Izuku. Di bawah terang bulan, diiringi dengan musik yang mengalun di dalam ruangan, keduanya saling mendekat. Malu-malu, Izuku meletakkan tangannya di bahu pemuda itu sementara tangannya yang lain menggenggam erat jemari pasangannya. Kegugupannya terasa ketika pemuda itu menariknya berputar.

"Apa ini?" Pemuda itu berkata dengan nada mencemooh, "Kau benar-benar kaku sekali."

"Oh, maafkan aku, _my lord_ ," balas Izuku dengan membawa seluruh kejengkelannya, "aku baru saja belajar dansa seminggu yang lalu."

"Bahkan anak kecil bisa lebih baik darimu setelah belajar seminggu," ucap pasangan dansanya sambil menggerakkan kepala. "Kau bahkan lebih buruk dari anak kecil yang sedang belajar dansa."

Sekali lagi Izuku hanya dapat menelan kejengkelannya saat mendengar komentar pemuda berambut pirang itu. Namun entah mengapa, semua kegugupannya sirna setelah bertukar beberapa kata dengannya. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari, manik hijaunya terus menatap kedua batu rubi yang tertuju ke arahnya.

"Kapan," ucap Izuku tiba-tiba saat melihat manik merah itu, "kau akan datang dan menagih Americano-mu?"

Manik merah berputar, pemuda itu berpikir. "Mungkin kau simpan saja untuk lain kali."

Menelan ludah, Izuku kembali menatapnya. Hati-hati ia bertanya, "Apa… kau tidak akan datang lagi?"

"Kau ingin aku datang?"

Mengingat ajaran Yaoyarozu, Izuku mengangkat kepalanya. Ditatapnya manik merah milik pemuda itu dan ia berkata, "Ya."

Terkejut, pemuda di hadapannya sampai tak bisa berkata-kata mendengar jawabannya. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, bahu pemuda itu pun bergetar dan ia tertawa. Izuku pun dapat mendengarnya berkata, "Kau serius sekali. Apa semua pesta ini membuatmu tegang?"

Menghela napas, Izuku hanya dapat tersenyum kecut mendengar keseriusannya dianggap sebagai lelucon. Namun selayaknya wanita dewasa, Izuku memiringkan kepala dan kembali menjawab. "Begitulah. Kurasa setelah ini, aku takkan mengingat lagi nama-nama mereka."

"Untuk apa kau ingat kalau begitu?"

Mengangkat bahu, Izuku pun berkata, "Agar aku tidak mempermalukan suamiku?"

Satu alis terangkat, Bakugou Katsuki tampak tidak mengerti.

"Lupakan," ucap Izuku cepat. "Anggap saja aku tidak mengatakan apa pun."

Mendengar ucapannya, pasangan dansanya kembali menunjukkan ekspresi jengkel yang mirip dengan ekspresi yang dilihatnya saat mereka bertemu di tengah hujan. Belakangan Izuku baru mengerti bahwa itulah cara pemuda itu mengekspresikan kekhawatirannya. Namun sekali ini, ia tidak mendapatkan umpatan kejengkelan. Sekali ini pemuda itu menutup matanya dan kembali berkata, "Kau harus membiasakan dirimu."

Izuku mengangkat kepala, tak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar.

"Sering-seringlah berhubungan dengan semua relasi suamimu," ucap pemuda yang bahkan tak tahu apa yang tengah diucapkannya. "Pelajari bisnis yang tengah ia geluti dan cobalah untuk memberikan solusi. Paling tidak itulah yang diharapkan orang dari calon istri penerus grup besar seperti Endeavor."

Tenggorokannya tercekat. Izuku tidak suka mendengarnya. Tanpa ia sadari, kata-katanya berubah sinis saat ia berkata, " _Begitukah_? Apakah hanya itu yang dipikirkan _semua_ orang di sana?"

"Kurasa begitu."

"Termasuk _kau_?" Izuku kembali bertanya, "Bakugou-san?"

Kepala Katsuki terangkat dan ia menatap gadis yang berada di pelukannya. Manik hijau zamrudnya terangkat dan tertuju padanya. Alis menukik tajam dengan ekspresi menuntut. Melihatnya, ia pun tak punya pilihan selain berkata, "Mungkin."

"Mungkin?" Nada suara Izuku meninggi tanpa ia sendiri menyadarinya.

"Kukira," ucap Katsuki sambil menatapnya, "aku akan melihat seorang wanita cerdas di samping Todoroki Shouto. Sepertinya wanita cantik berambut hitam yang kau sebut asisten lebih cocok untuk mengisi tempatmu."

Kerutan di dahi gadis itu terlihat semakin dalam sementara cengkeraman di bahunya melonggar. Ia tahu gadis itu hendak menjauh ketika mendengar semua kata-kata yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Namun ia tidak membiarkannya. Ia justru mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang gadis itu dan memaksanya mendekat hingga wajah mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"Lepaskan a-"

"Alih-alih gadis itu," ucap Katsuki memotong ucapan Izuku dengan membawa seluruh perasaannya yang hancur, "aku malah melihat gadis yang kucintai berdiri di sampingnya."

Alis yang tadinya menukik sedemikian tajam perlahan mulai mengendur. Manik hijau yang ia sukai perlahan mulai melebar dan kerutan di dahi pun mulai menghilang. Kini ia bisa melihat keingintahuan terpancar dari bola mata gadis itu.

"Wajah yang ingin kugenggam, tubuh yang ingin kupeluk, tangan yang ingin kuraih, semuanya ada di sana," ujar Katsuki sambil menyentuh wajah gadis berambut hijau itu. "Tapi aku tak bisa mendekat."

"K-kurasa kau salah orang," cicit Izuku dengan panik, "B-Bakugou-sa-"

Ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat pemuda di hadapannya menggeleng. Satu tangannya menyentuh wajah Izuku dan ia berkata, "Kau juga tidak memanggilku seperti itu, Izuku."

Sebelum Izuku sadar, pemuda yang selama ini selalu diamatinya itu memiringkan wajahnya. Manik merah yang selama ini selalu ia cari perlahan menyembunyikan diri di balik kelopak dan perlahan sesuatu yang dingin disentuhkan pada bibirnya. Melihat kondisinya, sepertinya pemuda itu sudah berdiri cukup lama di luar _ballroom._

Bibir yang dingin ditarik darinya dan kelopak mata pemuda itu pun terangkat. Manik kemerahan yang ia sukai menatap ke bawah, tapi tidak tertuju padanya. Kedua tangan pemuda itu menyentuh wajahnya, sementara dahinya didekatkan pada dahinya, "Namaku Katsuki dan kau selalu memanggilku 'Kacchan'."

Setelah berkata demikian, pemuda itu melepaskan sentuhannya pada wajah Izuku. Perlahan pemuda itu menarik dirinya dan berjalan mundur selangkah. Manik merah yang sebelumnya tertunduk kini kembali tertuju padanya diiringi senyum sedih yang membuat manik hijaunya memanas, mencairkan balok es yang selama ini ditahannya.

"Kurasa akan sulit bagiku untuk melupakanmu," ujar pemuda itu lagi sambil menatapnya, "tapi aku sungguh-sungguh mendoakan kebahagiaanmu."

Airmatanya tumpah, tapi ia tidak repot-repot menghapusnya. Manik hijaunya masih tertambat pada pemuda berambut pirang. Pemuda yang memberikannya kesan mendalam walau hanya beberapa kali bertemu. Pemuda yang selalu mengisi benaknya walau hanya lima menit waktu yang dapat dihabiskannya untuk melihat pemuda itu.

Senyum kembali terkembang dan perasaan Izuku semakin tidak enak. Ia tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutannya, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan.

"Selamat tinggal," ucapnya sambil mundur selangkah lagi, "Izuku."

Sebelum Izuku dapat mengucapkan sesuatu, pemuda itu sudah berbalik. Satu langkah, dua langkah, dan pada saat langkah yang ketiga, Izuku pun mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menatap punggung yang kian menjauh darinya dan kembali berkata.

"Menurutmu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Langkah kaki pemuda itu berhenti, sementara kepalanya bergerak sedikit ke arahnya. Izuku tahu, pemuda itu mendengarkan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan," ulang Izuku sekali lagi, "bila aku sudah menelan potongan apel beracun itu?"

Pemuda itu tidak bergerak, kali ini Izuku lah yang mendekat. Airmatanya terus mengalir dan ia yakin riasannya sudah sangat berantakan sekarang. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Apa kau bisa memberikan sisa potongannya?" izuku kembali berjalan hingga tiba di belakang pemuda itu. "Kacchan?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali berbalik. Sama sepertinya, manik merah milik pemuda itu pun mencair, meninggalkan jejak tipis di pipinya. Melihatnya, Izuku pun mendekat dan menyentuhkan satu tangan ke wajah pemuda itu. Ia merasakan kulitnya yang dingin sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Aku harus bagaimana sekarang, Kacchan?"

Bahu pemuda itu bergetar dan ia berusaha menahan jejak airmata yang akan tumpah dengan mengkamuflasenya menjadi suara tawa. Padanya pemuda itu berkata, "Sudah kukatakan padamu, untuk tidak menyantap apel beracun, 'kan?"

Sembari berjinjit untuk mendekatkan wajahnya, Izuku pun berkata, "Kau bilang begitu sebelumnya?"

Sekali lagi Katsuki tertawa dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Ia mencoba untuk menahan airmata yang akan tumpah, namun gadis yang dicintainya, kekasih hatinya, orang yang paling ingin dibahagiakannya seumur hidup berada begitu dekat dengannya. Kedua tangannya berada di wajah Katsuki dan padanya gadis itu berkata, "Apa sang penyihir sudah kehabisan apel?"

"Kehabisan?"ulang Katsuki berpura-pura terkejut. "Apa satu saja tidak cukup, Tuan Putri? Apelku sangat-sangat _beracun_."

Menggerakkan kepalanya Izuku berkata, " _Hm_ , aku tidak yakin soal itu."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh," ucap Katsuki sambil menyentuh tangan gadis itu dan mencoba membuat jarak. "Racunnya benar-benar akan membunuhmu."

Di luar dugaannya, gadis itu kembali mendekatkan diri padanya. Sembari berbisik pelan gadis itu berkata, "Buktikan kalau begitu!"

Ucapan itu cukup untuk membuat manik merah miliknya terbuka lebar. Sebelum ia sadar apa yang dilakukannya, ia sudah mendekat dan menyentuhkan kembali bibirnya pada bibir gadis itu. Tangannya merengkuh tubuh mungil dalam balutan gaun hijau dan mendekapnya erat, sementara kedua tangan gadis itu memeluk lehernya. Dinginnya malam seolah tak dapat menembus kehangatan di antara keduanya, kala mereka berbagi apel beracun.

"Satu," ucap pemuda itu saat ia membiarkan gadis di pelukannya mengambil napas.

Masih menatapnya, gadis itu berkata, "Apakah kau menurunkan dosis racunmu?"

Menyipitkan mata, Katsuki berkata, "Tidak, dan tidak akan pernah."

Sekali lagi ia mendekat dan menghampiri bibir merah yang begitu didambakannya. Satu berubah menjadi dua, dua menjadi tiga, hingga mereka tidak tahu berapa lama apel beracun yang telah mereka habiskan. Racun yang begitu kuat telah melumpuhkan keduanya. Membuat mereka tidak menyadari bahaya yang tengah mengintai.

Jauh tanpa mereka sadari, bahaya itu tertawa dan menatap gambar yang dihasilkannya. Dikecupnya gambar yang ia hasilkan dan berkata, "Ini baru namanya berita."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _(t.b.c)_

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_

 _Cyan mode kerasukan telah diaktifkan! XD Harus saya akui saya membayangkan ini cukup lama, dan akhirnya kesampean juga di sini :D senang sekali rasanya. Aniway, saya harap Bahasa Perancisnya nggak bikin ilfil. Jujur saya cuman bermodalkan google translate berhubung saia nggak pernah belajar bahasa Perancis. Hopefully nggak salah! Mohon bantuannya untuk mengoreksi bila ternyata ngaco berat :P_

 _Untuk upacara pertunangan mereka sendiri, berhubung saya search dan nggak ada yang sesuai dengan bayangan saya soal pertunangan mereka, akhirnya saya terpaksa mengarang rundown acara baru :P sekali lagi maapkeun , semoga nggak keberatan dengan rundown acara saya yang rada maksa_

 _And also, berhubung belum masuk review dari chapter sebelumnya, saya ucapkan good night dan terima kasih untuk yang baru mau membaca dan akan membaca XD setelahnya mungkin saya akan keliyengan karena membayangkan lanjutannya, untuk itu dimohon dengan sangat kesabarannya :P_

 _Akhir kata,_ _for_ _ **all of you**_ _thank you for reading this fic and if you mind, please leave any review so I know there's someone read this fic._

 _Thank you once again and PLUSSSS ULTRAAAA!_


End file.
